Prisioneiros
by Laarc
Summary: *Universo alternativo* Acusada de traição contra Freeza, a cientista Bulma Briefs é trancafiada numa prisão secreta. Agora, sua única esperança de salvação está nas mãos de Vegeta, o arrogante e orgulhoso príncipe dos saiyajins. Mas será que Vegeta conseguirá encontrá-la a tempo de se evitar o pior?
1. Capítulo 1

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:**

Olá a todos!

Para quem já acompanhava a história, bem-vindos de volta. Para quem não a conhecia ainda, sejam muito bem-vindos ao universo de Prisioneiros/Fugitivos!

Postei essa fic há muitos anos, mas, por diversos problemas, não a concluí e, no final, a deletei do meu perfil com a ideia de reescrevê-la e terminá-la. E é isso o que pretendo fazer até fevereiro! Então podem ir se preparando, pois teremos muitos capítulos em breve.  
A história, para quem se lembra, é basicamente a mesma, com apenas um diferencial: uni as duas fics (Prisioneiros e Fugitivos) em uma só... acho que a leitura ficou mais fácil desse jeito.

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

Bjos bjos

* * *

Capítulo 1

*Não tenha medo do escuro, Bulma!*

Foi uma dor causticante na perna direita que fez Bulma Briefs recobrar os sentidos.

A jovem humana de cabelo azul turquesa chiou em protesto ao súbito mal-estar, mas o seu resmungo foi respondido com um golpe nas costas, que a deixou sem fôlego por vários segundos.

— Quieta, escrava!

Ouviu uma voz horrível e tentou abrir os olhos para se situar, no entanto tudo o que conseguiu definir foi uma escuridão avassaladora. Com a respiração errática e com o coração batendo acelerado, tentou abrir os olhos azulados de novo e enxergar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fosse, mas os seus esforços de nada adiantaram, pois Bulma continuava imersa naquele negrume horripilante.

Percebeu, passado alguns segundos do mais puro horror, que não havia nada errado com seus olhos, pois sentiu algo áspero roçar o seu pescoço e seus ombros e compreendeu, então, que um capuz pesado cobria-lhe a cabeça.

E isso não foi tudo.

Apesar de não conseguir ver absolutamente nada, seus outros sentidos aguçavam-se cada vez mais, e, com o passar do tempo, Bulma foi capaz de descobrir uma coisa ou outra, como o fato de estar sendo arrastada sem nenhum cuidado por uma criatura de mãos pegajosas, porém muito fortes, e de estar descalça, pois era capaz de sentir o chão frio e irregular sob seus pés feridos e exaustos. O cheiro pútrido foi algo que também lhe chamou atenção, e Bulma não sabia ao certo se aquele odor insuportável estava sendo exalado pelo seu captor ou se ele pertencia ao ambiente.

Em silêncio, rezou a Kamisama para que fosse a criatura a responsável por tamanho fedor, pois tinha certeza de que não sobreviveria um dia sequer num lugar que recendesse a peixe podre e lixo decomposto.

De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho muito alto – como de uma porta enferrujada sendo aberta –, e Bulma, apesar da cegueira momentânea, ergueu a cabeça num reflexo.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou e se assustou ao finalmente ouvir a própria voz, que estava rouca e fraca. — Para onde está me levando?

— Já disse para se calar — A criatura ao seu lado respondeu num sibilo ameaçador. — Vai querer apanhar mais?

A humana recuou de medo e não disse mais nada, mas sentiu quando as mãos gosmentas apertaram o seu corpo com mais força e a obrigaram a descer uma escada sinuosa e de degraus desiguais. A princípio, tentou contar os degraus para ter alguma noção da profundidade para a qual estava sendo carregada, mas sua cabeça estava tão pesada e dolorida – e seus pensamentos tão desordenados e cheios de pequenos lapsos – que perdeu a conta antes mesmo de chegar ao número dez.

Desceram mais um pouco, e mais um pouco, e um pouco mais. Até que tudo parou.

A mão que apertava o seu braço na altura do cotovelo afrouxou e, depois, a largou, e Bulma não conseguiu evitar um grito de susto quando o capuz foi arrancado violentamente da sua cabeça. Zonza, perdeu o equilíbrio ao ser empurrada para a frente e caiu de joelhos no chão. Permaneceu caída por algum tempo, seus olhos ardendo com lágrimas de dor, medo e ódio e os cantinhos da sua boca oscilando para cima e para baixo, até que ouviu um rangido quase ensurdecedor. Olhou para trás, na direção do barulho, e viu um monstro que tinha quase o dobro da sua altura e uma pele que se assemelhava a limo trancar uma grade de ferro.

A grade de uma prisão.

— Ei! — Vociferou Bulma, e o grito arranhou ainda mais a sua garganta seca. — Ei! O que está fazendo?

A criatura a olhou com desdém por trás do portão.

— Cala a boca, escrava.

— Olha como fala comigo, seu monstro nojento — Bulma o retrucou. — Quem você pensa que é para me tratar desse jeito? Você por acaso tem alguma ideia de quem eu sou? Eu sou BULMA BRIEFS, seu ignorante! Eu sou a cientista mais inteligente do universo! Eu sou a mulh-

— Você não é nada, verme! — Ralhou com asco o captor da moça. — Não... você é pior do que nada. Você é uma escrava — Disse ele cheio de malícia, sua boca deformada por um sorriso vil. — E uma escrava traidora.

No final, cuspiu em Bulma e gargalhou escandalosamente quando a humana o fitou com olhos ferozes.

— Espero que não tenha medo do escuro, terráquea. Ou melhor... espero que tenha muito medo. Muito medo mesmo.

Dito isso, apagou o fogo do único facho que estava preso à parede e deixou Bulma, mais uma vez, imersa numa escuridão tenebrosa.

Ela ouviu a criatura rir com escárnio e também a ouviu subir a comprida escadaria e, quando não mais foi capaz de ouvir os passos do monstro, arrastou o corpo exausto pelo chão e, tateando receosamente, conseguiu chegar até a parede da cela. Encostou as costas na pedra fria, abraçou os joelhos feridos e sangrentos de encontro ao peito, tombou a cabeça para frente e começou a tremer. A tremer muito, mas muito mesmo, seu corpo pequeno e magro sendo transpassado por espasmos cada vez mais violentos e fortes. Sua respiração acelerou e suas mãos começaram a suar frio.

No começo, quando despertara nas mãos daquele brutamontes selvagem, Bulma estava atordoada demais para entender o que estava acontecendo e para se lembrar de como se metera naquela situação tão desagradável. Só que, agora, ela era capaz de se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera e justamente por conseguir se lembrar que sentiu um desespero feroz apertar-lhe o coração.

Ainda não conseguia compreender como tudo parecia estar tão bem num instante, apenas para desmoronar completamente no instante seguinte, pois fora exatamente isso o que acontecera com ela. Num momento, ela era Bulma Briefs, a linda e inteligentíssima e mais valiosa cientista de Freeza, o tirano imperador do universo. Só que algo aconteceu, algo muito errado e horrível aconteceu, porque, de repente, tudo ao seu redor ruiu... e Bulma perdeu tudo, a sua família, a sua dignidade e a sua liberdade.

E ao estar sentada ali, no chão frio e úmido daquela prisão escura, ela sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até perder a vida também.

O pensamento fez seus olhos arderem muito e seu coração descompassar em seu peito.

Conter o choro foi impossível.

— Ei, garota!

Ergueu a cabeça num susto quando ouviu uma voz.

— Será que dá para parar com esse barulho? Tem gente tentando dormir por aqui!

Bulma se calou tão rápido que quase se engasgou com os próprios soluços chorosos, e a tristeza e o desespero que se reviravam em seu íntimo foram imediatamente substituídos por um pânico visceral.

Até então, julgava estar sozinha naquela cela, mas, pelo visto, não estava.

Pois havia outra pessoa ali com ela.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

*Oi! Eu sou a Bulma!*

— Q-Quem disse isso? — Gaguejou Bulma, olhando ao seu redor com olhos esbugalhados de medo. — Q-Quem está aí? Já vou a-avisando para n-não... para não se meter comigo!

Ainda temerosa – e sentindo o coração pulsar na garganta –, a cientista inspirou fundo, reuniu coragem e se pôs de pé, estreitando os olhos e fazendo o possível para conseguir enxergar alguma coisa naquela escuridão. Deu um passo vacilante à frente e parou de súbito ao ouvir um barulho.

Um barulho bem próximo, indicando que o outro prisioneiro não estava a mais do que alguns poucos passos de distância dela.

— Pare de me assustar! — Berrou, apavorada, e, de repente, uma gargalhada rouca, alta e enferrujada pareceu ecoar por todo o lugar.

— Fique calma, garota — Disse aquela mesma voz masculina e rouca de antes, estando, agora, cheia de humor.

Bulma franziu o cenho.

— Calma? — Retrucou imediatamente, sua respiração laboriosa. — Calma? Como espera que eu fique calma? EU NÃO ESTOU CALMA!

— Olha, garot-

— Não! Olha aqui você, sua criatura alienígena! — Continuou gritando e gritando... e chorando também.

E tinha muita razão para estar descompensada daquele jeito, pois estava nervosa demais, triste demais, apavorada demais. Estava cansada, imunda e dolorida dos pés à cabeça, sua pele marcada por uma infinidade de arranhões e hematomas de todas as tonalidades possíveis. E como se não bastasse toda a dor, humilhação e sofrimento pelo qual passara – e pelo qual ainda estava passando –, ainda tinha que escutar aquele alienígena de araque pedir para que ela ficasse calma?

Quem ele pensava que era para falar uma coisa dessas, ainda mais na situação em que Bulma se encontrava?

— Eu estou exausta! Exausta, ouviu bem? — Ralhou ela. — Estou assustada e dolorida e fedida... Pelo amor de Kamisama, como eu estou fedida! — Soltou um grito estrangulado. — Tudo o que eu queria era um banho quente com sabonetes e espumas e hidratantes... mas não! NÃO! Ao invés disso, eu estou aqui, presa nessa porcaria de lugar que nem sei onde fica. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu não mereço isso! Não mereço! Eu sou uma mulher brilhante e linda e maravilhosa! Eu não fui feita para passar a vida na prisão!

E então, calou-se num instante e começou a arrefecer. Buscou apoio na parede mais próxima e foi deslizando até o chão, não tendo mais energia para se sustentar em pé. Quando praticamente desabou no chão, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e tornou a chorar copiosamente.

— Sabe, garota — O estranho falou após um longo silêncio que era interrompido apenas pelos soluços de Bulma. — Chorar não vai te ajudar em nada.

— Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? — Indagou ela entre um soluço e outro. — Você não tem coração? Não vê que eu estou sofrendo? Que tipo de infeliz desalmado você é?

O desconhecido riu.

— Só estou dizendo a verdade, moça.

— Então, cale a boca — Comandou ela com rispidez, furiosa com aquele sujeitinho. — Cale a sua boca e me deixe em paz.

E, por incrível que possa parecer, a misteriosa voz se calou mesmo.

Por um bom tempo, vários e vários minutos, tudo o que pôde ser ouvido dentro da cela escura foram os soluços chorosos de Bulma. E apenas quando o choro dela finalmente deu sinais de diminuir, os soluços compulsivos transformando-se em fungadas esporádicas, que o desconhecido tornou a falar:

— Está se sentindo melhor?

A cientista fungou um pouquinho e coçou o olho antes de responder.

— Estou. Obrigada — Falou ela numa voz mais calma. — Sinto muito por gritar com você daquele jeito. Estou estressada por causa de tudo o que aconteceu e, no final, descontei em você. Não deveria ter feito o que fiz.

— É, não deveria mesmo. Foi bastante indelicado da sua parte.

— Como é que é? — Bulma cruzou os braços, ofendida e nervosa. — Eu estou me desculpando e é assim que me responde? Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu nem deveria estar me desculpando por ter gritado com você. Eu acabei de passar por um dos maiores traumas da minha vida e tenho mesmo todo o direito do mundo de gritar e chorar e espernear com quem eu quiser! É isso. Retiro as desculpas.

— Mocinha — Comentou o estranho, e havia um tom vislumbrado na voz rouca e velha dele. — Já conheci muitas mulheres com pavio curto, mas você acabou de bater qualquer recorde. Estou impressionado!

— Argh! Você é tão irritante! Como pode? Como pode ser tão irritante? Kamisama, me ajude! — Ela bufou, bastante frustrada, quase arrancou os próprios cabelos num ataque de raiva e, depois de uma breve crise, desatou a rir feito uma lunática.

E não tardou até que a gargalhada daquele estranho sujeito se unisse a dela.

— Acho que enlouqueci de vez — Murmurou Bulma, passando a mão no cantinho dos olhos a fim de secar as últimas lágrimas. — Rir num momento desses... só pode ser loucura.

— Pelo menos não está mais chorando — A voz misteriosa fez-se ouvida mais uma vez. — E confesso que gosto mais de ouvi-la rindo do que chorando.

As palavras gentis fizeram Bulma sorrir; seu primeiro sorriso em muitos dias.

Curiosa a respeito da aparência do seu misterioso companheiro de cela, a cientista estreitou os olhos mais uma vez e tentou enxergá-lo, todavia, aquela foi outra tentativa frustrada.

Ali dentro estava escuro feito breu.

— Uma pergunta — Falou ela, de repente. — É assim sempre por aqui? Digo... escuro? Não consigo ver um palmo a minha frente.

— Geralmente não é assim, não. — O desconhecido respondeu. — Sempre fica uma tocha acesa por aqui. Aquele boçal só nos deixou sem luz para assustá-la. Mas não se preocupe. Daqui a pouco trarão a nossa refeição... devem reacender o facho nessa hora.

— Refeição? — Bulma falou com sarcasmo. — Nossa, quanto luxo, não? Estava crente que fosse morrer de fome nesse fim de mundo.

Ele riu um pouco do comentário dela.

— Não é nenhum banquete, mas é o suficiente para que nossos corpos não pereçam — Depois, sua entonação mudou completamente, tornando-se menos humorada e mais sombria. — Não sei se você já ouviu falar nos planetas-cárceres de Freeza, mas saiba que estamos em um deles. Este é KX-27. O planeta não passa de um grande deserto, e a única coisa que existe aqui é essa maldita prisão... e já vou avisando que tentar fugir é a maior burrice que você poderia pensar em fazer. Porque fugir daqui é impossível. Acredite, moça... eu aprendi isso na prática.

"E tem mais. Garanto que Freeza te prendeu aqui por dois motivos: o primeiro deles é que o quer que você tenha feito irritou muito aquele lagarto desgraçado; o segundo é que ele não te quer morta... ele só quer que pensem que você está morta. Freeza tem planos para você no futuro... assim como tem planos para mim. E não ache que ele vai simplesmente te esquecer aqui e te deixar apodrecer, porque Freeza nunca se esquece... nem de nada e nem de ninguém."

Bulma engoliu em seco, muito afetada por aquelas palavras.

Claro que já ouvira falar, e muito, nos tão temidos planetas-cárceres. Todavia, até onde sabia, as prisões planetárias comandadas por Freeza eram enumeradas de 1 a 26, logo, não era possível que ela estivesse numa de numeração 27.

Aquele sujeito tinha que estar equivocado.

— Tem certeza sobre isso? — Perguntou ao sujeito. — Pergunto porque eu tenho uma boa memória e não me recordo de ter lido qualquer coisa sobre um planeta de designação KX com numeração 27. Você tem mesmo certeza do que está falando?

— Tenho muita certeza — A convicção presente nas palavras dele a deixou aflita. — A ponto de apostar a minha vida.

Por um momento – um longo e pavoroso momento –, ela não disse nada. Ficou em silêncio ruminando as palavras dele em sua mente e assimilando as informações que acabara de receber. Foi quando que, de repente, tudo pareceu fazer sentido em sua cabeça e ela entendeu perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

De certo modo, a existência de um planeta como KX-27 fazia sentido, ela pensou.

Um planeta secreto, tão secreto que não estava catalogado na listagem de planetas do império Freezeano. Um planeta que não existia nos mapas universais. Um planeta cuja existência era desconhecida por todos... exceto por Freeza.

Naquele momento, Bulma entendeu, então, que não fora presa para ser punida, porque se Freeza quisesse mesmo puni-la por aquilo, ela já estaria morta há muito tempo, pulverizada, incinerada sem piedade da mesma forma que seus queridos pais foram mortos. Mas não. Freeza não a queria morta, e Bulma era capaz de compreender tudo agora.

O lagarto a queria muito viva, porque, para Freeza, ela era mais valiosa viva do que morta.

Para Freeza, Bulma era uma carta na manga. Uma carta que seria usada, na hora certa, contra um certo alguém.

E Bulma sabia muito bem quem era esse alguém.

Vegeta.

Um arrepio varou o seu corpo todo ao pensar no que Freeza poderia estar tramando contra o arrogante príncipe saiyajin, e a aflição que sentiu pelo belo guerreiro foi tanta que sua cabeça pareceu girar.

Apreensiva, colocou a mão sobre o coração palpitante e tentou respirar mais pausadamente.

— Então — Disse ela, esforçando-se para mudar o rumo da conversa e não pensar mais naquele assunto, a seu ver, tão nefasto. Quando tornou a falar, fez o possível para não deixar transparecer o quanto tinha ficado abalada e até mesmo ensaiou um sorriso. — Sou Bulma Briefs, gênio e maravilhosa.

A resposta do sujeito foi uma sonora gargalhada.

— Eu sei, garota. Ouvi bem quando gritou seu nome para aquela gosma limosa que te arrastou até aqui.

— Ah, é? Você ouviu? — Ela riu, meio sem graça, lembrando-se do escândalo que fizera. Quando o sujeito permaneceu em silêncio, prosseguiu. — Olha, cara, imagino que, como vamos passar a conviver juntos por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, seria muito bom sabermos os nomes um do outro. Eu sou a Bulma... e você seria?

— Você quer saber... você quer saber o meu nome? — Perguntou ele, chocado, e Bulma não entendeu o motivo dele parecer tão surpreso com aquilo.

— É, quero sim. Qual é o seu nome?

— Já faz tanto tempo — O homem murmurou, sua voz baixa e hesitante, tão diferente da voz alta e forte que Bulma se acostumara a ouvir. — Já faz tanto tempo, menina Bulma, que nem sei se me lembro mais.

As costas da cientista se retesaram, a fala dele deixando-a horrorizada.

Seria possível que aquele sujeito estivesse preso há tanto tempo que nem mais era capaz de se recordar do próprio nome? E se algo assim aconteceu com ele, seria possível que ela também estaria sujeita ao esquecimento?

Seria possível que ela, Bulma Briefs, pudesse, um dia, esquecer quem era?

Seria possível perder a sua identidade como aquele sujeito perdera a dele?

— Acho que ele foi algo importante um dia — O desconhecido prosseguiu naquele tom que era distante e assustador, e a cada palavra proferida por ele Bulma se arrepiava mais e mais. — Ele teve significado, o meu nome. Mas acho que não importa mais. O que eu fui e o que eu sou... quem eu sou... acho que isso não tem mais importância.

A jovem e brilhante cientista ouviu tudo calada, seus olhos azuis arregalados e temerosos. E calada permaneceu até mesmo quando ele concluiu a fala e rendeu-se ao silêncio. Em sua mente, contudo, um único pensamento perseverava:

 _Eu sou Bulma Briefs. Eu sou importante. Eu sou Bulma Briefs. E não vou esquecer... jamais._


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

*Os Briefs vão para o espaço*

A única vantagem proporcionada por aquela densa escuridão foi a facilidade que Bulma encontrou para dormir. Assim que encostou a cabeça no chão duro e fechou os olhos, nem sequer percebeu quando o sono a clamou de vez, seu corpo cansado demais para protestar contra qualquer coisa.

E o sono pesado trouxe consigo um sonho que, de tão vívido e intenso, pareceu real.

Tão real a ponto de fazê-la esquecer onde estava.

Agora, no interior de suas fantasias, era possível sentir a textura do lençol sedoso que roçava sua pele, a maciez do colchão sobre o qual estava deitada, o calor gostoso dos raios mornos de sol que banhavam o seu corpo e o aconchego e familiaridade das mãos de Vegeta, fortes e calejadas, dedilhando a sua pele, deixando uma trilha de pequenos arrepios por onde passavam.

Sentindo o coração asserenado, Bulma suspirou fundo.

— Precisa se focar, mulher. Precisa prestar atenção.

Ela ouviu a voz do saiyajin e virou a cabeça um mínimo para o lado. Abriu os olhos com um leve adejar de pálpebras e sorriu ao ver o rosto moreno do guerreiro.

— Fica quieto, Vegeta — Murmurou, enterrando o rosto no peitoral esculpido. — Estou tão cansada... vamos dormir mais, está bem?

— Não — Ele a respondeu quase com rispidez. — Isto não é real, Bulma. Nada disso aqui é real. Nós estamos sonhando.

— Um sonho? — Murmurou ela, mais uma vez, e espalmou a mão sobre os músculos abdominais do amante. — Então é um sonho muito bom — Sorriu com travessura e beijou o pescoço de Vegeta. Quando o ouviu gemer baixinho, o seu sorriso se alargou um pouco mais. — Você também acha, não é? Está gostando...

— Bulma — Ele falou mais forte, o nome dela soando como um comando.

De repente, o saiyajin a pegou pelos ombros e, num movimento rápido e preciso, a deitou de costas na cama, o corpo dele posicionado sobre o dela.

— Bulma — Falou ele de novo, e, apesar da estranha sensação de estar envolta numa névoa difusa, que deixava-lhe o corpo letárgico e os pensamentos embaralhados, a cientista foi capaz de perceber a seriedade estampada no rosto de Vegeta.

Os olhos negros dele estavam endurecidos, a boca contraída e as linhas do rosto mais acentuadas. Ele estava nitidamente preocupado com alguma coisa.

— Vegeta, o que está havendo?

— Acho que você não se lembra, mas não é a primeira vez que temos esse sonho.

— Não é? — Bulma sussurrou a pergunta, confusa. Vegeta sacudiu a cabeça para o lado. — Não me lembro... minha cabeça está estranha... pesada.

— Eu sei, Bulma — Ele a respondeu com aquela mesma voz séria e cavernosa. — Raditz disse que estamos compartilhando sonhos. Se isso for verdade, preciso que preste muita atenção em mim.

— Compartilhado sonhos? O que isso significa? Eu não entendo — Gemeu, então, sentindo a cabeça começar a doer e a visão lhe faltar por um instante.

— Eu também não entendo — Confessou o rapaz. — Mas isso não importa agora. Eu só preciso que você se concentre. E que confie em mim.

Bulma fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Eu confio.

A resposta oferecida por ela fez um sorriso sincero transpassar os lábios finos do moreno.

— Bom. Agora, Bulma, preciso que me diga tudo o que sabe.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sua localização. — Esclareceu Vegeta. — Eu e Raditz estamos procurando por você há dias. Sabe para onde Freeza a levou? Lembra-se de alguma coisa?

Ela fechou os olhos para poder se concentrar melhor. Tentou se recordar do que tinha acontecido, mas, por algum motivo, não conseguia pensar direito. Antes de falar, respirou profundamente:

— Ele me levou até uma nave, eu acho — Sua respiração ficou mais errática e ela franziu a testa, concentrando-se mais e mais e obrigando-se a se lembrar de tudo. Tinha que se lembrar. — Mas não era Freeza... havia alguém comigo na nave, mas não era Freeza. Ele me prendeu... meus pulsos e meus tornozelos.

— Quem estava com você? Zarbon? Dodoria?

— Sim. Zarbon. Era Zarbon.

Um espasmo violento varou o corpo musculoso do saiyajin, retesando-o todo, e Bulma estremeceu ao ver os olhos negros dele faiscaram de ódio.

— Ele te machucou? — Perguntou Vegeta, entre dentes. — Ele encostou em você?

— Não. Não. — A resposta suavizou a expressão no rosto do guerreiro. — Ele me prendeu, só isso. E me fez dormir também. Quando acordei... eu estava... eu estava... Vegeta! Estou numa prisão!

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, porque, num repente, despertou. O rosto de Vegeta esvaneceu em questão de segundos e, em seu lugar, surgiu um que era tão horrível e grotesco de se olhar que a cientista gritou, apavorada.

— Olha só quem acordou! — O monstro debruçado sobre Bulma falou com desdém.

Ele não era a criatura verde e gosmenta de antes, mas era tão feio quanto, com o rosto alaranjado coberto de pústulas, olhos que eram grandes demais e uma boca repleta de dentes podres.

— A famosa terráquea! — Continuou a criatura, zombeteira. — Teve bons sonhos, queridinha?

Divertindo-se com o medo de Bulma, que estava praticamente colada na parede da cela, fazendo o possível para se afastar do monstro, o verdugo rosnou e se aproximou mais ainda da humana de cabelos azulados.

Amedrontada, Bulma se encolheu toda e fechou os olhos, ganindo como um animalzinho indefeso.

— Ei, bicho feio! — O outro prisioneiro falou, de repente, chamando a atenção do monstro e fazendo-o se afastar da cientista. — Eu estou com fome. Será que poderia parar de atormentar a garota e me entregar logo a comida?

O carrasco arreganhou os dentes.

— Cala a boca, escravo maldito — Rosnou, contudo, pegou uma das duas bandejas que trouxera e a jogou aos pés do prisioneiro, espalhando um pouco de água suja pelo chão. E então, bufou e saiu da cela, puxando a grade enferrujada com força e trancando-a. — Não sei porque mestre Freeza mantém dois escravos inúteis aqui... Hn! Só para me dar trabalho.

Subiu a sinuosa escadaria em espiral resmungando, e apenas quando não era mais possível escutar a voz sibilante dele que Bulma se permitiu abrir os olhos e desencostar da parede.

— Ufa! — Ela exclamou, pousando a mão trêmula sobre o coração palpitante. — Que bom que ele já foi embora. Muito obrigada por me ajudar com... sei lá... com aquela coisa, eu acho! — Disse e riu nervosamente, lançando um olhar agradecido ao prisioneiro misterioso.

O estranho, que estava sentado do outro lado da cela, devorando o conteúdo da bandeja como um verdadeiro esfomeado, não ergueu o rosto para respondê-la. Apenas murmurou algo como "não foi nada" e abanou uma mão rapidamente no ar.

E foi aí que Bulma percebeu que a prisão não estava mais mergulhada no escuro. Duas tochas penduradas do outro lado da cela iluminavam fracamente o ambiente, mas aquela luz tremulante era mais do que suficiente para que a jovem conseguisse ver alguma coisa.

Finalmente, havia luz ali dentro.

E, finalmente, ela poderia dar uma boa olhada no outro prisioneiro.

Decidida e muito curiosa, apoiou a mão na parede, apoiando-se ao se pôr de pé, e deu alguns passos vacilantes na direção do sujeito, que, de tão concentrado na refeição, não percebeu a sutil aproximação de Bulma.

O rosto dele estava escondido por um pesado e bem encardido capuz amarronzado, que deixava a mostra apenas uma comprida e bastante suja barba grisalha. Uma capa da mesma cor do capuz – e tão encardida quanto – cobria quase que inteiramente o corpo desnutrido dele, deixando expostos apenas as mãos enrugadas e feridas e os pés cobertos de sujeira e sangue seco.

Mãos e pés humanos. Muito, muito humanos.

Bulma soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, e o sujeito ergueu um pouco o rosto, deixando a comida de lado.

— O que está olhando? — Indagou ele, meio ríspido, meio encabulado, e Bulma estremeceu ligeiramente.

— Desculpe-me — Disse, todavia, não desviou o olhar e permaneceu bem onde estava, encarando o sujeito.

Devagar, ele afastou a bandeja de comida e, apesar da maior parte do rosto dele permanecer escondida sob as sombras do capuz, Bulma, de alguma forma, teve a certeza de que ele a fitava bem nos olhos. E então, num instante, o homem desviou o olhar, ergueu as mãos com certa dificuldade e apontou para algo que estava próximo a Bulma.

— Vai comer? — Inquiriu o velho, e Bulma, seguindo o olhar dele, notou que ele apontava para a outra bandeja de comida. — Se não for comer, eu vou querer. Estou com muita fome.

— Oh — Ela balançou a cabeça, pegou a bandeja e a levou até o seu companheiro.

Pelo caminho, deu uma boa olhada no conteúdo e sentiu o estômago se contorcer num nó. Deve ter deixado transparecer o asco que sentiu daquela comida gosmenta e imunda, porque logo ouviu uma risada rápida.

— O cheiro é pavoroso, e o gosto consegue ser ainda pior. Mas, quando se tem fome, garota, nada mais importa.

Bulma não disse nada, apenas se agachou ao lado do sujeito e passou-lhe tabuleiro de metal. Ouviu um barulho estranho quando as mãos ele se fecharam contra a lateral da bandeja e estreitou os olhos. Apesar da fraca luz, viu que havia algo preso aos pulsos dele, como um bracelete.

Não.

Não era um bracelete.

Eram algemas. Algemas e correntes que o mantinham agrilhoado à parede.

Algemas e correntes que ela já tinha visto antes.

— Você devia ser muito forte. Um guerreiro, talvez — Sussurrou, e o homem ao seu lado recuou o máximo que a limitada mobilidade lhe permitia.

— O que disse?

— Essas correntes em seus pulsos — Explicou Bulma. — São repressoras de Ki.

— Como sabe disso? — Perguntou ele, surpreso, e a cientista tentou se aproximar um pouco mais do sujeito.

— Eu sei de muitas coisas. Meu pai foi chefe do departamento de desenvolvimento tecnológico na nave de Freeza por alguns anos. Quando ele não pôde mais assumir o cargo, eu o substitui.

O prisioneiro pareceu verdadeiramente impressionado.

— Você deve ser uma moça bem inteligente.

— A mais inteligente. — Ela o corrigiu e se permitiu uma breve risada. — E a mais bonita também.

— Imagino que também seja a mais modesta. — O estranho falou, e Bulma viu o esboço de um sorriso nos lábios ressequidos e maltratados dele.

Não soube explicar direito, mas achou aquele sorrisinho de canto estranhamente familiar.

— Provavelmente — Brincou ela. — Tenho muitas qualidades — Depois, num tom mais sério e quase reverente, indagou ao prisioneiro. — Posso tocá-las?

Ele não a respondeu de pronto. Pareceu ponderar acerca do pedido por alguns segundos até que, relutantemente, estendeu os braços na direção de Bulma.

Com muita delicadeza, a jovem tocou as grossas algemas atadas aos pulsos daquele senhor de aspecto humano, seus dedos finos deslizando pelo metal frio.

— Eu me lembro delas — Comentou passado um instante de silêncio. — Foi quando assumi a função do meu pai... há uns sete anos. Freeza me entregou uma algema restritora de Ki que meu pai desenvolvera anos atrás e me incumbiu de modificá-la. Deixá-la mais forte. Então, eu desenvolvi esse modelo.

— Você sabe... você sabe desativá-las? — Perguntou o homem, e o coração de Bulma apertou ao ouvir o tom esperançoso na voz dele. — Pode me libertar?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

— Sinto muito — Disse, sincera, e passou rapidamente a mão pelo rosto quando uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha. — Sinto muito, mas não posso. Essas correntes são capazes de anular um ki de aproximadamente 100 milhões. Só podem ser quebradas por alguém que tenha uma energia superior ao máximo que elas suportam. E só quem possui tamanho poder de luta é...

— Freeza.

— Sim — Ela secou outra lágrima. — Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito de verdade. É minha culpa...

— Não fique assim — Pediu ele, tentando animá-la um pouco. — Isso não é sua culpa.

Bulma fungou algumas vezes e, não conseguindo mais encarar a sua criação, afastou-se do prisioneiro e sentou-se no chão, abraçando os joelhos de encontro ao peito

— Claro que é — Murmurou, cheia de culpa e remorso.

Passara treze dos seus vinte e quatro anos de vida presa dentro dos laboratórios de Freeza, desenvolvendo armas, reparando armaduras, descobrindo novas fontes de energia e elaborando e melhorando naves espaciais, no entanto, raramente tinha oportunidade de ver suas criações sendo utilizadas.

Por isso mesmo, ao ver as algemas que desenvolvera destruindo o espírito daquele homem – um homem que outrora fora um guerreiro poderoso, mas que, agora, estava reduzido a nada –, ficou extremamente deprimida.

— Já disse que isso não foi sua culpa, menina Bulma — Reafirmou o estranho. — Você me parece ser uma boa garota. Não tem culpa por servir a Freeza.

— Eu nunca quis. Nunca quis trabalhar para um demônio feito ele — Ela confessou. — Ele usou os meus pais para me coagir. Ameaçou a minha família... e, por isso, ele me teve na palma da mão.

O prisioneiro encapuzado meneou a cabeça, dando razão a ela. Quando ele falou, soou compreensivo e muito triste, como se soubesse exatamente o sofrimento pelo qual ela tinha passado.

— É sempre mais difícil quando a vida dos outros está em jogo.

— É verdade — Bulma concordou. — Eu era apenas uma garotinha quando a Terra foi atacada. Criaturas gigantes destruíram cidades inteiras em minutos; alienígenas sanguinários mataram milhões de pessoas... e sabe por quê? Porque Freeza queria o meu pai... ou melhor, a tecnologia de capsulização que ele tinha desenvolvido.

— O que é essa 'capsulização'?

— Uma tecnologia que revolucionou a vida na Terra... e que também a levou à ruína e posterior destruição. As cápsulas são pequenos dispositivos que cabem até na palma da mão de uma criança, mas que possuem uma capacidade de armazenamento ilimitada. Meu pai sabia que chamaria muita atenção quando desenvolveu as cápsulas. O que ele não sabia é que chamaria atenção de um tirano alienígena — Bulma falou pausadamente, seus olhos azuis nublados pela saudade e pela tristeza.

"Lembro-me como se fosse ontem... quando Freeza chegou e exigiu que meu pai servisse o império. Papai, no entanto, se negou e disse que preferia a morte. Então, Freeza me ameaçou, assim como ameaçou a minha mãe... e papai, assim, fez um acordo com Freeza. Ele prometeu que serviria o império até o fim dos seus dias se a nossa família permanecesse segura."

— E foi assim que você se tornou escrava de Freeza — O estranho comentou, e Bulma anuiu.

— Meu pai selou o meu destino com esse acordo, e fomos todos levados até a nave principal do império. Na época, eu era jovem demais para entender o porquê do meu pai ter feito o que fez, só que, alguns anos depois, eu entendi tudo.

"Eu não sei se foi o cansaço, se foi a tristeza, ou se foi a pressão do trabalho e as constantes ameaças de Freeza. Só sei que, certo dia, papai ficou muito doente. Doente a ponto de não mais conseguir trabalhar. Freeza ficou com muita raiva e ameaçou matar todos nós... foi quando eu disse a ele que eu poderia substituir o meu pai e assumir as pesquisas, isso caso ele deixasse a minha família viver. Engraçado, não é? No final, acabei fazendo exatamente o que eu meu pai fez."

Quando ela terminou de falar, um silêncio pesado imperou ali por um tempo indeterminado. E então, o outro prisioneiro suspirou fundo.

— O desespero nos faz tomar decisões estranhas, Bulma.

Ela assentiu, concordando com as palavras dele, embora não fizesse nenhum comentário. Passado um ou dois minutos, ergueu o rosto e tornou a encarar o desconhecido encapuzado.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

O homem deu de ombros.

— Claro. O que quer saber?

— O que você fez para Freeza te prender aqui nesse fim de mundo? Por que ele não o recrutou como faz com os outros guerreiros? O que você fez para deixá-lo com tanto ódio?

— Essa é uma boa pergunta. Muito boa mesmo... embora não seja a pergunta correta.

A fala dele deixou Bulma intrigada. Com a testa franzida e olhos estreitos, perguntou:

— E qual seria a pergunta correta?

Ele coçou a barba suja, ruminando uma resposta.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, moça. Se você descobrir e se a fizer, prometo que a responderei.

— Parece justo — Disse ela, esboçando um sorriso fraco.

— E quanto a você? O que a jovem mais inteligente do universo pode ter aprontado para deixar o lagarto tão furioso? O que você fez, Bulma?

Aquela pergunta fez o sorriso dela mudar, ficando mais sonhador e um pouquinho mais abobalhado. Sentindo as bochechas arderem, a cientista respondeu sem hesitar:

— Você vai achar estranho, talvez até impossível, mas a única resposta que parece fazer sentido é... é... é que... ...eu me apaixonei.

— Por Freeza? — O sujeito indagou, sua voz rouca repleta de horror, e Bulma soltou um grito estrangulado ao ouvir aquilo.

— O quê? Não! Que horror! Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim? Que nojo!

O velho homem pareceu bem desconcertado.

— Desculpe-me por isso...

— Apaixonada por Freeza? — Bulma cuspiu no chão. — Ele é um lagarto humanoide! Por Kamisama... que nojo... apenas... eca! Agora terei pesadelos pela eternidade!

— Ei, garota, já disse que sinto muito — Ele se desculpou mais uma vez. — Você já está exagerando — Grunhiu ele. — E, sinceramente, que história estranha essa sua. Não imagino como alguém possa se apaixonar vivendo nave de Freeza. E por que o lagartão a mandaria para cá por causa disso? Era algum tipo de amor proibido ou coisa parecida?

Bulma não respondeu de imediato. Ao invés disso, se ajeitou um pouco no chão e exalou um sopro de ar.

Um sopro de ar meio apaixonado, meio esperançoso e meio aflito.

— Acho que, no final, foi mesmo algo assim, um amor proibido. — Riu sem humor, perdida em devaneios próprios. — Ele era pura confusão, entende? Desde o primeiro momento em que o vi, eu soube que ele não seria nada além de confusão. Era esquentadinho, irritante, temperamental, mandão... mas também era corajoso, leal, determinado e orgulhoso. Muito orgulhoso.

— Temperamento forte e orgulho... uma combinação perigosa, não? — O outro perguntou com uma pontada de humor na voz, e Bulma abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Muito perigosa! — Concordou ela. — Acho que foi isso o que me atraiu... pelo menos, no começo. Depois, com o passar do tempo, fui descobrindo o que havia por baixo daquelas camadas de orgulho e vaidade... e encontrei alguém que sofreu muito, mas que nunca desistiu. O Vegeta... ele... ele perdeu muita coisa na vida. Talvez mais do que eu.

Bulma estava absorta demais em suas próprias reflexões e lembranças e, por isso mesmo, não viu a reação do outro prisioneiro quando mencionou o nome de Vegeta; como um espasmo nervoso percorreu o corpo esquálido dele como um choque violento, ou como os olhos dele se arregalaram e pareceram brilhar subitamente, ou como o rosto velho se iluminou de repente.

— O que você disse? — Perguntou o homem, quase sem voz, e Bulma, desatenta e distraída demais em seus devaneios para notar o tom surpreso – e ao mesmo tempo assombrado – que transformara aquela voz rouca, apenas suspirou.

— Sabe o que é engraçado? — Perguntou ela, embora não esperasse que o seu ouvinte respondesse qualquer coisa. — Quando eu era pequena, a minha mãe costumava me contar histórias sobre príncipes e princesas e, por muito tempo, eu cheguei a acreditar que, um dia, eu conheceria um de verdade. E sabe o que aconteceu? Eu conheci mesmo um príncipe! — Ela riu sozinha. — Vegeta, o arrogante e todo-poderoso príncipe dos saiyajins!


	4. Capítulo 4

O som ribombante e violento de consecutivas explosões despertou completamente o príncipe dos saiyajins.

Vegeta abriu os olhos com rapidez e escancarou a boca, puxando o ar com algo que beirava o desespero, seus pulmões inflando-se impossivelmente. Suas mãos apertaram-se na lateral da poltrona da pequena nave em que estava, os dedos doendo devido a força que aplicavam ao encosto duro e pouco confortável.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou, desorientado, e ouviu uma risada ríspida entremeada ao barulho ensurdecedor das bombas que, vez ou outra, eram detonadas à distância.

— Algum tipo de guerra civil, creio eu — Respondeu Raditz, o saiyajin de longos cabelos negros sentado ao lado de Vegeta. — Nada com o que se preocupar, Vegeta. Estamos seguros aqui. Finalmente consegui fazer o modo de camuflagem da nave funcionar. Tenho certeza de que não seremos vistos.

A resposta oferecida pelo guerreiro em nada serviu para tranquilizar o príncipe.

— Guerra civil? O que quer dizer com isso? E onde é que nós estamos? — Vegeta indagou, olhando pela escotilha da nave. Ao longe, via-se fogo, destruição e centenas de corpos mutilados estirados por um terreno rochoso e cheio de pedregulhos enormes. — O que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Raditz? A última coisa da qual me lembro era que estávamos sendo perseguidos pela nave de Ginyu.

— Bem — Raditz coçou a cabeleira negra. — Nós estávamos mesmo... mas consegui despistá-los quando entrei na atmosfera desse planeta. Demos o azar de pararmos bem no meio de um campo de batalha, no entanto, duvido que alguém foi capaz de nos ver. Consegui pousar a nave num lugar bem escondido e... e essa civilização parece ser bem primitiva; o pessoal aqui ainda usa pólvora! Duvido que tenham radares capazes de nos localizar. Sem contar que, agora, a camuflagem está funcionando relativamente bem. Ah, e antes que me esqueça, acho que vai querer dar uma olhada na sua cabeça. Foi uma pancada bem feia.

— Pancada? Minha cabeça?

Raditz abriu um sorriso sem graça e apontou para a testa de Vegeta. O príncipe tocou a têmpora de leve e seus olhos negros de arregalaram ao verem que os dedos voltaram sujos de sangue.

— Como me machuquei?

— Como eu disse, o único jeito de conseguir despistar Ginyu foi entrando na atmosfera desse planeta e... posso dizer que foi uma entrada bem agitada. Perdemos um dos motores auxiliares, a nave chacoalhou muito, a sua trava de proteção individual falhou e você foi catapultado até o painel superior, onde bateu a cabeça. Perdeu a consciência logo em seguida — Vegeta lançou uma encarada feroz ao guerreiro, e Raditz fez uma careta de indignação. — Não me olhe assim. Não é minha culpa essa lata velha não ter amortecedores inerciais decentes. Além do mais, deveria estar contente. Estamos seguros, Vegeta. Ginyu sumiu do nosso radar.

O príncipe cruzou os braços na frente do peito e bufou.

— Por quanto tempo fiquei desacordado?

— Um bom tempo. Três horas, eu acho. Talvez um pouco mais.

— Tudo isso? Merda.

— Relaxa, chefe. Uma soneca faz bem de vez em quando — Raditz disse num tom brincalhão. Depois, bocejou e coçou os olhos avermelhados pelo cansaço.

E como Raditz estava cansado, Vegeta não tardou a notar. Cansado e ferido, pois tinha uma atadura ensanguentada enfaixada no braço esquerdo e vários arranhões no rosto moreno. Vegeta também não estava muito melhor do que o amigo, visto que tinha alguns ferimentos na coxa direita, uma costela fraturada e, agora, um corte na testa.

Vegeta inspirou fundo, fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser arrebatado pelas recentes e horríveis lembranças.

Tudo começou quando Freeza descobriu sobre a existência da Câmara de Gravidade. Ou melhor, quando Nappa os traiu, revelando a Freeza tudo o que sabia sobre o projeto secreto no qual Bulma estava trabalhando. Um projeto que tinha como objetivo deixar Vegeta mais forte do que nunca.

Forte a ponto de conseguir ter alguma chance contra Freeza.

Depois disso, tudo foi de mal a pior.

Um dos capachos de Freeza, o general Zarbon – um humanoide de corpo musculoso, pele azulada, cabelos esverdeados e dono da voz mais irritante que Vegeta já tivera o desprazer de ouvir – e o comandante Dodoria – uma criatura obesa e fétida, de pele rósea e áspera – jogaram Bulma dentro de uma nave e sumiram com a cientista terráquea.

Isso foi há três dias.

E, durante esses três dias, Vegeta e Raditz enfrentaram dezenas de capangas do tirânico lagarto, roubaram uma nave do império e estavam, agora, fugindo do terrível esquadrão Ginyu, uma equipe de mercenários que agiam a mando de Freeza. O esquadrão era composto por cinco alienígenas de variadas espécies, mas que tinham em comum a sede de sangue e a crueldade ilimitada.

— Você deveria dormir — Falou o príncipe após um longo suspiro. — Está cansado, Raditz. Durma um pouco; eu ficarei de vigia.

— Eu estou bem, chefe.

— Não está bem coisa nenhuma. Está exausto e ferido. Descanse um pouco.

Raditz abriu um sorriso dissimulado.

— Ah, Vegeta! Está preocupado comigo? Que gracinha.

— Não seja ridículo! — O príncipe dos saiyajins rosnou e sentiu o sangue escaldar-lhe o rosto moreno. — Se alguma coisa acontecer, você será inútil na condição em que está. Não quero ser prejudicado pela sua teimosia.

— Claro, claro — O outro sorriu de canto. — De qualquer forma, não posso dormir agora. Lembra que disse que perdemos um dos motores auxiliares? Pois é — Murmurou e apontou para a tela da nave, que exibia uma série de informações e esquemas do modelo da nave. — Preciso dar um jeito de consertá-lo o quanto antes, caso contrário, não sairemos desse planeta tão cedo — Resmungou um pouco enquanto digitava alguns comandos no teclado, vez ou outra bufando de leve. — O que nós realmente precisamos é de uma nave nova... e não dessa sucata voadora.

— Uma nave nova? — Vegeta coçou o queixo, seus olhos negros intensos. — Talvez possamos achar uma.

Aquilo deixou o guerreiro saiyajin bem curioso.

— O que tem em mente, meu príncipe? — Raditz indagou, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo comprido.

— Quão distante estamos da prisão mais próxima?

— Prisão? Ficou maluco? O que faremos em uma prisão? Não está pensando em se entregar, está?

Vegeta revirou os olhos.

— Não seja idiota. Claro que não vou me entregar. Se Freezar quiser me pegar, vai ter que suar muito — Respondeu, entrelaçando os dedos sob o queixo quadrado. — Bulma está numa prisão — Falou, de repente, e Raditz arregalou os olhos.

— O quê? Como sabe disso? — Quando Vegeta não disse nada, o saiyajin prosseguiu. — Sonhou com ela de novo?

Vegeta hesitou por um segundo ou dois.

— Sonhei — Fez uma pausa para inspirar e expirar devagar. — Não sei porque isso está acontecendo ou de onde vêm esses sonhos, só sei que eu consigo falar com ela através deles. De verdade.

— Eu acredito em você — Afirmou Raditz, sério. — Eu também tenho muitas dúvidas acerca desse fenômeno, mas uma coisa eu sei: esse compartilhamento de sonhos... é real, Vegeta. E eu sei disso porque já vi isso acontecer antes.

Vegeta franziu a testa.

— Quando?

— Há muito tempo. Acho que eu devia ter sete, oito anos, não me lembro. Minha mãe foi recrutada para trabalhar num dos satélites artificiais de Vegetasei. A missão não deveria durar mais do que alguns dias, no entanto, algo deu errado e o satélite ficou sem comunicação com o planeta por quase uma semana. Foi nessa época que meu pai descobriu que conseguia conversar com a minha mãe sempre que dormia. Eles se encontravam em sonhos.

O príncipe dos saiyajins coçou o queixo, intrigado pelo relato de Raditz.

— Pode ser algo provocado pela distância, então?

— Não sei. Quando mamãe retornou, o fenômeno persistiu por um bom tempo, mas, depois de alguns meses, tudo voltou ao normal. Lembro que meu pai disse que me explicaria sobre aquilo quando eu fosse mais velho, mas-

— Mas Bardock não previu que Freeza atacaria Vegetasei — Vegeta completou, e Raditz concordou, seu rosto contorcido pela seriedade e pela raiva.

— Meu pai sempre teve muitas visões... mas jamais previu a chegada de Freeza.

Ficaram em silêncio, então, os dois guerreiros perdidos em seus próprios devaneios, pensamentos diversos, preocupações e, acima de tudo, presos na tristeza que a memória do terror que acontecera há exatamente dezesseis anos sempre lhes causava.

Dezesseis anos; quando Vegeta mal tinha completado dez anos de idade, e Raditz não passava de um rapazinho de apenas doze anos de vida.

Dezesseis anos; quando Freeza chegou, assassinou o rei e a rainha de Vegetasei, capturou e escravizou o príncipe e mais dois soldados que estavam na nave de fuga do primogênito do rei Vegeta, e transformou Vegetasei em poeira cósmica.

Passados alguns minutos, Raditz decidiu romper o silêncio. Quando falou, sua voz soou tensa, cavernosa e pausada.

— A senhorita Bulma disse que estava numa prisão?

Vegeta assentiu com um movimento ríspido da cabeça.

— Exatamente — Confirmou o mais novo, seus punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. — Ela soava tão débil quanto da última vez, porém, dessa vez, conseguiu me passar uma informação útil. Disse que Zarbon a jogou numa nave e que a levou para alguma prisão. E isso é outra coisa que não entendo, Raditz. Nas duas vezes que sonhei com ela, estive lúcido o bastante para entender o que estava acontecendo. Bulma, por outro lado, parecia sonolenta e dispersa. Para uma mulher que sempre teve a mente afiada, o comportamento dela me pareceu estranho.

— Talvez isso não seja algo comum à fisiologia dela, afinal, a senhorita Bulma não é saiyajin. Ela é terráquea... uma raça bem mais fraca do que a nossa.

O príncipe considerou as palavras do amigo, sua expressão pensativa e analítica.

— Pode ser que esteja certo. Não tinha pensado dessa forma.

— Há muitas coisas que não entendemos ainda, chefe, mas podemos usar o que sabemos até agora a nosso favor. E o que sabemos — Raditz murmurou, não tirando os olhos da tela enquanto digitava freneticamente. — é que a nossa amiga terráquea está sendo mantida numa prisão.

Dito isso, apertou uma tecla e a imagem do mapa do império Freezeano surgiu, imensa, no telão da nave.

— Este pontinho — O saiyajin disse um pouco mais alto e apontou para um ponto amarelo localizado no terceiro quadrante do mapa. — representa a nossa localização. Nós estamos bem aqui, Vegeta. — O príncipe balançou a cabeça, mostrando que estava atento. — Esses outros pontos que estão representados em vermelho são todas as prisões que Freeza comanda.

— São os planetas de designação KX.

— Exatamente. São vinte e seis no total... e o mais próximo da nossa posição é esse aqui — Raditz colocou o dedo indicador sobre um ponto vermelho que, no mapa, ficava a meros centímetros de distância da atual localização dos dois saiyajins. — KX-11. São nove horas de viagem até lá.

— Uma longa viagem. Temos combustível suficiente para isso? — Perguntou Vegeta, seu corpo musculoso tenso de apreensão.

— Claro. Sem problemas — O guerreiro confirmou. — Podemos ir até lá... isso se eu conseguir reparar o motor. Eu posso invadir o computador central e tentar descobrir se existe alguma informação sobre a senhorita Bulma no sistema. E, se ela realmente está sendo mantida numa prisão, com certeza acharemos a ficha dela nos arquivos.

— Podemos aproveitar e roubar uma nova nave. Talvez até mesmo alguns medicamentos e mantimentos. Coisas das quais vamos precisar.

Raditz fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Podemos sim. Mas, Vegeta, você sabe que esse é um plano muito arriscado, não sabe? E quando eu digo "muito", eu quero dizer que é insanamente arriscado. E você sabe que, apesar dos riscos, jamais te darei as costas, certo? Se o plano for invadir uma das prisões de Freeza, então é isso o vamos fazer! Basta dar a ordem, meu príncipe, que eu farei o que for necessário — Fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. — O que eu quero saber é: a terráquea vale mesmo todo esse risco?

Vegeta cravou o olhar no pontinho vermelho do mapa. O pontinho que representava KX-11.

— Eu prometi a ela que a encontraria, Raditz. E essa é uma promessa que não posso quebrar.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

*Bulma e o príncipe que não era encantado*

 _Antes..._

 _Tudo começou anos atrás, quando o doutor Briefs, o pai de Bulma, ficou muito, muito, muito doente. Tão, mas tão doente que não conseguiu nem mais trabalhar e nem realizar as pesquisas comandadas por Freeza. E, quando o cruel lagarto finalmente descobriu sobre a saúde delicada do velho cientista, Bulma soube que, se não fizesse alguma coisa, ela e sua família morreriam._

 _— Eu posso substituir o meu pai! — Bradou ela, correndo feito uma maluca e se colocando entre o pai idoso e o dedo de Freeza, que já concentrava uma certa quantidade de energia amarelada._

 _E Bulma não estava nem um pouco a fim de ver a cabeça do pai ser atravessada por um raio de energia._

 _— Você, criança? — Freeza sibilou, desconfiado, seu rabo branco e escamoso balançando de um lado para o outro. Os olhos vermelhos dele percorreram o corpo pequeno da jovem, que lutou contra um arrepio sinistro._

 _— Sim, euzinha aqui! — Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e fez o possível para sua voz não deixar transparecer o medo que sentia. — Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou linda e tenho esse corpo maravilhoso e esse rostinho abençoado, e você deve estar pensando que não é possível que alguém possua, ao mesmo tempo, uma beleza extraordinária e um cérebro extraordinário, mas eu garanto que essa pessoa existe e que está bem na sua frente!_

 _Freeza rosnou._

 _— Eu sou um gênio — Bulma garantiu. — Um verdadeiro prodígio. E digo que estou mais do que capacitada para substituir o meu pai como chefe do departamento. Estou por dentro de todas as pesquisas dele, sou ótima em decorar fórmulas e o que mais você quiser que eu decore, tenho memória quase fotográfica, consigo ficar acordada por até quatro dias seguidos, tenho boa dicção, sou comunicativa e motivada, principalmente quando a minha vida e a minha família estão sendo ameaçadas de morte, e tenho um sorriso encantador — Para reforçar as palavras, abriu um sorriso enorme, e os olhos vermelhos de Freeza ficaram perigosamente estreitos. — Eu posso fazer tudo o que o meu pai fazia... e farei tudo o que você quiser, mestre Freeza. Só peço que não mate os meus pais._

 _— Não sei se acredito em você._

 _Bulma inspirou fundo e, dando adeus ao que restava do seu orgulho, curvou a cabeça e os ombros num gesto submisso. Seu cabelo azulado cobriu-lhe boa parte do rosto alvo._

 _— Peço apenas que me dê uma chance de provar o meu valor e a minha capacidade. Prometo que não se arrependerá._

 _Freeza colocou a mão sob o queixo pontudo e refletiu sobre o pedido dela. No final, sorriu com crueldade._

 _— Muito bem. Tenho um primeiro projeto para você, terráquea — Fez sinal a um de seus súditos, que não tardou a aparecer carregando uma caixa de metal. Entregou-a a Bulma. — Estou tendo alguns contratempos com um certo... humm... colega meu de longa data._

 _Ele disse enquanto Bulma abria a caixa e estudava o seu conteúdo: um par de algemas restritoras de Ki, uma criação antiga do seu próprio pai. Pensou nas palavras irônicas de Freeza e logo entendeu que, por "colega" ele queria dizer "prisioneiro", e que, por "contratempo", provavelmente, a pobre criatura que estava aprisionada por Freeza já tinha tentado escapar algumas vezes do cárcere imposto pelo demônio._

 _— Faça-as mais resistentes._

 _Bulma prendeu a respiração, não mais pensou no pobre prisioneiro que sofria nas mãos de Freeza e aquiesceu._

 _— Sim, senhor._

 _As novas algemas ficaram prontas em exatos nove dias, e Freeza pareceu bem contente com o resultado, porque ele não mais ameaçou matar nem o doutor Briefs, nem a senhora Briefs e nem a própria Bulma, que foi mesmo promovida a chefe do departamento de ciências e tecnologia e sobrecarregada com dezenas de projetos de naturezas diversas._

 _A vida não era muito boa para a jovem de apenas dezessete anos. Havia muito trabalho, muitas ameaças, muita responsabilidade sobre seus ombros delicados, muita culpa por criar coisas que ajudavam Freeza a estender seu domínio pelo universo, e muita inveja por parte dos outros alienígenas que faziam parte do setor de pesquisa, que não gostavam nem um pouco de receber ordens de uma terráquea, ainda mais de uma terráquea tão jovem quanto Bulma. Mas, apesar de todos os pontos negativos, Bulma ainda estava viva – o que era muito bom – e sua família estava muito bem, obrigado – o que era excelente. E, pela segurança da sua família, Bulma estava mais do que disposta a continuar servindo Freeza, por mais que odiasse o o lagarto asqueroso._

 _Por alguns anos – quatro, para ser mais exato –, a vida da cientista não sofreu muitas mudanças, até que, num belo dia – que de belo não tinha nada –, enquanto caminhava um tanto quanto desatenta por um dos infindáveis corredores da nave de Freeza, Bulma foi abordada, ou melhor, atacada, por uma criatura enorme e grotesca e esfomeada, que pensou que a bela terráquea fosse um apetitoso lanchinho. O monstro pavoroso ergueu a escandalosa moça pela cintura e arreganhou os dentes, salivando, e a vida de Bulma teria acabado ali mesmo se não fosse pela interferência de um certo guerreiro, que, coincidentemente, estava andando por um corredor próximo e quase sofreu um aneurisma ao ouvir os gritos agudos e esganiçados da moça._

 _— Finalmente! — O guerreiro exclamou após disparar uma rajada de energia contra a criatura, salvando Bulma da morte certa. — Seus gritos estavam meu deixando louco, garota._

 _A cientista, ainda em estado de choque, apenas olhou para o cadáver do monstro – estatelado no chão frio da nave – e, depois, para o carrancudo rapaz de cabelos negros que a salvara._

 _— Espero nunca mais ter que ouvir essa sua voz insuportável — Ele falou mais uma vez, dando as costas a Bulma e desaparecendo ao dobrar o corredor._

 _Duas semanas após o incidente – que Bulma insistia em chamar de "tentativa de homicídio" –, a cientista recebeu um comunicado de Freeza dizendo que, por causa dos acontecimentos recentes, o seu laboratório e toda a sua pesquisa seriam transferidos para outro lugar. E esse outro lugar era um planeta muito distante de tudo._

 _Um planeta chamado Beliza._

 _— Reconheço que a minha nave pode ser um lugar bem perigoso para uma criatura de constituição tão frágil quanto a sua — Freeza lhe disse pessoalmente, estampando no rosto feio e branco um sorriso distorcido. — Sua segurança é muito importante para mim, cara Bulma. Um cérebro como o seu deve ser bem protegido. Ninguém te ameaçará em Beliza. E, para reforçar e garantir a sua segurança, selecionei a dedo três guerreiros de minha confiança, que serão seus guarda-costas._

 _Os três guerreiros pertenciam a quase extinta raça dos saiyajins: criaturas que se assemelhavam muito aos terráqueos, com o diferencial de serem bem mais fortes e poderosos e de possuírem um rabo. Sim, um rabo!_

 _O mais velho deles era Nappa, um homem grande, extremamente musculoso e careca. O enorme saiyajin tinha olhos escuros e analíticos, um queixo quadrado, um bigode fino e mantinha o rabo marrom e peludo enroscado em sua cintura. Ele fazia o tipo quieto, nunca sendo de muitas palavra, mas, apesar das respostas lacônicas e raras, até que era um sujeito agradável – Bulma, pelo menos, não tinha nada contra ele._

 _O outro guerreiro saiyajin se chamava Raditz. Era um rapaz de rosto bonito, olhos brincalhões e cabelos escuros tão compridos que alcançavam-lhe os joelhos. Assim como Nappa, também tinha um rabo peludo e amarronzado enrolado na cintura, e ele explicou à cientista que, como o rabo era muito sensível, era muito importante que ele ficasse bem preso ao corpo do saiyajin e fora do alcance dos inimigos. Bulma logo gostou muito de Raditz – assim como a mãe dela, que não parava de elogiar os atributos físicos do guerreiro. Dos três, ele era o mais fácil de conversar, o mais educado e sociável, além de ser o único que a tratava como se ela não fosse a criatura mais repulsiva do universo._

 _O terceiro saiyajin, Bulma descobriu, era o tal sujeito que a salvara quando aquele monstro tentara lhe devorar viva. O seu nome era Vegeta. E Vegeta era... ele era... ele era, resumindo em uma só palavra, insuportável._

 _Ele era um baixinho enfezado, tinha um cabelo preto todo arrepiado, entradas enormes na testa, uma carranca que parecia ser eterna – bem como o mau humor – e vivia – VIVIA! – resmungando de tudo. Aquele sujeito era um verdadeiro teste de paciência, e Bulma, apesar de ser muito linda, muito charmosa, muito inteligente e muito incrível, não era muito paciente._

 _O santo de Bulma não bateu com o de Vegeta logo de cara, e os dois brigavam o tempo todo e por qualquer motivo._

 _— Isso é tão humilhante! — Esperneou Vegeta, certa vez._

 _Bulma achava que ele esperneava muito._

 _— Não acredito, simplesmente não acredito que fui rebaixado a babá de uma terráquea demente!_

 _— Ei! — A jovem retrucou, indignada. — Mais respeito comigo, cara. Eu sou a mulher mais inteligente do universo, ouviu bem?_

 _— Você é um "nada" para mim, terráquea maldita — Rosnou o guerreiro moreno, furioso. — E esse lugar, essa porcaria de lugar! Eu não aguento ficar aqui! Não aguento! Eu não faço nada aqui senão ter de escutar essa sua voz insuportável e ver essa sua cara deformada._

 _— Como ousa? O meu rosto não é deformado! Ele é perfeito! — Bulma gritou, louca de raiva._

 _O saiyajin, contudo, nem prestou atenção nos berros de Bulma, pois ele mesmo estava perdido no próprio ataque de fúria._

 _— Eu sei porque Freeza fez isso comigo. Eu sei porque ele me encarregou dessa missão ridícula e inútil — Sibilou Vegeta, andando raivoso de um lado a outro no laboratório. — Ele sabe que eu estou ficando mais forte... ele sabe que eu usava as missões para treinar e me fortalecer. E ele sabe que, quando chegar a hora certa, quando eu estiver forte o bastante, eu vou destruí-lo e vingar o meu planeta... e a minha família. Mas, agora, eu estou aqui, nesse fim de mundo, sem poder mais treinar e praticar e... e me fortalecer. Maldição!_

 _No começo, Bulma achou que aquilo tudo não passava de conversa de doido, porque Vegeta ficava mesmo com uma baita cara de doido quando tinha seus frequentes acessos de raiva._

 _Só que Bulma também era uma cientista e, como toda boa cientista, ela era muito curiosa. Então, ela começou a pesquisar um pouquinho sobre a vida daquele saiyajin tão nervosinho e prepotente. Descobriu, depois de conseguir extrair algumas informações valiosas de Nappa e Raditz e de hackear o sistema, que Vegeta tinha sangue azul – não literalmente, claro. Ele era o príncipe dos saiyajins, fora capturado por Freeza quando tinha apenas nove anos de idade e, após uma intensa e demorada sessão de tortura, cedeu à vontade de Freeza e jurou servir o tirano autoproclamado imperador do universo – embora Bulma soubesse muito bem que aquele juramento não fora feito de coração, pois o príncipe não via a hora de ter a chance de matar o lagarto. Descobriu também que Vegeta era o único sobrevivente da sua família, e que ele, Nappa e Raditz eram os últimos saiyajins do universo._

 _Bulma não admitiu pra ninguém, mas seu coração amoleceu um pouco ao saber mais sobre a triste história de vida do saiyajin, e a cientista condoeu-se pelo rapaz. Ela também passara por uma situação bem semelhante a dele, afinal, também era criança quando a Terra foi invadida, e começou a nutrir uma forte empatia pelo guerreiro moreno. Ela também não admitiu pra ninguém, mas, um dia, acordou com essa ideia maravilhosa explodindo em sua mente._

 _Uma ideia que, se desse certo, ajudaria Vegeta não só a lidar com aquele insuportável sossego de Beliza, mas que também o ajudaria a ficar mais forte._

 _E é claro que a ideia, no final, acabou dando certo, porque Bulma era, como ela sempre gostava de dizer, um gênio!_

 _Então, exatamente oito meses depois de acordar com a tal da ideia maravilhosa, Bulma concluiu o seu primeiro projeto secreto – secreto porque ninguém, nem mesmo o seu pai, tinha conhecimento daquilo. Um projeto batizado por ela própria de: Projeto Ultra Secreto de Bulma, a Gatinha, para Deixar Vegeta Muito Forte e Acabar com Freeza._

 _— Tenha uma surpresa para você — Ela sussurrou ao se aproximar de Vegeta, seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente de emoção. — Tenho certeza de que irá adorar!_

 _O saiyajin cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar de superioridade à cientista. E Bulma não conseguia entender como um cara que tinha praticamente a mesma altura que ela – ou seja, super baixinho – conseguia parecer tão grandioso com um mero olhar._

 _— Por acaso essa sua surpresa envolve sangue, morte e carnificina?_

 _— Claro que não! — Respondeu ela, horrorizada._

 _— Então, certamente, não vou gostar — Ele fez menção de se afastar e seguir seu próprio caminho; Bulma, todavia, o segurou pelo pulso. — O que está fazendo, garota terráquea? Já matei vermes por muito menos._

 _A cientista revirou os olhos._

 _— Ah, por favor, me poupe desse seu papo furado, beleza? Apesar de todas essas suas ameaças, você não vai me machucar, porque, se Freeza souber que você tocou num único fio do meu cabelo sedoso e cheirosinho, cara... você vai estar muito ferrado — Ela sorriu e deu uma piscadela atrevida, e Vegeta a fuzilou com o olhar. — Vegeta, você não é o meu saiyajin favorito, e eu sei que você também não gosta muito de mim e detesta o fato de ter sido mandado para cá como o meu guarda-costas, mas... o que acha de uma trégua?_

 _— Trégua? Não faço trégua com os meus inimigos._

 _— É isso o que estou querendo te dizer. Eu não preciso ser sua inimiga. Nós não precisamos ser inimigos! — Ela fez uma breve pausa e tornou a sussurrar. — Nós podemos ser... amigos e, como prova de amizade, preparei uma surpresa para você._

 _Ele pareceu meio desconfiado, fitando Bulma com olhos bem estreitos e cheios de suspeitas._

 _— Por que está sussurrando?_

 _— Porque essa surpresa é secreta. Ultra secreta. Olha, eu sei que você está louco de vontade para meter um chute fenomenal no traseiro de Freeza e-_

 _Ela foi interrompida bruscamente, pois Vegeta a prensou contra a parede e se avultou sobre ela como um animal selvagem._

 _— Você acha que eu sou idiota? Acha que eu não sei o que está fazendo? — Ele rangeu os dentes ao falar. — Por acaso pensa que eu sou estúpido o bastante para acreditar nessa sua conversa, Bulma Briefs?_

 _Foi a primeira vez que ele a chamou pelo nome, e, para Bulma, foi como se ele a chamasse do mais obsceno palavrão já inventado, pois o nome soou horrível na língua dele._

 _Como uma promessa de morte._

 _— Digamos que eu diga "sim", garotinha. Que eu confirme as suas palavras — Sibilou ameaçadoramente. — Você vai me entregar a Freeza._

 _— O quê? Não! Como pode pensar isso?_

 _— Você vai dizer àquele maldito que eu tenho planos para destruí-lo._

 _— Eu não acho que você seja estúpido, Vegeta, mas, agora, estou muito tentada a mudar de ideia — Falou ela, cheia de coragem, seu peito subindo e descendo por causa da respiração ofegante. — Tudo o que você tem feito desde que chegou aqui é falar de como quer matar Freeza. Se eu quisesse contar alguma coisa a ele, com certeza já o teria feito há muito tempo. Além do mais, eu aposto a minha vida que Freeza sabe perfeitamente o que você almeja. Ele só não acha que você vai conseguir o que quer._

 _O saiyjain se afastou de Bulma, no entanto, seus olhos negros continuaram cravados na forma delicada da humana._

 _— O seu raciocínio é bastante... verossímil._

 _— É claro que é — Bulma revirou os olhos. De novo. — Agora, de volta à minha surpresa. — Colocou as mãos na cintura. — Faz o favor de me acompanhar?_

 _— Está bem — Concordou, embora ainda um pouco relutante. — O que quer tanto me mostrar?_

 _O que ela queria tanto mostrar era mesmo muito secreto, a julgar pela quantidade de códigos que teve que digitar num pequeno painel. Ao terminar de informar todas as senhas necessárias, um compartimento secreto se abriu, revelando outro compartimento secreto que exigia mais um quintilhão de códigos._

 _— Não estava brincando quando disse que isso era confidencial — Comentou Vegeta, e Bulma permitiu-se um sorriso convencido ao notar algo além de tédio no rosto dele._

 _O saiyajin estava impressionado com ela._

 _Ele, Vegeta, o todo-poderoso príncipe dos saiyajins, estava MUITO impressionado com ela._

 _— Ninguém aqui sabe sobre isso, nem mesmo a minha família. E também não consta em nenhum relatório enviado a Freeza — Falou ela enquanto mexia em mais um pequeno painel._

 _De repente, duas portas muito pesadas se abriram automaticamente, revelando uma sala circular, ampla e vazia._

 _— O que é esse lugar? — Vegeta perguntou, adentrando a sala e correndo os olhos negros e sagazes pelas paredes metálicas._

 _— Aqui é a câmara de gravidade — Respondeu Bulma num tom conspiratório._

 _As sobrancelhas de Vegeta se franziram._

 _— Câmara de gravidade?_

 _— Exatamente. Ela faz parte do meu projeto ultra secreto, que, por sinal, tem um nome bem legal. Você quer ouvi-lo?_

 _— Não — Vegeta falou secamente, e Bulma fez um biquinho indignado. — Conte-me mais sobre... esta câmara de gravidade. O que é tão especial sobre ela?_

 _— Ah, sim! O que acha de uma breve demonstração?_

 _— Demonstração?_

 _— Isso — Bulma sorriu, muito empolgada. — Você vai ficar aqui dentro enquanto eu regulo os controles no computador principal — As palavras dela fizeram Vegeta mirá-la com desconfiança, e Bulma suspirou. — Olha, você precisa confiar em mim. Eu não sou uma pessoa traiçoeira e não vou te apunhalar pelas costas. Então... apenas confie em mim, está bem?_

 _O olhar dele ficou menos desconfiado, e o saiyajin cruzou os braços na frente do peito._

 _— Muito bem, terráquea. Faça a sua demonstração._

 _Bulma deixou a sala, trancou a porta e correu até um grande monitor que ficava próximo à entrada da câmara. Apertou alguns botões, digitou vários comandos e ligou um microfone e uma tela, que lhe permitia ver o rapaz._

 _— Vegeta — Disse com os lábios próximos ao microfone. — Pode me ouvir?_

 _— Infelizmente — Ouviu a voz dele pelas caixinhas de som e fez uma careta._

 _— Ótimo, seu grosseirão. Agora, se prepare. Vou dobrar a gravidade dentro da câmara._

 _E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Viu o corpo dele retesar de repente e os músculos se contraírem. Segundos depois, ele deu alguns passos à frente e moveu os braços, testando a dificuldade proporcionada pelo ambiente._

 _— Como estão as coisas aí dentro? Tudo tranquilo?_

 _— Aumente mais — Foi a resposta imperativa dele. — Dez vezes._

 _Bulma hesitou._

 _— Tem certeza? Não acha melhor irmos devagar?_

 _— Aumente._

 _Ela o obedeceu, e o corpo de Vegeta sentiu muito a mudança. Apartou os pés, firmando-os no chão metálico, dobrou os joelhos e contraiu os braços musculosos. A respiração dele ficou irregular e, através da tela, Bulma já podia ver suor escorrendo pela testa morena._

 _— Vegeta? Está tudo bem?_

 _— Aumente mais — As palavras soaram sofridas, como se fosse exigido dele um grande esforço para falar. — Vinte vezes._

 _— Não._

 _— Faça, Bulma!_

 _— Bastardo teimoso. — A cientista rangeu os dentes, mas fez tal qual ele dissera e aumentou a gravidade dentro da câmara._

 _O corpo de Vegeta foi ao chão na mesma hora, e Bulma cancelou imediatamente a simulação, abriu as portas da sala e correu até o saiyajin caído, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele._

 _— Você está bem?_

 _Ele não a respondeu por alguns segundos, pois arfava para recuperar o fôlego._

 _— Vegeta?_

 _— Por que fez isso? — Perguntou ele com dificuldade e, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, sentou-se no chão._

 _— Por que fiz o quê? — A voz da jovem cientista soou irritada. — Por que eu cancelei a simulação? Você estava caído n-_

 _— Não — Ele a calou. — Por que construiu essa câmara? Eu sei que você tem muitos projetos e que trabalha sem parar, então, porque gastar o seu tempo construindo isso?_

 _— Oh — A fúria dela se dissipou. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz estava mais mansa. — Você salvou a minha vida aquela vez e... e eu sentia que estava em débito com você. Além do mais, eu sei que você gosta de treinar e que estava irritado porque aqui em Beliza não tem muito o que se fazer... ...e agora você pode treinar à vontade. Com a gravidade artificial, pode exigir mais do seu corpo e se fortalecer._

 _— Eu não compreendendo. O que você ganha com isso? — Insistiu ele._

 _Bulma suspirou._

 _— Nada, eu acho. Não fiz isso visando ganhar alguma coisa. Eu só fiz... por você._

 _— Por mim?_

 _Algo, então, mudou no semblante do saiyajin. As linhas duras que marcavam o rosto dele se suavizaram e a expressão constante de raiva evaporou, sendo substituída por uma de total incompreensão e surpresa, o que deixou o rosto dele mais leve e limpo. Ele parecia tão desarmado daquele jeito, tão jovem e tão assustado, Bulma notou, assim como notou também os olhos escuros e intensos, o queixo forte, o pomo-de-Adão, que subia e descia num movimento quase hipnótico, e os lábios finos, que eram até bem atraentes agora que não estavam contorcidos numa careta rancorosa._

 _— Ninguém nunca fez nada por mim antes — Ele sussurrou com a voz rouquenha, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos azuis de Bulma._

 _E ela não soube explicar de onde veio o arrepio que varreu o seu corpo ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito. Muito menos soube explicar porque o seu coração, de repente, começou a bater tão forte que parecia que a qualquer instante quebraria a sua caixa torácica e sairia pulando sala afora._

 _— Bem, esta sou eu! — Exclamou, abrindo um sorriso iluminado. — Adoro ser pioneira!_

 _~Dragon Ball~_

Agora...

— Ele adorou a câmara de gravidade — Comentou Bulma com o olhar perdido e um sorriso abobalhado no rosto. — E, depois disso, as coisas mudaram entre a gente, sabe? Claro, ele ainda era grosseiro, irritante, teimoso, arrogante até falar chega e um pouco paranoico, e tinha dias que ele testava os limites da minha paciência! Mas, conforme fomos convivendo um com o outro, percebi que ele passou a sorrir mais para mim – aquele sorrisinho meio de canto, que era atrevido, carinhoso e, ao mesmo tempo, bem perigoso –, assim como passou a me observar e... a conversar mais também. E eu... eu comecei a gostar dele. Gostar muito, muito mesmo — Suspirou enquanto brincava com as pontinhas do cabelo sujo. — Não sei como aconteceu, só sei que, num minuto, nós estávamos brigando e discutindo feito dois lunáticos e, num outro, nós estávamos... estávamos... juntos.

Ela parou de falar, então, e olhou na direção do seu colega de cela, que estava mortalmente silencioso.

Franziu a testa.

— Você não dormiu, dormiu? — Quando ele não a respondeu, Bulma levou as mãos à cabeça. — Você dormiu! Não acredito! Eu estou aqui, abrindo meu coração, e você dormiu? Isso foi tão rude!

— Não — Respondeu ele, ligeiramente ofegante. — Eu ouvi tudo. Eu ouvi tudo e agradeço por cada palavra que dividiu comigo. Isso... isso significou muito para mim. Você, menina Bulma, me deu o maior presente que eu poderia receber.

A voz dele soou sincera e carregada de emoção, e aquelas palavras tão verdadeiras e inesperadas deixaram Bulma um pouco preocupada. A cientista não fazia a menor ideia de que a sua história fosse ter tamanho efeito sobre o prisioneiro.

— Você está bem, não está? — Perguntou ela, e viu o homem velho assentir.

— Sim, eu — Ele passou a mão pela barba suja e comprida. — Eu estou bem. Só um pouco emocionado. Peço perdão por preocupá-la, mas já faz tanto tempo que não conversava com alguém, tanto tempo que... que — A respiração dele acelerou e as palavras começaram a soar ligeiramente estranguladas.

Bulma achou que o sujeito fosse infartar ou coisa parecida.

— Da última vez que eu o vi, ele era apenas um garotinho — O homem falou, e os olhos azuis da cientista se esbugalharam. — E eu nem sabia que ele estava vivo, mas... ele está. E já é adulto. Pelos deuses... eu perdi tanta coisa. Tantos... tantos anos e tantas lembranças... e eu perdi tudo.

— Ai, meu Kamisama — Bulma sussurrou, sentindo seu corpo todo arrepiado. Com o coração tamborilando, deu alguns passos hesitantes na direção do prisioneiro e ajoelhou-se na frente dele. — Você é um saiyajin — Disse, e sua voz quase falhou.

— Sim.

— Eu já deveria ter imaginado — Passou o olho pelo corpo esquálido do sujeito e se deteve nas algemas presas aos pulsos dele. — Aspecto humano, poder de luta muito elevado-

— Não vai achar um rabo, se é isso o que está procurando — Disse ele com a voz rouca e séria, percebendo como Bulma parecia estudá-lo com aqueles olhos enormes e estarrecidos. — Freeza o arrancou há muitos anos. Há muitos anos, Bulma.

Ela soltou um arquejo audível e prendeu a respiração.

Sabia quem ele era.

Não fazia sentido... ou fazia? Ela não sabia mais. Só sabia que aquele homem, aquele homem que estava a sua frente devia estar morto.

Mas não estava.

— O que você não fez? — Perguntou, abruptamente, não conseguindo pensar em mais nada para dizer.

Podia ser um gênio, mas aquilo era informação demais para sua cabeça. Tanto que sentia seu cérebro em curto-circuito.

— O quê? — Indagou ele, e Bulma colocou a mão sobre o peito, como se segurando o próprio coração desenfreado.

— Esta é a pergunta certa, não é? Então me responda: o que você não fez?

O saiyajin ergueu um pouco o rosto, e a luz fraca e bruxuleante da tocha iluminou o rosto escondido debaixo do capuz. Um rosto que era enrugado e ossudo pela magreza exagerada.

Bulma podia jurar que, naquele momento, também teve um vislumbre dos olhos dele.

Olhos negros.

Olhos como os de Vegeta.

— Eu não me curvei.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

*O coração traído do traidor*

 _Antes..._

 _Quatro acontecimentos marcaram profundamente a vida de Nappa._

 _O primeiro deles foi quando sua esposa, Peas, anunciou que estava grávida, e o enorme saiyajin sentiu os olhos arderem com lágrimas de emoção, pois não via a hora de poder segurar seu primeiro filho nos braços._

 _O segundo foi quando, exatamente três meses depois de descobrir que seria pai, Freeza invadiu Vegetasei e exterminou praticamente todos os saiyajins, inclusive a esposa grávida de Nappa._

 _O terceiro foi quando, muitos e muitos anos após a queda de Vegetasei – a após muitos e muitos anos servindo o tirano –, Freeza convocou Nappa para uma reunião particular._

 _E esse terceiro acontecimento desenrolou-se assim:_

 _— O senhor mandou me chamar, mestre Freeza? — Perguntou o guerreiro saiyajin, fazendo uma mesura ao se aproximar do trono do lagarto de pele branca e arroxeada._

 _— Quero saber como estão os preparativos da mudança para Beliza — O lagarto disse. — Você e seus companheiros saiyajins foram todos devidamente informados quanto à nova função que deverão desempenhar?_

 _— Sim, senhor. Devemos manter a cientista terráquea protegida de qualquer perigo — Falou Nappa, mantendo a cabeça baixa e o olhar cravado no chão._

 _Nunca gostou de olhar Freeza nos olhos._

 _— Os preparativos estão indo conforme o planejado. Acredito que estaremos prontos para partir em três dias._

 _Os lábios levemente arroxeados de Freeza se torceram num sorriso perverso._

 _— Excelente. É uma notícia realmente muito boa, saiyajin._

 _O tirano ficou em silêncio por um tempo, e Nappa até mesmo pensou que aquele fosse um sinal para se retirar, quando, de repente, Freeza retomou a palavra._

 _— Imagino que deva estar se perguntando o real motivo pelo qual o chamei aqui._

 _Um mau presságio varreu o corpo do guerreiro naquele momento. Os pelinhos dos seus braços se arrepiaram e suas mãos começaram a suar frio._

 _Ignorando o mal-estar, obrigou-se a indagar:_

 _— O que deseja de mim, meu senhor?_

 _— Vou lhe passar uma outra... ...tarefa. Algo que ficará apenas entre nós dois — A voz aveludada e terrível de Freeza ecoou pelo salão. — Já teve o prazer de conhecer a cientista terráquea?_

 _— Apenas de nome, senhor. Não a conheci pessoalmente ainda._

 _— Ela é um gênio, mas também é muito... geniosa. Embora possua o poder de luta de um verme e um corpo extremamente frágil, a terráquea é teimosa, bastante arrogante, tem uma incontrolável língua ferina e um temperamento que pode ser bastante difícil de lidar. Até hoje, Bulma Briefs tem cumprido sem nenhum problema as minhas ordens, no entanto, em Beliza, eu não estarei mais por perto para garantir a completa obediência dela. A garota tem muitas ideias... e isso me preocupa um pouco. Por isso, Nappa, preciso de alguém para ficar de olho nela._

 _Nappa assentiu e já estava abrindo a boca para responder quando Freeza pigarreou e tornou a falar._

 _— E em Vegeta também._

 _Um espasmo varreu o corpanzil do saiyajin._

 _— O quê?_

 _— Nós dois sabemos que o principezinho tem um belo histórico de confusões. Ele é um encrenqueiro de primeira ordem, mas um encrenqueiro valioso demais para mim. Ele e a garota terráquea têm um gênio muito forte... e muito semelhante e podem ou não formar uma combinação perigosa. Quero que fique de olho nos dois e me avise de qualquer eventualidade._

 _A boca de Nappa ficou muito seca de repente, e o saiyajin experimentou dificuldade para falar._

 _— Peço perdão, senhor, contudo, não estou certo de que entendi o que deseja que eu faça._

 _— Você será o meu informante em Beliza. Meus olhos e meus ouvidos. Me manterá a par de todos os detalhes._

 _— Não me importo de espionar a terráquea, mas, Mestre... ...o meu príncipe também? Está me pedindo para traí-lo?_

 _Freeza riu com desdém._

 _— O seu príncipe? Diga-me, a qual império pertence o seu... príncipe? Por acaso seria um muito poderoso? Ou será que foi mais um dos impérios que eu eviscerei sem dificuldade? — O silêncio de Nappa fez o sorriso no rosto de Freeza alargar. — Você vai me ouvir muito bem. E vai fazer exatamente o que eu ordenar. E sabe por quê?_

 _Num piscar de olhos, Freeza deixou o trono e apareceu ao lado de Nappa. O lagarto usou o rabo branco para imobilizar o corpo do saiyajin e, concentrando uma significativa quantidade de energia na ponta do dedo indicador, tocou o pescoço desprotegido do guerreiro, queimando-lhe a pele morena e fazendo-o ranger os dentes por causa da súbita dor._

 _— Eu não preciso de três malditos saiyajins em Beliza. Dois fariam muito bem o trabalho de proteger aquela terraqueazinha enjoada — Sibilou Freeza. — Você, Nappa, é o mais fraco dos três macaquinhos... você é inútil para mim... e sabe o que eu faço com as coisas que não me servem mais? — Ele correu o dedo do pescoço de Nappa até a clavícula, deixando uma trilha vermelha na pele do guerreiro._

 _O salão inteiro recendeu a pele queimada e Nappa caiu de joelhos no chão._

 _— Vamos deixar uma coisa clara: a sua vida me pertence. Você é meu escravo... e o seu destino está e estará em minhas mãos até o fim dos seus dias. Se eu lhe dou uma ordem, você a cumpre sem questionar uma única vírgula. Entendeu? — O déspota perguntou, e o saiyajin, quase choramingando de dor, fez que sim com a cabeça. — Agora, eu estou te oferecendo uma chance de me ser útil. E você não vai desperdiçar essa chance... ou será que vai?_

 _— Não, senhor — Respondeu com dificuldade. — Farei o que me for ordenado, meu senhor._

 _A esfera de energia desapareceu e Freeza, satisfeito com a resposta, libertou o saiyajin e se apartou._

 _A dor, todavia, não cessou, muito menos diminuiu._

 _— Ótimo — Exclamou o lagarto, sorrindo e unindo a ponta dos dedos. — Que bom que chegamos a um acordo. Está dispensado._

 _Três dias depois, Nappa deixou a nave de Freeza e, na companhia de Vegeta e Raditz, seguiu viagem até o planeta Beliza._

 _Só que, apesar de ter concordado – ou melhor, de ter sido coagido a concordar – em agir como o informante de Freeza, o saiyajin não estava lá muito animado com a ideia de ter de espionar o príncipe da sua raça._

 _Além disso, logo surgiu uma outra questão que dificultou muito a ação de Nappa como espião de Freeza. Uma questão chamada Bulma Briefs._

 _A primeira coisa que Nappa pensou quando pôs seus olhos escuros sobre Bulma foi que a cientista lhe lembrava muito Peas._

 _Ela tinha um sorriso fácil, olhos iluminados e muito belos, uma gargalhada gostosa e um senso de humor que o saiyajin, embora jamais deixasse transparecer, adorava. Ele se encantou rápido com a cientista terráquea – o que foi uma verdadeira surpresa para ele, pois, após a morte da esposa, jamais pensou que voltaria a nutrir qualquer tipo de afeição por outra mulher._

 _Muito menos por uma terráquea._

 _Mas, pobre Nappa! Como não poderia se encantar com Bulma? Como não se encantar com aquele jeito charmoso de menina mulher, com aquele sorriso que conseguia ser sedutor e inocente ao mesmo tempo, com aquelas pernas grossas e com aquele jaleco branco que moldava com perfeição a cintura fina e o quadril largo? Como não se encantar com aqueles olhos sagazes, com aquela inteligência inacreditável, com aquele cabelo macio de coloração tão rara e com o jeito como as pálpebras dela adejavam sempre que algum problema ocupava a sua mente extraordinária? Não se encantar com Bulma Briefs era impossível, e Nappa logo se deu conta de que estava sim muito encantado com ela._

 _Muito, muito mesmo._

 _Claro, ele jamais demonstrou a afeição que sentia pela garota terráquea assim como jamais tentou se aproximar muito – talvez por se achar velho demais ou por pensar que não teria chance com uma pessoa tão jovem e tão brilhante como ela –, entretanto, apesar da sua escolha em manter-se sempre afastado e de esconder os seus sentimentos atrás de uma máscara de estoicismo e indiferença, ele, ainda assim, reconhecia sua atração pela humana._

 _E sua admiração... e desejo._

 _O saiyajin, então, descobriu que seus sentimentos não o permitiriam prejudicar a cientista. Por isso mesmo, por um bom tempo, omitiu muita informação em seus relatórios confidenciais, jamais revelando a Freeza fatos importantes, como a câmara de gravidade – cuja existência Vegeta confidenciara a ele e a Raditz – ou o treinamento diário de Vegeta ou o fato de que Bulma, às vezes, parecia se dedicar mais a projetos particulares – como o reparo e as melhorias que fazia quase que constantemente na tal câmara de gravidade – do que a projetos de interesse do império._

 _E foi assim que a vida seguiu... até que tudo mudou._

 _Porque, num determinado dia, algo aconteceu._

 _E esse algo foi justamente o quarto acontecimento que marcou muito a vida de Nappa._

 _Certa vez, enquanto fazia sua ronda rotineira pelos vários laboratórios do complexo, o saiyajin ouviu um barulho estranho e, desconfiado e alerta, resolveu achar a sua origem. Sem fazer o menor ruído, adentrou um dos repartimentos do laboratório mais afastado do complexo – um lugar escuro e que estava interditado há meses – e parou de súbito ao ver uma cena que era, no mínimo, chocante._

 _Bulma e Vegeta estavam ali, no canto mais escondido e escuro daquela seção interditada, os dois completamente alheios à presença do outro saiyajin. As costas da cientista estavam prensadas contra a parede, as pernas, enlaçadas na cintura do príncipe, o rosto, encharcado de suor e prazer e os olhos, fortemente fechados. Ela estava toda trêmula e entregue ao rapaz, gemendo baixinho a cada estocada dada por Vegeta, vez ou outra mordendo o ombro ou o pescoço dele para abafar gritinhos e gemidos de gozo._

 _Nappa observou os dois por um tempo – segundos, minutos, não soube ao certo – e deixou aquela seção em silêncio absoluto, saindo sorrateiramente de cena, seus punhos cerrados pressionados contra a lateral do corpo rígido e uma expressão do mais puro ódio estampada no rosto._

 _Não fazia ideia, até então, de que Bulma e Vegeta estavam envolvidos em um relacionamento amoroso e, ao descobrir isso, principalmente daquele jeito, foi impossível não se sentir traído._

 _A sua razão dizia-lhe que não era lógico se sentir de tal forma, pois, apesar da afeição que nutria pela humana, Bulma era uma mulher jovem e bonita que, além de estar alheia ao interesse de Nappa, também estava livre para se relacionar com quem bem entendesse – e Vegeta, pelo visto, tinha sido o escolhido da sensual terráquea._

 _O seu coração, contudo, não concordava nem um pouco com a razão e via sim muitos motivos para Nappa se sentir traído. E, nesse verdadeiro cabo de guerra entre a lógica e a emoção, a emoção, no final da história, acabou levando a melhor._

 _E foi assim, dominado por uma fúria violenta, que Nappa chegou ao seu aposento e ligou o comunicador que usava para entrar diretamente em contato com Freeza._

 _— Tenho novidades, senhor — Falou assim que o rosto do lagarto fez-se visível na pequena tela do aparelho. — Novidades do seu interesse, meu mestre._

 _Cinco dias depois, foi abordado por Bulma, que parecia mais agitada que o normal._

 _— Freeza entrou em contato hoje pela manhã — Revelou ela num tom que era quase aflito. — Ele disse que nos fará uma visita. Chegará dentro de dois dias._

 _Nappa fingiu não saber de nada._

 _— Por que isso a preocupa? — Indagou ele, cheio de falsidade e rancor acumulado. — Freeza investiu muito no complexo de Beliza. Provavelmente quer ver como andam as pesquisas._

 _Ela suspirou e abriu um sorriso tenso._

 _— Eu também acho que não deve ser nada de mais — Confessou a moça. — Mas Vegeta desconfia de alguma coisa, afinal, estamos aqui há quase três anos e, durante todo esse tempo, Freeza nunca nos fez uma visita. No máximo, mandava algum capanga para conferir as coisas._

 _— Senhorita Bulma, saiba que Vegeta — Disse Nappa, e o ciúme que sentiu naquele momento foi algo tão devastador que o fez sentir dor física. Precisou se concentrar para não deixar transparecer a emoção pulsante. — Vegeta pode ser muito paranoico quando o assunto é Freeza. Não deveria dar tanta... atenção a ele._

 _Alheia aos verdadeiros sentimentos de Nappa, a cientista riu._

 _— Ah, você está certo! Esse Vegeta é mesmo um surtado quando quer! — Exclamou, riu mais um pouco e, depois, cobriu a mão de Nappa com a sua própria. — Obrigada. Você provavelmente tem razão. Estou me preocupando à toa._

 _Nappa não sentiu remorso por enganá-la._

 _Também não sentiu remorso algum quando Freeza chegou e pediu para se reunir em particular com Bulma e a pequenina família da cientista. Sentiu, contudo, uma pontinha de remorso quando ouviu Bulma gritar e, segundos depois, deixar a sala de reuniões carregada nos braços de um dos mais fortes capachos de Freeza, o general Zarbon._

 _— O que está acontecendo? — Ouviu Vegeta perguntar, furioso e confuso. — Para onde estão levando a Bulma? O que aconteceu?_

 _— Fique calmo, macaquinho. A sua hora já vai chegar — A voz maligna de Freeza pareceu ecoar por todo o complexo científico, deixando todos paralisados de medo._

 _Todos... com exceção de Vegeta, que encarava Freeza com ódio._

 _— O que fez com a Bulma? Onde estão os pais dela?_

 _— Mortos — O lagarto respondeu, subitamente sério, e Vegeta arregalou os olhos, estarrecido pela notícia._

 _— O quê? Por quê?_

 _— Por quê? — Freeza repetiu, sibilando. — Porque, macaquinho, é isso o que acontece quando tentam me fazer de bobo — Explicou o tirano, sua cauda enorme balançando vagarosamente de um lado para o outro. Com uma expressão fria no rosto, olhou para trás e viu Zarbon desaparecer de vista com a jovem cientista. — A humana vai ter exatamente o que merece... ...assim como você._

 _Os olhos de Vegeta faiscaram._

 _— O que quer dizer com isso? Do que nos acusa, seu maldito?_

 _— Não tente se fazer de inocente. Você sabe do que estou falando._

 _Um tremor varreu o corpo musculoso do príncipe saiyajin. Um tremor de medo e, acima de tudo, de cólera._

 _— Eu sei sobre a câmara de gravidade, Vegeta — O vilão disse, e o rabo dele desceu sobre o chão, estalando feito um chicote. — Sei sobre o seu treinamento._

 _— Impossível — Ralhou o príncipe, ombros tensos e costas retesadas. Apreensivo, olhou para Raditz, que parecia tão alarmado quanto ele próprio, e, depois, olhou para Nappa._

 _Nappa, que não parecia nem um pouco abalado por tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas que aparentava estar estranhamente... apático e distante._

 _Indiferente._

 _— Foi você — Vegeta murmurou, então, quando a compreensão o atingiu, e Nappa, sentindo os olhos de Vegeta sobre si mesmo, desviou o rosto e preferiu fitar o chão._

 _Tentou se convencer de que não foi a culpa que o fez evitar o olhar decepcionado do príncipe, e, no final, convenceu-se mesmo. Fechou o seu coração, os seus olhos e os seus ouvidos para o mundo e não sentiu mais nada, nem mesmo quando Vegeta tornou a falar, sua voz não soando mais alta do que um sussurro:_

 _— Eu confiei em você, Nappa._

 _~Dragon Ball~_

Agora...

A mente de Bulma tornou-se um grande branco, e a cientista, por um minuto inteiro – que quase se estendeu para dois minutos –, não conseguiu formar um único pensamento coerente. Descobrir a identidade do seu companheiro de cela a deixou tão perplexa que Bulma só conseguiu retornar à realidade quando ouviu o barulho de passos ecoando escadaria abaixo.

Sobressaltada e com o coração batendo de forma descompassada, olhou em direção à escada em espiral e abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver quem era o dono daqueles passos fortes.

— Nappa! — Exclamou, jubilosa, e, abandonando o outro prisioneiro, correu até a grade da cela. Suas mãos fecharam-se nas barras de metal. — Eu sabia que me encontrariam! Ai, meu Kamisama! Como estou feliz em vê-lo!

— Olá, Bulma — Disse ele, baixinho, e andou até a entrada da cela. Correu os olhos negros pelo corpo pequeno da cientista e franziu a testa ao ver como as pernas dela estavam feridas. — Zarbon, pelo visto, não a tratou muito bem.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

— Um verdadeiro brutamontes, o que é uma pena. É tão bonitinho — Comentou. — Mas isso não importa. Vocês estão aqui, e isso é maravilhoso! Não acredito que me acharam assim tão rápido. E onde está o Vegeta? — Inquieta e ligeiramente ofegante, olhou em direção à escadaria. — Ele está lá em cima? Dando uma lição naquela gosma nojenta que me jogou aqui nesse buraco?

O saiyajin hesitou, e aquela hesitação fez o sorriso evaporar do rosto de Bulma.

— Ele está bem, não está? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Ai, Nappa, aconteceu, não é? — A moça quase desmoronou ali mesmo. — Freeza o machucou? Meu Kamisama... claro que Freeza o machucou. Ele estava tão possesso! Eu não sei como, mas ele descobriu sobre a câmara de gravidade... e ficou furioso. E eu não entendo... sempre fui tão cuidadosa em relação àquele projeto. Tomei o cuidado de criptografar todos os dados... e eu juro que nunca revelei nada a ninguém da equipe, nem mesmo aos meus pa-

— Bulma — Ele a interrompeu, e a cientista o fitou bem nos olhos. — Eu não sei onde Vegeta está. E também não sei se ele está ferido ou não.

— Não sabe? Mas vocês três não estão sempre juntos?

— Nós... depois da chegada de Freeza, nós tomamos rumos diferentes.

Bulma analisou aquelas palavras e, após muito pensar, abriu um sorriso.

— Entendi! Vocês acharam melhor se dividir para confundir o inimigo. É um... um bom plano. Mas você ainda assim consegue entrar em contato com Vegeta, não consegue? Ah, claro que consegue — Ela encostou o rosto na grade metálica da cela e sussurrou, vez ou outra olhando por cima do ombro, na direção do prisioneiro, que permanecia absolutamente quieto e imóvel no fundo da prisão. — Eu descobri algo muito, muito importante. Algo que Vegeta precisa saber. Não! Que todos vocês prec-

— Bulma — Ele a interrompeu de novo, e a cientista prendeu a respiração. — Esqueça o Vegeta. Ele não vai aparecer. Nesse exato momento, ele e Raditz estão sendo perseguidos pelo esquadrão Ginyu, e é apenas uma questão de tempo até que sejam capturados e levados até Freeza.

A jovem ficou consternada com o pensamento do saiyajin.

— Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas?

— É a verdade — O gigante suspirou, fechou os olhos e pinçou a curva do nariz adunco. — E eu não estou aqui para falar dele. Estou aqui porque quero te tirar dessa prisão.

Bulma não soube ao certo o que pensar daquilo e muito menos como reagir àquelas palavras. No final, apenas assentiu devagar.

— Está bem. Então... quebre as grades e... e vamos embora.

Nappa fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não desse jeito.

— De que jeito, então? — Perguntou Bulma, sem entender nada. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que algo ali estava errado.

Muito errado.

E, quando Nappa tornou a falar, sua voz baixa e séria e estranha, Bulma apenas constatou a sua impressão. Algo ali definitivamente não estava certo.

— Eu pensei bastante no que aconteceu e... e conversei com mestre Freeza sobre você, Bulma. Disse a ele que você foi coagida a fazer as vontades de Vegeta e que não tinha culpa no que aconteceu. Então, Freeza foi gentil o bastante ao me passar as coordenadas da sua localização e... e ele concordou em conceder-lhe perdão e aceitá-la de volta como cientista do império... isso se você admitir essa história. Admitir que a culpa é toda de Vegeta.

— O quê? Por que eu faria isso?

— Você estaria livre — Completou o saiyajin, rapidamente. — As acusações seriam retiradas e... e, Bulma, você ficaria em segurança! Eu vou ficar com você e prometo que a protegerei — Nappa ergueu uma mão e segurou o braço de Bulma. Depois, ergueu a outra mão e acariciou a bochecha dela.

A cientista estava tão estarrecida que mal conseguiu se mover.

— E quero que saiba que, se você permitir, eu ficarei muito feliz em te ajudar a esquecer Vegeta.

— Você deve estar fora de si — Murmurou a jovem, debilmente, seus olhos azuis esbugalhados e sua pele gelada de pavor.

Então, como se subitamente consumida por uma pânico visceral, começou a lutar com todas as forças para se ver livre das mãos do saiyajin; a mão dele, entretanto, se fechou com mais força sobre o seu braço; com tanta, mas com tanta força que Bulma já imaginava que ficaria com hematomas no formato dos dedos dele.

— Por favor, não me diga que foi você — Disse ela numa voz suplicante, lutando contra as lágrimas. — Você contou a Freeza, não contou? Por que fez isso? Por que virar as costas para Vegeta? Por quê?

— Os tempos são outros, Bulma, e devemos fazer o possível para sobreviver.

— Mesmo que isso signifique trair os seus amigos? A sua raça? Não acredito, Nappa! Jamais acreditei que pudesse ser tão covarde!

— COVARDE? Como ousa? Como ousa ser tão insolente! Você não faz ideia, garota, não faz ideia do que eu passei.

— Do que você passou? Todos nós sofremos nas mãos de Freeza, todos nós perdemos algo! Mas você... você perdeu a sua honra. Você traiu o seu príncipe... e está me pedindo para fazer o mesmo!

— Vegeta é príncipe de um império fantasma — Nappa rosnou, e Bulma guinchou de dor quando ele apertou tanto o seu braço que quase o quebrou. — Nossa raça está quase extinta, Vegitasei foi obliterado. Eu fiz um juramento de servir a família real, mas do que vale esse juramento agora? Do que vale a minha lealdade a um rei morto e a uma raça praticamente aniquilada?

— Você está enganado! Está muito enganado! Ele não está m-

Bulma gritou e tentou revelar a ele o que descobrira a respeito do misterioso prisioneiro, entretanto, Nappa estava nervoso demais para lhe dar ouvidos. Completamente fora de si, o saiyajin esbofeteou a humana, deixando-a atordoada, e a ergueu pelo pescoço. Bulma chutou e socou o ar, mas a mão em seu pescoço era firme, e o aperto não diminuiu.

— Você sabe como é não ter controle sobre a sua própria vida? — Falou ele, ofegante, e o único som produzido pela cientista foi um ganido estrangulado. — Sabe como é não ter direito a tomar uma única decisão? A não ser o dono do seu próprio destino? Sabe como é pertencer a um monstro sádico e doente?

— Ela sabe, Nappa — Uma voz rouquenha foi ouvida, e Nappa desviou o olhar do rosto pálido da mulher e fitou o que parecia ser um homem vestido em trapos, que estava sentado no canto mais escuro daquela cela. — Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas ela também é uma escrava de Freeza... não é?

— Cale a boca, seu verme insolente! — O saiyajin gritou. — Isso não lhe diz respeito!

— Você deveria soltá-la — O prisioneiro tornou a dizer, indiferente à fúria do saiyajin.

Nas mãos de Nappa, o corpo de Bulma se contorcia no ar, cada vez mais fraco e com movimentos mais lentos.

— Se continuar assim, ela vai morrer, Nappa. E você não a quer morta. Você gosta dela... você se importa com ela.

— Eu já disse para calar a sua boca!

— Eu acho que sei porque ela lhe chamou tanto a atenção. Eu vejo a semelhança, agora — O prisioneiro comentou, sua voz tensa. — Peas também era assim. Jovem, espirituosa, bonita.

Os olhos de Nappa, embotados de emoção, se suavizaram, e os dedos dele, apesar de afrouxarem-se contra a garganta de Bulma, não a soltaram.

— Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, achei que os deuses tinham me concedido uma segunda chance. Só que eu fiquei com medo e não aproveitei a oportunidade... e ela, ela escolheu outro. Ela escolheu Vegeta. Claro, ela tinha todo o direito de escolher quem quisesse... mas, quando eu os vi, fiquei tão furioso que nem sequer pensei nas consequências de minhas ações. Eu contei tudo o que sabia a Freeza. Como ela disse... eu traí o meu príncipe.

De repente, ouviu Bulma emitir um último gemido suplicante e a viu fechar os olhos, seus braços e pernas amolecendo num instante e ficando terrivelmente inertes. A soltou, então, e o corpo dela desabou no chão com um baque surdo e horrível. Ele a observou por um momento que foi longo demais e só foi capaz de relaxar quando viu o peito dela subir e descer vagarosamente.

Ela respirava.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou Nappa ao estranho. — Como pode saber sobre Peas? Todos que a conheciam estão mortos.

— Tem certeza disso? — O misterioso prisioneiro tornou a falar, e Nappa ouviu o som alto e estridente de correntes sendo arrastadas quando o sujeito se moveu e esforçou-se para ficar de pé. —Porque, apesar das mentiras que Freeza aparentemente andou espalhando sobre mim, eu estou certo de que não estou morto. Longe disso, meu velho amigo.

Foi como se o tempo parasse para Nappa. Olhou à frente – seus olhos imensos e descrentes – e viu o homem dar alguns passos vacilantes em direção à claridade. Um corpo magro coberto por uma capa larga e muito suja logo se tornou visível, assim como o rosto velho, barbudo, enrugado e familiar, que não mais estava coberto por um capuz pesado.

— Não pode ser — Sussurrou Nappa, seu olhar vidrado. — Você está morto. Freeza o matou. Ele disse... disse mil vezes que o matou.

— Mentiras. Freeza não disse nada além de mentiras — Retrucou o prisioneiro. Preocupado, fitou a humana desacordada por algum tempo e impulsionou o corpo para frente, tentando se aproximar dela, mas as correntes que o agrilhoavam à parede se retesaram e o sujeito foi obrigado a recuar um pouco. Exalou um suspiro resignado e, passado alguns segundos, voltou a encarar o enorme saiyajin que estava do lado de fora da cela. — Não estou zangado com você. Realmente, os tempos são outros, e, às vezes, cometemos loucuras quando o desespero toca-nos o coração. Todavia, confesso que esperava mais do homem que confiei como guardião do meu primogênito.

Aquilo foi demais para Nappa, e o saiyajin caiu de joelhos ao chão e abaixou a cabeça. Seu corpo enorme, de quando em quando, era percorrido por fortes tremores, suas mãos suavam, sua respiração estava irregular e sua boca, completamente seca. Estava tão abalado e aturdido que, ao falar, seus dentes batiam e rangiam.

— Meu senhor, rei Vegeta — De súbito, explodiu em prantos e tombou o corpo para frente, tocando os braços e a cabeça no chão. — Eu falhei com o senhor, majestade.

— Sim, não posso negar que falhou — Concordou o rei. — Mas todos nós erramos.. assim como merecemos uma segunda chance. Repare o seu erro indo atrás do meu filho. Encontre-o e conte a ele o que viu aqui. Conte a ele sobre mim... e sobre ela. Ajude-o a nos encontrar, Nappa.

— Vegeta jamais acreditará em mim.

— Então, faça-o acreditar.

— Ele vai me matar. Eu o traí... ele jamais me perdoará. Quando me vir, Vegeta me matará — Houve silêncio após a fala emocionada de Nappa, um silêncio pesado e tenso em que apenas se ousava respirar. Quando o guerreiro saiyajin resolveu romper o silêncio, a culpa e remorso em suas palavras ressoaram pelas paredes frias da prisão e atingiram o coração do rei prisioneiro. — Mas talvez eu mereça mesmo a morte.

— Há destinos piores do que a morte. Viver com culpa é um deles. E viver sabendo que teve a chance de reparar um erro, mas que desperdiçou a oportunidade é outro. De qualquer forma, não posso obrigá-lo a nada. Meu império não existe mais e fui destituído do trono há muitos anos. Cubro-me de farrapos e alimento-me de restos. Sou tão rei quanto um rato — Suspirou e ergueu os olhos para o teto por um segundo. No segundo seguinte, tornou a fitar Nappa bem nos olhos. — Deixo a escolha, Nappa, em suas mãos. Você pode ignorar o que encontrou aqui hoje e seguir a sua vida ou pode ir atrás do meu filho... se redimir e encarar as consequências dos seus atos.

O guerreiro arrependido não disse mais nada. Apenas se levantou, deu as costas ao velho rei dos saiyajins e, com passos pequenos e arrastados, subiu a escadaria em espiral e deixou a prisão.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

*Interlúdio 2: Vegeta vs Raditz! Que vença o melhor*

Para uma missão que Raditz classificara como sendo "insanamente arriscada", tudo parecia correr às mil maravilhas para a dupla de saiyajins.

Bem, não exatamente às mil maravilhas, já que a nave em que estavam – que mais parecia uma sucata voadora –, apesar dos rápidos reparos feitos por Raditz, apresentou alguns defeitos durante o trajeto até o planeta-cárcere KX-11, o que acabou atrasando um pouquinho a viagem. Além disso, foi necessário evitar algumas patrulhas espaciais e, em certo momento, até mesmo alterar a rota inicialmente traçada para que fosse possível desviar de uma _blitz_ interplanetária – o que não foi nem muito fácil e nem muito legal.

Chegaram a KX-11 três horas após o previsto, exaustos e famintos.

Não encontraram dificuldades para adentrar a atmosfera do planeta e, com o modo de camuflagem ativado, conseguiram esconder a nave num lugar próximo ao complexo carcerário. Com uma tocaia simples, emboscaram dois guardas responsáveis pela ronda, nocauteando-os e prendendo-os dentro da nave velha, e, de posse dos cartões de identificação das vítimas, entraram sem problemas no complexo.

Encontrar a sala de arquivos foi um pouquinho mais trabalhoso, porque a prisão era gigantesca – com cinco pavimentos, um deles localizado no subsolo, centenas de corredores e milhares e milhares de celas – e nenhum dos dois tinha ideia de onde ficava a tal sala de arquivos. Gastaram alguns bons minutos vasculhando dezenas de ambientes diferentes, desviando das câmeras de vigilância e serpenteando pelos enormes e sombrios corredores até que, finalmente, chegaram ao destino final.

— Sem querer ser pessimista, mas já sendo — Raditz comentou assim que fecharam a porta da sala de arquivos e acessaram o computador principal. — Você não achou tudo muito fácil?

Vegeta, arrogante como sempre, esboçou um sorriso convencido.

— Um pouco. Deve ser nosso dia de sorte.

— Dia de sorte? — O guerreiro sussurrou com seriedade, seus olhos negros cravados na tela do computador. — Nós acabamos de invadir uma das piores e mais seguras prisões de Freeza... e ninguém nos abordou pelos corredores. Os guardas que encontramos sequer olharam para nós. Vai me dizer que isso foi sorte?

— Se quer tanto que percebam a nossa presença e que soem os alarmes — Rosnou Vegeta, fuzilando o amigo com os olhos. — Por que não fala mais alto?

Contrariado, Raditz resfolegou e cruzou os braços.

— Olha — Prosseguiu Vegeta, sua voz sempre baixa, mas nem por isso menos firme. — Esperávamos encontrar mais resistência? Sim. Mais segurança? Com certeza. Entretanto, encontramos um caminho livre. Podemos estar apenas com sorte... ou podemos estar caminhando direto para uma armadilha — O saiyajin inspirou profundamente e exalou devagar. — Eu não sei qual das duas possibilidades é a verdadeira e também não estou nem um pouco a fim de descobrir, então, vamos fazer o que viemos fazer e dar o fora desse maldito lugar o quanto antes. Entendido?

Raditz fez que sim com a cabeça, respirou forte e, depois, tornou a digitar no computador. Levou um tempo até invadir o banco de dados central, mas, quando o fez, não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para conseguir acesso ao arquivo confidencial que Freeza mantinha sobre Bulma Briefs.

— Isso! — Comemorou a pequena vitória. Na tela enorme do computador, um extenso arquivo de texto acompanhado pela foto de uma sorridente Bulma dando uma piscadela atrevida surgiu, e Raditz não foi capaz de conter um sorriso ao ver a imagem da cientista.

Só mesmo a humana para fazer uma pose abusada daquelas, ele pensou imediatamente, cheio de humor. Seu sorriso, contudo, não perdurou e se desfez completamente assim que o saiyajin leu o que estava escrito na tarja vermelha que cortava a imagem na diagonal.

— Droga — Murmurou, e Vegeta não tardou a se unir a ele.

— O que foi?

— De acordo com isso — Apontou para a tela. — Bulma está morta.

Houve um silêncio repentino, e Vegeta prendeu a respiração e mirou o computador com olhos estreitos.

— Ela não está morta — Falou o príncipe, sua voz soturna e sua respiração pesada. — Isso é mentira.

Na tela iluminada do aparelho, a imagem de Bulma continuava a sorrir.

— Freeza não a matou — Repetiu ele, e Raditz teve a ligeira impressão de que o príncipe parecia falar aquilo mais para se convencer do que qualquer outra coisa. — Eu conversei com ela. Estive com ela há algumas horas.

— Sim. Em sonhos, Vegeta.

— Disse que acreditava em mim — Novamente, o príncipe rosnou.

— E eu acredito — Raditz se defendeu rapidamente. Vegeta o fitou com desconfiança, porém logo relaxou ao perceber sinceridade nas palavras do amigo. — Bulma pode não estar morta, mas Freeza, pelo visto, quer que pensemos justamente o contrário. Se for mesmo esse o caso e... e se ele a escondeu em algum lugar, duvido que vamos encontrar alguma coisa de útil nesses arquivos. Viemos até aqui à toa.

A resposta de Vegeta demorou a vir e só após um longo silêncio que ele se manifestou, sua voz dura e amarga e uma expressão fria em seu rosto moreno:

— Não. Precisamos de comida e de remédios. E de uma espaçonave nova também. Se quisermos escapar com vida de Freeza, não podemos continuar com aquele caixote voador — Sustentou o olhar por um instante na foto da cientista e, depois, virou o rosto e fitou um outro computador. — Precisamos acessar a planta do complexo e descobrir onde encontrar mantimentos.

— E uma nave para "pegarmos emprestado" — Raditz completou, e Vegeta anuiu.

— E uma nave.

Tenso e muito compenetrado na nova missão, Raditz descartou o arquivo que encontrara sobre Bulma e iniciou uma nova busca, procurando acessar qualquer registro que disponibilizaria um esquema da planta baixa da instalação. Era uma tarefa chata e que exigia bastante atenção, pois o computador tinha centenas de sistemas de seguranças e, se Raditz não soubesse como contornar cada um deles, o alarme de invasão certamente soaria.

E tudo iria por água abaixo.

Manteve o olhar fixo na tela do computador, tão concentrado que nem sequer piscava, até que escutou algo muito estranho e que desfez por completo sua intensa concentração.

 _'Ele vai te trair. Te apunhalar pelas costas. Deveria se livrar dele.'_

Uma estranha voz sussurrou, e Raditz, levemente sobressaltado, olhou para os lados.

— O quê? — Perguntou ele, confuso. — Vegeta, ouviu alguma coisa?

— Apenas a sua voz irritante — Resmungou o príncipe sem tirar os olhos do computador. — Agora, cale a boca e volte ao serviço.

Raditz olhou para os lados mais uma vez e, não encontrando nada de anormal, sacudiu a cabeça, correu as mãos pelo cabelo comprido e tornou a digitar no teclado.

 _'Não confie nele. Mate-o antes que ele te mate.'_

A misteriosa voz provocou de novo, as palavras sussurrantes rodopiando pela cabeça do guerreiro saiyajin, e Raditz, perturbado, relanceou um olhar para Vegeta, que parecia completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo.

Suspirou fundo e tentou retomar o trabalho, mas a voz não o deixou em paz.

 _'Mate-o.'_

Ela dizia, mais autoritária do que antes.

 _'Mate-o.'_

E mais envolvente.

 _'Mate-o.'_

Hipnótica.

 _'Mate-o. Mate Vegeta.'_

Raditz fechou os olhos com força e cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos.

— Cale a boca — Rangeu, quase trincando os dentes.

— O que disse? — Vegeta perguntou, de repente, e fitou o amigo.

Grandes gotas de suor escorriam pela testa do saiyajin, que arfava e ofegava, respirando com enorme dificuldade.

A cena tão inesperada fez Vegeta franzir a testa.

— Ei! O que houve?

Raditz, contudo, nada disse. Apenas pressionou as mãos com mais força contra a lateral da cabeça e, após cambalear alguns passos à frente, caiu de joelhos no chão.

— Maldição! — Alarmado, Vegeta correu em auxílio do companheiro e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros trêmulos do saiyajin. — Ei! O que está acontecendo? Qual o seu problema?

A resposta de Raditz não veio na forma de palavras, mas sim na de um soco poderoso que acertou em cheio o rosto do príncipe, o golpe sendo forte o bastante para fazer o rapaz voar pela sala e bater as costas contra a parede.

— Você perdeu o juízo? — Sibilou Vegeta, furioso, passando a mão pelo nariz ensanguentado – e provavelmente quebrado. — Por que fez isso, seu idiota?

No entanto, Raditz continuava estranhamente calado, e Vegeta, apesar da visão ligeiramente embaçada por causa da recente pancada, foi capaz de notar outras coisas que aparentavam estar erradas com o guerreiro moreno, como o fato dele possuir um olhar apático e distante, por exemplo, e o jeito de andar dele, que estava bem diferente do normal.

— Que diabos? — Murmurou e pôs-se de pé assim que viu o outro saiyajin avançar em sua direção com os punhos em riste. — Pare com isso, Raditz! É uma ordem.

Mas os ouvidos de Raditz estavam fechados para o mundo, e o soldado não foi capaz de escutar a ordem do seu príncipe e prosseguiu com a investida, atacando Vegeta com uma série de socos – que foram efetivamente bloqueados – e surpreendendo-o com um chute de peito de pé – que o acertou na lateral do corpo e o fez atravessar a parede e cair no meio do corredor.

O alarme soou naquele instante, a instalação inteira vibrando com o som ensurdecedor da sirene.

— Merda — O saiyajin xingou e limpou com as costas da mão um filete de sangue que escorria da sua boca. — Viu o que você fez, seu incompetente? Soou a porcaria do alarme.

Resmungou mais uma meia dúzia de impropérios e se levantou mais uma vez ao ver seu amigo partindo para o ataque. Conseguiu bloquear e desviar da maioria dos golpes e precisou se conter para não revidar.

De repente, ouviu o som de muitos passos se aproximando e não demorou até encontrar-se cercado por dezenas de guardas. Bufando e praguejando, olhou ao redor e percebeu algo que era muito, muito estranho mesmo: todos os guardas do complexo tinham no rosto o mesmo olhar inexpressivo de Raditz e pareciam também assumir a mesma postura e o mesmo modo esquisito de andar do soldado saiyajin.

E Vegeta estava certo de que aquilo não podia ser apenas uma coincidência.

Determinado não só a pôr um ponto final na situação pra lá de bizarra, mas também a descobrir o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar, Vegeta estreitou os olhos, abaixou-se rapidamente para desviar de um soco cruzado e, após bloquear uma joelhada, posicionou-se ao lado de Raditz e desferiu um golpe certeiro no pescoço do soldado, que desabou no chão, inconsciente. Livrou-se dos outros guardas com uma explosão de Ki forte o bastante para arremessar todos a uns bons metros de distância e parou assim que ouviu o som de risadas. O som bem baixinho de risadas.

— O que está acontecendo nessa maldição de lugar? — Murmurou e seguiu rápido pelo corredor, na direção do som.

Não precisou, contudo, andar muito para encontrar o responsável não só pelas estranhas risadas, mas por toda aquela confusão, pois, ao virar o corredor, deparou-se com uma obesa e bastante familiar criatura de pele verde.

— Já devia imaginar que era você quem estava por trás dessa palhaçada — O saiyajin cruzou os braços na frente do peito e encarou o alienígena com desprezo. — Há quanto tempo, Guldo.

Natural do distante e minúsculo planeta Bas, Guldo era um dos cinco membros do famoso esquadrão Ginyu. Ele era baixinho, cabeçudo e carregava com ostentação uma barriga gorda sobre perninhas curtas. Dos cinco integrantes do temido esquadrão de elite de Freeza, ele era o membro que possuía o mais baixo poder de luta, no entanto, tinha uma habilidade especial bastante interessante e que compensava a sua falta de força física.

Guldo era um poderoso telepata, capaz de entrar na mente dos outros e controlá-las.

— V-Ve-Vegita! — Guinchou de medo a pequena criatura, que não esperava ser descoberta. — O-O-Onde está o meu es-es-escravo? Ele devia t-te-te matar!

Vegeta escarrou.

— Foi isso o que mandou Raditz fazer? — O saiyajin riu cheio de escárnio. — Se queria tanto me matar, Guldo, devia ter escolhido alguém mais forte. Raditz não é páreo para mim.

— O quê? — A criaturinha ganiu e recuou vários passos quando Vegeta avançou em sua direção. — Não se aproxime! — Comandou, estendendo as mãos na direção do príncipe saiyajin.

Os olhos grandes de Guldo brilharam, emitindo uma luz avermelhada, e Vegeta, como se obedecendo aquela ordem, parou de súbito no meio do corredor, seu corpo musculoso rígido de tensão.

— Muito bem. Fique paradinho aí — O pequeno alienígena riu, contente por ter Vegeta sob seu controle. — Você vai ser um bom macaquinho e vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar, ouviu bem?

O saiyajin fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Ótimo! — Exclamou Guldo, batendo palmas de excitação. — Agora, eu quero que você dispare um raio de energia contra a sua própria cabeça.

Muito devagar, Vegeta ergueu a mão direita e concentrou uma boa quantidade de energia na ponta do dedo indicador.

Guldo ficou extasiado.

— Muito bom, muito bom! — Comemorou a criatura. — Mire na sua cabeça... e atire!

— Que tal se, — Vegeta falou pausadamente apontou o dedo na direção de Guldo. — ao invés disso, eu mirar na sua cabeça?

— Não pode ser! — O pequeno guinchou, horrorizado, e recuou ainda mais. — Você estava sob meu comando!

Um sorriso pernicioso despontou nos lábios finos do saiyajin e seus olhos ficaram assustadoramente sombrios.

— Tem certeza? Pois eu acho que era você quem estava fazendo papel de idiota.

— Como ousa? Seu maldito! — Rugiu Guldo. — Você não vai me atacar, Vegeta! Todos os guardas desse lugar estão sob influência do meu comando mental. Se der mais um passo, mandarei que todos te ataquem sem hesitar!

Vegeta riu escandalosamente.

— É mesmo? Não estou vendo ninguém aqui para te proteger, verme. Além disso, pergunto-me o que vai acontecer com eles quando você estiver morto.

— Você não se atreveria! Ginyu vai acabar com você quando descobrir-

— Quando descobrir? — Vegeta ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Isso significa que ele não está aqui, não é? — Perguntou, e a criatura nada disse, apenas balbuciou palavras ininteligíveis. O saiyajin abafou uma risadinha ríspida. — Você está sozinho. Achou que seria capaz de usar esse seu poderzinho barato para me destruir e veio cuidar da situação sozinho, estou errado? Bem, Guldo, sinto dizer que você falhou.

Mal terminou de falar e disparou. O raio de energia azulada atravessou a cabeça enorme de Guldo, e o corpo rechonchudo dele caiu com tudo no chão. Morto.

 _~Dragon Ball~_

Uma dor de cabeça indescritível despertou Raditz, que abriu os olhos com extrema dificuldade. A súbita luminosidade quase queimou sua retina e fez o mal-estar que sentia triplicar, e o jovem saiyajin gemeu de dor e cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

— Finalmente — Ouviu uma voz debochada ao longe, embora não conseguisse identificar o dono dela. — Achei que nunca fosse acordar.

Tentou falar, responder aquela voz, mas descobriu que sua boca estava seca demais, a língua esponjosa e as gengivas inchadas.

— Você é patético, Raditz — A voz humorada provocou, e Raditz fez uma careta ao ouvir sonoras gargalhadas. — Aqui, beba isso.

Sentiu alguma coisa ser colocada em suas mãos e logo percebeu que aquela alguma coisa era uma garrafa de água.

Meteu o gargalo entre os dentes e bebeu o líquido sofregamente, secando a garrafa em questão de segundos.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou enquanto passava a mão pelo queixo molhado. — E por que parece que passaram o meu cérebro num moedor de carne?

Ouviu mais uma risada escandalosa e, com olhos entreabertos, virou o rosto para o lado. Viu Vegeta sentado de frente para um painel enorme de uma nave espacial.

Uma nave espacial bem diferente da qual Raditz se lembrava.

— Onde estamos? O que está acontecendo aqui? — Perguntou mais uma vez, confuso. — Por que a minha cabeça dói tanto e por que eu não consigo me lembrar do que se passou?

Por um instante, Vegeta não disse absolutamente nada. Ele parecia bem compenetrado no que quer que fosse que estava fazendo e, somente após terminar de apertar uma infinidade de botões naquele painel colorido que o príncipe dos saiyajins virou-se para Raditz.

— O que aconteceu com o seu nariz? — O soldado perguntou, e Vegeta revirou os olhos.

— Pare de fazer perguntas — Ordenou, impaciente. — Até onde é capaz de se lembrar?

Raditz coçou a cabeça.

— Ah, não sei. Estávamos no caminho para KX-11, eu acho.

— Você acha? — Vegeta estreitou os olhos, nem um pouco contente com a resposta do companheiro. — Não se recorda de nada do que se passou em KX-11?

— Do que se passou lá? — Indagou Raditz. — Quer dizer que conseguimos chegar até KX-11? Foi assim que conseguiu essa nave? E por que diabos eu não me lembro de nada disso?

— Tenho apenas um nome para você. Guldo.

— Guldo? Aquele baixinho da equipe de Ginyu? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

— Tudo, pelo visto — Respondeu Vegeta. — Ele estava lá. Deve ter nos seguido e... armou uma armadilha para nós.

Então, Vegeta relatou ao amigo desmemoriado tudo o que se passou no planeta-cárcere: a inesperada facilidade que encontraram para invadir o lugar; o arquivo confidencial de Bulma, que dizia que a cientista estava morta; o ataque súbito de Raditz; e a descoberta da presença de Guldo no planeta.

— Foi um tiro que saiu pela culatra — Vegeta prosseguiu. — Guldo nos seguiu até lá, achando que fosse capaz de nos vencer sozinho. Colocou todos os guardas da prisão sob seu controle mental e depois passou a te controlar. Acho que o plano ridículo dele era que nós lutássemos até a morte ou coisa parecida. No final, ele tentou me controlar também, mas não conseguiu. Tsk! Aquele verme era mesmo um palhaço ignorante. Mereceu a morte que teve — Riu com um ar de superioridade. — As coisas ficaram bem tranquilas para mim após a morte de Guldo. Todos que estavam sob influência dele ficaram subitamente inconscientes e, desse jeito, não foi nada difícil conseguir comida e roubar uma nave.

— Eu sinto muito — Raditz falou assim que Vegeta concluiu a história. O pobre saiyajin parecia muito arrependido, com a cabeça baixa e seus ombros caídos. — Sabe que eu jamais me voltaria contra v-

— Deixe de asneiras, Raditz! — O príncipe comandou rispidamente. — Como se você tivesse alguma chance contra mim. — Inconscientemente, passou a mão pelo rosto machucado. — Só conseguiu acertar esse soco porque me pegou desprevenido.

As palavras dele fizeram um pouco da culpa deixar os ombros de Raditz, e o soldado saiyajin, mais aliviado, sorriu de canto.

— Se você diz — Provocou e sorriu mais ao ouvir Vegeta resmungar alguma coisa. Houve silêncio depois, e a atmosfera de bom humor evaporou e deu lugar a uma que era bem mais carregada e tensa. — Nós vamos encontrá-la — Garantiu Raditz, de repente, e Vegeta o fitou por um instante, os olhos do príncipe sérios e compenetrados. — Não tivemos sorte dessa vez, mas vamos continuar tentando, Vegeta. E eu tenho certeza de que vamos encontrar a senhorita Bulma. Tudo ficará bem.

Vegeta não falou nada, apenas desviou o olhar de Raditz e tornou a mirar os controles da nave espacial, suas mãos crispando nervosamente o painel metálico.

Queria ser tão otimista quanto o amigo, mas não conseguia. Sentia algo ruim se espalhar pelo seu íntimo sempre que pensava em Bulma; algo que era desagradável e penoso. Algo que lhe causava extremo mal-estar. Descobriu que desejava, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ser capaz de encontrar a cientista; e descobriu também, contudo, que temia esse reencontro.

Não era capaz de explicar, mas, de alguma forma, tinha a terrível sensação de que, quando a encontrassem, já seria tarde demais.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

*Amor nos tempos de Freeza*

 _Antes..._

 _Bulma sempre esteve contando._

 _Era um hábito estranho, a cientista precisava admitir, mas o seu cérebro trabalhava de uma forma estranha e assimilava informações e acontecimentos de um jeito que ela não era totalmente capaz de explicar ou compreender._

 _Apenas de aceitar._

 _E, por estar sempre contando, sabia com uma precisão assustadora quantas vezes ela e Vegeta tinham brigado – 2.125 vezes –, quantas vezes ele a ofendera – 11.006 vezes –, quantas vezes ele a ameaçara de morte – 1.194 vezes – e quantas vezes ela levara a sério as ameaças – 0 vezes. Sabia também quantas vezes eles tinham se beijado – 943 vezes –, quantas vezes tinham feito sexo – 188 vezes – e quantas vezes conversaram sobre seus sentimentos – uma vez._

 _E essa uma única e preciosa vez aconteceu assim:_

 _— Está pensando em Freeza de novo, não está? — Bulma perguntou enquanto corria os dedos devagar pelo cabelo espetado de Vegeta. Deitado ao seu lado na cama, o saiyajin bufou e continuou fitando o teto do quarto da cientista, seus olhos negros deixando transparecer imensa preocupação. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Vegeta. Você vai ver._

 _— Nada ficará bem — Grunhiu ele, rabugento e nervoso. — Algo sobre essa visita de Freeza não faz sentido. O maldito está tramando alguma coisa. Sei que está._

 _Bulma se ajeitou sobre o colchão e deitou de lado, apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo. Por alguns segundos, fitou o perfil do amante, o nariz pontudo, o queixo forte, a expressão severa e os olhos escuros e endurecidos. Suspirou fundo._

 _— Nossa, como você é paranoico, viu! Está se preocupando à toa. Aposto que ele quer apenas dar uma conferida no andamento das pesquisas... ou até mesmo me trazer um projeto novo. Sabe muito bem como ele adora me atolar de trabalho._

 _— Se fosse apenas isso, Freeza mandaria alguém fazer o serviço. Ele não se daria ao trabalho de vir até aqui pessoalmente para cuidar de bobagens como projetos científicos._

 _— Meus projetos não são bobagens! — A cientista redarguiu, ofendida, e sentou sobre a cama, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e fazendo um beicinho._

 _Vegeta, cuja mente encontrava-se atribulada por mil e um pensamentos que lhe preocupavam extremamente, não deu a menor confiança para a "pirracinha" da amante._

 _— Ele descobriu sobre a câmara de gravidade. Só pode ser esse o motivo de sua vinda._

 _— De novo com essa história? — Chiou a cientista. — Ai, meu Kamisama, já conversamos sobre isso centenas de vezes! Freeza não pode ter descoberto. Ninguém da minha equipe sabe sobre a existência da câmara de gravidade ou sobre o seu treinamento, Vegeta._

 _— Raditz e Nappa sabem — Respondeu o saiyajin, levantando-se e pondo-se a andar pelo quarto de um lado a outro._

 _Os olhos azuis de Bulma seguiram o rapaz. Ligeiramente receosa, a moça indagou:_

 _— Acha que eles contariam sobre isso a Freeza?_

 _Vegeta ficou em silêncio por um tempo e coçou o queixo enquanto avaliava tanto a pergunta feita quanto a resposta que daria. No final, balançou a cabeça para os lados._

 _— Não. Claro que eles não fariam isso. Tanto a família de Nappa quanto a de Raditz juraram lealdade eterna à família real. Eles jamais quebrariam o juramento... e jamais me trairiam._

 _A resposta fez Bulma abrir um sorriso aliviado. Deixando a cama, foi até o jovem príncipe e pegou as mãos dele entre as suas._

 _— Viu! — Exclamou ela. — Se ninguém contou isso a ele, como é que ele pode ter descoberto? Freeza pode ser a criatura mais forte do universo, mas ele não é adivinho._

 _— Eu não sei, Bulma. Só que eu... eu estou com um péssimo pressentimento — Confessou e, soltando as mãos dela, afastou-se. — Não gosto disso._

 _— Eu também não gosto. Ficar presa nessa apreensão é... perturbador._

 _Ela tombou a cabeça para frente por uma fração de segundo e fechou os olhos, inspirando e expirando devagar, seu peito subindo e descendo. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, viu Vegeta bem à sua frente, os olhos dele – sombrios e intensos – cravados no rosto dela._

 _— Vegeta — Suspirou o nome do saiyajin e estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos ásperas dele emoldurarem o seu rosto. — Independente do que acontecer, preciso que saiba q-_

 _Bipbipbip... bipbipbip... bipbipbip..._

 _Sua fala foi interrompida pelo barulho insistente do interfone, e os dois se apartaram imediatamente. Com o coração na mão, a cientista correu até o aparelho e o atendeu._

 _A voz rouquenha de Raditz espalhou-se pelo quarto no instante em que ela apertou o botão do interfone:_

 _— Senhorita Bulma, espero não estar incomodando._

 _A moça abriu um sorriso provocante e deu uma piscadinha para Vegeta._

 _— Você nunca incomoda, Raditz — Respondeu cheia de charme, e o príncipe revirou os olhos e resmungou alguma coisa como "maldita mulherzinha vulgar com seus hábitos igualmente vulgares"._

 _O resmungo só serviu para alargar ainda mais o sorriso de Bulma._

 _— Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu querido?_

 _— Sim. Na verdade, aconteceu sim. O radar confirmou a aproximação de uma nave. Ninguém fez contato ainda, mas acredito se tratar de Freeza. Achei que gostaria de saber._

 _As mãos de Bulma tremeram. Nervosa, lançou um olhar aflito a Vegeta e percebeu que o saiyajin compartilhava da mesma aflição que ela._

 _— Obrigada por avisar. A nave já entrou na atmosfera do planeta?_

 _— Ainda não — Respondeu o soldado saiyajin. — A entrada na atmosfera está prevista para daqui a trinta minutos. Trinta e quatro, para ser mais exato._

 _— Trinta e quatro minutos — Repetiu, ofegante por causa da apreensão que já a consumia. — Entendi. Agradeço mais uma vez por avisar. Vou me arrumar e daqui a pouco estarei no salão principal para recepcionar o nosso... mestre._

 _— Certo, senhorita Bulma. E mais uma coisa. Por acaso não viu o Vegeta, viu? Eu e Nappa estamos tentando entrar em contato com ele, mas sem sucesso. Ah, detesto quando ele desaparece assim._

 _Mais uma vez, Bulma fitou o príncipe, que permanecia em silêncio absoluto, escutando a conversa no canto do quarto._

 _— Não o vi — Mentiu ela, pois seu envolvimento com Vegeta, embora já durasse quase dois anos, ainda era segredo._

 _"Se os outros descobrirem sobre nós" o saiyajin lhe dissera em certa ocasião "Freeza também descobrirá... e poderá nos usar um contra o outro, Bulma. Não podemos dar a ele uma vantagem como essa. Precisamos ser cuidadosos". Bulma concordara com cada letrinha proferida por ele e, tal como fizera a respeito da existência da câmara de gravidade, jamais revelou a ninguém – nem mesmo a seus pais – sobre seu romance com o príncipe dos saiyajins._

 _— Mas, se eu o vir por aí, — Prosseguiu ela. — vou falar com ele que está sendo procurado._

 _— Muito obrigado, senhorita._

 _Ouviu-se um clique e um breve chiado quando a comunicação foi cortada, e Bulma enterrou o rosto pálido nas mãos trêmulas._

 _— Freeza está aqui._

 _— Eu ouvi — Vegeta respondeu prontamente e lhe deu as costas. — Vou deixá-la a sós para se arrumar._

 _Ele fez menção de dirigir-se à porta, entretanto, Bulma o interceptou._

 _— Espere — Pediu ela, quase sem fôlego. — Preciso falar uma coisa. É muito importante._

 _— Muito bem. Seja breve._

 _— Você é tão grosseiro — Fez o melhor para não se deixar abalar pela rispidez dele e bufou de levinho ao ouvi-lo grunhir alguma coisa ininteligível. Mais calma, acariciou o rosto taciturno do rapaz e esboçou um sorriso pequeno. — Eu só queria dizer que... que eu... bem, já faz alguns dias que estou pensando sobre isso e... e eu preciso que saiba, Vegeta, que eu amo você._

 _Houve um hiato de silêncio, quebrado apenas pelas batidas frenéticas do coração tamborilante da cientista. Temerosa e valente ao mesmo tempo, Bulma esperou pela resposta do saiyajin e, quando percebeu que Vegeta não falaria nada, retomou a palavra._

 _— Não espero que sinta o mesmo por mim — Disse ela, rapidamente, ainda o fitando bem nos olhos. — Só queria que soubesse como me sint-_

 _— Está cometendo um erro — Interrompeu ele com a voz rouca, profunda e pausada. — Você deve estar confusa... não sabe do que está falando._

 _— Estou falando sobre os meus sentimentos — Retrucou imediatamente. — Os meus sentimentos, Vegeta! É claro que sei do que estou falando._

 _— Bulma, não seja tola..._

 _— Já disse que não espero retribuição. Só queria que soubesse — Deu um passinho minúsculo na direção dele, encurtando ainda mais aquela distância milimétrica que os separava, e, bem devagar, o envolveu num abraço apertado e terno. Após romper o abraço, entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e murmurou. — Sei que perdeu muita coisa na vida, mas... mas eu preciso que você saiba que... que também ganhou outras coisas. A minha confiança foi uma delas. Ela é sua, Vegeta... assim como o meu amor._

 _Novamente, imperou o silêncio dentro do quarto e, por um bom tempo, nenhum dos dois ousou falar uma única palavra. Ou emitir um único som._

 _Havia algo dentro dos olhos escuros e tempestuosos de Vegeta, algo que Bulma, por mais extraordinariamente genial que fosse, não era capaz de decifrar ou compreender. Conhecia o saiyajin há pouco menos de três anos e se relacionava com ele há quase dois, e sabia bem como o jovem príncipe era – extremamente vaidoso, arrogante, orgulhoso e decidido e que tinha uma única missão na vida: superar Freeza em poder e destruí-lo, vingando, assim, a morte da sua família e a aniquilação do seu planeta natal e da sua raça. Também sabia que ele tinha extrema dificuldade em lidar com seus próprios sentimentos e que, por ter passado boa parte da vida sendo capacho de Freeza, sendo obrigado, desde tenra idade, a matar outras criaturas e a ajudar o tirano a conquistar e a destruir planetas, o jovem príncipe dos saiyajins não teve outra opção senão a erguer uma verdadeira muralha em torno do seu coração, abstendo-se de sentimentos pessoais e fechando-se completamente para o restante do universo._

 _Bulma acreditava que, no fundo, no fundo, ele correspondia sim aos seus sentimentos, pois o saiyajin, apesar do exterior endurecido e grosseiro, importava-se verdadeiramente com ela – afinal, a cientista aprendera, com o tempo, a ler as entrelinhas e a prestar atenção aos pequenos detalhes –; todavia, ela também acreditava que ele não fazia a menor ideia de que se sentia assim._

 _Ou talvez... ou talvez – e esse era um pensamento muito triste – ele nem mesmo soubesse que era capaz de sentir algo como amor._

 _— Não se sinta forçado a nada em relação a mim — Pediu ela, de repente, meio sorridente e meio lacrimosa. — Eu só precisava desafogar isso do meu peito e... e com toda essa confusão de Freeza chegando, achei que este fosse ser um bom momento — Fez uma pausa e, novamente, esperou que o rapaz falasse alguma coisa, mas Vegeta continuava emudecido, e Bulma teve a impressão de que ele parecia estar preso em algum tipo de encantamento, pois o jovem saiyajin mal mal piscava. — Ai, Vegeta, não vai dizer nada? — A moça pediu, mais uma vez, acariciando o braço dele. — Bem, pelo menos não está rindo na minha cara, né? Acho que isso já é alguma coisa..._

 _Vegeta, então, esfregou a mão na nuca e exalou um sopro de ar. Quando falou, sua voz soou surpreendentemente suave:_

 _— Quanto tempo até Freeza chegar?_

 _A cientista inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos ao fazer as contas mentalmente._

 _— Quarenta e nove minutos._

 _— Tudo isso? — Ele franziu a testa. — Raditz falou algo em torno de trinta minutos, ou será que me enganei?_

 _— Trinta e quatro minutos até a nave adentrar a atmosfera. Agora, vinte e nove minutos. Temos que somar dezesseis minutos até o pouso e quatro minutos até ele chegar ao salão do complexo. Total: quarenta e nove minutos._

 _— Entendi — Murmurou o saiyajin. Depois, abriu um sorriso de canto, desses sorrisinhos malandros que deixavam as pernas de Bulma bambas, e enlaçou a moça pela cintura, puxando-a para si. — Temos tempo ainda... para aproveitar._

 _A cientista riu._

 _— Ah, seu danadinho! O que acha de tomarmos um banho? Uma ducha quente cairia muito bem._

 _— Ora, ora — O sorriso maroto não deixou os lábios de Vegeta nem por um segundo. — Até que esse seu cérebro primitivo parece mesmo funcionar de vez em quando._

 _— Cérebro primitivo? — Ela quase guinchou e deu um tapa relativamente forte no ombro dele. — Seu bruto! Pois saiba que o meu cérebro é uma preciosidade!_

 _— Tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a isso — Falou ele num tom que mesclava presunção e humor. — Agora, cale logo essa boca. Já perdemos tempo demais._

 _Exatamente quarenta e sete minutos depois, Bulma apareceu no salão principal do complexo científico, seu cabelo azul ainda úmido e seu jaleco branco totalmente desabotoado por cima do vestido amarelo._

 _— Por que demorou tanto, Bulminha? — Seu pai, o doutor Briefs, indagou, preocupado, e Bulma plantou um beijo carinhoso na bochecha flácida do velho cientista._

 _— Cheguei bem a tempo, não é mesmo, papai? O nosso ilustre visitante vai entrar dentro de alguns segundos — Ela fechou alguns botões do jaleco e forçou um sorriso tenso ao ver a porta principal da instalação abrir. Inspirando fundo para reunir coragem, deu um passo à frente e uniu a ponta dos dedos. — Mestre Freeza. Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem._

 _O lagarto humanoide entrou no salão acompanhando de uma dúzia de guerreiros e marchou até Bulma, seu rabo branco deslizando pelo piso de concreto. Os olhos vermelhos da besta correram pelo corpo pequeno da terráquea._

 _— Vejo que a vida longe da minha nave lhe fez muito bem, cara Bulma. Está... ...radiante._

 _A moça abanou uma mão no ar num gesto de falsa modéstia._

 _— É bastante gentil, mestre Freeza — Continuou com o sorriso plastificado no rosto. — Mas conte-me! Estamos todos bem curiosos a respeito da sua visita. Espero ser de ajuda no que precisar._

 _Uma expressão estranha tomou conta das feições do tirano e os olhos dele se estreitaram perigosamente._

 _Bulma lutou contra um calafrio._

 _— Ah, sim. Acredito que será de valiosa ajuda. Gostaria primeiro de poder conversar a sós com você e com os seus pais. Seria possível?_

 _— Claro, claro que sim. Seu desejo é uma ordem!_

 _Ela estendeu o braço à frente e apontou o caminho até o salão de reuniões. Com o canto do olho, viu dois dos guerreiros de Freeza – um sujeito forte e bonito e um outro gordo e muito feio – seguirem por um outro corredor, e, preocupada, lançou um olhar rápido a Vegeta, que a respondeu com um aceno curto._

 _Freeza certamente notou a interação silenciosa entre a terráquea e o saiyajin, porque logo disse:_

 _— Pedi a Zarbon e Dodoria que fizessem uma breve vistoria pelo complexo. Quanto a vocês, macaquinhos, devem me esperar aqui. Já falarei com os três._

 _Ao lado de Vegeta e Raditz, Nappa abaixou a cabeça e ofereceu ao lagarto uma resposta submissa em nome do trio de saiyajins._

 _E essa foi a última vez que Bulma viu Vegeta._

 _~Dragon Ball~_

Agora...

Bulma recobrou a consciência devagar e cheia de dor. Sua garganta ardia muito – e até engolir se tornara algo difícil e penoso –, seu braço latejava, sua cabeça girava e suas pernas estavam fracas. Não tentou se levantar, pois tinha certeza de que não duraria mais do que um segundo de pé, então apenas se arrastou até o canto da cela e, experimentando um mal-estar inenarrável, pôs-se de quatro e vomitou o pouco que havia em seu estômago. Arquejou por vários segundos e, quando a náusea finalmente passou, apoiou as costas na parede de pedra, abraçou os joelhos de encontro ao peito e fechou os olhos.

— Acha que consegue vir até aqui, Bulma?

Ouviu a voz o outro prisioneiro, mas nem se importou em respondê-lo.

— Bulma... por favor, estou preocupado com você, menina.

— Estou bem — Choramingou, porque falar causou-lhe imensa dor.

— Não. Você não está bem — Ele murmurou, complacente e angustiado. — Você está sofrendo. Vamos, querida, faça uma gentileza a esse velho saiyajin. Venha até aqui, por favor.

Por um momento, Bulma não moveu um músculo sequer. Então, de repente, apoiou uma mão trêmula na parede e, num esforço sobre-humano, levantou-se. Caminhou até o prisioneiro com passos trôpegos e cambaleantes e, em determinado momento, quase caiu no chão, mas logo foi capaz de recuperar o equilíbrio e seguir em frente. Ao aproximar-se do velho, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e, como se fosse uma criança pequena, aninhou-se no colo do homem.

E começou a chorar copiosamente, seus ombros sacolejando com força e suas lágrimas ensopando o manto encardido do sujeito.

— Está tudo bem, minha menina — Sussurrou ele enquanto afagava os cabelos sujos de Bulma. — Está tudo bem.

— Eu sinto muito — Ela conseguiu falar quando o choro diminuiu. — Geralmente não sou assim tão... tão chorona. Mas eu não consigo parar... ...e tudo dói tanto...

— Não precisa se desculpar — Esboçou um sorriso acolhedor. — Esses últimos dias foram muito difíceis para você. Sentir tristeza pelo que aconteceu é normal. Agora, deixe-me ver o seu braço.

Bulma fez que sim com a cabeça e, secando as últimas lágrimas, sentou-se de frente para ele.

— Está um pouco inchado, mas não parece quebrado — O sujeito falou, tocando de leve o braço salpicado de hematomas. — Acho que vai doer bastante por alguns dias. Nappa podia ter sido mais gentil com você.

— Ainda não acredito que foi ele — Comentou ela, cheia de amargura, seus olhos azuis cravados no chão. — Vegeta confiava cegamente nele. Sempre confiou. E eu não entendo... por que Nappa faria algo assim? Por que trairia o seu príncipe?

O prisioneiro suspirou.

— Como lhe disse antes, menina, o desespero nos faz tomar decisões estranhas. Decisões estas que nem sempre são as melhores ou as mais mais corretas.

— Eu sinto falta dos meus pais — Confessou ela, de repente, num sussurro repleto de sofrimento. — E também sinto falta... ...do seu filho.

Percebeu quando o saiyajin pareceu prender a respiração e ergueu os olhos. Agora, com o capuz abaixado, era possível ver melhor o rosto do sujeito, e Bulma sorriu ao notar como aquele rosto, embora velho, sujo, barbudo e enrugado, ainda assim lembrava tanto Vegeta.

— Ele parece muito com o senhor — Murmurou, fascinada, e os olhos escuros e tristes do homem ficaram embotados de emoção.

— É mesmo?

— Sim! — Respondeu, sorrindo. — Ficaria orgulhoso dele. Vegeta é... ele é forte e obstinado e, apesar de tudo o que sofreu nas mãos de Freeza, se tornou um bom rapaz.

Os cantinhos da boca do homem tremeram.

— Achei que ele fosse arrogante e insuportável — Ele riu para tentar não ceder à vontade de chorar, e aquela risada meio enferrujada logo contagiou a cientista.

— Disse que ele era bom, não disse que era perfeito! — Exclamou a moça em meio a pequenas gargalhadas. — E ele vai nos achar. Sei que vai — Disse, depois, um pouco mais séria, e o velho saiyajin anuiu vagarosamente.

— Claro que vai, menina Bulma. Nappa pode ter cometido um erro, mas estou certo de que voltará atrás. Ele é um bom homem e tenho esperança de que fará a coisa certa. Acredite em mim, querida, ele encontrará Vegeta e o guiará até nós.

Bulma ficou em silêncio por um instante, refletindo acerca daquelas palavras e, no final, deitou no chão e descansou a cabeça no colo do pai de Vegeta. Seu corpo estava exausto e suas pálpebras, muito pesadas, e ela sabia que adormeceria em questão de segundos.

Assim como sabia que, quando adormecesse, sonharia com ele.

Com Vegeta.

— Vou encontrá-lo antes — Murmurou, sonolenta. — E vou contar tudo a ele. E ele vai nos achar.

— O que disse? Do que está falando?

— Posso encontrar Vegeta em meus sonhos — Respondeu já com os olhos fechados.

— Ah, minha criança — A voz rouca do saiyajin soou muito sofrida. — Isso está acontecendo com você?

Bulma meneou a cabeça num gesto quase letárgico.

— É uma coisa boa, não é? — Falou ela de forma quase inaudível, e o homem exalou um sopro de ar.

— Geralmente é — Sussurrou baixinho enquanto corria os dedos artrosados pelas mechas azuladas. — Vamos conversar sobre isso uma outra hora. Agora, menina Bulma, durma.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

*Sonhos, memórias e previsões não concretizadas*

Quando Bulma deu por si, estava no meio de um largo e estranho corredor.

Sentindo-se um tanto quanto desorientada e experimentando um leve latejar na cabeça, olhou ao redor e por cima do ombro e tentou se recordar de como havia chegado àquele lugar que não lhe era nem um pouco familiar. Não contava, entretanto, com a gama de memórias que lhe invadiriam a mente com a força de um furacão – a chegada de Freeza em Beliza, a traição de Nappa, uma prisão secreta no meio do nada, um prisioneiro misterioso cuja identidade era de incalculável importância –, e quase acabou indo ao chão ao sentir o impacto daquelas poderosas recordações.

— Estou sonhando — Balbuciou para si mesma quando a compreensão do que acontecia, por fim, a atingiu, e apoiou a mão na parede para sustentar o corpo enfraquecido e zonzo. — Preciso encontrar Vegeta. Preciso... preciso falar com ele. Tenho que contar a ele o que descobri.

Decidida, seguiu pelo extenso e sombrio corredor desconhecido, seus pés descalços pisando sobre um carpete macio e suas mãos jamais deixando o apoio que a parede lisa e fria lhe garantia. Andou por muitos e muitos minutos e parou apenas ao deparar-se com uma gigantesca porta dupla de madeira escura, toda entalhada. Com muito cuidado, dedilhou as linhas eternizadas na madeira sólida e exalou um suspiro de admiração ao perceber que elas formavam um enorme dragão serpente que parecia nascer de sete pequenas esferas. Deve ter amparado um pouco por demais o peso do corpo exausto na porta, porque, de repente, ela se abriu com um rangido alto, revelando aos olhos arregalados da cientista um cenário completamente diferente.

Havia sol do outro lado da porta, a julgar pelo brilho morno e dourado que banhou deliciosamente o corpo de Bulma, e uma brisa que era fresca e gostosa, e a moça constatou que estava em algum tipo de varanda, sacada ou terraço. Era um lugar amplo e muito aconchegante, com um piso de pedra fria – semelhante a mármore branco – e um corrimão e balaustres de mesmo material. Uma trepadeira bem verdinha salpicada de flores violetas dominava inteiramente um caramanchão de madeira que havia mais ao longe, alguns vasos de plantas ocupados com flores que Bulma jamais vira antes embelezavam o restante do amplo terraço e um belíssimo céu azulado estendia-se infinitamente acima de sua cabeça.

— Ah, aí está você!

Apesar do cansaço e da letargia que sempre sentia durante aqueles sonhos, virou-se rápido ao ouvir uma voz que, apesar de infantil, carregava um quê de petulância e insolência, e prendeu a respiração ao ver um menino correr pela varanda.

Ele era apenas uma criança – uma criança que não aparentava ter mais do que sete, oito anos de idade, no máximo – e trajava uma armadura dourada e uma capa vermelha, porém a jovem cientista reconheceria aquele cabelo espetado pra cima e aqueles olhos obstinados em qualquer lugar.

— Vegeta...

Sussurrou, e o Vegeta-criança passou correndo por ela e juntou-se a um outro garoto – que Bulma, até então, não percebera que estava ali – sentado próximo ao corrimão do terraço.

— Raditz! O que está fazendo aqui? Venha, vamos treinar!

O pequeno príncipe falou, sua vozinha fina e infantil ecoando pelos ouvidos de Bulma, e a moça cravou os olhos impossivelmente arregalados no outro jovenzinho. Ele era um pouco mais alto e encorpado do que Vegeta e aparentava ser alguns anos mais velho também. Tinha o cabelo preto na altura dos ombros, trajava uma armadura branca e azul e, ao contrário da sua versão adulta, não deixava o rabo marrom atado à cintura, mas sim balançando livremente no ar.

E ela não teve a menor dúvida de que aquele outro menino se tratava mesmo Raditz. Apesar da diferença de idade, as semelhanças entre a criança e o jovem adulto eram inquestionáveis.

— Não estou a fim de treinar — Ouviu o mais velho resmungar. — Estou cansado, Vegeta.

O príncipe cruzou os braços, indignado com a resposta.

— Cansado? Que absurdo! O que fez hoje para ficar cansado?

— Eu e mamãe ficamos a manhã toda cuidando do meu irmão. Ele está doente.

Bulma notou alguma coisa mudar na postura prepotente do príncipe, e o pequeno sentou-se ao lado de Raditz.

Os dois pequenos saiyajins se fitaram.

— Kakarotto está doente de novo? — Perguntou Vegeta, e Bulma podia jurar que as palavras dele soaram muito preocupadas. — Achei que ele tinha melhorado... da última vez que foi ao hospital.

Raditz fez que não com a cabeça, sua expressão bem triste.

— Ele nasceu com um problema no coração, por isso está sempre doente — O menino murmurou. — Mas papai acha que o médico vai conseguir curá-lo dessa vez. Eles estão no hospital, agora. Acho que ele vai ser operado.

As duas crianças ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e Bulma aproximou-se um pouco mais da cena e apoiou-se no corrimão, ficando a poucos passos de distância dos meninos que, aparentemente, não eram capazes de enxergá-la. Perguntou-se, em certo momento, o que exatamente era aquilo que via – uma alucinação, uma memória da infância de Vegeta, talvez – e, se fosse, de fato, uma lembrança distante do saiyajin, por qual motivo estaria presenciando aquele determinado episódio?

— Se o seu pai acha que ele vai ficar bem — O principezinho falou após o hiato de silêncio, sua voz quase reverente, e a cientista tornou a ser tragada para a conversa dos dois. — Então ele vai ficar bem. Meu pai diz que o seu pai sabe das coisas.

O jovem Raditz assentiu.

— Eu ouvi meus pais conversando um outro dia. Ele disse à mamãe que viu o futuro de Kakarotto.

As sobrancelhas negras de Vegeta se arquearam.

— Verdade?

— Verdade. Ele viu meu irmão adulto. Disse que Kakarotto pode ser fraco agora enquanto criança, mas, quando ficar adulto, será muito forte... parece que ele vai ficar mais forte até mesmo do que o papai.

— Mais forte do que Bardock? — Perguntou Vegeta, surpreso. — Isso significa que ele será um oponente admirável, Raditz! Eu preciso enfrentá-lo! É isso! — Exclamou e socou a palma da mão, e Bulma sorriu ao reconhecer o espírito competidor do Vegeta que conhecia já presente naquela criança. — Vou inscrever Kakarotto no próximo torneio e-

— Não, você não vai — Raditz logo o refutou, e o príncipe cruzou os braços. — Você vai esperar o meu irmão sair do hospital e melhorar. E vai esperar ele ficar mais velho também. Kakarotto não tem nem quatro anos ainda.

Vegeta resmungou, grunhiu, bufou um pouco e, no final, acabou concordando – mesmo que totalmente a contragosto – com as palavras proferidas pelo amigo.

— Muito bem — Disse o pequeno da realeza com uma vozinha petulante e o queixo empinadinho. — Permitirei que ele se recupere... mas, quando Kakarotto estiver melhor de saúde e quando tiver uma idade adequada, ele terá de ser meu oponente nos torneios. Se ele está mesmo predestinado a ficar assim tão forte, eu exijo que ele seja meu adversário.

Bulma não foi capaz de ver a expressão no rosto de Raditz, nas algo em seu íntimo lhe disse que o rapazinho estava revirando os olhos. O sorriso em seu rosto cansado ficou um pouquinho mais largo. Não percebera até então, mas, apesar de toda dor e mal-estar que sentia, estava se divertindo muito com aqueles dois jovens saiyajins.

— Hein, Raditz — Vegeta falou, de repente, e o rostinho infantilizado do soldado fitou o príncipe, seus olhos pretos piscando.

— O que foi?

O menino hesitou por um instante.

— Como é ter um irmão menor?

— Um irmão menor? — O mais velho entrelaçou os dedos atrás da nuca e ficou bem, bem pensativo. — Ah, sei lá. Às vezes é muito chato. Outras vezes, é legal. Acho que, quando Kakarotto ficar maior e quando ele parar de ficar tão doente, as coisas vão ficar mais legais. Por que quer saber?

As bochechas de Vegeta coraram.

— É que... eu também ouvi meus pais conversando sobre algo, hoje de manhã — O garoto suspirou fundo. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz fina carregava um tom ligeiramente ameaçador. — Ninguém sabe ainda, por isso, se você contar para alguém, vou te dar uma surra!

Raditz resfolegou.

— Se você me der uma surra, o _seu_ pai vai _te_ dar uma surra — As orelhas de Vegeta ficaram vermelhinhas, e Raditz riu da cara do amigo. — Vai, conta aí. Minha boca é um túmulo.

— Pois bem — O principezinho fez uma pausa enigmática. — Acho que a minha mãe vai ter um bebê.

— O quê? A rainha está grávida? — Sussurrou Raditz, muito espantado. — Sério?

Vegeta anuiu vagarosamente.

— Acho que sim. Meus pais vão confirmar ainda... e, se for mesmo verdade, farão o anúncio para todo o reino hoje mesmo, antes do anoitecer. Acho que vou ter um irmão menor, assim como você.

— Uau! Um outro príncipe! — Exibindo um sorriso travesso, Raditz ficou de pé e colocou as mãos na cintura, seu rabinho balançando de um lado para o outro. — Só espero que ele seja mais legal do você — Provocou, e Vegeta, furioso, também se levantou e encarou o amigo.

— O que disse, seu insolente? Eu poderia te punir por isso, sabia? Você tem que me respeitar, porque eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins!

Raditz gargalhou muito alto.

— Você está mais para o príncipe dos anões, Vegeta — Provocou mais uma vez e, para a fúria do príncipe, explodiu em gargalhadas, colocando as mãos na barriga e contorcendo-se todo de tanto que ria.

— Como pode ser tão abusado? Vou mandar meu pai te castigar.

— Não vai nada — O mais velho fez uma careta.

Bulma deu algumas gargalhadas enquanto observava a discussão das crianças e passou os dedos no cantinho dos olhos, secando algumas lágrimas causadas pelas fortes risadas. Então, de repente, ouviu uma risadinha ríspida e abafada – que mais pareceu uma bufada desdenhosa – e, sobressaltada, olhou por cima do ombro, na direção do som tão inesperado. Ficou bem intrigada ao não ver ninguém ali além dela e dos dois pequenos saiyajins – que continuavam envolvidos naquela pequena discussão –, e prendeu a respiração quando sentiu algo se mover ao seu lado e roçar o seu braço.

— Esse Raditz sempre foi mesmo muito insolente — Uma voz rouca e familiar sussurrou no seu ouvido, e o corpo da cientista estremeceu. — Um verdadeiro imbecil desde pirralho.

— Vegeta.

O nome deixou seus lábios como um suspiro, e ela, buscou suporte no corpo firme recém posicionado ao seu lado.

— Como chegou aqui, Bulma?

— Aqui? — Incerta, estreitou os olhos e fitou o perfil do amante.

Sempre gostou de observá-lo de perfil.

— Está é uma antiga memória minha. Estamos no palácio da família real, em Vegetasei — Ouviu ele dizer com aquela voz cavernosa e profunda que fazia as borboletas em seu estômago se alvoroçarem e percebeu como os olhos negros dele estavam sombrios, fincados no horizonte. — Eu costumava sonhar com Vegetasei todas as noites, mas... conforme o tempo foi passando, meus sonhos foram mudando. Esta é a primeira vez que sonho com o meu planeta nos últimos dez anos.

— Me lembra muito a Terra. O sol amarelo, o céu azul, até mesmo a vegetação parece ser semelhante a da Terra. — Comentou Bulma, seus olhos viajando pelo rosto taciturno de Vegeta, pelo terraço florido, pelo céu claro e sem nuvens e, por fim, pelos meninos saiyajins que, agora, corriam pela varanda e desapareciam corredor afora. — Não tive intenção de invadir uma memória sua... a sensação que tive foi de que fui puxada para cá. — Ela esperou por algum comentário dele, mas Vegeta apenas deu de ombros e permaneceu calado, seu olhar distante e sua expressão estoica. Passado alguns segundos, Bulma pensou em amenizar um pouco o clima e abriu um sorrisinho travesso. — Então, Vegeta, não sabia que sonhava com Raditz. Devo ficar preocupada?

— Não seja ridícula, mulher! — O saiyajin grunhiu, irritado com a insinuação dela, e a cientista riu alto, adorando vê-lo sem graça. — Era só o que me faltava.

— Ah, não fique zangado. Estou apenas te provocando. — Ela piscou um olho só, feito uma menina levada, e acariciou o braço de Vegeta, que ainda rosnava baixinho e tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e o rosto retorcido numa carranca. — Mas me diga uma coisa. O que foi isso que Raditz falou sobre esse homem que conseguia prever as coisas? Bardock... acho que foi assim que você o chamou.

Vegeta assentiu, seu semblante, de repente, ficando menos irritado e mais pensativo.

— Bardock era o pai de Raditz. Ele era o conselheiro do meu pai e... ...e também era um vidente. Muitas de suas previsões se concretizaram. Outras... não.

— Nunca ouvi Raditz falar sobre a família dele antes. Não sabia nem que ele tinha um irmão mais novo, muito menos um pai vidente.

— Ele raramente fala sobre o pai ou qualquer membro da família. Questões pessoais.

— Ah. Entendi.

Bulma se aproximou mais do corpo de Vegeta e enterrou o rosto no peito dele. Inspirou fundo, inalando o cheiro do amante.

— E quanto a você? O que aconteceu nesse dia? — Murmurou após um tempo e sentiu o peito de Vegeta vibrar. — Os seus pais confirmaram a gravidez da sua mãe?

— Sim. O nome do meu irmão era Tarble. Ele foi assassinado durante a invasão, assim como todos os outros saiyajins.

A mente de Bulma estalou naquele momento, e a sensação de marasmo e letargia a deixou de vez. Apertou as mãos nos antebraços de Vegeta, ergueu a cabeça e o encarou bem nos olhos.

Tinha que dizer a ele.

Precisava dizer a ele que estava errado, pois nem todos os saiyajins estavam mortos.

— Eu estava te procurando — Falou rápido, quase desesperada. — O que eu tenho a dizer é muito importante.

— Exatamente — A voz imperativa de Vegeta ribombou em seus ouvidos e soou como uma tempestade de trovões. — Preciso que me diga onde está, Bulma.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça para os lados.

— Não era isso. Era outra coisa, Vegeta. Você tem que sab-

— O que quer que seja, vai ter que esperar — Sentiu o saiyajin pegá-la pelos ombros e sacudi-la. — Se sabe para onde Zarbon a levou, preciso que me diga. Não encontrei nada nos arquivos de Freeza sobre a sua localização.

— Não vai conseguir me achar assim. É um lugar que não existe no sistema. Um lugar chamado... chamado... ...KX-27.

As sobrancelhas dele se franziram.

— O quê? Como vou encontrar um lugar que não consta nos arquivos?

Bulma fechou os olhos em extrema concentração. Quando os abriu, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e, sua visão, ligeiramente fora de foco. Sentindo a boca seca, lambeu os lábios.

— Eu sei como... é arriscado, mas é o único jeito. Acho que vale a pena tentar.

Numa voz mais severa, Vegeta perguntou:

— Como?

— Nappa — Sussurrou. — Ele sabe.

— Nappa? — Rosnou o príncipe. — Aquele maldito! Por que ele saberia onde você está? Por quê, Bulma?

— Ele esteve aqui — Ela engoliu em seco e empalideceu ao ver o ódio se manifestar naqueles olhos escuros.

— O que disse? Ele esteve aí com você? Por quê? O que ele queria? Diga-me!

— Não importa! — Gritou ela. — Não importa, Vegeta!

— Para o inferno que não imp-

— Não importa — Disse Bulma, respirando forte. — Mas que droga, Vegeta! Apenas me escute!

Encolerizado, ele a soltou e andou pelo terraço feito um animal selvagem e descontrolado, pisoteando o chão, bufando, rosnando e resfolegando sem parar.

— Se quer mesmo me encontrar, — A cientista mudou o tom de voz, que ficou mais firme e mais elevado, mas nem assim foi capaz de atravessar a cortina de raiva que caíra sobre os olhos de Vegeta — vai ter que deixar de lado o seu orgulho e a sua teimosia. Vai ter que procurar por Nappa e pedir ajuda a ele.

— Pedir a ajuda dele? DELE, BULMA? Você só pode estar delirando! Ele é um maldito traidor. Nada disso estaria acontecendo se não fosse por ele.

Bulma levou as mãos à cabeça.

— E você acha que eu não sei? Os meus pais morreram por culpa dele, Vegeta! E você sabe... você sabe o quanto eu sacrifiquei para que eles permanecessem vivos — Num instante, os ombros dela murcharam e a voz diminuiu drasticamente, tornando-se tão baixa quanto um sussurro. — Eu servi a Freeza por tantos anos, Vegeta... por tantos anos. Eu nunca fui diretamente responsável pela morte de ninguém ou pela destruição de civilizações ou de planetas, mas indiretamente eu fui sim. Eu carrego e vou carregar sempre essa culpa imensa por ter cooperado com Freeza... ...porque eu sou uma pessoa estupidamente egoísta. Eu podia ter dito "não" a ele desde o começo, mas eu não suportava nem pensar em perder a minha família, então eu topei. Por anos eu nunca nem questionei as ordens de Freeza, porque a única coisa que me importava era a segurança dos meus pais. Mas daí veio Nappa e pronto! — Ela estalou os dedos. — Eles estão mortos agora, eu estou apodrecendo numa prisão que fica numa porcaria de fim de mundo, você está sendo perseguido... nós estamos todos ferrados. É, eu sei. Nappa nos apunhalou pelas costas, mas... mas eu ainda acho que ele poderá nos ajudar.

— Eu não vou pedir ajuda a um traidor — Vegeta sibilou, e a moça sentiu-se paralisar completamente.

Nunca antes o ouvira falar daquele jeito.

— Se eu o vir, Bulma, eu o matarei.

As palavras carregadas de ódio ressoaram por algum tempo, fazendo o coração da cientista bater rápido e quase se despedaçar. Sentindo uma insuportável ardência nos olhos, Bulma desviou o olhar de Vegeta e ergueu o rosto; percebeu que, agora, pesava um céu escuro e fechado acima de suas cabeças e pensou rapidamente se aquela súbita mudança na atmosfera não refletia a turbulência que se passava entre o casal.

— Se o fizer, estará cometendo um erro — Falou ela após vários segundos de silêncio, e sentiu o olhar feroz e hostil do saiyajin atravessá-la como uma flecha. — Ele errou com você, errou feio, feio mesmo, contudo, ainda há esperança de que ele volte atrás. Ele pode nos ajudar.

— Não seja estúpida, Bulma.

— E você não seja tão teimoso! Que inferno, Vegeta! Custa me escutar de vez em quando? Custa confiar em mim?

— Está me pedindo para ir atrás de um traidor. Confiar nele — Agitado, balançou a cabeça para os lados. — Não posso fazer isso.

Um relâmpago intenso crispou o céu, e Bulma se encolheu um pouco, assustada.

— Olha, eu também fiquei furiosa quando descobri o que Nappa fez contra você... contra nós dois. E eu sei que a ferida é recente, mas... Vegeta, você precisa me escutar. Por favor! Apenas me escute. Ele chegou a KX-27. Ele sabe sabe o caminho... e ele... ele viu o que Freeza esconde aqui. Ele viu a verdade! Agora, eu só consigo enxergar dois possíveis cenários. No primeiro deles, Nappa não consegue ficar de braços cruzados após descobrir a verdade e vai te procurar. Nesse caso, você precisa fazer a sua parte, Vegeta. Precisa escutá-lo, e não rechaçá-lo. Num segundo cenário, ele não faz nada, logo, você precisa ir atrás dele e questioná-lo. Nos dois cenários, você precisa de Nappa. Ele é a chave.

A fala dela finalmente surtiu o efeito desejado, e o semblante do príncipe saiyajin se alterou num instante, tornando-se mais confuso e bem, bem mais curioso.

— Do que está falando? O que é essa tal "verdade" que Nappa descobriu? O que Freeza está escondendo?

A resposta, é lógico, estava na ponta da língua afiada da cientista. Bulma, todavia, pressionou os lábios um contra o outro e fechou a boca com muita força.

Uma grande quietude dominou o ar.

— Bulma — Vegeta estreitou os olhos e caminhou até ela como uma pantera que desliza selva afora atrás da presa. — Diga-me.

— Freeza mentiu. Mentiu esse tempo todo — Sua voz macia soou misteriosa e envolvente. — Você, Raditz e Nappa não são os únicos saiyajins vivos.

O rosto moreno de Vegeta ficou estranhamente pálido.

— Não somos? Como? Como pode saber disso?

— Eu sei porque tem um aqui comigo. Ele está preso aqui neste planeta desde que Vegetasei foi destruído.

— Não pode ser. Quem é ele, Bulma?

Ela fez uma pausa que, para Vegeta, durou uma eternidade.

— Pergunte a Nappa. Ele sabe.

— O quê? — Aturdido, perguntou baixinho a princípio, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e os olhos espantados. Quando Bulma apenas o respondeu com uma piscadela impertinente, o príncipe rugiu, enfurecido. — Bulma, isso não é hora para piadas! Diga-me o nome desse saiyajin nesse instante.

— Se quer descobrir a identidade dele, precisa encontrar Nappa. Como eu disse, ele é chave para solucionar o mistério.

Verdade seja dita, ela se sentiu muito mal por não revelar logo a verdade a Vegeta, porque Vegeta, mais do que ninguém, tinha o direito de saber a verdade, entretanto achou a estratégia importante e seguiu com o plano de última hora. Conhecia bem o saiyajin e, justamente por conhecê-lo tão bem, sabia o quão teimoso e orgulhoso ele poderia ser. Se revelasse a Vegeta tudo o que descobrira desde que fora presa, temia que o príncipe não seguisse os seus conselhos e continuasse procurando por ela por conta própria. Mantê-lo envolvido no mistério, por outro lado, o impulsionaria a procurar por Nappa e, principalmente, a não matar logo de cara o saiyajin traidor. E talvez até mesmo houvesse a chance, como o próprio rei Vegeta lhe dissera, de que Nappa voltasse atrás em suas ações e, buscando se redimir pelo erro cometido, se unisse mais uma vez a Vegeta na luta contra Freeza.

— Eu não acredito! Sua mulherzinha odiosa! Por que está fazendo isso?

— Se não sabe ainda, tudo o que faço é pelo seu be-

Um tremor de terra sem precedentes interrompeu a fala da cientista, e Bulma só não caiu no chão porque Vegeta a segurou pelos braços. Se possível, o céu ficou ainda mais escuro do que antes e um sibilo agudo viajou pelos ares e culminou num estrondo altíssimo. Um outro tremor de terra foi sentido, e Vegeta apertou o corpo trêmulo de Bulma contra o seu.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou ela, apavorada. — Isso também faz parte da sua memória? Vegetasei está sendo atacado?

— Não. Não é Vegetasei — O príncipe a respondeu, sua voz grave e, seus olhos, apreensivos. — Eu estou sendo atacado.

— O quê? Você?

— Raditz estava de guarda... mas acho que alguma coisa aconteceu. Estão atacando a nave.

Um estrondo reverberou pela vastidão do horizonte.

— Deve ser aquele desgraçado do Ginyu — Vegeta prosseguiu. — Ele está há dias no meu encalço. Deve estar furioso agora que eu matei aquele verme do Guldo.

— Ginyu? Guldo? — Bulma murmurou debilmente.

— Preciso ir, mas não vá achando que essa nossa conversa terminou por aqui, sua terráquea tola. Você ainda está me devendo um nome.

— E você ainda está me devendo um resgate.

Um sorriso malicioso despontou nos lábios finos do saiyajin.

— E desde quando a genial Bulma Briefs precisa ser resgatada? — Provocou ele. Bulma, por sua vez, não deixou barato e não demorou a retrucar.

— Está admitindo que sou um gênio?

Ele bufou baixinho, o que fez a cientista sorrir e beijá-lo no canto dos lábios ao sentir o corpo dele começar a se desmaterializar.

— Vou te encontrar, Bulma.

— Estou contando com isso. Nós dois estamos, Vegeta. Ele bem mais do que eu.

Viu, então, o rosto de Vegeta desaparecer, o terraço desaparecer, Vegetasei desaparecer.

Uma onda de escuridão desceu sobre ela, e Bulma prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. Quando os tornou a abrir, estava de volta à cela.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

*Sobre planos de fuga frustrados e orgulho ferido*

— E desde quando Bulma Briefs precisa ser resgatada?

Ainda deitada de costas no chão da cela, Bulma murmurou para si mesma as palavras que escutara de Vegeta. Sabia, logicamente, que ele estava apenas provocando-a ao falar aquilo, brincando um pouco com a cara dela, afinal, ele prometera que a ajudaria, e o príncipe não era alguém que fazia promessas em vão. Além disso, não era como se ele realmente esperasse que ela fugisse sozinha daquela prisão; no entanto, foi impossível não se sentir atiçada pela fala despropositada dele.

— E desde quando Bulma Briefs precisa ser resgatada? — Murmurou de novo e deu alguns soquinhos com as costas do punho no chão, bufando bem de levinho de quando em quando.

Bufou de novo, mais forte, e, com uma expressão firme no rosto, se levantou. Concentrou-se, por um instante, na figura do rei Vegeta, que estava deitado todo encolhido no chão e parecia dormir um sono profundo, ressonando baixo e, vez ou outra, suspirando e resmungando algumas palavras ininteligíveis. Estreitou os olhos ao fitá-lo mais de perto – viu os pés descalços cheios de feridas e calos, as mãos ossudas, as bochechas cavadas pela magreza, a barba áspera e comprida, o manto sujo e fétido que cobria um corpo provavelmente desnutrido e doente – e sentiu-se consumida por um misto de dor e ódio.

Dor pelo saiyajin que fora jogado naquela prisão há tantos anos e por quem viera a simpatizar em tão pouco tempo... e ódio pelo tirano que lhe impusera tamanho sofrimento.

 _E desde quando Bulma Briefs precisa ser resgatada?_

As palavras de Vegeta voltaram-lhe a mente mais uma vez e com muito mais força do que antes, e para Bulma foi como se um fogo ardesse dentro dela. Passou a mão pelo rosto e pelo cabelo seboso, fungou um pouquinho e inspirou fundo.

Muito fundo.

— Você sabe que o Vegeta está certo, Bulma. Você não precisa de um resgate — Falou para si mesma. — Você é um gênio. Um verdadeiro gênio. E talvez... possa descobrir como sair dessa, não é? — Lançou um olhar para o saiyajin adormecido e cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo. — É isso! Talvez eu consiga tirar nós dois daqui. Só preciso me recompor e pensar um pouco. Eu preciso pensar num plano.

Já tinha passado tempo demais chorando e se descabelando e, agora, estava pronta para lutar por algo que lhe fora roubado há muito tempo.

A sua liberdade.

Sua primeira ação foi examinar seu próprio corpo. O rei lhe dissera que seu braço esquerdo não estava quebrado, apenas inchado – uma possível luxação, talvez? –, mas nem por isso doía menos. Na verdade, doía tanto que Bulma mal conseguia movimentar o pulso e os dedos e, com certeza, ficaria sem muita mobilidade por alguns dias.

Exalou um suspiro resignado e prosseguiu com o autoexame superficial.

Viu alguns hematomas multicoloridos concentrados nos joelhos, arranhões e um ou outro corte mais profundo – um parecia até mesmo estar infeccionado – nas suas coxas e panturrilhas e várias bolhas e rachaduras nos pés. Isso sem contar a sujeira – que só pioraria com o passar do tempo, pois, a julgar pelo estado deplorável do seu companheiro de cela, já imaginava que não veria um chuveiro tão cedo –, as placas de sangue seco grudadas na pele e a roupa rasgada e fedida.

Mais uma vez, suspirou, um pouco descontente, contudo, não se deixou abalar pela situação.

— Muito bem, Bulma. Você está machucada. Bem machucada, mas não gravemente, então não está correndo nenhum risco de vida... a não ser, é claro, que a infecção na sua perna piore, mas isso não vai acontecer — Afirmou baixinho, andando de um lado a outro. — Você também não tem força o suficiente para quebrar as grades e nem para enfrentar os guardas e, mesmo que tivesse, não sabe como é o exterior do planeta. Se conseguir achar um jeito de sair daqui, não sabe o que esperar lá fora — Olhou de imediato para o final da escadaria e franziu o cenho.

Tentou, naquele momento, recordar-se de alguma coisa antes de despertar naquela prisão, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Tudo o que sabia era que tinha sido levada até ali por um dos generais de Freeza, um sujeito bem apessoado chamado Zarbon, que a revistara, apoderando-se de todas as cápsulas que ela carregava nos bolsos do jaleco e do vestido, e lhe aplicara um sedativo que a apagara completamente por só-Kamisama-sabia-quanto tempo .

E nada mais.

— Bem que aquele bonitinho do Zarbon podia ter deixado passar alguma cápsula durante a vistoria — Resmungou a moça enquanto usava a mão boa para apalpar os bolsos vazios do vestido amarelo encardido. — Do que adianta ter o cérebro mais genial do universo quando não se tem nenhuma ferramenta a sua disposição? Mas que saco! Como é que vou conseguir bolar um plano para sair desse buraco e encontrar o Vegeta quando eu não tenho nada em mãos para me ajudar?

Entre resmungos, grunhidos, fungadas e xingamentos, seguiu andando – ou melhor, mancando – pela cela. Avaliou o piso em busca de possíveis rachaduras, estudou meticulosamente as paredes de pedra, procurando sinais de alguma possível infiltração ou fragilidade, e até mesmo testou a resistência das grades de ferro. Percebeu que algumas estavam enferrujadas e as empurrou com o ombro, no entanto, seus esforços de nada adiantaram.

— O que está fazendo?

Bulma se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz grave e ligeiramente sonolenta do velho saiyajin e, ao virar um pouco o corpo, bateu o braço machucado na grade metálica.

Chiou de dor.

— Droga! Mas que droga!

— Bulma — O rei chamou, preocupado. — O que está tentando fazer?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Ainda via estrelas por causa da súbita pancada no braço, a dor sendo tanta que mal conseguia falar ou pensar.

— Bulma.

— Estou bem — Falou ela após um tempo, sua respiração levemente ofegante. — Bati o braço, só isso.

Ele a observou por alguns segundos, curioso e pensativo.

— O que estava tentando fazer, menina?

— Ah, eu? — A jovem abriu um sorriso fraco e sacudiu os ombros. — Percebi que algumas grades estão enferrujadas e achei que... com um pouco de força...

— Elas poderiam ceder — Ele concluiu o raciocínio por ela, e Bulma assentiu. — E o que faria com os guardas lá em cima? — Fez sinal com o dedo indicador, apontando para o teto. — Já pensou nisso?

A cientista balançou a cabeça para os lados.

— Não. Não pensei — Murmurou ela e corou bastante, sentindo-se, de repente, muito estúpida.

Ele estava certo.

O que ela estava pensando, afinal? Se conseguisse quebrar aquelas grades, como passaria pelos guardas?

Com o semblante triste, aproximou-se do saiyajin e falou:

— Você não entende, entende? Eu sou a pessoa mais inteligente do universo inteiro! Eu deveria ser capaz de pensar em alguma coisa. Eu deveria ser capaz de bolar um plano de fuga. Eu sou Bulma Briefs... e eu tinha que ser capaz de me virar sozinha! Eu não deveria precisar de um resgate! Ou de ajuda!

Gritou, por fim, e, absurdamente frustrada, chutou uma parede.

— Eu não consigo nem mais pensar direito! — Prosseguiu ela. — Eu estou aqui há o quê? Dois dias? Três? Eu nem sei mais! Ah, como eu odeio não saber das coisas...

Irritada, tentou cruzar os braços, mas nem isso conseguiu. Irritou-se ainda mais, bufou algumas vezes e, após vários segundos, rendeu-se a um súbito e profundo silêncio.

— Eu tentei fugir muitas vezes — Ouviu, novamente, a voz grave do saiyajin e ergueu o rosto um mínimo, fitando-o por entre as pestanas. — Não sei se você sabe muita coisa sobre nós saiyajins, menina Bulma, mas nós temos um ponto franco.

— A cauda — Respondeu ela num suspiro, interessada na história, e viu quando ele meneou a cabeça em concordância.

— Exatamente — Ele ajeitou a postura, sentando-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas e as costas impossivelmente retas, e Bulma nem percebeu quando se juntou a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. — Quando Freeza me trouxe até aqui, eu estava muito fraco. Meu corpo estava muito ferido e minha cauda tinha sido arrancada. Demorei uma eternidade para me recuperar. A ausência da cauda gerou uma desarmonia entre os meus chakras e os meus canais de Ki... ...e eu levei semanas... meses, não sei ao certo, para restabelecer essa harmonia.

"Estava louco para fugir desse lugar infernal e fui descuidado. Quando senti que minha força estava começando a ser restaurada, não hesitei. Quebrei as grades dessa prisão e disparei para o exterior. Vinte soldados de Freeza me vigiavam, Bulma. Lutei contra todos eles, matei alguns, mas, no final, fui derrotado. Se tivesse sido mais cauteloso e mais paciente, se tivesse esperado mais alguns dias – se tivesse esperado até que a minha força estivesse completamente restaurada –, provavelmente teria saído vitorioso... e talvez hoje e não estivesse aqui."

Ele fez uma pausa. Tombou um pouco a cabeça para frente e observou os pulsos acorrentados. Quanto retomou a fala, Bulma notou como a voz dele estava baixa, séria e distante. Muito distante. Fitou-o diretamente nos olhos e percebeu-os mais desfocados do que o normal.

Presumiu que o rei estava completamente entregue àquela lembrança longínqua e sofrida.

— Essa foi a minha primeira tentativa de fuga — Falou ele. — Depois disso, Freeza sempre mandava alguém aqui para me torturar... me manter sempre fraco e sem condições de fugir. Isso durou um tempo, mas não muito, porque ele logo percebeu que esse não era um esquema muito vantajoso. Freeza perdeu muitos guerreiros nessa época.

— Você revidava, não é?

Um sorriso que era só um pouquinho arrogante despontou no cantinho dos lábios ressequidos do rei.

— Sempre revidei. Sempre lutei. Nunca consegui escapar, mas...

— Você nunca se entregou — Bulma disse e sorriu. — Freeza capturou o seu corpo, mas não conseguiu quebrar o seu espírito.

— E isso o deixou furioso. Tanto que ele mesmo resolveu aparecer por aqui e me enfrentar — Logo deu sequência a narrativa, sua voz grave ecoando pelas paredes frias e úmidas. — Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava preso, mas o tempo em cativeiro somado à falta de uma alimentação decente e às constantes sessões de tortura e espancamento me deixaram muito enfraquecido. Eu não tive a menor chance contra Freeza nesse dia. Durante a batalha de Vegetasei, lembro-me bem, dei um bom trabalho para aquele desgraçado... ...mas... mas eu já não era mais aquele guerreiro de antes — Suspirou e coçou os olhos. — Quando enfrentei Freeza aqui neste planeta, não durei nem um minuto.

"Fiquei muito ferido. Não mortalmente, mas muito ferido de qualquer forma, e me recuperar não foi nada fácil. O abuso sofrido pelo meu corpo foi algo imensurável e, por um bom tempo, achei que não fosse mais ser capaz de me recuperar. Até que um dia eu senti a minha força retornando mais uma vez."

Ele fez uma pausa ao ouvir o som de passos vindos da escadaria, e Bulma se encolheu toda ao lado do saiyajin ao ver a horrível criatura de pele limosa – aquela mesma criatura que a prendera ali – abrir a grade da cela e jogar duas bandejas de comida no chão.

— Aproveitem, escravos. E falem mais baixo! Não consigo dormir com esse falatório todo de vocês — O verdugo sibilou, bateu forte a grade da prisão e subiu correndo a escadaria.

— Grosseirão! — Bulma exclamou e mostrou e língua, fazendo uma careta. — Onde já se viu, hein! Não sei onde Freeza arruma uns capangas tão feiosos e mal-educados.

Sentindo uma dor no estômago e ouvindo-o roncar de fome, a jovem cientista se levantou, pegou as bandejas de comida e, após entregar uma ao velho saiyajin, tornou a sentar e pôs-se a comer, pouco se importando com o aspecto repulsivo da refeição.

Como o próprio rei lhe dissera, quando se tem fome, nada mais parecia importar.

— Então — Falou ela de boca cheia. — Tentou escapar de novo quando sentiu-se mais forte?

Esperou obter uma resposta afirmativa; o rei, contudo, fez que não.

— Acontece, menina Bulma, que eu senti sim a minha energia sendo restabelecida. No entanto, um dia, antes que eu pudesse sequer repensar em fugir, ela desapareceu.

— Espera aí! A sua energia desapareceu? Como?

— Fiquei doente — Respondeu ele enquanto comia, mastigando apressadamente. — Fiquei muito tempo doente; tão fraco que mal conseguia ficar de pé.

— Que coisa horrível — Comentou ela. — E demorou muito até conseguir se curar?

— Demorou sim, mas poderia ter demorado mais. Se eu não tivesse descoberto o que estava acontecendo, poderia estar doente até hoje.

Bulma franziu as sobrancelhas, não compreendendo as palavras dele.

— Sério? E o que é que estava acontecendo?

O rei Vegeta bateu a colher na bandeja metálica algumas vezes.

— Eu estava sendo envenenado... através da comida.

Bulma, que tinha acabado de enfiar uma colher cheia de comida na boca, cuspiu tudo no chão e fuzilou o saiyajin com o olhar.

— Tem veneno nessa comida? — Gritou ela, horrorizada. — Por que não me avisou? Ai, meu Kamisama... eu vou morrer!

— Calma, menina! Calma! — Pediu ele entre gargalhadas, mas a postura nervosa da cientista não se alterou. — Ninguém aqui vai morrer. Duvido muito que a nossa comida esteja envenenada. Isso aconteceu há muitos anos... e foi apenas mais uma tentativa de Freeza de me subjugar. Entretanto, quando ele percebeu que eu descobri sobre o veneno e parei de aceitar comida, ele logo apareceu com um outro... recurso.

Estendeu os punhos na direção de Bulma, e a expressão no rosto da terráquea se entristeceu.

— As algemas restritoras de Ki.

— Sim — Ele anuiu vagarosamente. — As primeiras não eram muito resistentes e quebravam com certa facilidade. Mas tudo mudou quando Freeza trouxe estas aqui. Depois delas, nunca mais consegui deixar esta cela.

Bulma abaixou a cabeça, preferindo fitar o chão do que as correntes nos pulsos do rei.

— Sinto muito, menina. Não falei isso para chateá-la.

— Eu sei — Ela murmurou. — Mas não posso evitar. Fiquei chateada mesmo assim... tanto pelas algemas quanto... quanto pela sua história. Não consigo nem imaginar o quão horrível deve ter sido para você. Preso neste lugar durante todos esses anos... ...tentando fugir e nunca obtendo sucesso. Como você conseguiu se manter são? Como não enlouqueceu de vez?

O velho rei saiyajin coçou a barba grisalha enquanto ponderava a melhor forma de responder aquela pergunta.

— Sinceramente, eu me perdi muitas vezes — Fechou os olhos ao confessar. — Às vezes, eu conversava comigo mesmo para não esquecer as palavras, os nomes, as coisas e os fatos, outras vezes, eu esquecia tudo. Eu tentei... na maioria das vezes, eu tentei me manter forte e perseverar, mas foi muito difícil. E, às vezes, eu me sentia sim enlouquecer um pouco. Ou muito — Ele suspirou profundamente e, depois, abriu um sorriso amplo ao fitar a cientista. — Quando você chegou, no entanto, perseverar ficou mais fácil. As suas palavras fizeram-me recordar o meu próprio nome, a minha própria raça, a minha própria história. Você me trouxe notícias do meu filho e me mostrou que nem tudo está perdido, Bulma, e, por isso, eu sou e lhe serei eternamente grato.

As palavras dele fizeram as bochechas dela queimarem e os olhos ficarem embotados pela emoção.

— Não precisa agradecer — Pediu ela, meio sem graça. — Não fiz nada de m-

— Fez sim. Apenas aceite a minha gratidão — O rei falou, não deixando espaço para discussão, e Bulma fez que sim com a cabeça e o ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e tímido.

Não trocaram mais palavras depois, e o silêncio voltou a imperar dentro da prisão sombria, deixando a cientista terráquea à mercê de seus pensamentos e lembranças. Foi inevitável não recordar-se do sonho que ainda estava fresco em sua memória, e fechou os olhos bem devagar enquanto mentalizava o rosto e as palavras do príncipe dos saiyajins. Lembrou-se de que, no final do sonho, Vegeta lhe dissera alguma coisa sobre a possibilidade de estar sendo atacado por um inimigo chamado Ginyu, e Bulma franziu as sobrancelhas em grande concentração, tentando associar o nome a um rosto.

Ginyu... Quem poderia ser? Seria forte? Perigoso? E quanto a Vegeta e Raditz? Eles estavam mesmo sob ataque? E agora? Será que estariam bem?

— Ele vai nos encontrar, menina Bulma.

Abriu os olhos com rapidez ao ouvir a voz do rei e o encarou. Seu semblante provavelmente exteriorizava suas preocupações, pois o saiyajin a fitava como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

— Sabe de uma coisa, criança — Continuou ele, percebendo que Bulma não fizera menção alguma de falar. — Eu sei muito bem como você se sente. Afinal, eu já fui o mais poderoso da minha raça... e eu jamais pensei que um dia fosse precisar ser... resgatado.

Bulma abafou uma risada amarga.

— É um golpe e tanto no orgulho, não é?

— E que golpe! — Ele riu. — Orgulho é algo interessante. Orgulho de menos nos enfraquece. Quando não possuímos nenhum tipo de orgulho, nós nos rebaixamos e nos menosprezamos. Nos tornamos criaturas menores do que realmente somos. Por outro lado, quando temos orgulho demais, nos desvirtuamos. Ficamos prepotentes e nos julgamos superiores aos outros. Você pode achar estranho, mas o orgulho e a humildade devem sempre andar de mãos dadas... e achar um equilíbrio durante a caminhada. Não se deve ser humilde demais, porque é importante saber se impor em certas situações; assim como não se deve ser orgulhoso demais, porque não somos perfeitos e temos nossas limitações. Para sobreviver, precisamos uns dos outros. E, agora, nós dois precisamos de ajuda.

— Isso foi muito... sábio — Disse ela após alguns segundos, e o rei sorriu de canto.

— Bem, confesso que eu tenho muito tempo livre para refletir sobre diversos assuntos.

Os dois riram juntos, e Bulma sentiu o coração se tranquilizar e o lábios curvarem-se num sorriso sereno e amistoso.

— Conversei com Vegeta sobre Nappa — Comentou, de repente, e viu os olhos negros do rei piscarem. — Acho que consegui convencê-lo a procurar ajuda.

— Você... conversou com Vegeta? — A voz dele, então, soou muito estranha – talvez um pouco preocupada, talvez um pouco descrente, Bulma não soube dizer exatamente –, e a cientista assumiu um tom mais defensivo ao responder.

— Não me pergunte como – porque eu não sei a resposta. Só sei que, por algum motivo, eu consigo conversar com Vegeta através dos meus sonhos — Calou-se e esperou o rei falar alguma coisa, no entanto, ao perceber que ele seguiria em silêncio, continuou. — É... eu sei que parece papo de doido, não é?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não. Não é papo de doido — Assegurou o rei, sério e firme, e Bulma não soube dizer se gostou muito daquele tom subitamente taciturno.

Com uma voz hesitante – e um quê de receio no olhar –, ela perguntou:

— Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

— Compartilhamento de sonhos era um fenômeno muito comum entre alguns casais saiyajins. Eu mesmo já passei por isso duas vezes — Fez uma pausa e estreitou os olhos. — Vegeta não lhe explicou nada sobre esses sonhos? Ele... ele não sabe o que eles significam?

Bulma sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ele está tão confuso quanto eu. Se você sabe alguma coisa, por favor, me diga.

O velho saiyajin suspirou fundo e massageou os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. Aparentava estar mais cansado do que de costume e estranhamente sem graça também, como se aquele assunto fosse algo que lhe causasse um certo incômodo.

Bulma experimentou uma repentina agitação em seu estômago – algo como antecipação e medo – e procurou controlar a respiração. Estava tão tensa que praticamente prendeu a respiração quando percebeu que o rei daria início à explicação.

— Quando um casal saiyajin compartilha sonhos e, em alguns casos mais raros, memórias, é sinal de que criou-se, entre eles, algo que nós costumávamos chamar de elo.

— Elo?

— Sim, exatamente. Um vínculo físico que representa a perfeita união entre o homem e a mulher. Esse elo toma forma dentro do corpo feminino e, com o passar do tempo, cresce e torna-se mais forte a cada dia, até que, quando o momento certo chega, ele deixa o corpo da mulher, tornando-se uma criatura independente. Com a expulsão do elo, o vínculo entre o casal passa a ser apenas emocional, que, por si só, não é forte o suficiente para manter unidas as consciências do homem e da mulher, logo, o fenômeno de compartilhamento de sonhos acaba.

Durante a explicação dele, Bulma balançou a cabeça de quando em quando para mostrar que acompanhava o raciocínio e, no final, a jovem cientista mordiscou o interior da bochecha e abriu um sorriso trêmulo.

Ela estava tão pálida que era possível enxergar as veias em sua testa e ao redor dos seus olhos.

— Me responda uma coisa, por favor — Pediu ela, seu coração batendo tão forte e tão rápido e tão descompassado que quase ultrapassava o som da sua voz. — Por que é que eu estou com essa impressão de que você enrolou um tanto apenas para me dizer que eu estou grávida do Vegeta?

O rei exalou um sopro de ar e abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Quando tornou a erguer o rosto, seus olhos – tristes, preocupados, temerosos – se encontraram com os dela – assombrados e enormes.

— Por favor, não me diga que estou grávida. Eu estou numa prisão... não posso estar grávida.

— Sinto muito, Bulma.

— Bem... ...merda.

Seus olhos rolaram para trás, e Bulma perdeu os sentidos antes mesmo do seu corpo desfalecer e da sua cabeça bater no chão.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

*Interlúdio 3: O sacrifício de Raditz*

 _Antes..._

 _Era início da noite quando o alarme soou. Um som ensurdecedor, horrível, petrificante._

 _Enregelante._

 _Raditz nunca antes tinha escutado um som assim. E também nunca mais foi capaz de se esquecer dele._

 _Depois, tudo aconteceu muito rápido para o pequeno saiyajin ser capaz de processar; rápido como sequências flashes passando na frente dos seus olhos, rápido como um redemoinho de vento quente e de cores vibrantes e de vozes altas e aflitas, rápido como um pandemônio._

 _Como o puro caos._

 _O exército de Freeza estava em Vegetasei, e Raditz sabia... ele sabia que aquele era o fim._

 _Todos iriam morrer._

 _— _Vai ficar tudo bem, meu filho — A voz grave do seu pai, Bardock, pouco fez para diminuir a intensidade dos tremores que percorriam o corpo do pequeno Raditz. — Você vai ficar bem.__

 _— _P-Papai — Balbuciou o jovem guerreiro de apenas doze anos de idade, e seus olhos enormes e cheios de medo se encontraram com os olhos do pai.__

 _— _Raditz, você precisa me escutar — Bardock_ falou com mais firmeza, pousando a mão no ombro magro do filho e o apertando de leve. _— Me escute, meu filho. Me escute e guarde as minhas palavras. Você ficará bem. Eu vi.__

 _— _Você viu? — Perguntou Raditz, sua voz fraca e esperançosa, e Bardock esboçou um sorriso triste.__

 _— _Eu vi o seu futuro. E o futuro do nosso príncipe Vegeta.__

 _— _O que acontecerá conosco?__

 _— _Já está tudo preparado. Vocês partirão em uma nave... Nappa os acompanhará e cuidará de vocês dois.__

 _— _E Kakarotto? E você e a mamãe, papai? Vocês não podem vir comigo? — Indagou, agitado.__

 _ _O guerreiro fez que não com a cabeça.__

 _— _Seu irmão ficará bem. Ele e o príncipe Tarble deixarão o planeta em outra nave. Kakarotto vai cuidar bem de Tarble... e quando a hora certa chegar, vocês se reencontrarão. Quanto a mim e a sua mãe... nós precisamos ficar. Temos de ajudar o nosso rei — Ele mesmo interrompeu a própria fala para retomar o fôlego, inspirando e expirando devagar e com certa dificuldade. — Mas nada disso importa, Raditz. O que importa aqui é você, meu filho querido. Porque você... você precisa ser forte... e não se deixar abater pelas dificuldades que virão. Apesar das intempéries e dos obstáculos que surgirão à sua frente, você tem que acreditar no futuro.__

 _ _Houve uma explosão ao longe, e o clarão terrível iluminou brevemente pai e filho.__

 _ _Os olhos negros de Raditz brilharam.__

 _— _No futuro?__

 _— _É primordial que Vegeta permaneça vivo, Raditz — Bardock continuou falando, e o pequeno o fitava quase que em transe, fascinado pelo significado contido nas palavras proferidas pelo pai. — Freeza será derrotado no futuro... e para que isso aconteça, é imprescindível que Vegeta esteja vivo.__

 _— _Eu o protegerei com a minha vida, meu pai. Eu prometo que protegerei o príncipe — Assegurou o jovem, e Bardock fechou os olhos por um instante, lutando contra as lágrimas.__

 _ _Quando falou, a voz do saiyajin estava rouca e embargada:__

 _— _Eu sei — De repente, puxou o garoto para mais perto de si e o abraçou com muita força. — Você é um menino muito corajoso. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, filho.__

 _~Dragon Ball~_

Agora...

Grandes gotas de suor escorriam pelo rosto de Raditz enquanto ele fazia o possível para manter a nave estabilizada. As paredes grossas de metal trepidavam com violência e o brilho vermelho e intermitente da luz de alerta o lembrava de que havia algo de errado com o veículo espacial.

Algo perigosamente errado.

— O que está acontecendo? — Ouviu a voz áspera de Vegeta, e relanceou um olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado, que, apesar de ter acabado de acordar, parecia estar bem alerta. — Não me diga que Ginyu nos encontrou.

— Quanto a isso, eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. Qual você quer ouvir primeiro, chefe? — Perguntou, forçando um sorriso sem graça, e ouviu o príncipe dos saiyajins bufar.

— Tanto faz — Resmungou o rapaz. — Estou sem paciência para suas brincadeiras.

Raditz revirou os olhos e deu uma cotovelada na lâmpada de emergência, quebrando-a e, consequentemente, fazendo aquela irritante luz vermelha parar de piscar.

— Você está certo. Era mesmo Ginyu atrás da gente, mas... a notícia boa é que eu os despistei — Piscou para Vegeta, que cruzou os braços e fitou o amigo com sua típica carranca.

— E a má notícia?

Raditz abriu um sorriso bem amarelo.

— Antes que eu pudesse despistá-lo... ele nos atingiu. Perdemos nosso motor principal.

— O QUÊ? — Vegeta explodiu, e o soldado se encolheu um pouco. — Porra, Raditz! Eu acabei de roubar essa nave!

— Ei, não foi minha culpa! Ele surgiu do nada!

— Inacreditável — Murmurou o príncipe dos saiyajins e se debruçou sobre o painel de controle da nave. — Quando tempo nos resta?

Raditz respirou fundo antes de respondê-lo.

— Menos de quarenta minutos. Um dos motores auxiliares está à beira de entrar em colapso e dentro de, não sei, vinte, vinte e cinco minutos talvez, nosso suporte de vida vai começar a falhar. Precisamos pousar o quanto antes.

Vegeta socou a lateral do painel com as costas do punho, amassando o metal.

— Estamos ferrados.

— Bem, veja pelo lado positivo — Raditz riu. — Pelo menos Ginyu não está mais na nossa cola.

Talvez tenha sido uma peça do destino ou uma terrível coincidência ou apenas muito, muito azar mesmo, porque, no exato instante em que aquelas palavras deixaram os lábios do saiyajin, o enorme monitor da nave ganhou vida.

E a imagem de um feioso alienígena de pele arroxeada e com pontiagudos chifres na cabeça apareceu na tela.

— Saudações, macacos.

Antes de voltar os olhos para o inimigo, Vegeta lançou uma encarada muito feia a Raditz, que fitou o telão, boquiaberto.

— Os sensores da minha nave indicam que vocês estão enfrentando sérias dificuldades técnicas — O alienígena falou, cheio de perversidade, e Vegeta cerrou os punhos com força.

— Maldito seja, Ginyu.

— Capitão Ginyu para você, Vegeta — Rosnou a criatura. — Enviei para o computador de vocês as coordenadas do planeta onde vamos pousar. Não é longe daqui. A nave de vocês, por mais avariada que esteja, vai aguentar chegar até lá.

Vegeta precisou se conter antes de respondê-lo.

— Muito bem — Falou, sua voz não passando de um leve cicio. — Parece que você me pegou. Então, por que diabos não atira logo na gente e acaba com essa perseguição de uma vez por todas?

No telão, o rosto feio de Ginyu se retorceu quando ele riu com escárnio.

— Porque, ao contrário de vocês saiyajins, que ficam fugindo e se escondendo por aí, nós do Esquadrão Ginyu não somos covardes. E eu quero estar olhando bem nos seus olhos quando eu te matar, Vegeta. Você vai pagar caro pelo que fez a Guldo. Além do mais, Freeza prometeu uma fortuna para quem lhe trouxer a sua cabeça, Vegeta.

— Como ousa me chamar de covarde, seu insolente? — Rosnou Vegeta, e Raditz relanceou um olhar para o príncipe, preocupado de que o rapaz pudesse perder controle e, em um súbito ataque de fúria, danificar ainda mais a nave. — Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins! Eu não sou um covarde! Você quer lutar? Nós vamos lutar!

Um sorriso deturpado crepitou nos lábios finos do alienígena arroxeado.

— Está marcado, então. Nos vemos daqui a pouco, Vegeta. E aproveite bem os seus últimos minutos de vida.

A comunicação foi cortada logo em seguida, e Raditz, já prevendo o que Vegeta tinha em mente, traçou o curso até as coordenadas enviadas por Ginyu.

— Realmente, não é muito longe. O planeta fica bem próximo daqui e... devemos chegar em poucos minutos — Avisou o soldado, e o príncipe cruzou os braços e meneou a cabeça, seus olhos negros e sérios fixos no monitor, agora, escuro.

— Vou matar aquele desgraçado abusado. Covarde... ninguém me chama de covarde — O corpo musculoso dele tremeu com espasmos de ódio. — Maldição!

— Ei! — Raditz exclamou num tom de censura. — Acho melhor você se acalmar.

— O que disse?

— Exatamente o que ouviu, Vegeta — O soldado prosseguiu, não se incomodando nem um pouco com a expressão raivosa do príncipe. — Você sabe que não luta nada bem quando está desse jeito. Você perde muito fácil a cabeça... e Ginyu sabe disso, por isso te provocou daquele jeito e vai te provocar ainda mais quando formos enfrentá-lo. Ele é mais forte do que a gente e-

Vegeta o interrompeu com uma risada desdenhosa.

— Fale por você! — Riu o príncipe dos saiyajins. — Ginyu não é mais forte do que eu.

— Vegeta, ainda acho que deveríamos pensar numa estratégia — Raditz tentou discutir, mas sem muito sucesso. Vegeta, quando assim o queria, podia ser insuportavelmente teimoso.

Teimoso a ponto de não dar ouvidos a nada e nem a ninguém. Nem mesmo à razão.

— A única estratégia é atacar com toda força — Disse com ar de superioridade, esbanjando prepotência. Depois, com um sorriso infame nos lábios, fitou Raditz. — Se você achar que não dá conta, pode deixar Ginyu e o que resta daquela equipe barata dele pra mim. Matar Guldo não foi problema nenhum... tenho certeza de que também não terei dificuldades para enfrentar os outros.

Raditz nem se incomodou em responder a ofensa. Com os olhos cravados no painel da nave, mexeu em alguns controles e fez um gesto rápido com a mão.

— Acho melhor se preparar, porque as coisas vão ficar agitadas por aqui. Entrada na atmosfera prevista para cinco, quatro, três, dois, um.

 _~Dragon Ball~_

Orescor era um planeta-colônia que apenas recentemente passara a fazer parte do império de Freeza. Ele era relativamente próximo ao sol do sistema solar em que se encontrava, sendo bastante quente, com terrenos áridos e vegetação predominantemente rasteira. Também não possuía nem muitas montanhas e nem muitos vales, apenas extensas planícies onde soprava um vento forte e extremamente quente e seco.

Assim que colocaram o pé naquele planeta, Vegeta e Raditz logo perceberam que as condições climáticas não seriam muito favoráveis à fisiologia dos saiyajins e trocaram olhares preocupados.

— Não me lembro da última vez que estive num lugar assim tão quente — Comentou Raditz, limpando a testa suada com as costas da mão. — Mal chegamos e parece que meu corpo já está cozinhando dentro dessa armadura.

Vegeta concordou com cada palavra, pois sentia-se da mesma forma. Seu rosto moreno já estava ensopado de suor e a armadura que trajava, embora feita de um polímero especial e que lhe causava o mínimo desconforto possível, agora, o incomodava imensamente.

Pensou, por um instante, quanto tempo aguentaria lutando naquelas condições, mas logo reprimiu o pensamento ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

— Fizeram uma boa viagem, saiyajins?

Olhou na direção da voz e rangeu os dentes.

— Ginyu — Rosnou ao reconhecer o chifrudo alienígena de pele roxa.

Ao lado dele, era possível ver mais três criaturas, uma mais estranha que a outra. Recoome e Burter foram os que primeiro chamaram a atenção por serem os maiores membros da equipe, no entanto, suas semelhanças terminavam por aí, porque, enquanto Recoome tinha um aspecto que lembrava bastante os terráqueos – apesar da altura descomunal –, com uma pele clara e um cabelo avermelhado, Burter era um estranho alienígena humanoide de cabeça pequena, corpo tremendamente musculoso e pele azulada. O pequeno Jeice foi o último membro a ser notado. Ele era o menor dos quatro membros restantes do esquadrão e tinha uma pele vermelha e compridos cabelos brancos.

Vegeta correu os olhos pelo grupo de inimigos e riu cheio de desprezo.

— Ora, ora, capitão Ginyu — Falou com os braços cruzados. — Até onde me lembro, a sua equipe de babacas tinha cinco membros, mas só estou contando quatro. O que aconteceu com aquele verme do Guldo? — O sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto foi uma distorção da boca que era pura ironia e maldade. — Ah, sim! Como pude me esquecer! Eu o matei.

Os olhos do líder do esquadrão se estreitaram, ardendo de ódio.

— A morte dele será vingada — Falou Ginyu, sua voz ecoando pela superfície daquele planeta e as palavras – promessas de morte – sendo carregadas pelo vento quente. — Você pagará pelo que fez, Vegeta. Eu vou matá-lo. Vou arrancar essa sua maldita cabeça e entregá-la numa bandeja para Freeza.

— Você? Me matar? — Vegeta cuspiu. — Não me subestime, Ginyu.

— Subestimá-lo? — O alienígena deu uma discreta risada. — Está bem, está bem. Se você se acha assim tão poderoso, então não se importará de enfrentar nós quatro ao mesmo tempo.

Os ombros de Vegeta retesaram e olhos de Raditz se esbugalharam.

— Não temos chance alguma contra os quatro de uma vez só — Murmurou o soldado saiyajin, e Vegeta inspirou fundo.

— Cala a boca, Raditz. Eles vão achar que somos perdedores se te ouvirem falando assim!

— Não, Vegeta! — Sibilou o mais velho, correndo a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo comprido. — Você viu o que fez? Por que sempre tem que agir assim? Os quatro de uma vez só... não temos chance...

Vegeta rosnou, olhando ora para Raditz, ora para Ginyu.

— Já disse para calar a boc-

— Me deixe acabar com ele, capitão! — A voz gutural do gigantesco Burter calou Vegeta e fez os dois saiyajins tornarem a fitar intensamente os membros do esquadrão. O enorme alienígena azulado deu um passo à frente enquanto socava a palma da mão, e seus olhos vermelhos e sem pupilas, por algum motivo, se fixaram na figura aflita de Raditz. — Tenho certeza de que eu e Jeice podemos acabar com esses dois.

Ginyu avaliou o pedido do seu subordinado e, no final, sorriu.

— E eu tenho certeza de que tanto eu quanto Recoome vamos adorar assistir à luta. Mas lembre-se: não mate Vegeta. O golpe final é meu.

— Claro, senhor.

Burter fez uma breve mesura e logo deu as costas ao próprio time, sendo seguido de perto por Jeice, seu parceiro naquela batalha.

E, por nem um segundo sequer, aqueles olhos vermelhos deixaram de fitar Raditz.

Claro que aquilo não passou despercebido por Vegeta.

— Deixe os dois comigo, Raditz — Vegeta assumiu uma pose de luta, e o soldado ao seu lado também se preparou para lutar, erguendo os punhos na frente do rosto e apartando um pouco as pernas.

— Negativo. Nós dois contra os quatro seria loucura. Um contra um... nem tanto.

O príncipe o respondeu com um aceno curto, embora não tirasse os olhos de cima dos adversários.

— O grandalhão vai te atacar primeiro.

Raditz sorriu de canto.

— Também percebi. Ele não consegue ser muito discreto. Você cuida do baixinho esquisito?

Trocaram mais um olhar – rápido e entendedor – e, como se lessem os pensamentos um do outro, os dois guerreiros saiyajins soltaram um furioso grito de guerra e atacaram, tirando os pés do chão e deixando um rastro de poeira para trás.

A luta começou pesada, com muitos socos e chutes sendo desferidos de maneira quase que ininterrupta pelos saiyajins. Vegeta, que atacava individualmente o guerreiro Jeice, riu quando o alienígena não foi capaz de defender uma potente joelhada que o atingiu na boca do estômago, deixando-o quase em fôlego e fazendo-o cuspir saliva e uma boa quantidade de sangue.

Raditz, apesar de não ser tão forte quanto Vegeta, também não aparentava estar tendo tanta dificuldade ao enfrentar o gigante Burter. Conseguiu acertar um chute lateral nas costelas do guerreiro e um gancho de direita no queixo pequeno e escamoso, o que abriu um corte no lábio inferior do alienígena azulado. Burter contra-atacou a investida com uma sequência muito rápida de vários jabs e diretos; Raditz, contudo, esquivou-se de todos os golpes e revidou com um chute frontal, atingindo o peitoral da criatura e fazendo-o voar uns belos metros e cair com tudo no terreno árido e quente.

— Pelo visto, só tem tamanho! — O soldado saiyajin riu sozinho ao ver a figura gigantesca estatelada no chão. De repente, ouviu um grito de dor e olhou para o lado bem a tempo de ver Vegeta acertar Jeice com um chute giratório. Segundos depois, o pequeno alienígena de coloração avermelhada desabou no chão.

O príncipe deu uma discreta risada.

— Isso é tudo o que o famoso Esquadrão Ginyu tem a oferecer? — Relanceou um olhar para Raditz e, depois, para Ginyu, que assistia à luta a uma certa distância. — Honestamente, esperava mais.

Apesar das palavras desdenhosas de Vegeta, Ginyu não parecia nem um pouco ofendido, irritado ou sequer preocupado com Burter e Jeice. Na verdade, o líder do esquadrão levava no rosto um sorriso dissimulado.

— Sabe, Vegeta — Falou, olhos brilhando com malícia. — Não é sábio deixar de prestar atenção no seu rival no meio de uma luta — Apontou com o queixo para o local onde os dois membros da sua equipe tinham caído, e Vegeta o seguiu com os olhos.

Mas o lugar, agora, estava vazio.

Burter e Jeice haviam sumido.

— Pra onde eles foram? — Raditz indagou, também surpreso, mas Vegeta não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Atônito, o príncipe saiyajin olhou ao redor, mas não viu nem sinal daqueles dois, até que percebeu um vulto tomar forma bem atrás de Raditz.

— RADITZ! ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! — Gritou ao dar-se conta do perigo, porém seu aviso não foi rápido o suficiente, e Raditz não foi capaz de se esquivar do potente chute desferido por Burter, que o acertou bem nas costas.

O corpo do soldado mergulhou no chão quente do planeta, e Vegeta já estava prestes a mergulhar atrás do amigo quando Burter atacou de novo e, rápido como um raio, apareceu na frente do príncipe, fazendo-o estacar em pleno ar. Vegeta preparou-se para o embate iminente, todavia, tão rápido quanto surgiu, a imensa figura de Burter desapareceu, deixando o saiyajin desnorteado.

— O quê? — Perguntou para si mesmo e, em meio a sua confusão, não percebeu quando Jeice surgiu e o atacou por trás, acertando-o com um chute que, sem dúvida alguma, foi forte o bastante para fraturar algumas costelas. Também não percebeu quando Burter tornou a aparecer bem na sua frente, golpeando-o no estômago e, em seguida, no rosto.

— Ei! A sua briga é comigo, seu gigante miserável!

A voz cansada – e furiosa – de Raditz fez-se ouvida de repente, e o soldado lançou um raio de energia azulada contra Burter, fazendo-o se afastar de Vegeta e encarar o soldado com um ódio mortal.

— Quer lutar, macaquinho? — O colossal Burter gritou e lançou um olhar entendedor ao seu parceiro, que apenas acenou em resposta. — Então, vamos lutar!

Juntos, os dois membros do esquadrão terminaram a furiosa investida contra Vegeta, que pouco pôde fazer para se defender dos ataques combinados, e, quando finalizaram o príncipe dos saiyajins, partiram para cima de Raditz.

A força anormal de Jeice unida à velocidade de Burter era uma combinação mortal, e Raditz teve sérias dificuldades para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo imposto pelos adversários. Quando estava lutando apenas contra Burter, não tinha achado o combate tão exigente, no entanto, agora que era obrigado a enfrentar os dois, a situação se mostrava completamente diferente. A sincronia e as técnicas em conjunto daquela dupla era algo impressionante.

— Muito bem, saiyajin — Um deles – e Raditz nem soube dizer quem ao certo – berrou. — Agora que aquecimento terminou, vamos começar a luta de verdade. Burter! Está pronto?

— Pronto!

Houve um grito em uníssono, um grito intenso e horripilante, e Raditz viu uma luz vermelha rodear o corpo pequeno de Jeice ao mesmo tempo em que uma luz azul rodeava o de Burter. E então, os dois se moveram rápidos feito um cometa e as luzes e as cores se fundiram numa só. E Raditz nem sequer viu quando foi atingido.

Ele apenas sentiu o golpe. Os ossos quebrando. O sangue quente escorrendo. O chão sob seu corpo.

Por um instante, não conseguiu respirar e sentiu muito medo. Apavorado, começou a arfar e arquejar rapidamente e, em sua ânsia, quase engasgou-se com o sangue que já preenchia-lhe a boca.

— Capitão? Posso acabar com esse aqui? — Foi Jeice quem gritou, arrastando o pé pelo rosto ensanguentado de Raditz. — Olha só, que dó... ganindo feito um bichinho.

— Que nada — A voz imperativa de Ginyu ribombou num repente, e o líder do poderoso esquadrão apareceu ao lado do guerreiro consultando o scouter que levava acoplado na lateral da cabeça. — A energia dele está fraquíssima. Deixe-o assim. O coitado está praticamente morto — Sorriu de canto, venenoso feito uma serpente, e chutou o rosto de Raditz, fazendo-o golfar sangue. — Esses saiyajins tem o ego do tamanho de um pequeno planeta, mas são muito fracos. Pelo menos foi divertido assistir à luta. Agora, onde está o outro. Onde está Vegeta?

Aquela era uma excelente pergunta, e Raditz, por mais dolorido, imóvel, ensanguentado e quase morto que estivesse, também estava se perguntando a mesma coisa. Lutando contra a inconsciência, que já começava a crepitar em seu corpo e arrastá-lo para longe daquele mundo de dor e sofrimento no qual se encontrava, procurou ignorar o zumbido que ressoava em seus ouvidos e se concentrar na conversa entre os quatro membros do esquadrão.

— Ele estava bem ali — Recoome apontou para um lugar que ficava fora da vista de Raditz, contudo, a julgar pelo tom incerto na voz do inimigo, o soldado concluiu que Vegeta provavelmente não estava mais naquele lugar.

— Deve ter fugido! — Exclamou o imenso Burter, colocando as mãos na barriga e soltando uma estrondosa gargalhada. — Com certeza ficou assustado com o nosso poder e saiu daqui com o rabo entre as pernas!

Os quatro riram escandalosamente, o barulho fazendo a cabeça de Raditz doer.

Não, logo pensou. Vegeta jamais fugiria. Era teimoso demais para fugir de uma luta, mesmo sabendo que não seria capaz de vencer. Teimoso feito uma mula, como Bulma costumava dizer, e se lembrar daquilo – dela, em especial – o fez querer sorrir e chorar. Ela tinha sido uma boa amiga... e ele nunca mais a veria.

De repente, sentiu algo molhado escorrer pelo seu rosto e, por um instante, chegou a pensar que estava mesmo chorando. Se desfez do pensamento, contudo, ao sentir gotas d'água pingando sobre suas mãos, suas pernas, seus braços, seu peito.

Chuva. Tinha começado a chover.

Um trovão explodiu ao longe, e o barulho foi algo perturbador e surreal. Sob o corpo de Raditz, o chão estremeceu.

— Parece que vai começar uma tempestade daquelas — O líder do esquadrão comentou, olhando preocupado para o céu escuro. — A nave dos saiyajins ainda está aqui, ou seja, Vegeta ainda está no planeta. Vamos achá-lo logo e dar o fora desse lugar antes que o tempo piore.

Houve uma cacofonia de vozes e de respostas afirmativas, e um outro trovão rugiu infinitamente, o barulho ensurdecedor ganhando a vastidão do horizonte. Alguns clarões inundaram os olhos embaçados de Raditz – raios, raios e mais raios –, e o saiyajin sentiu os pelinhos do seu braço se eriçarem.

E então, houve uma outra voz, que Raditz, a princípio, pensou se tratar de Vegeta, mas logo afastou o pensamento, pois aquela voz não se assemelhava em nada a do seu príncipe.

Ela soou tão sobrenatural. Tão transcendente.

Quase... demoníaca.

— Ninguém vai deixar esse planeta — Prometeu a voz misteriosa, e Raditz tentou virar um pouco a cabeça para o lado para descobrir quem estava falando, mas não conseguiu.

Um outro relâmpago rasgou o céu, e o clarão iluminou o planeta inteiro. E a última visão de Raditz foi o rosto horrorizado de Ginyu.

 _~Dragon Ball~_

Ainda estava chovendo quando Raditz recobrou os sentidos.

Chovendo muito. E relampejando e trovejando e ventando.

A tempestade, pelo visto, estava longe de terminar.

Seu corpo doía como nunca, e o saiyajin permaneceu uns bons minutos deitado no chão alagado, respirando fundo, até sentir que tinha força o suficiente para se pôr de pé. Primeiro, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ergueu a cabeça e o tronco, sentando-se. Sua visão ficou turva repentinamente, e ele sentiu-se um tanto quanto nauseado.

— Perdi muito sangue — Disse a si mesmo, sua voz não passando de um sussurro.

Dedilhou um ferimento grotesco na lateral do seu corpo e fez uma careta.

— E vou continuar perdendo sangue se não der logo um jeito nisso.

Num impulso, levantou-se e, mais uma vez, lutou contra uma súbita e forte náusea. Quando percebeu-se menos enjoado, pôs-se a andar, seus passos vacilantes e pequenos. Seguiu devagar, seu corpo fraco e extremamente machucado quase indo ao chão inúmeras vezes, e foi obrigado a parar por vários momentos para recuperar o fôlego.

Apesar da intensidade da chuva e do vento, foi capaz de ver o vulto das duas naves ainda pousadas na superfície do planeta, e sentiu uma onda de alívio varrer o seu corpo.

Se as naves ainda estavam ali, Vegeta ainda estava ali. Tinha de estar.

— VEGETA! — Seu grito foi engolido por um trovão barulhento, e Raditz chamou de novo pelo príncipe, gritando até a garganta doer. — VEGETA!

Esperou por uma resposta, mas não ouviu nada e seguiu andando, procurando pelo outro saiyajin. De repente, pisou em alguma coisa e, curioso, olhou para chão.

Viu um braço vermelho e, um pouco mais ao longe, uma perna azulada, igualmente desmembrada.

— VEGETA! — Gritou novamente, olhando aflito em todas as direção.

A chuva diminuiu um pouco e foi aí, somente aí que ele percebeu que aquela planície inteira estava coberta de pedaços de corpos; não havia, contudo, sangue, e Raditz supôs que o líquido escarlate ou já tinha infiltrado no solo ou já tinha sido carregado pela água da chuva.

Sentiu a náusea retornar e a bile amarga ardeu-lhe a garganta quando ele arreganhou a boca e, inclinando o corpo para frente, vomitou.

— Vegeta — Murmurou para si mesmo, à beira do desespero. — Por favor, não esteja morto. Por favor.

Seguiu andando quase mecanicamente pelo cenário de pura carnificina, de quando em quando passando a mão pelos olhos molhados – lágrimas, chuva, não sabia –, até que ouviu alguma coisa.

O som de uma respiração.

Virou-se de costas e seguiu em direção ao som, mas não estava preparado para o que iria encontrar.

Havia um homem deitado de costas para Raditz, o que tornava impossível a visualização do seu rosto; um homem muito ferido e que parecia respirar com anormal dificuldade, pois gorgolejava e fazia sons horríveis ao puxar um pouco de ar para os pulmões. Era um homem que Raditz não reconhecia, mas que trajava a mesma armadura de batalha de Vegeta – uma armadura que, por sinal, estava em pedaços, destroçada. Um homem que estava deitado numa poça de sangue. Um homem de pele morena e cabelos loiros.

— Ei — Chamou, aproximando-se do sujeito. — Ei, você sabe o que aconteceu aqui?

Um relâmpago escolheu aquele momento para cortar o céu, e o clarão intenso pegou Raditz de surpresa, fazendo-o se retrair um pouco e fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando se recuperou do susto e tornou a abrir os olhos, viu uma energia dourada rodear o corpo do sujeito, fazendo-o tremer todo, arqueando as costas, gritando e urrando. E então, aquela misteriosa energia dissipou-se do nada, e Raditz testemunhou, com olhos arregalados, o cabelo loiro transformar-se em preto, e o corpo se retesar todo no chão, apenas para amolecer completamente no instante seguinte.

— Não acredito — Sussurrou, assombrado e de boca entreaberta. — É Vegeta... Vegeta... você conseguiu... seu filho da mãe, você conseguiu!

Sorrindo, ajoelhou-se ao lado ao amigo e encostou o ouvido no peito ferido dele. Engoliu em seco ao perceber que o coração quase não batia.

Vegeta estava morrendo

— Não, não, não, não, não! Você não se transformou no guerreiro legendário apenas para morrer, Vegeta! Não vou permitir isso! Nunca!

Determinado – e nem se importando com os ferimentos que o seu próprio corpo sustentava –, o saiyajin colocou Vegeta sobre suas costas e o carregou até a nave que pertencia ao Esquadrão Ginyu. Era um veículo interplanetário enorme, bem espaçoso e que continha muito mais recursos do que a nave que Vegeta tinha roubado em KX-11, inclusive um único tanque de regeneração, que era exatamente o que o príncipe precisava naquele momento.

Com cuidado, Raditz ajeitou o corpo castigado e ensanguentado de Vegeta dentro da enorme máquina e programou as etapas de cura. Num instante, o monitor acoplado ao equipamento médico ligou, mostrando uma atividade cardíaca mínima, mas existente, e aquela informação inundou o soldado saiyajin de alívio.

A situação de Vegeta era crítica, mas ele não estava morto. E, se não estava morto, ainda havia esperança. O tanque de regeneração poderia curá-lo.

E iria curá-lo.

O pensamento o fez sorrir, entretanto, a dor causticante que sentiu em seguida na lateral do seu corpo fez o sorriso virar uma careta horrenda. Raditz chiou, tossiu sangue e tentou caminhar até a maca mais próxima para, assim, ser capaz de tratar os próprios ferimentos, mas caiu na metade do caminho, seu corpo fazendo um baque surdo ao se chocar com o chão frio da nave. Tentou, ao menos, se arrastar, mas descobriu que nem para isso parecia ter mais forças. Já tinha perdido sangue demais.

Já tinha chegado ao limite.

— Sinto muito — Disse enquanto se obrigava a erguer a cabeça e fitar o vidro do tanque de regeneração, que deixava à mostra o rosto desacordado de Vegeta. **—** Sinto muito... vai ter que ir atrás da senhorita Bulma sozinho, chefe.

Fungou, riu e chorou um pouco. E chorou um pouco mais ao lembrar-se do seu pai. Seu pai, que o enchera de promessas vazias, que falara sobre um futuro maravilhoso e utópico, sobre a destruição de Freeza, sobre o seu reencontro com Kakarotto, sobre uma nova era para os saiyajins. Seu pai, que dissera que tudo ficaria bem. Visões, dissera ele, visões do futuro; mas viver anos e mais anos na nave de Freeza fez Raditz descobrir o quão equivocadas aquelas visões estavam, pois o cruel lagarto estava longe de ser destruído, Kakarotto provavelmente estava morto e os saiyajins, praticamente extintos. Não havia futuro para os saiyajins, e Raditz, Raditz, definitivamente, não estava bem.

— Mas eu não sou o meu pai — Falou num sopro de ar, suas palavras sussurradas não chegando aos ouvidos do príncipe inconsciente. Devagar, fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça no chão. — Minhas promessas não são vazias. Eu jurei que o protegeria até a morte... e eu o fiz. Agora, está tudo em suas mãos. Boa sorte, Vegeta.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

*O sexto sentido de Bulma*

— EU VOU CASTRAR O VEGETA!

Bulma rugiu contra as grades da prisão, como se, de repente, tivesse sido dominada por uma fúria insana.

— Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Como pôde? Por dois anos, Vegeta! Dois anos! Esse foi o tempo que passamos juntos, e você inventa de me engravidar justamente agora? Seu patife miserável! Eu estou na prisão! NA PRISÃO! EU NÃO POSSO TER UM FILHO NA PRISÃO, VEGETA, SEU SAFADO! Não acredito que fez isso comigo! Você vai ver só! Espere até eu pôr minhas mãos em você! Você é um saiyajin morto!

Ela gritou mais algumas coisas – muitas ameaças de morte, de castração, de mutilação e de envenenamento, algumas obscenidades também e vários, vários palavrões horrendos –, fez uma curta pausa para retomar o fôlego e, após respirar bem fundo, retomou a gritaria.

Depois de ter recebido a notícia de que muito provavelmente estava esperando um filho de Vegeta, Bulma desmaiou e permaneceu inconsciente por um longo período de tempo. Um período de tempo longo o suficiente para deixar o rei Vegeta bastante preocupado com a jovem cientista terráquea. Quando ela, por fim, deu sinais de que recobraria a consciência, o rei inundou-se de alívio, contudo, seu alívio logo se transformou em assombro – e em um quê de medo –, porque Bulma, assim que abriu aqueles lindos e brilhantes olhinhos azuis, pareceu ser possuída por algum tipo de deus da guerra ou da vingança e, ao colocar-se de pé, começou a gritar feito uma lunática.

E o rei precisava admitir que aquela menina tinha um baita de um fôlego.

Ele estava impressionado.

— Vegeta! Argh! Eu não acredito! Não acredito que estou grávida! Eu não posso estar grávida. Não aqui... não agora! Eu... eu... eu... AH! Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu não sei — E então, encostou o corpo na parede da cela e deslizou devagar até sentar no chão. — Ai, meu Kamisama... o que eu faço agora?

— Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, menina. Vai dar tudo certo — O rei permitiu-se abrir a boca para falar apenas quando percebeu que ela tinha se acalmado um pouco e fez o melhor para soar o mais otimista possível, e Bulma, que estava toda descabelada e suada e trêmula, deixou escapar uma risada amarga.

— Não — Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, discordando veementemente da opinião dele. — Você não percebe? Essa foi a pior notícia que você poderia ter me dado. Não me entenda mal — Completou ela com rapidez, ao ver a expressão no rosto dele ficar estranhamente sombria e confusa. — Não falo sobre o bebê em si. Falo sobre a situação. Toda essa situação horrível! Eu sou uma cientista, eu sou uma pessoa muito racional, entende? E eu... eu penso muito, eu penso o tempo todo. A minha cabeça não para. Tanto que chega a ser cansativo, às vezes. E eu não consigo parar de pensar no futuro dessa criança.

Bulma calou-se, respirou fundo algumas vezes e, depois de breves segundos, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Os olhos escuros do rei Vegeta acompanharam os movimentos nervosos e acelerados do pequeno corpo dela.

— Primeiramente, eu posso ser um gênio, mas não entendo nada de gravidez ou de bebês. Nada. Zero. Neca de pitibiriba! — Confessou, exasperada. — Eu fui levada da Terra quando era apenas uma criança e passei mais da metade da minha vida vivendo na nave de Freeza, rodeada por guerreiros alienígenas de todas as espécies possíveis. Meu contato com gente da minha própria espécie se limitava aos meus pais e só! Quanto a algum tipo de romance? Bem, romance, para mim, era algo que estava fora de cogitação. Uma gravidez, então, nem se fala. Quando eu conheci o Vegeta e nós... err, quando nós começamos a nos envolver, eu... eu, pra falar a verdade eu admito que não me preocupei muito com as consequências porque achei que, por sermos de espécies tão diferentes, nós não seríamos compatíveis a ponto de gerar um bebê. E por um bom tempo eu achei que esse pensamento estava correto, porque, por dois anos, nada aconteceu. Nada.

"Mas, pelo visto, eu estava errada... e tem um bebê a caminho, agora. Um bebê que é metade terráqueo e metade saiyajin, e eu, sinceramente, não sei o que esperar. Não sei como a gravidez vai se desenvolver, não sei quais sintomas aparecerão e nem como o meu corpo vai reagir a essas mudanças. Não sei quais serão as necessidades do feto, se ele vai precisar que eu ingira mais nutrientes para se desenvolver bem... e não sei se eu, aqui, nesta prisão, terei condições de atender a essas necessidades. Você consegue entender a minha preocupação? E depois, hein? Depois que ele nascer? Que tipo de futuro uma criança pode ter num universo como esse? Num universo dominado pelo medo e pela violência? Num universo dominado por Freeza."

Ele tentou respondê-la, mas não conseguiu falar. Sua boca estava seca demais, seu peito, dolorido demais, seu coração, pequenininho demais. Descobriu-se tão aflito que tinha perdido a voz.

— E chegamos ao segundo ponto, que é justamente Freeza — Falou Bulma, num ar de mistério e terror. — Já pensou no que ele fará quando descobrir sobre essa criança? Já pensou nisso? — Perguntou ela, e o rei fez que não. — Pois eu já. Eu já pensei em tantas possibilidades... e todas elas são horríveis. Numa delas, ele me mata e mata o bebê também. Numa outra, ele me mata e pega o meu filho. Em uma outra, ele-

— Bulma, pare, pelo amor dos deuses! — Implorou o rei, sua voz profunda e muito, muito triste. — Pare, por favor. Esses são cenários hipotéticos. Eles não vão acontecer. Freeza não vai descobrir sobre essa criança.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto e o descobriu todo molhado. Nem sabia quando tinha começado a chorar.

— Como pode ter certeza?

— Não posso. Não podemos ter certeza — Respondeu ele. — Mas podemos ter esperança e fé. Você disse que confiava em Vegeta, não disse?

— Sim. Sim, eu disse.

— Então, prove. Confie. Neste exato minuto, ele está vasculhando o universo atrás de você, não é mesmo? Ele está procurando por você... e vai encontrá-la, porque, como você mesma disse, ele é teimoso e obstinado. Bulma, ele vai nos encontrar. Nós só precisamos acreditar.

Pareceu uma eternidade até ela conseguir responder:

— Claro. Claro que vai. Ah, me desculpe — Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e inspirou fundo. — Você está certo. Está mais do que certo, mas é que... eu só... eu estou muito assustada. — Caminhou até o saiyajin e se sentou ao lado dele. — Apavorada, melhor dizendo.

— Você não é a única, menina. Eu também estou assustado.

— Pelo menos não foi você quem estava dando um chilique há alguns minutos — Comentou a cientista, toda corada. — Eu fico meio descontrolada quando estou assustada. E, às vezes, como acabei fazendo aqui, eu grito muito. É um jeito estranho e meio maluco de lidar com o medo, mas... é isso. Então, me desculpe... de novo. E me desculpe por falar aquelas coisas horríveis sobre o seu filho. Eu não vou matar o Vegeta, e nem quero matá-lo! E também não pretendo... err... você sabe...

— Castrá-lo? Mutilá-lo? Cortá-lo em pedacinhos?

— É. Não vou fazer nada disso. Juro.

As bochechas dela ficaram ainda mais vermelhinhas, e uma gargalhada muito alta eclodiu pelos lábios rachados do rei, tão forte que o saiyajin chegou a tombar a cabeça para trás.

Bulma estreitou os olhos. Se pudesse, também cruzaria os braços na frente do peito.

— Não deveria rir disso. Eu estou com muita vergonha. Ai, que embaraçoso. Eu sempre acabo fazendo cada papelão...

— Ei, não se preocupe com isso. Extravasar de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém.

— Ah. Obrigada. Você é muito compreensivo.

Os dois se fitaram em silêncio por um instante, até que Bulma exalou um sopro de ar e, curvando um pouco as costas, fez o melhor que pôde para se abraçar.

— Queria que a minha mãe estivesse aqui — Murmurou, então, e mordeu com força o lábio inferior, esperando que a dor física auto infligida pudesse ofuscar, ao menos por um tempo, a dor em seu coração. — Duvido que ela saberia o que fazer, mas, pelo menos, eu me sentiria mais segura. Menos sozinha.

— Não pense que está sozinha — Pediu o rei, sua voz soando como um bálsamo. Suave e mansa. — Sei que nada substitui o carinho e o conforto de uma mãe, mas saiba que pode contar comigo. E pode contar com Vegeta, em seus sonhos.

À menção do nome do príncipe, Bulma ergueu o rosto e encarou o rei bem nos olhos.

— E por falar em Vegeta, ele ainda não sabe sobre o bebê — Comentou. — Acha que eu deveria contar a ele?

O rei deu de ombros.

— Isso é com vocês dois. Se fosse eu, no lugar dele... ...sim, eu gostaria, e muito, de saber o quanto antes. Mas eu não posso responder pelo meu filho — Sustentou o olhar no dela, mas, logo depois, desviou o rosto.

Bulma reparou, naquele momento, que o perfil dele era muito parecido com o de Vegeta. Eles tinham o mesmo nariz: fino e pontudo. Imaginou se a criança teria um nariz assim também, e o pensamento tão repentino espalhou uma sensação morna e gostosa dentro do seu peito.

A sombra de um sorriso crepitou em seus lábios rachados.

— O que você acha, Bulma? O que sua intuição te diz?

— Minha intuição? — Perguntou ela com a testa toda enrugada, e o rei assentiu devagar.

— Não é comum aos humanos darem ouvidos à intuição?

Ela hesitou por um segundo ou dois, não sabendo ao certo como responder.

— Às vezes, eu acho. Eu só não sei exatamente o que a minha intuição está me dizendo agora. Nunca fui muito boa nessa história de seguir a intuição.

Riu do próprio dilema no qual se encontrava, do próprio temor que sentia, da aflição e da angústia que a acompanhavam e que continuariam acompanhando-a durante aquela penosa jornada, e o rei esboçou um sorriso complacente e pousou uma mão em seu ombro, numa forma de dar a ela um pouco de apoio.

— Talvez eu possa te ajudar com isso, se quiser — Ofereceu ele, e Bulma ficou subitamente interessada.

— Como?

Antes de responder, ele cruzou as pernas e alongou a coluna, que fez um estalo que soou bem dolorido aos ouvidos da moça.

— É próprio da cultura dos saiyajins a compreensão do funcionamento dos nossos chakras, assim como a conexão com cada um deles. Para que o nosso Ki circule perfeitamente pelos canais de energia do nosso corpo, temos que saber manipular cada um dos sete centros de energia que possuímos, principalmente o sexto e o sétimo — Ele ergueu o braço e apontou com o indicador primeiro para a própria testa, no espaço entre os olhos, e, depois, para o alto da cabeça. — Para nós, esses dois são os mais importantes. O sétimo chakra, quando ativado, nos conecta com o universo e nos permite alcançar todo o potencial que existe guardado em nós. E o sexto chakra, que é o vai te interessar mais, é o que chamamos de terceiro olho.

— Terceiro olho?

— Sim. Quando bem trabalhado, ele aguça a nossa intuição. E uma intuição bem aguçada, menina Bulma, é uma poderosa guia em nossas vidas. Havia um saiyajin chamado Bardock que tinha tanto o sexto quanto o sétimo chakras funcionando em sintonia perfeita. E ele conseguia se concentrar de tal forma que era capaz de ter visões do futuro. Imagino que já tenha ouvido falar sobre ele.

Bulma meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

— Era o pai de Raditz, certo? Vegeta me contou um pouco sobre esse Bardock. Ele era o seu conselheiro, eu acho.

— E também um grande amigo — O rei sorriu, mas Bulma notou que havia bastante tristeza presente naqueles olhos negros.

E saudade. Muita saudade.

— Bardock teve muitas visões do futuro. E suas previsões nunca estiveram erradas.

Aquela revelação a fez franzir um pouco as sobrancelhas. Lembrou-se imediatamente do sonho que tivera, do pequeno Raditz falando alguma coisa sobre Bardock ter visto o futuro de um menino chamado Kakarotto, que cresceria um saiyajin muito forte. E lembrou-se da revelação feita por Vegeta, de que Bardock tivera sim muitas visões, mas que nem todas se concretizaram.

— Nunca estiveram erradas? Tem certeza quanto a isso?

— Absoluta. Ele previu tantas coisas, inclusive que eu não morreria pelas mãos de Freeza — Confessou o rei, ao ver a expressão estranha que surgira no rosto de Bulma. — E, até hoje, o lagarto não me matou.

Ela cogitou contar a ele sobre o sonho, sobre Raditz, Kakarotto e sobre as palavras de Vegeta, todavia, acabou optando por guardar aquilo só para si por enquanto. Numa outra ocasião, talvez, tocaria no assunto.

— Como posso fazer para ativar o meu sexto chakra e usar melhor a minha intuição? — Perguntou, então, e o semblante do saiyajin ficou muito sério.

Compenetrado.

— Com meditação.

— Meditação? — A resposta dela não soou muito animada. — Eu não sou muito boa com esse negócio de meditação. A minha mente é muito agitada.

— Tente, pelo menos. Eu vou te ajudar. Posso te guiar durante a meditação.

A princípio, Bulma ficou meio incerta, porque todo aquele papo esquisito de "centros de energia" e "conexão com o universo" e "visão interior" definitivamente não era muito a sua praia. No entanto, no final, acabou cedendo.

Pelo menos aquilo manteria a sua mente distraída dos milhares de problemas que se acumulavam a cada dia que se passava.

— Certo. Manda a ver. O que eu faço?

Ele coçou a barba, pensativo.

— Acho que o melhor a fazer seria deitar numa posição bem confortável.

— Está bem.

A cientista, ainda que meio cética quanto a tudo aquilo, fez como o saiyajin pediu e deitou no chão. Deixou os joelhos levemente dobrados e apoiou as mãos ao lado do corpo. Ajeitou os ombros um pouquinho e, por último, fechou os olhos.

— Muito bom — O rei elogiou, e Bulma esboçou um sorriso pequeno. — Quando você sonha com Vegeta, onde você se vê?

— Num corredor — Respondeu imediatamente, recordando-se com perfeição do último sonho que tivera. — Um corredor enorme e escuro. Meu corpo está muito cansado. Eu ando e... me sinto pesada. Não sei porque isso acontece.

— Pode ser porque você nunca tentou se conectar com seus centros energéticos antes, muito menos tentou abri-los. Para compartilhar sonhos, é importante que os chakras estejam em bom funcionamento e que permitam uma boa fluidez da energia. Os seus canais de Ki devem estar bloqueados.

— Vegeta sempre falou que eu tenho um Ki tão forte quanto o de uma barata esmagada.

O rei tentou não rir, mas não conseguiu. Depois de gargalhar um pouco, voltou a ficar concentrado.

— Não importa o tamanho do Ki. O que importa é que toda criatura do universo tem essa energia que flui dentro de si. Alguns, como Freeza, possuem um Ki imensurável. Outros, como uma barata, por exemplo, não possuem quase nada. Mas o importante aqui não é a quantidade de Ki; o importante é saber usá-lo. Então, Bulma, para abrir o seu sexto chakra, você deve se concentrar nele. Pense no significado dele e no que você espera obter dele.

— O terceiro olho. A intuição — Sussurrou ela, numa voz bem relaxada. — Eu espero que ele me ajude a encontrar respostas para as perguntas que me afligem.

— Imagine, agora, toda a energia do seu corpo, todo o seu Ki concentrado num ponto no meio da sua testa, um pouco acima da linha dos olhos. Toque esse ponto da sua testa com a ponta dos dedos e aperte de leve.

Mais uma vez, Bulma fez como ordenado e tocou a própria testa. Ficou assim por um tempo e esperou, em silêncio, por um novo comando, mas o rei nada falou.

Na verdade, ele não falou nada por muitos, muitos minutos.

Bulma chegou até mesmo a pensar que ele tinha caído no sono.

— Eu não sei se isso está funcionando — Comentou, desanimada. — Eu disse que não sou muito boa com esse negócio de meditação — Novamente, esperou pela fala dele, contudo, não escutou um som sequer. Bufou, exasperada. — Olha, desculpa, não quero desmerecer a sua cultura e nem as suas crenças espiritualistas, mas esse negócio de meditação e chakras não faz meu estilo. Acho que vou continuar do jeito que tô, com meus canais de Ki bloqueados e tudo o mais, beleza?

Pensou que ele fosse dizer alguma coisa, talvez tentar persuadi-la com algo como "mas você nem tentou direito, menina Bulma", só que tudo o que escutou foi o silêncio.

O rei continuava calado.

— Senhor Vegeta? — Chamou. — Você está me assustando. Sério. Você está me assustando muito. Vou abrir os olhos, está bem? Não quero mais saber de meditação ou viagem astral ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Ela fez exatamente o que falou que faria. Abriu os olhos.

E foi aí que percebeu que não estava mais na cela, mas sim sozinha naquele estranho e escuro corredor do sonho. E estava sozinha.

— Oh! — Exclamou enquanto se levantava. — Isso significa que funcionou? Humm... não sabia que voltaria para cá.

Espalmou a mão na parede ao ficar de pé e começou a andar. Percebeu, então, que não experimentava mais aquela estranha letargia que sempre sentia quando tinha esses sonhos com Vegeta, pois seu corpo estava leve e não apresentava nenhuma dificuldade ao se locomover.

Na verdade, ela se sentia bem. Muito bem.

— Isso deve ser um bom sinal — Conversou consigo mesma e abriu um sorriso orgulhoso, contente pela pequena vitória alcançada. — Quem diria, hein, Bulma! Desbloqueando canais de Ki e fazendo altas viagens astrais. É isso aí, menina!

De repente, viu a mesma porta dupla do sonho anterior e apressou o passo. Reconheceu as imagens gravadas na madeira – o imenso dragão-serpente e as sete pequenas esferas – e ergueu a mão para tocá-la, mas vacilou no último segundo e retraiu a mão, afastando-se alguns passos. Da última vez, aquela porta a levara diretamente a uma lembrança de Vegeta e poderia perfeitamente levá-la mais uma vez a uma outra lembrança dele.

Ela poderia levá-la diretamente a Vegeta.

E Bulma ainda não sabia o que iria dizer a ele quando o encontrasse.

Não fazia ideia de onde Vegeta estava, do que estava fazendo, por quais perigos estava passando. Não sabia se era seguro contar a ele sobre o bebê.

Não sabia nem se ele queria saber sobre o bebê.

Porque um bebê mudaria tudo entre eles.

Para sempre.

— Ai, intuição! — Resmungou alto. — Bem que você podia chegar agora, né! Sei lá, me dá uma luz. Eu conto ou não conto ao Vegeta?

— Com quem você está falando?

A voz desconhecida fez Bulma tomar um baita de um susto. Um susto tão grande que ela deu um pulo e cobriu a boca com a mão para abafar um grito de horror.

— Kamisama misericordioso! — Gritou contra a palma da mão e arregalou os olhos ao deparar-se com uma criança.

Era um menino pequeno – seis, sete anos de idade, talvez –, que tinha a pele morena, um nariz fino, enormes olhos azuis e um cabelo lilás bem lisinho. Ele era magro e vestia algo semelhante a um kimono azul bastante largo com um cinto laranja firmemente atado à cintura fina – um tipo de traje com o qual a cientista não estava acostumada, pois só estava habituada a ver os uniformes de batalha dos soldados de Freeza. Bulma observou atentamente aquele menino e procurou bem na sua memória, mas não encontrou nenhuma recordação daquele garoto. Tinha certeza mais do que absoluta de que nunca, nunca mesmo o vira antes, contudo, não era capaz de explicar a estranha sensação de familiaridade que tinha ao vê-lo.

Muito menos conseguia explicar o porquê do seu corpo inteiro ter sido, de repente, invadido por uma extraordinária sensação de tranquilidade e... ternura.

Um ternura imensa.

— Oi — Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, e o menino abriu um sorriso lindo.

Bulma, por algum motivo, também sorriu.

— Você pode me ver! — Exclamou ele, alegremente. — Legal!

— Te ver? Como assim? Eu não podia te ver antes?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não. Eu estive sempre por aqui, mas você nunca pôde me ver. Agora pode! E isso é legal.

Bulma coçou a cabeça, muito confusa, e fez o possível para assimilar as palavras dele.

— Quando você diz que esteve sempre por aqui, você quer dizer... que você sempre esteve nesses sonhos.

— Sim. Eu faço parte deles — O pequeno esclareceu, e os olhos azuis de Bulma ficaram ainda mais arregalados. — Afinal, eu sou uma parte de você e dele também — Levantou o braço e apontou na direção da porta.

A porta que Bulma sabia que levava diretamente a Vegeta.

— Você é uma parte de nós dois — Sussurrou ela, quase sem voz, seu peito sendo dominado por uma emoção que jamais experimentara na vida. Uma emoção que a fazia querer sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Estampando no rosto um sorriso tão largo que já lhe fazia doer as bochechas, Bulma se agachou na frente do menino e acariciou o rosto dele.

— Você é muito bonito, sabia?

Ele ficou vermelho de vergonha, e a cientista viu – e até mesmo se assustou um pouco ao ver – um rabo amarronzado e peludo balançar de um lado para o outro no ar.

Até então não tinha reparado que ele tinha um rabo.

— Você tem um nome?

— Ainda não.

Bulma colocou a mão sob o queixo ao avaliar a resposta.

— Vou pensar num nome bem legal para você. Mas acho que tenho que discutir isso com uma pessoa antes. É porque tem uma certa tradição na família do seu pai quanto a nomes de primogênitos.

O garoto riu e a abraçou, e Bulma riu junto com ele e o abraçou de volta, apertando aquele corpinho pequeno contra o seu. E então, abruptamente, surgiu a dúvida.

— Vegeta também pode te ver?

— O quê?

— Você disse que antes eu não o via, mas, agora, eu o vejo. E Vegeta? Ele já te viu antes? — Rompeu o abraço ao fazer a pergunta, e viu o pequeno anuir.

— Ele sempre me viu — O coração de Bulma pulou uma batida.

— Sempre?

— Sempre. Mas não sei se ele compreende o que eu sou, da mesma forma como você compreendeu. Ele vê, mas não entende. Acho até que tem um pouco de medo de mim, porque ele...

— Ele não sabe quem você é — Concluiu a cientista, seus olhos azuis cravados nos olhos da criança. — Eu poderia explicar a ele. Acha que ficaria tudo bem?

— Acho que sim — Ele falou. — Mas... ...você não pode mais falar com ele.

— Como assim? — Logo preocupou-se. — Por que não?

O pequeno, então, desviou o rosto de Bulma e fitou intensamente a gigantesca porta dupla e madeira. A moça o seguiu com o olhar e aguardou, com o coração na mão, pela explicação.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu. Alguma coisa ruim.

— Com Vegeta? Ruim como? Ele esta machucado?

— Talvez esteja, mas não posso dizer ao certo. Só sei que alguma coisa aconteceu e, depois disso, a porta se trancou. E você não vai mais conseguir passar. Eu tentei, mas também não consegui.

— Eu não entendo — Murmurou Bulma, aflita. — Por que isso agora? Por que ele não pode simplesmente abrir a porta?

O menino sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a olhar a porta.

— Ele está perdido... lá do outro lado. E o meu medo é que ele fique perdido para sempre e que nunca mais saiba chegar até nós.

* * *

Guru rei Vegeta mandou lembranças! Beijo e um queijo, galera!


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

*Nicroverius: o toque da morte*

 _Antes..._

 _Quando tomou a decisão de não matar o rei dos saiyajins, mas sim mantê-lo aprisionado em KX-27, Freeza estava mais do que ciente de que haveria uma certa dificuldade em conter o prisioneiro, pois o rei Vegeta, embora estivesse longe de ser mais poderoso do que o temido lagarto, ainda assim era um guerreiro excepcional, cuja força não podia, jamais, ser subestimada._

 _Várias medidas foram tomadas para que o confinamento do monarca saiyajin fosse possível. A primeira delas foi arrancar a cauda de Vegeta, pois era do conhecimento de Freeza que o ponto fraco dos saiyajins era justamente aquele delicado apêndice e que, sem ele, o guerreiro se enfraqueceria consideravelmente. Contudo, meses após a queda de Vegetasei – e após a derrota e o aprisionamento do rei Vegeta –, o saiyajin foi capaz de recuperar parte da sua força e lutar pela liberdade. Freeza, então, mandou guerreiro após guerreiro enfrentá-lo e torturá-lo na prisão, a fim de enfraquecer não só o corpo, mas principalmente o espírito do saiyajin._

 _O que Freeza não esperava, entretanto, era que o rei Vegeta fosse se mostrar tão resiliente e tão determinado a ponto de não ceder à tortura – tanto física quanto psicológica – que lhe era imposta quase que diariamente. Muito menos esperava o quão incansável ele provaria ser, jamais desistindo de tentar escapar da prisão, aproveitando qualquer brecha, por menor que fosse, para tentar uma fuga, por mais improvável e impossível que fosse fugir daquele planeta miserável._

 _Freeza teve muito trabalho com o rei dos saiyajins._

 _Muito, muito trabalho mesmo._

 _Até que o todo-poderoso imperador do universo descobriu que, no próprio planeta onde o rei estava aprisionado, crescia em abundância uma plantinha rasteira chamada Nicroverius, popularmente conhecida como toque-da-morte._

— _É um tipo de veneno — Um dos escravos de Freeza disse, ao reconhecer a planta de pequeninas folhas esverdeadas. — Crescia feito uma praga no meu planeta natal._

— _Um veneno, você diz — Freeza repetiu enquanto amassava algumas folhas na mão, o sumo viscoso escorrendo entre as frestas dos seus dedos brancos._

— _Sim, mestre. Não é capaz de matar, no entanto, a toxina presente nas folhas faz qualquer um adoecer quase que instantaneamente. É como um parasita. Se alimenta de Ki._

— _Interessante — Comentou ele, coçando o queixo e sorrindo diabolicamente._

 _A partir desse dia, uma porção de folhas de Nicroverius era amassada e misturada à comida que o rei Vegeta recebia, e o resultado foi imediato. Ele adoeceu a ponto de não conseguir ficar em pé, e doente o saiyajin permaneceu por dias e mais dias, até que ele começou a recusar comida e, como não mais ingeria o veneno diariamente, foi capaz de se recuperar o suficiente para tentar uma outra fuga da prisão._

 _Freeza ficou possesso ao descobrir que nem mesmo o veneno fora capaz de deter o saiyajin e já estava a ponto de viajar até o planeta-cárcere e pôr logo um fim na vida miserável do rei quando, de repente, foi assaltado por uma súbita ideia. Há poucos dias, um planeta do quadrante norte fora invadido e destruído, e um famoso cientista desse planeta tinha sido sequestrado e, agora, fazia parte da equipe de Freeza; e ele não era um cientista qualquer, mas sim um verdadeiro gênio que, talvez, pudesse oferecer uma solução permanente para o problema enorme que o lagarto tinha em mãos._

— _Traga-me o terráqueo. Aquele tal de doutor Briefs — Ordenou a um de seus serviçais, que, sem perder tempo, disparou até o setor tecnológico da nave para procurar pelo doutor Briefs._

 _Com olhos estreitos e analíticos, Freeza observou o escravo deixar a sala do trono e sorriu enquanto servia-se de uma boa taça de vinho, sua bebida predileta. Sorveu um pouco do líquido e seu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais quando um filete vermelho bordô escorreu pelo cantinho do seus lábios até o queixo._

— _Você vai resolver esse problema para mim, doutor Briefs — Murmurou para si mesmo, girando a taça de vinho na mão. — Do contrário, pode dar adeus a sua patética família._

~Dragon Ball~

Agora...

Freeza estava sentado em seu trono quando o alerta de chamada soou. Franzindo um pouco o cenho, esvaziou rapidamente a taça de vinho que tinha em mãos e apertou uma tecla do computador, aceitando receber a chamada. Imediatamente, a imagem de uma criatura de pele alaranjada e com feições suínas surgiu no enorme monitor da sala do trono, e os olhos do terrível lagarto humanoide se estreitaram perigosamente.

Há pouco menos de dois dias, Buiu, o alienígena com cara de porco que era um dos guardas responsáveis por KX-27, havia entrado em contato com Freeza para notificá-lo da aparição de Nappa no planeta-cárcere. Freeza, claro, já sabia que Nappa apareceria por lá, então não se surpreendeu nada quando Buiu o contatou para avisar sobre o saiyajin. Agora, contudo, Freeza não estava esperando nenhum contato de KX-27 e estranhou bastante quando viu o rosto feio de disforme do alienígena exibido no monitor.

— Buiu — Falou, seus olhos vermelhos fixos na tela. — Mas que surpresa. Duas chamadas em tão pouco tempo. Espero não estar tendo problemas com a nova prisioneira.

Buiu fez um som estranho, algo entre uma risada e um guinchado.

— O único problema dela é a voz. Insuportável.

O comentário fez Freeza sorrir brevemente.

— O que você quer? — Perguntou o lagarto. — Meu tempo é precioso, Buiu. Não entrou em contato comigo apenas para reclamar da voz da terráquea, ou será que foi isso o que aconteceu?

O rosto alaranjado de Buiu ficou bem pálido.

— Não, meu mestre. Jamais faria algo assim. Eu... eu trago novidades.

— Novidades? — Freeza aproximou o rosto do monitor. — Que tipo de novidades?

— Do tipo interessantes, mestre Freeza.

— Pois bem. Você tem minha atenção. Comece a falar.

Buiu suspirou fundo.

— Há pouco, ela começou a gritar. É uma fêmea histérica.

— Você está falando da humana. Bulma Briefs.

— Sim! Ela mesma. Berrava feito uma lunática. Daí, pensei em descer até a masmorra e dar-lhe uma boa surra para que calasse logo a boca porque eu, Risha e Orle estávamos a ponto de ficarmos surdos. Cheguei a descer alguns degraus, mas parei ao escutar algo... ...inesperado.

Curioso, Freeza chegou ainda mais perto da tela, seu rosto quase colado no monitor iluminado.

— O que você escutou?

— A humana, mestre. A humana está grávida do príncipe dos saiyajins.

— Ela está o quê? — Sussurrou, mal acreditando no que acabara de escutar. — Grávida?

Buiu assentiu.

— Do saiyajin. Ela espera um filho de Vegeta.

— Você está certo disso, Buiu? Tem certeza de que foi isso o que ouviu?

— Sim, mestre Freeza — Garantiu o alienígena, meneando a cabeça sem parar. — Ela e o... ...o outro prisioneiro não paravam de falar sobre isso. Eles pareciam bem nervosos e preocupados.

Um risada, de repente, eclodiu pelos lábios arroxeados de Freeza e ecoou pelas paredes metálicas da sala do trono. Uma risada tão perversa e medonha que até mesmo Buiu estremeceu ao ouvi-la.

— Não posso acreditar nisso! Aqueles saiyajins malditos estão... estão... se reproduzindo! Copulando com terráqueos e procriando. Não, não, não, não. Isso é inadmissível!

Furioso, andou a passos rápidos pelo salão e foi até a bancada, onde se serviu de mais vinho. Bebeu tudo num gole só, com uma avidez impressionante e, no final, atirou a taça contra a parede. O barulho de vidro se espatifando encheu o salão.

— Buiu — Disse de forma autoritária, e os olhos de Buiu se alarmaram no instante em que escutou Freeza chamá-lo. — Como está o seu estoque de Nicroverius?

— Toque-da-morte? — Perguntou, sua voz assustada soando semelhante a um guincho. — Não tenho nada, mestre Freeza. Desde que o senhor apareceu com aquelas algemas, nunca mais precisei do veneno. O prisioneiro nunca mais me deu trabalho.

— Então é melhor arrumar mais daquela planta o quanto antes.

O soldado fez que sim.

— Claro, sem problemas. Se não estou enganado, ela cresce numa planície bem próxima. Não vai ser difícil colher um pouco. Eu só não entendi direito o que quer que eu faça com ela.

— Você, Buiu, vai se certificar de que a humana vai ingerir o veneno.

— Ingerir o veneno? — Ele coçou o focinho de porco. — O senhor quer que eu misture a erva na comida dela? Assim como fazia com o saiyajin?

— Na comida, na água, se quiser enfiar o veneno goela abaixo, isso pouco me importa! — Ralhou Freeza. — Tudo o que eu quero é que essa criança não nasça... e imagino que um veneno que é forte o bastante para afetar um saiyajin seja mais do que suficiente para enfraquecer uma porcaria de terráquea e evitar, assim, que esse híbrido venha ao mundo. — Escarrou cheio de ódio. — Você entendeu, Buiu?

— Perfeitamente, senhor. Eu... eu farei exatamente como ordenado.

— Excelente — A resposta o agradou e ele sorriu um sorriso macabro. — Me avise assim que a saúde da nossa cara prisioneira começar a piorar. Quero ficar a par de tudo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

*As lendas de Vegetasei*

Bulma voltou a si num susto, abrindo completamente os olhos e arfando. Assustada e levemente desorientada, debateu-se ainda deitada no chão.

— Fique calma. Está tudo bem — Ouviu uma voz que soou familiar aos seus ouvidos e sentiu seu coração asserenar de imediato. — Apenas fique calma e respire fundo. Você está bem, Bulma.

Virou o rosto para o lado e deparou-se com o rei Vegeta, que a fitava de volta com intensa expectativa, olhos negros cravados nos seus próprios.

— Acho que funcionou — Disse, então, num suspiro prolongado e um tanto quanto cansado. — Num minuto, eu estava aqui falando com o senhor. No outro, eu estava... eu estava de volta ao corredor.

— O corredor? — Indagou ele. — Aquele mesmo dos seus sonhos?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e, com um pouco de dificuldade, ergueu o tronco e se sentou. Sentiu muito frio naquela hora e, estremecendo, esfregou a mão boa no braço e nas pernas arrepiadas e, depois, nos pés enregelados. Ergueu um pouco o rosto para falar com o saiyajin.

— Foi incrível. Na verdade, foi uma das coisas mais incríveis que eu já fiz! — Ela confessou, sorridente e emocionada. — Eu me vi de volta ao corredor, e eu sabia que era o mesmo corredor de antes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, percebi que havia algo diferente nele. Pra começar, eu não senti mais aquele mesmo cansaço que sentia antes. Dessa vez, eu consegui me mexer com fluidez e naturalidade. Era como se o meu corpo estivesse mais desperto, mais livre, sei lá. É difícil explicar a sensação.

O rei sorriu, meneou a cabeça e logo tentou uma possível teoria:

— Isso deve ser porque você provavelmente conseguiu abrir alguns dos seus chakras e, assim, pôde manipular e conduzir melhor o seu Ki pelos canais de energia. Dessa forma, o seu espírito ficou livre para se movimentar pelo mundo dos sonhos durante o desdobramento.

— Mundo dos sonhos? — Bulma riu. — Parece até essas histórias de fantasia que a minha mãe me contava quando eu era criança. Nunca achei que pudesse existir um lugar assim e, sinceramente, senhor Vegeta, se eu não estivesse passando por isso agora, continuaria sem acreditar. Isso é muito... surreal para mim.

— Você é uma garota muito cética, minha jovem — O comentário não a ofendeu, apenas arrancou dela uma pequena risada. — Agora, conte-me mais sobre a sua experiência — Pediu, bastante curioso. — Passou um bom tempo desacordada. Deve ter visto muitas coisas durante o seu desdobramento.

O pedido dele a remeteu ao encontro com o lindo menininho – o seu filho – no corredor daquele seu mundo dos sonhos. Lembrou-se do rosto do pequenino, dos olhos azuis que eram grandes e curiosos, do cabelo lilás, do nariz miúdo e fino e da voz infantil e suave. E lembrou-se das palavras que ele dissera e do temor que elas escondiam.

 _"Você não pode mais falar com ele. Ele está perdido... lá do outro lado. E o meu medo é que ele fique perdido para sempre e que nunca mais saiba chegar até nós."_

A criança falara sobre Vegeta, sobre alguma coisa ruim que acontecera a ele, impossibilitando-o de se comunicar com Bulma. E Bulma não fazia ideia do que fazer para ajudar o príncipe dos saiyajins.

— Garota? Bulma? — Ouviu o rei perguntar e sobressaltou-se.

— O quê?

— Você ficou meio aérea — Informou ele, fitando-a atentamente enquanto coçava a barba áspera. — O que houve? Por acaso viu algo que a perturbou durante a meditação?

— Não — Preferiu mentir, pois achou melhor não inquietá-lo em relação ao filho. Afinal, não havia nada que os dois pudessem fazer por Vegeta senão se preocupar, e Bulma podia muito bem se preocupar sozinha. — Nada desse tipo. Na verdade, o que eu vi foi muito bom. Eu conheci alguém. O meu filho.

Os olhos negros do saiyajin brilharam, de repente, cheios de emoção.

— O seu filho? Um menino?

— Sim! — Assentiu rapidamente. — Um lindo e adorável menino.

— Isso é uma bênção, minha garota. E como ele é? Poderia... poderia me contar um pouco sobre ele?

— Mas é claro! Seria um prazer enorme — Respondeu Bulma com sinceridade. — Ele me pareceu ser muito esperto e muito educado. Obviamente tem os meus genes abençoados! Também tem os olhos azuis assim como os meus, mas o restante é todo Vegeta: o queixo, o nariz, as bochechas, a testa... tudo igualzinho ao pai. E ele também possui um rabo.

As sobrancelhas do rei se arquearam ante a revelação.

— Não diga!

— É verdade. Eu também me surpreendi quando vi. Ele é... ...um pequeno milagre — Suspirou e fechou os olhos, pensando no rostinho moreno e sorridente da criança. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

O rei a encarou e tossiu e pigarreou um pouco antes de falar:

— Claro, o que quer saber?

— Ele vai ter de se chamar Vegeta?

O saiyajin riu forte.

— Claro que não, minha querida! — Respondeu entre gargalhadas. — Essa é uma antiga tradição, e acho que já estava passando da hora de alguém mudar um pouco as coisas. Tem algum nome em mente para ele?

Ela refletiu sobre a pergunta, batendo a ponta do dedo no queixo e deixando escapar pequenos murmúrios e gemidos. E então, encontrou a resposta.

— Pra dizer a verdade, eu tenho sim. Ele me lembrou muito uma pessoa.

— Um pessoa? — O rei arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Quem?

— Meu avô; pai de papai. Não cheguei a conhecê-lo pessoalmente, porque vovô morreu há muitos anos, mas papai sempre me contava tantas histórias sobre ele que era como se eu realmente o conhecesse. Ele era arqueólogo. Ele gostava de viajar pelo mundo, estudar civilizações antigas, "caçar" artefatos e explorar lugares desconhecidos. Era um grande aventureiro... e eu senti isso naquele menino. Eu senti essa aura incrível de aventura e coragem e não pude deixar de pensar no meu avô — Calou-se e inspirou profundamente. — Ele se chamava Trunks Briefs.

— Trunks — O saiyajin testou o nome e sorriu para Bulma. — Eu gostei. É um excelente nome.

Bulma abriu um sorriso radiante.

— Sério? Que bom que gostou! Sua opinião é muito importante já que você é o... err... único avô vivo dele — Falou meio tristonha e meio sem graça. — E a minha intuição diz que Vegeta também vai gostar desse nome.

— A sua intuição? É mesmo? É uma notícia muito boa saber que já pode confiar na sua intuição — Ele a ofereceu um sorriso rápido, mas que era gentil e muito sincero, e Bulma sorriu de volta em resposta e se encolheu ainda mais para tentar combater o frio que sentia. Ao perceber o que ela fazia, comentou. — Deve ser noite.

A cientista o encarou, sua expressão variando de alegria para curiosidade.

— Por que diz isso?

Ele virou o rosto e manteve o olhar fixo na escadaria em espiral. Bulma teve a estranha impressão de que ele podia ver além daquela escadaria e tentou imaginar como devia ser do lado de fora da prisão.

Não fazia a menor ideia de como era o planeta em que estava, muito menos se era dia ou noite.

— A temperatura caía muito em Vegetasei durante a noite. Não era assim também na Terra?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Talvez. A verdade é que não me lembro direito — Bafejou contra os dedos gelados e os massageou vigorosamente. — Fiquei muito acostumada com o ambiente climatizado da nave de Freeza e do complexo de Beliza.

Por um instante, não disse mais nada e apenas observou a cela lúgubre em silêncio: as grades enferrujadas, o chão úmido, a tocha acesa pendurada ao lado da escadaria, que lançava sombras nas paredes de pedras. Ouviu o crepitar baixo do fogo e suspirou ao lembrar-se do conforto que costumava ter até poucos dias atrás. Comparado com aquela prisão medonha na qual se encontrava, o seu antigo quarto em Beliza parecia um pequeno palácio.

— Noite, hein? Meu relógio biológico está uma bagunça. Droga! Detesto ficar presa nesse lugar sem saber ao menos o que se passa lá fora. Isso é angustiante e... extremamente irritante — Bufou, zangada, enrolou algumas vezes a ponta do dedo no cabelo azul e encostou a cabeça na parede. — Sinto falta dos meus computadores. Sinto falta de ter acesso à informação a hora que quisesse... e também sinto falta dos meus projetos. Como eu adorava trabalhar nos meus projetos! Sinto tanta falta de construir coisas e de pensar e, por incrível que pareça, sinto falta até mesmo da equipe do laboratório. E você? Do que mais sente falta?

— Da lua — Respondeu ele sem hesitar, numa voz que era reverente e nostálgica. — Eu sempre gostei muito de observar a lua. Conheci Chaya numa noite de lua cheia.

— Chaya?

— A minha esposa — Sorriu com tristeza. — Lembro-me como se fosse ontem... ela estava tão bonita naquela noite que foi impossível desviar meus olhos do seu rosto. Quando eu a vi, eu soube que jamais encontraria alguém como ela.

O rei se silenciou, então, respirou muito fundo – Bulma notou que ele parecia bastante emocionado e sentiu-se, ao mesmo tempo, culpada por ter feito aquela pergunta e curiosa para que ele falasse um pouco mais sobre o assunto, pois não sabia praticamente nada a respeito da mãe de Vegeta – e, de repente, sacudiu a cabeça para os lados e exibiu um sorriso que era mais amistoso e menos saudoso.

— A cultura saiyajin é cheia de lendas envolvendo a lua, menina Bulma. Uma delas, que por sinal é uma das minhas favoritas, é sobre o grande Oozaru e a lua cheia.

Bulma franziu a testa.

— O que é um Oozaru?

— Oozarus são monstros míticos enormes, semelhantes a macacos, mas com dezenas de metros de altura. Diz a lenda que, há milhares de anos, apenas Oozarus habitavam Vegetasei. Eles eram criaturas muito selvagens e viviam lutando entre si, pois não ligavam para mais nada além de violência e carnificina. Até que, um dia, um Oozaru, pela primeira vez, se cansou da selvageria e, dando as costas aos outros Oozarus, que lutavam entre si, resolveu observar o lugar onde vivia. Ele reparou nas árvores, nas flores, nos lagos, e, por fim, ergueu o rosto e olhou para o céu... ...e o que ele viu foi justamente a lua cheia. O Oozaru ficou fascinado pela luz da lua, mas tão fascinado que nem percebeu quando a lua o envolveu num feitiço e o transformou.

— O transformou num quê?

— No primeiro saiyajin — Contou ele. — Essa é uma lenda que trata da nossa origem, de como evoluímos do animal para o racional, da barbárie para a civilização. Existem outras, dúzias delas, mas essa sempre foi a minha favorita.

— Eu também gostei. É simples, mas interessante — Respondeu a cientista num ar pensativo. — E quanto a esses Oozarus... eles realmente existiram no seu planeta? Seria possível terem sido algum tipo de ancestral distante dos saiyajins?

O rei fez que não.

— Os Oozarus não passam de lendas. Nada além disso.

— Ah, entendi. E por falar em lendas, uma vez Vegeta comentou comigo algo sobre um guerreiro de cabelos dourados, mas tanto Nappa quanto Radditz me disseram que essa história não passava de uma lenda, assim como esses Oozarus. O senhor já ouviu falar nisso?

— O guerreiro de cabelos dourados — Ele coçou o queixo ao responder, e seu tom de voz ficou mais baixo, mais profundo e até um pouco mais receoso, fato que não passou despercebido por Bulma e que a fez prender o fôlego e encará-lo com mais atenção. — Por que Vegeta te contaria sobre isso?

— Vegeta me disse que houve, certa vez, um guerreiro de cabelos dourados que aprendeu a controlar uma quantidade inimaginável de poder... e que esse guerreiro era o saiyajin mais forte de todos. Ele acha que esse sujeito era tão forte que tinha poder suficiente para destruir Freeza. — Sussurrou como se contasse um segredo e foi impossível não se recordar de todas as vezes que Vegeta treinou até a exaustão na câmara de gravidade, dizendo e redizendo que precisava ficar mais forte para conseguir alcançar o nível desse guerreiro. — E que, se ele treinasse muito, conseguiria ficar forte como o saiyajin dessa história. Nappa e Raditz, apesar de ajudarem no treinamento de Vegeta, não acreditavam muito nisso; não no fato de que Vegeta pudesse ficar mais forte, mas na existência desse tal saiyajin dourado. Eles achavam que tudo não passava de fantasia.

O rei Vegeta assentiu, balançando lentamente a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

— Alguns dizem que o guerreiro de cabelos dourados é uma lenda, mas a verdade é que ele realmente existiu. E eu sei disso porque eu o vi.

Os olhos azuis de Bulma se arregalaram.

— De verdade?

— Eu era apenas uma criança na época, mas me lembro perfeitamente do que vi, pois tem certas coisas, menina Bulma, que são impossíveis de serem esquecidas e, por mais que o tempo passe, elas continuam gravadas em nossa memória. Elas são indeléveis — Calou-se por um instante para retomar o fôlego e esfregou as mãos uma na outra antes de voltar a falar. O barulho estridente da correntes metálicas batendo uma contra a outra ressoou por um tempo, porém logo a voz rouquenha e culta do rei tornou a preencher o pequeno espaço da prisão. — O nome dele era Broly. Era um guerreiro saiyajin de força incomparável, sem dúvida o mais forte de todos os saiyajins que já existiram. Lembro-me bem de quando ele foi ao palácio ter com o meu pai, pois queria participar do torneio anual de luta, no entanto, sua inscrição tinha sido negada. Ele era... temido.

— Por ser forte?

— Por ser assombrosamente forte e desumano — Explicou o rei, seu rosto tomado pela seriedade daquela lembrança. — Quando começava a lutar, Broly não sabia parar. E se tornava uma criatura incontrolável e sanguinária.

Bulma inspirou fundo e se abraçou. Um pensamento, de repente, aflorou em sua mente e a preocupou bastante. Se esse Broly era o tal guerreiro no qual Vegeta tanto se espelhava, um guerreiro que assustava o próprio rei dos saiyajins, então se tornar esse saiyajin dourado não parecia uma coisa assim tão boa.

— Parece assustador — Comentou, tentando não deixar transparecer a súbita aflição que a invadiu. — O que o seu pai fez? Deixou Broly participar do torneio?

— Claro que não. Tinha sido meu pai quem vetara a participação de Broly, a princípio. E ele não iria voltar atrás em sua palavra. Se Broly participasse, o torneiro seria um verdadeiro desastre. Ou melhor, uma carnificina. Ele não iria respeitar as regras, iria matar os outros participantes e ninguém seria capaz de contê-lo.

— E como Broly reagiu ao ser negado mais uma vez?

— Ele ficou possesso. Muito, muito possesso. Ameaçou meu pai bem ali, na sala do trono, e o atacou sem pestanejar. Eu estava escondido embaixo da escadaria principal do salão e vi tudo. Foi uma luta impressionante. Nem o meu pai e nem dez dos seus melhores guerreiros foram páreos para a força descomunal de Broly, e foram todos derrotados em poucos minutos. Eu lembro que ele se aproximou do meu pai, que estava caído no chão, muito ferido, e ameaçou matá-lo caso ele não mudasse de ideia. E, mais uma vez, meu pai o respondeu com um não.

"Foi impressionante o que aconteceu em seguida. Broly urrou de uma forma que eu não tenho nem palavras para descrever. Foi algo medonho e assustador. Jamais tinha escutado um som assim antes... e nunca escutei nada semelhante até hoje. Houve essa energia intensa que o rodeou e destruiu tudo o que havia ao redor... …e Broly, ele mudou. Fisicamente, digo. Os cabelos dele, que eram negros como os de qualquer saiyajin, ficaram dourados de repente. Como eu disse, Bulma, essa foi uma cena inesquecível."

Bulma, sem nem conseguir piscar, perguntou:

— E o que aconteceu depois? Ele matou o seu pai?

— Não. Ele não matou o meu pai. Mas o corpo de Broly não aguentou a quantidade de poder que aquela transformação exigia e entrou em colapso. Ele morreu poucos segundos depois.

— O quê? Mas ele não era super forte? Por que o corpo dele não foi capaz de suportar a transformação?

O rei deu de ombros e balançou um pouco a cabeça para os lados.

— Não faço ideia. A verdade é que não sabemos quase nada a respeito dessa transformação. Broly foi o primeiro saiyajin a conseguir alcançar algo assim e o resultado foi tão devastador que, na época, meu pai obrigou todas as testemunhas da cena a jurarem nunca terem visto aquilo. Por isso a história do saiyajin dourado, para a maioria, não passa de uma lenda.

Houve silêncio quando o rei terminou de falar, e Bulma repassou tudo o que acabara de ouvir em sua mente. Por algum motivo, pensar na história de Broly e na poderosa transformação que matara o mais forte dos saiyajins a fazia pensar também nas terríveis palavras ditas pelo seu filho durante o sonho. Assim como a fazia pensar em Vegeta.

Vegeta, que treinou praticamente a vida inteira para ficar tão forte quanto Broly.

Vegeta, que não via a hora de obter um poder tão imenso, mas tão imenso que poderia muito bem matá-lo.

— Você acha que seria possível Vegeta ficar tão forte quanto Broly? — Perguntou, pálida e quase sem voz, e viu o saiyajin fazer um gesto vago com a cabeça.

— Não sei. Você disse que tinha criado um equipamento especial para ele treinar, não é mesmo?

— A câmara de gravidade. Mas eu juro que se eu soubesse que essa transformação era assim tão perigosa, jamais teria ajudado Vegeta com esse treinamento estúpido. Não fazia ideia do risco que ele estava correndo.

E nem mesmo ele devia saber dos riscos, pensou quase que de imediato.

— Droga, droga, droga — Bulma murmurou e xingou.

O rei a encarou com olhos estreitos, não compreendendo o repentino e estranho comportamento dela. Claro, pelo que ela tinha falado, Vegeta tinha planos de treinar para se tornar tão forte a ponto de conseguir se transformar no guerreiro de cabelos dourados, mas havia uma verdadeira e gigantesca distância entre Vegeta almejar a transformação e realmente consegui-la. O fato dele estar treinando não queria dizer que ele iria ser capaz de se transformar. A não ser, é claro, que Bulma estivesse preocupada por saber de alguma coisa que ele não sabia.

— Bulma, seja franco comigo. O que está acontecendo? — Indagou com acentuada firmeza e percebeu que, apesar do frio, as mãos dela estavam úmidas de suor.

— Eu não deveria te contar — Disse ela, suavemente. — Não queria te deixar preocupado, mas é que...

Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, e Bulma abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força, pois não conseguia encará-lo.

— O que não queria me contar? Vamos, fale!

— Eu não fui totalmente honesta com o senhor quando me perguntou sobre o sonho.

— Você me contou sobre Trunks. Isso não foi verdade? — Perguntou ele, quase desapontado, e Bulma engasgou.

— Não! Quer dizer, sim! Essa parte foi verdadeira, eu juro. Mas não foi tudo — Ela, então, ergueu o rosto e, tomada por coragem – e também por um leve desespero – o fitou bem nos olhos. — Há uma porta, no final do corredor do meu sonho. Uma porta que sempre me leva até Vegeta. Mas, dessa vez, ela estava trancada. E Trunks me disse que ela vai continuar trancada porque alguma coisa ruim aconteceu com Vegeta. E ele disse que eu não vou poder mais me comunicar com Vegeta enquanto ela continuar trancada.

Precisou se interromper para retomar o fôlego, pois sua respiração estava pesada e laboriosa e seu peito doía uma dor terrível sempre que enchia os pulmões de ar. A ideia de que poderia ter contraído algum tipo de problema respiratório enquanto presa ali naquele lugar fechado, úmido e desumanamente insalubre perpassou os seus pensamentos, mas tão logo surgiu, tão logo fez questão de afastá-la.

Já tinha problemas demais para se preocupar.

— Eu não sei o que exatamente aconteceu com Vegeta, mas, quando você começou a contar a história de Broly e falar sobre a transformação que o matou, eu... eu não consigo explicar, mas eu senti que foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu com Vegeta — Confessou à beira das lágrimas e pressionou as mãos no peito. Sentiu seu coração batendo descompassado contra a palma da mão. — E foi uma sensação muito forte. Algo que nunca aconteceu comigo antes.

— Foi intuitivo — Disse ele, e Bulma sentiu os cabelinhos da sua nuca se arrepiarem. — Isso o que você sentiu foi a sua intuição trabalhando.

Bulma não o respondeu, apenas olhou para o rei e percebeu que o rosto dele estava coberto de preocupação. Teve a forte a impressão de que ele parecia confiar plenamente na sua intuição. Sentiu, mais uma vez, uma dor horrível no peito e soube que aquele mal-estar nada tinha a ver com qualquer tipo de doença respiratória.

Seu peito doía de angústia e temor.

— Há alguma chance dele... ...ter morrido? — Perguntou num suspiro quase inaudível, e exalou um sopro de ar quando o rei fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não. Se ele estivesse morto, você saberia. O menino... Trunks, ele falou mais alguma coisa sobre essa tal porta que está trancada?

Ela fechou os olhos com força, como se em intensa concentração.

— Disse que Vegeta encontra-se do outro lado dela, mas que ele não consegue abri-la. Alguma coisa sobre ele ter se perdido pelo caminho, mas isso eu não entendi direito. Você sabe o que isso poderia significar?

— Infelizmente, não faço a menor ideia.

Renderam-se, então, os dois, a um silêncio profundo, infeliz e que se estendeu por um tempo prolongado. Em determinado momento, Bulma se levantou e, agitada, caminhou um pouco pela pequena cela, tentando ocupar a mente enquanto contava passos e resolvia pequenas equações e problemas matemáticos na cabeça. Quando se cansou, ajeitou-se em algum lugar perto da grade e deitou a cabeça sobre o braço dobrado. Não sentia sono, mas dormiu assim mesmo e sonhou que estava numa planície árida e extensa; e que não estava sozinha, pois logo viu que havia ali com ela um sujeito que nunca vira antes.

Ele estava sentado sobre um rochedo a vários metros de Bulma e tinha uma perna estendida a frente e a outra dobrada, o joelho quase colado no peito. Era um homem grande – imenso, na verdade –, tinha o corpo musculoso e que, por si só, parecia emanar um poder sobrenatural. Seus cabelos eram negros e compridos na altura dos ombros, e seus olhos eram dois globos escuros e ameaçadores.

Quando o viu, Bulma teve certeza de que ele era Broly. O motivo de estar sonhando com ele, contudo, permanecia um mistério.

— Ele está cometendo o mesmo erro que eu cometi.

O gigante saiyajin falou, sua voz de trovão retumbando pela planície e atingindo Bulma feito um soco.

— Você está falando do Vegeta? — Perguntou a ele, mas o saiyajin não pareceu escutá-la.

— Eu consegui despertar a transformação do super saiyajin, mas eu era jovem e tolo e não entendia que a transformação exigia mais do que apenas força física. Ela exigia motivação e vontade. Ela exigia um outro componente e um tipo diferente de força.

A cientista franziu o cenho e tentou se aproximar dele, mas uma lufada de ar a impediu. Precisou colocar os braços na frente do rosto para proteger os olhos.

— Do que você está falando? Nada disso faz sentido!

— A transformação é a sintonia perfeita dos sete chakras e a abertura total do sétimo. Ela representa a união com o universo... a transformação de criatura em divindade. Mas, para funcionar, ela precisa de uma força positiva. De uma motivação positiva, capaz de elevar. Quando eu me transformei, eu só conseguia pensar na minha própria força e na minha vaidade. E essa vaidade atuou como uma força negativa. Ela me puxou para baixo e bloqueou os meus chakras depois que a transformação ocorreu. Como resultado, o meu corpo físico pereceu e eu morri. O mesmo se passa com o príncipe. Ele também alcançou a transformação, mas sua motivação foi a vingança, e não há força negativa pior do que a vingança. Se ele quer que a transformação funcione, precisa encontrar uma outra motivação. Uma força positiva. Ele precisa encontrar um motivo que o eleve.

— Olha! — Gritou Bulma, confusa. — Eu não estou entendendo nada. Isso significa que o Vegeta realmente se transformou nisso que você chamou de super saiyajin? E que ele ainda está vivo? Por que você não explica melhor as coisas? Se eu posso ajudar o Vegeta de alguma forma, é claro que vou ajudá-lo, mas eu tenho que entender o que está acontecendo.

Broly moveu a cabeça um mínimo, e Bulma notou que, pela primeira vez, os olhos negros dele se cravaram nos dela. Seu corpo se arrepiou dos pés à cabeça.

— Eu não estava falando com você, terráquea — Disse ele e voltou a mover o rosto.

Bulma seguiu o olhar dele e percebeu que ele parecia olhar para algo – ou alguém – que estava atrás dela. Um pouco temerosa, engoliu em seco, prendeu a respiração e girou nos calcanhares. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que era Trunks quem estava ali, a poucos passos de distância, os olhos azuis da criança pregados na figura imensa do guerreiro.

— Você entendeu, pequeno saiyajin? — Perguntou Broly, sua voz ecoando nos ouvidos da sobressaltada Bulma, que olhava espantada do filho para o guerreiro gigantesco. — Algo está sustentando a vida do príncipe, por isso ele ainda está vivo. Mas a transformação bloqueou completamente os chakras dele e, enquanto continuar assim, ele não vai acordar. Você precisa encontrá-lo em espírito e ensinar a ele o que eu te ensinei. Você precisa guiá-lo de volta à consciência.

— Trunks, como você vai fazer isso? Você mesmo disse que não conseguia atravessar a porta. Que nenhum de nós conseguiríamos. Como pretende encontrar o seu pai? — Questionou Bulma, encarando a criança. Quem a respondeu, no entanto, foi Broly.

— Eu o ajudarei. Eu posso abrir a porta, mas não posso atravessá-la. Apenas ele pode.

As sobrancelhas da cientista se franziram. Desconfiada, ela não tardou a perguntar:

— Por que está nos ajudando? Por que ajudar o Vegeta?

— Porque nós, os destinados ao poder legendário, estamos todos conectados. Você só está aqui, terráquea, porque é a sua vida que sustenta a do pequenino, então, por enquanto, você também está conectada a nós. Eu aprendi com os meus erros e é meu dever passar a experiência adquirida e os ensinamentos para os próximos legendários, assim como será o dever deles dividirem suas experiências com as gerações futuras.

— Pode ficar tranquila, mãe — A voz confiante de Trunks chamou atenção de Bulma e a fez desviar o olhar do enorme saiyajin para a criança. — O Broly é legal. Pode confiar nele.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Posso mesmo? Porque eu acabei de ouvir uma história sinistra sobre esse cara, Trunks. Uma história muito sinistra mesmo. Não sei confio nele perto de você _._

O menino sorriu e flexionou os músculos do braço.

— Que isso, mãe! Eu sei me virar — Disse ele e ensaiou alguns socos no ar. — Além do mais, não ouviu o que ele disse? Eu também sou um dos destinados a virar o guerreiro legendário. Não sou um fracote!

— Oh, Kamisama — Murmurou Bulma e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. — Você é mesmo filho do seu pai. Parece um Vegeta em miniatura. Ai, muito bem. Acho que só me resta desejar boa sorte — Olhou para trás, na direção do saiyajin, e o viu olhando bem na sua direção. Um calafrio percorreu a sua coluna. — Boa sorte aos dois.

Broly não disse nada; Trunks, entretanto, a puxou pela roupa e a abraçou.

— Trunks, hein? — Ele falou, sorrindo. — É legal. Eu gostei muito!

Bulma quis respondê-lo, mas não conseguiu nem falar e nem abraçá-lo de volta, pois acordou naquele instante. Olhou rapidamente ao redor da cela e viu que o rei Vegeta estava deitado todo encolhido no chão, adormecido. Viu também que havia uma bandeja de comida próxima à figura desfalecida do saiyajin e uma outra bandeja, mais perto de onde ela estava. Silenciosa, pois não queria acordá-lo, pegou a sua refeição e levou a primeira colherada à boca.

— Que coisa horrorosa — Comentou para si mesma, fazendo uma careta. — Achei que fosse me acostumar com o gosto, mas parece que fica pior a cada dia. O que será que esses monstros nos dão pra comer?

Teve vontade de cuspir aquilo – ou de vomitar –, porém lutou bravamente contra a náusea que já sentia e obrigou-se a engolir tudo ao se lembrar das palavras de Broly: "é a sua vida que sustenta a do pequenino".

Agora, todavia, não era apenas Trunks quem dependia dela, mas Vegeta também, pois Trunks saíra em missão para resgatar o pai, o que significava que ela deveria manter-se forte pelos dois.

— Os sacrifícios que uma mulher faz pelos homens que ama — Resmungou baixinho uma última vez e, sem mais reclamar, levou mais uma colherada à boca.

* * *

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a história! No mais, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.

Bjos bjos


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

*Interlúdio 4: Ei! Eu te conheço?*

 _Antes..._

 _Carregando o seu filho de cinco anos de idade no colo, Bardock correu a toda velocidade pelo pátio do palácio real até chegar ao abrigo das naves e sorriu aliviado ao entrar no galpão e ver que Gine, a sua esposa, já estava ali, parada ao lado de uma das pequenas espaçonaves esféricas._

 _— _Você demorou — Disse ela com seriedade ao fitar o marido. — Raditz e o príncipe Vegeta?__

 _— _Estão com Nappa. Devem partir em breve — Respondeu ele, puxando o filho pela mão em direção a Gine. — E Tarble?__

 _ _Ela apontou com o queixo para o interior da nave e Bardock seguiu o olhar dela. Viu um bebezinho enrolado numa manta bem ajeitado numa confortável poltrona.__

 _— _Programei a nave com as coordenadas de Tech-Tech — A saiyajin falou suavemente. — É um bom planeta... civilizado e pacífico, sem contar que não faz parte do império de Freeza — Os olhos negros dela, então, firmaram-se no rosto rechonchudo do pequeno Kakarotto, seu filho caçula, e Gine se agachou para falar com ele. — Você se lembra do que nós conversamos, Kakarotto?__

 _ _A criança fez que sim com a cabeça.__

 _— _Muito bem — Ela forçou um sorriso. Sua vontade, no entanto, era de chorar. — Você e o príncipe Tarble vão fazer uma longa e muito importante viagem até esse lugar chamado Tech-Tech.__

 _— _Não quero fazer uma viagem — Ele falou, manhoso, e o cantinho dos lábios de Gine oscilaram para cima e para baixo. — Não quero ficar sozinho, mamãe.__

 _ _Bardock, percebendo o olhar lacrimoso da esposa, respondeu:__

 _— _Você não estará sozinho, filho. Tarble o fará companhia. Vocês terão um ao outro.__

 _— _Mas eu não quero ele! Quero você e a mamãe e o Raditz — Dando falta do irmão mais velho, começou a olhar para o lado, aflito. — Onde está o Raditz?__

 _ _Gine virou-se de costas naquela hora e seus ombros estremeceram.__

 _— _Não consigo fazer isso — Murmurou ela e, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, se afastou.__

 _ _Bardock correu atrás da esposa e a puxou pelo braço.__

 _— _Gine!__

 _— _Deixe-me — Implorou a mulher, passando a mão pelos olhos umedecidos. — Não consigo. Achei que fosse forte o bastante, mas não sou. Não sou capaz de fazer isso, Bardock. Não quero que ele vá — Virou-se e olhou para o filho, que a encarava de volta com aqueles olhos escuros que eram enormes e assustados — Olhe para ele. É apenas uma criança. Como espera que sobreviva sozinho em outro planeta? Como espera que ele cuide de Tarble?__

 _ _Bardock a pegou pelos ombros.__

 _— _Ele ficará bem. Kakarotto é forte.__

 _— _Deixe-me ir com ele. Por favor! — Rogou ao marido, seus dedos apertando o braço dele. — Por favor, Bardock. Eu imploro. Deixe-me ir com ele. Poderei cuidar dos dois.__

 _— _Gine — Murmurou o saiyajin. — Nós devemos ficar.__

 _— _Nappa está acompanhando Raditz e o príncipe — Murmurou com acentuada amargura.— Por que me nega o direito acompanhar Kakarotto?__

 _— _É importante que Nappa esteja com Vegeta. Ele tem um papel a cumprir. Todos nós temos. E o seu é aqui, comigo. Gine, acredite em mim! Kakarotto ficará bem! Eu juro. Eu vi-__

 _— _Sim! Você viu! — Ela gritou, zangada, e esmurrou o peito dele. — Você e suas malditas visões, Bardock! Maldito seja! Maldito seja!__

 _ _Gine olhou uma última vez para o filho, explodiu em prantos ali mesmo e saiu correndo do galpão das naves.__

 _ _Quando Kakarotto foi ter com o pai, seu rostinho redondo estava pálido.__

 _— _Papai, a mamãe ficou brava comigo? Foi porque eu disse que não queria viajar com o Tarble?__

 _ _Bardock suspirou fundo e pegou a criança no colo.__

 _— _Ela não está brava com você, Kakarotto. Ela está apenas triste por causa da guerra contra Freeza — Ele afagou o cabelo espetado do filho e ajeitou o pequenino saiyajin numa das poltronas da nave. — Agora, meu filho, se prepare, pois você vai fazer uma longa viagem.__

 _— _Até Tech-Tech — Falou ele, coçando o olho. — Papai, quando a guerra terminar e o rei vencer Freeza, você vai me buscar, não vai?__

 _ _Bardock precisou inspirar muito fundo antes de conseguir responder. Mexeu em alguns comandos internos da espaçonave e, após regular tudo, sorriu para o filho caçula.__

 _— _Se eu não puder te encontrar, o seu irmão irá.__

 _ _A resposta oferecida alegrou Kakarotto, que abriu um sorriso enorme.__

 _— _Vou esperar por ele, papai. Eu e Tarble vamos esperar por Raditz.__

~Dragon Ball~

Agora...

Raditz acordou sentindo um gosto estranho na boca e uma dor indescritível no corpo inteiro. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas descobriu que suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais e permaneceu ali mesmo, deitado naquela escuridão fria e tenebrosa. Tentou também falar, gritar por ajuda, mas o único som que escapou de seus lábios foi um gemido ininteligível.

— Durma, Raditz.

Ouviu alguém dizer e sentiu uma pressão em seu braço e algo gelado espalhando-se por suas veias. Adormeceu segundos depois.

Quando acordou pela segunda vez, não sentia dor alguma, apenas uma anormal dormência no corpo todo, e suas pálpebras não estavam mais tão pesadas quanto antes. Conseguiu abrir os olhos e ver onde estava: reconheceu a enfermaria da nave de Ginyu e sorriu aliviado ao ver que Vegeta continuava dentro do tanque de regeneração, recuperando-se dos danos da batalha. Fechou os olhos e, quase que imediatamente, adormeceu de novo.

Na terceira vez que acordou, sentia-se bem melhor. Seu corpo ainda doía, no entanto, não era aquela mesma e horrível dor de antes, apenas um ligeiro mal-estar. Com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu erguer a cabeça e o tronco e se sentou na maca. Avaliou rapidamente o seu corpo: seus braços e seu abdômen estavam enfaixados, assim como sua perna direita, e, ao tirar as ataduras de um dos braços, viu que o ferimento já estava bem cicatrizado.

Franziu o cenho, estranhando a velocidade da recuperação.

— Usei um pouco do líquido do tanque de regeneração para fechar suas feridas — A voz familiar chegou as seus ouvidos, e Raditz virou o rosto para o lado.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver Nappa parado próximo à entrada da enfermaria.

— Por isso cicatrizaram tão rápido — O enorme saiyajin continuou falando, não se importando com a expressão espantada no rosto de Raditz. — Mas isso não foi o bastante para trazê-lo de volta ao mundo dos vivos. Precisei transferir um pouco do meu Ki para você... e um pouco de sangue também — Esfregou o braço ao falar.

Raditz o encarou com olhos ardendo feito brasa.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Sibilou.

— Poderia, ao menos, agradecer — Nappa suspirou. — Afinal, acabei de salvar a sua vida.

— O que você quer? Por acaso Freeza está oferecendo um prêmio maior para quem nos capturar vivos? — Fez menção de deixar a maca, mas Nappa o advertiu.

— Não levante. Ficou inconsciente por quase vinte horas. Está fraco e precisa de repouso.

Raditz estava fumegando de raiva, mas fez como sugerido e não deixou a maca.

— Como nos achou? Estava nos seguindo?

— Olha, eu sei que está furioso — Nappa esfregou a cabeça careca. —, mas não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse o inimigo.

— Se não queria ser tratado como um inimigo, não deveria ter nos traído. Droga, Nappa! Mas que merda! — Socou a superfície do catre com as costas do punho, bufou e xingou. — Agora me responda. Por que está aqui? Se pretende nos entregar a Freeza, saiba que eu não permit-

— Não vou entregar ninguém a Freeza — Interrompeu bruscamente, andando de cabeça baixa pela enfermaria. — Juro que não farei isso.

Raditz escarrou.

— A palavra de um traidor não vale nada para mim.

— E quanto ao sangue de um traidor? — Perguntou, encarando Raditz bem nos olhos. — Pois meu sangue, agora, circula em suas veias. Foi o sangue e o Ki de um traidor que te salvou a vida, Raditz, então meça bem as suas palavras.

Nappa fez uma pausa momentânea, respirou profundamente e esfregou a mão no rosto, massageando as têmporas doloridas e os olhos cansados e rodeados por olheiras escuras e fundas. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz soou mais contida e mansa.

— Eu os traí e... e eu sinto muito por isso. Não devia ter feito o que fiz. Fui imprudente. Agi sem pensar... e acabei colocando a vida de todos nós em risco.

— Acha que é assim que as coisas vão funcionar? — Perguntou Raditz, amargo. — Você nos apunhala pelas costas e, depois, se arrepende e aparece pedindo perdão? Se Vegeta não estivesse inconsciente dentro daquele maldito tanque de regeneração, ele já teria acabado com a sua vida há muito tempo.

Nappa engoliu em seco.

— Eu sei. E eu sei também que não tenho o direito de pedir o perdão de nenhum de vocês. Tudo o que eu quero é uma chance de poder consertar as coisas.

— Por quê? — Raditz cruzou os braços e o encarou, desconfiado. — O que aconteceu para fazê-lo ver o erro em suas ações?

— Eu — As palavras congelaram em sua garganta, e Nappa cobriu os olhos com a mão. — Há muitos anos, eu fiz um juramento a alguém. Alguém que eu achei que estivesse morto... ...mas que não está. E eu preciso honrar esse juramento.

As sobrancelhas grossas de Raditz se franziram em incompreensão.

— Do que está falando? Quem não está morto?

Nappa arrastou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para o outro saiyajin. Seus olhos se encontraram.

— Se eu te contar uma história, você acreditaria em mim?

— Não deveria acreditar. Não depois do que você fez, seu filho da mãe. Você nos entregou a Freeza, Nappa! Nós confiávamos em você. Vegeta confiava em você... e você ainda assim o entregou a Freeza. Seu cretino — Raditz suspirou e correu os dedos pelo cabelo comprido. — Mas... droga! Eu não deveria te dar ouvidos! Não deveria, mas, do jeito que eu sou idiota, sim. Eu acreditaria sim em você. Que história é essa que quer me contar?

Nappa sorriu de canto, apesar da tristeza que transbordava dos seus olhos.

— Dias atrás — Ele não tardou a dar início ao relato. — Freeza me concedeu permissão para visitar Bulma no lugar onde ela está sendo... mantida.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Por quê? Ora, a garota é esperta, Raditz. Não é todo dia que se acha alguém com o cérebro igual ao dela. Freeza a quer de volta trabalhando para o império — Não contou completamente a verdade, pois se envergonhava demais do que acontecera e rezava para que tanto Raditz quanto Vegeta – principalmente Vegeta – jamais descobrissem sobre sua fraqueza. — Ele achou que eu talvez pudesse convencê-la a... a trair Vegeta. Então, eu fui vê-la.

— Isso significa que você sabe onde ela está.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

— KX-27. Um planeta localizado no centro do sistema Janempa. Não é muito fácil de se chegar lá, mas eu aprendi o caminho.

— Janempa — Raditz coçou o queixo, pensativo. — Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar.

— É porque Janempa é um sistema solar que está fora dos limites do império. KX-27 é um esconderijo. Uma prisão secreta — Exalou um sopro de ar e massageou os nós dos dedos. — Bulma está lá. E não está sozinha. Tem um outro prisioneiro com ela.

— Um outro prisioneiro? Que prisioneiro?

— Um saiyajin.

— O quê? — Perguntou Raditz, atônito. — Um saiyajin? Vivo? Não é possível. Freeza exterminou todos os saiyajins. Salvo nós três, não restou mais ninguém pra contar história.

Nappa sacudiu a cabeça, negando as palavras de Raditz.

— Freeza mentiu. Ele esconde um saiyajin em KX-27. Eu sei porque eu o vi. Eu conversei com ele — Seu rosto, então, ficou muito sério, e sua voz, perturbadoramente baixa e grave. — O prisioneiro que Freeza esconde é o nosso rei Vegeta.

Nappa não viu o punho de Raditz se aproximar do seu rosto. Estava tão compenetrado em suas lembranças que nem percebeu quando o saiyajin mais jovem ergueu o braço e desferiu o golpe. Só sabia que, num momento estava de frente para Raditz, contando a ele o que tinha se passado e o que tinha descoberto nos últimos dias, e, no momento seguinte, estava caído de costas no chão, sentindo uma dor pulsante no olho esquerdo.

— Seu mentiroso! — Raditz rangeu os dentes e, fortalecido pela súbita fúria, saltou da maca e pulou sobre Nappa. — Não acredito que estava tentando me enganar com essa mentira.

— Não é mentira! — Ele logo se defendeu. — Juro que não é mentira! Por que acha que estou aqui? Desde que saí daquela prisão, não parei um só segundo de procurar por vocês dois. É verdade, Raditz! Juro pela minha vida que o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade.

Raditz se afastou de Nappa e, sentindo-se fraco, buscou apoiou na beirada da maca. Virou o rosto e mirou o outro saiyajin, sua expressão indiscernível.

— O rei — Murmurou, sentindo-se completamente perdido. — O nosso rei vive?

— Sim.

— Por quê? Por que Freeza o manteria vivo durante todos esses anos? O que ele pretende fazer?

— Não faço a menor ideia. Só sei que o rei Vegeta está vivo... e está naquela prisão. Está lá provavelmente desde que Vegetasei foi destruído.

— Eu não entendo.

— E eu também não — Declarou Nappa. — Mas o rei está vivo, e isso é só o que importa para mim. Desde que descobri a verdade, não pude... não pude parar de pensar nisso. Eu os tenho procurado desde então, porque vocês tem o direito de saber. Vegeta tem o direito de saber — Disse e desviou o olhar para o tanque de regeneração, onde o príncipe se encontrava. Suspirou e tombou a cabeça para frente. — Sabia que Ginyu estava atrás de vocês, então resolvi segui-lo. Foi assim que cheguei a este planeta. E por falar nisso, o que foi que aconteceu nesse lugar? Tem pedaços de corpos espalhados para todos os lados naquela planície, você estava à beira da morte e Vegeta está há horas naquele tanque e ainda não chegou nem na metade do processo de regeneração. Por acaso vocês foram atacados por alguma criatura selvagem? Escaneei a superfície, mas não encontrei nenhum sinal de vida que poderia indicar uma possível ameaça.

Raditz abafou uma risada sem humor e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

— Você jamais acreditaria no que aconteceu.

— Por que não? O que houve aqui?

— Foi Vegeta — Confessou, seus olhos pregados no rosto inexpressivo do príncipe saiyajin, que estava imerso no líquido medicinal do tanque. — Ele destruiu Ginyu e o seu esquadrão.

As sobrancelhas de Nappa se arquearam.

— O quê? Vegeta? Não é possível. Vegeta não faria algo daquele tipo.

— Acredite se quiser, mas foi o que aconteceu — Disse Raditz. — Devo confessar que não vi a luta. Jeice e Burter me derrotaram e me deixaram desacordado. Só sei que, quando recobrei a consciência, todo o esquadrão Ginyu estava destroçado... e Vegeta... Vegeta estava... diferente.

— Diferente como?

— Ele se transformou no guerreiro legendário.

A revelação surpreendeu Nappa.

— Não pode ser! Não é possível. Vamos, não seja tolo! O guerreiro legendário? Isso não passa de um mito, Raditz. O próprio nome já diz!

— Mito ou não, eu sei o que eu vi. O cabelo dele ficou dourado e, depois, voltou a ser preto. E Vegeta ficou tão forte que era como se a atmosfera do planeta respondesse à energia dele. Foi incrível, Nappa. Incrível. Jamais vi nada assim na vida — Calou-se por um instante e seus olhos se escureceram ao se recordar do que ocorrera. — Acho que a transformação exigiu muito do corpo dele, pois deixou Vegeta à beira da morte. Quando o encontrei, seu corpo estava ensanguentado e o coração quase não batia mais. Coloquei-o assim que pude no tanque de regeneração.

— Você salvou a vida dele — Comentou Nappa. — Vegeta está se recuperando devagar, mas pelo menos está se recuperando. Da última vez que chequei, os sinais vitais não estavam tão ruins.

O enorme saiyajin andou até o tanque de regeneração e espalmou a mão no vidro.

— Acho que vamos ter que esperar até ele acordar para averiguar essa história e esclarecer o que aconteceu neste lugar. Hn, parece que hoje foi um dia para grandes surpresas.

Raditz concordou, meneando a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Depois, falou:

— E agora? O que vamos fazer?

— Agora? — Os cantinhos dos lábios de Nappa se curvaram num sorriso. — Eu tracei um curso até KX-27. É uma viagem longa... um pouco mais de trinta horas. O que me diz? Está a fim de invadir uma prisão de Freeza?

Raditz esfregou a mão na nuca e avaliou cuidadosamente a proposta de Nappa.

— Trinta horas — Murmurou e relanceou um olhar para o tanque de regeneração. — Vegeta já estará recuperado antes disso, imagino eu. Se vamos resgatar o rei e a senhorita Bulma, vamos precisar da ajuda dele. É o mais forte de nós três — De repente, encarou Nappa e esboçou um sorriso malicioso. — Ele vai ficar maluco quando te vir.

— E eu não sei disso — Respondeu o outro saiyajin, um pouco humorado e, ao mesmo tempo, receoso. E então, mais sério, falou. — Não sei se ele vai me perdoar pelo que eu fiz. Eu, no lugar dele, não perdoaria tamanha traição.

— Talvez ele o perdoe, afinal, se não fosse por você, não conseguiríamos achar a senhorita Bulma. Muito menos saberíamos que o rei está vivo.

— É... talvez, mas ainda tenho minhas dúvidas — Nappa disse para si mesmo e lançou uma última olhada a Raditz. — Fique aqui repousando. Vou até a cabine de comando ligar os motores. Temos um longo caminho pela frente.

Raditz o seguiu.

— Vou com você. Já estou melhor.

— Raditz, não seja teimoso. Ainda está muito debilitado.

— Não estou sendo teimoso — Retrucou o soldado saiyajin. — Estou sendo sincero. Estou melhor, de verdade. Além do mais, imagino que vá precisar de um copiloto.

— É, pode ser. Talvez precise mesmo.

Trocaram breves sorrisos e seguiram juntos até a cabine principal. Minutos depois, a espaçonave deixava a atmosfera daquele planeta e seguia rumo a KX-27.

A viagem foi razoavelmente tranquila, pois, até então, nenhum membro do exército de Freeza parecia ter conhecimento do que realmente acontecera ao esquadrão Ginyu, portanto, ninguém tentou abordar ou perseguir a nave que outrora pertencera às forças especiais. No entanto, se por um lado as coisas pareciam ir muito bem, por outro lado, não estavam tão bem assim, principalmente em relação a Vegeta, porque, minutos antes de deixarem os limites do império de Freeza e adentrarem o espaço do sistema Janempa, o processo de cura foi finalizado. O líquido regenerativo que preenchia o interior do tanque foi drenado e a tampa do tanque foi aberta. Vegeta, entretanto, não mostrou sinais de recobrar a consciência.

— Os sinais vitais dele estão normais e estáveis. Ele deveria estar acordando — Nappa comentou após deitar o príncipe saiyajin numa das macas da enfermaria.

— Então por que ele ainda está inconsciente? — Perguntou Raditz, preocupado.

— Agora você me pegou. Não faço a menor ideia — O saiyajin coçou a cabeça. — Talvez ele acorde daqui a pouco. Humm, sei lá, talvez ainda esteja cansado por causa da transformação?

— Nappa, Vegeta ficou quase cinquenta horas se recuperando dentro do tanque de regeneração. Cinquenta horas. É tempo suficiente para descansar. Claro, a transformação certamente o exauriu, mas... mas mesmo assim. Ele já deveria estar de pé. Droga! — Chutou um gaveteiro de metal. — Não podemos pousar em KX-27 com Vegeta desse jeito.

— Eu sei, mas o que quer que eu faç-

Um repentino solavanco interrompeu a fala de Nappa, e os dois saiyajins se entreolharam, sobressaltados.

— O que foi isso? — Indagou Nappa.

Raditz correu até o computador mais próximo e o acessou imediatamente.

— Péssimas notícias — Disse quando um outro solavanco sacudiu a nave, derrubando alguns objetos que estavam sobre as prateleiras da enfermaria. — Estamos nos aproximando de uma tempestade eletromagnética... e das grandes. Vamos ter que pousar o quanto antes. Se a tempestade nos atingir, já era!

— Merda! — Nappa xingou e socou a parede metálica da espaçonave. — Era só o que faltava. Ainda não alcançamos o planeta. Estamos apenas no início do sistema Janempa. KX-27 é o planeta mais afastado de todos.

— Não poderíamos pousar em KX-27 de qualquer jeito. Não com Vegeta nas condições em que está. Nós dois sozinhos não temos chance invadindo uma prisão de Freeza — Disse e fez sinal para Nappa. — Tenho as coordenadas do planeta mais próximo. Vou executar o pouso agora mesmo... ...sinto dizer que nosso resgate vai ter que ser adiado.

Nappa esfregou a mão na nuca e suspirou.

— Você está certo. Faça o que tem de ser feito.

A aterrissagem foi marcada por uma severa turbulência. Apesar de conseguirem fugir da pior parte da tempestade, ainda assim houve uma certa interferência eletromagnética, que deixou os controles da espaçonave malucos, tanto que, em vários momentos durante o pouso, Raditz achou que fosse perder completamente o controle da nave. No final, felizmente, conseguiram pousar num terreno descampado e que era relativamente distante do núcleo populacional mais próximo.

Nappa consultou o _scouter_ acoplado na lateral da sua cabeça no instante em que deixou a espaçonave.

— Não estou captando valores elevados de Ki — Comentou enquanto olhava ao redor. — Imagino que Freeza não tenha invadido este planeta ainda. Aquele lagarto mantém KX-27 tão em segredo que nem mesmo fez questão de invadir o restante do sistema solar.

— Os habitantes daqui não sabem a sorte que tiveram — Raditz disse ao descer a rampa da nave e pisar no solo rochoso daquele planeta. Viu a silhueta de uma cidade ao longe e sorriu. — Escaparam de um demônio feito Freeza.

— É mesmo.

— Nappa — Raditz chamou, de repente, e saiyajin o encarou no mesmo instante. — Eu não disse antes, mas... obrigado. Por me ajudar e por... voltar atrás. É bom tê-lo de volta ao nosso lado.

Raditz sorriu e Nappa não tardou ao devolver-lhe o sorriso.

— É bom estar de volta. Mas, agora, acho que seria bom darmos uma olhada em Veg-

— Quem quer que vocês sejam, não são bem-vindos aqui.

Uma voz desconhecida chamou atenção dos dois saiyajins, que logo se viraram na direção em que viera o som. Deparam-se com um rapaz alto e musculoso e que estava a poucos metros de distância. Ele tinha olhos negros, um cabelo escuro e bastante desarrumado e trajava um estranho kimono laranja. A expressão no rosto dele era séria e o corpo assumia uma perfeita postura de luta, com as pernas ligeiramente apartadas, os braços flexionados e os punhos em riste nem frente do rosto.

Apesar de ser um estranho, tanto Raditz quanto Nappa, ao vê-lo, foram assaltados por uma sensação de inexplicável familiaridade.

— Vou avisar mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez — O rapaz tornou a falar, seus olhos perigosamente estreitos. — Eu sei sobre Freeza e os capangas dele... ...e não vou permitir que tomem este planeta assim como fizeram com muitos outros.

— Bardock? — Nappa perguntou de repente, um tanto quanto desorientado, pois aquele jovem guerreiro era extremamente semelhante ao seu antigo amigo, que fora morto há anos.

Embasbacado, Raditz olhou de Nappa para o estranho rapaz.

— Bardock? — O jovem desconhecido perguntou e baixou a guarda no mesmo instante, bastante confuso. — Como? Como conhecem esse nome? Como vocês conhecem Bardock?

— Como nós conhecemos Bardock? — Nappa indagou. — Como você o conhece?

— Bardock — O guerreiro hesitou um pouco, incerto se deveria ou não responder aquela pergunta. — Ele disse que viria me buscar quando a guerra acabasse e, se não pudesse vir, disse que mandaria o meu irmão. Eu esperei... esperei por anos, mas ninguém nunca veio.

Raditz, então, como se despertasse de um sonho impossível, deu um passo a frente e fitou aquele jovem bem nos olhos.

 _"Seu irmão ficará bem. Quando a hora certa chegar, vocês se reencontrarão",_ fora uma das últimas coisas que seu pai lhe falara, mas Raditz não acreditara naquelas palavras.

Até agora.

— Eu sinto muito — Falou depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, e o rapaz de cabelos negros franziu a testa, confuso.

— Sente muito pelo quê?

— Pela demora, Kakarotto.

— Como... como sabe o meu nome? — Perguntou ele, surpreso.

Raditz riu, e riu ainda mais ao ver que aquele rapaz tinha um rabo amarronzado, que balançava freneticamente de um lado para o outro no ar. Ele era, indubitavelmente, um saiyajin.

Ele era, indubitavelmente, o seu irmão caçula. Kakarotto.

— Porque eu sou Raditz. Eu sou o seu irmão.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

*Interlúdio 5: O mestre de Kakarotto*

 _Antes, muito antes..._

 _Pezinhos verdes e descalços moviam-se com agilidade sobre a grama azulada e ligeiramente úmida, raramente parando pelo caminho. Dende, a criança namekuseijin que corria rapidamente pelo planalto gramado, fora incumbida com uma missão muito importante e, até cumpri-la, nada a faria parar._

 _Cansado e ofegante, o pequenino humanoide de pele verde atravessou toda a extensão do planalto, escalou algumas pedras, desviou de vários buracos – e tropeçou em alguns outros –, venceu os declives que apareceram pelo caminho e, quando chegou à base da montanha mais alta do planeta Namek, abriu um sorriso vitorioso ao olhar para o cume._

 _— _Quase lá — Sussurrou para si mesmo e, com uma expressão decidida, começou subir.__

 _ _A subida da montanha Maima não foi nada fácil. Dende já estava fatigado, suas pernas fracas e, suas vestimentas, ensopadas de suor, contudo, apesar da dificuldade, prosseguiu sem cogitar, nem por um único segundo, desistir da empreitada. Então, ele subiu e subiu e subiu. Diminuiu o ritmo quando não aguentava mais correr e, ao chegar numa etapa em que a montanha se tornava mais íngreme, escalou, ferindo as mãos pequenas nas rochas ásperas e quase caindo ao pisar em falso nos pedregulhos soltos.__

 _ _Depois de horas naquela jornada extenuante, finalmente chegou ao cume da montanha Maima e, apesar do esgotamento físico, encontrou forças para sorrir ao ver, ao longe, a silhueta do namekuseijin que estava procurando. Ele tinha as costa largas viradas para Dende, sentado de pernas cruzadas enquanto meditava, sua enorme capa branca esvoaçando com cada lufada de ar.__

 _— _P-Piccolo — Balbuciou, e sua voz soou tão fraca que nem mesmo o próprio Dende conseguiu ouvi-la. — Piccolo, o chefe Guru mandou-__

 _ _Não conseguiu terminar de falar. Sua boca estava seca demais e as palavras acumularam-se em sua garganta e não ganharam mais vazão. Sua vista embaçou e, depois, escureceu completamente, e Dende desmaiou ali mesmo, caindo com tudo no chão rochoso.__

 _ _Quando acordou, Dende percebeu-se deitado sobre uma confortável e muito macia almofada. Suspirou baixinho e abriu um mínimo os olhos devagar ao escutar uma voz que lhe era familiar.__

 _— _Por que mandou Dende até Maima? É uma escalada difícil. Poucos são os que conseguem chegar ao cume daquela montanha.__

 _ _A voz grave e profunda perguntou, e Dende abriu um pouco mais os olhos e viu-se no interior de uma ampla cabana. Mais ao centro, estavam Piccolo, o mais poderoso dos guerreiros namekuseijins, e o chefe Guru, o obeso e idoso líder e pai de todos os habitantes de Namek, os dois concentrados numa séria conversa.__

 _— _Ora, Piccolo — O idoso namekuseijin falou, sua voz áspera e desgastada pelo tempo falhando de quando em quando. — Preocupado com o pequenino Dende?__

 _ _O altivo guerreiro bufou, grunhiu algo que Dende não foi capaz de escutar e, ligeiramente contrariado – e com as bochechas um tanto quanto coradas – cruzou os braços fortes na frente do peito.__

 _ _Guru riu e o próprio Dende precisou lutar contra um sorriso.__

 _ _Piccolo era bastante reservado, austero e rigoroso e preferia a solidão à vida em comunidade. Tinha um olhar duro e severo – temido por muitos namekuseijins – e um jeito autoritário de ser, mas Dende sabia bem que, apesar da fachada estoica e um tanto quanto áspera, o guerreiro era dono de um coração bondoso e gentil.__

 _— _De qualquer forma, minha criança, o pequenino é mais resiliente do que você imagina e foi capaz de completar a tarefa. E ele trouxe você até mim, como lhe foi ordenado.__

 _— _O que queria comigo? — Perguntou Piccolo com olhos estreitos.__

 _ _Dende ouviu o chefe Guru suspirar profundamente. Um suspiro que carregava um pouco de cansaço, de tristeza e de medo.__

 _— _Porunga me procurou em meus sonhos — Disse o ancião. — Ele me alertou sobre uma ameaça que se aproxima de Namek.__

 _— _Uma ameaça?__

 _— _Uma criatura de poder inimaginável. Alguém muito mais poderoso do que o nosso deus Porunga.__

 _ _Dende não pôde ver a expressão no rosto de Piccolo, mas ouviu assombro na voz que, geralmente, não mostrava mais do que indiferença e superioridade.__

 _— _Mais poderoso do que Porunga? Não é possível, Guru.__

 _— _É possível, Piccolo. É possível. E Porunga está... preocupado — O ancião fez uma pausa, respirou pesadamente e, após vários segundos tensos, retomou a fala. — O nome dessa criatura é Freeza. Ele pertence a raça pouco conhecida, mas que não é assim tão poderosa. Freeza, todavia, é uma anomalia. O seu poder de luta é algo fora do comum e... ...assustador, assim como a sua crueldade, que parece não ter limites. Ele possuiu um exército, não muito numeroso, mas forte, muito forte e, com esse exército, Freeza ataca planetas e os conquista. Ele está construindo um império de terror, caos e violência. Namek é o próximo planeta que ele pretende assimilar ao seu império. Ele está vindo para cá e chegará dentro de dois dias.__

 _ _Piccolo cerrou os punhos com força.__

 _— _O que faremos? — Indagou o guerreiro namekuseijin, aflito. — Porunga sugeriu algo? Usar as Esferas, talvez? Podemos reuni-las para conjurar Porunga e fazer um pedido que impeça a aproximação desse tal Freeza.__

 _— _Não — Guru balançou a cabeça para os lados. — As Esferas do Dragão foram usadas recentemente e estão sem energia. E Porunga depende dessa energia para se manifestar no plano físico. Ele não pode nos ajudar.__

 _ _Piccolo rosnou e andou de um lado a outro na cabana. Ainda deitado, o corpinho de Dende estremecia de pavor.__

 _— _Minha criança — Dende ouviu Guru dizer e o viu apontar para uma caixa que estava ao lado do seu enorme trono. — as Esferas do Dragão já foram reunidas e estão aqui, neste baú. Vamos, abra-o.__

 _ _Piccolo fez tal qual ordenado e, agachando-se na frente do baú, o abriu. Dende percebeu que havia uma luz dourada que saía da abertura da caixa de madeira e iluminava fracamente o rosto de feições sisudas do guerreiro. Nunca vira, pessoalmente, as tais Esferas do Dragão, mas já ouvira falar muito nelas. Os orbes do desejo, sete no total, que, quando reunidos, tinham o poder de conjurar o deus-dragão Porunga, transportando-o do plano espiritual para o plano físico. E Porunga, quando conjurado, concedia àquele que o invocou, um desejo.__

 _— _Nós dois sabemos, Piccolo, que Porunga, embora seja uma divindade poderosa, tem seus limites, assim como sabemos que existem muitas regras quanto aos desejos que Porunga é capaz de concretizar — Calou-se e fez sinal a Piccolo, que pegou uma das Esferas, um orbe de cor âmbar que cabia na palma da sua mão, e o entregou a Guru. — Porunga disse que não é forte o bastante para nos ajudar na luta contra Freeza. Disse que ninguém é.__

 _— _O quê? Ninguém?__

 _ _Piccolo fez menção de querer falar mais; Guru, contudo, o silenciou com um gesto.__

 _— _Deixe-me terminar, Piccolo — O namekuseijin ancião disse com um leve tom de censura. — Ninguém é páreo para Freeza... ainda. Freeza será destruído, mas os guerreiros que livrarão o universo do mal ainda não nasceram.__

 _— _E o que faremos enquanto isso?__

 _— _Porunga teme que Freeza venha a Namek e descubra sobre as Esferas. E eu acho que você já imagina o que Freeza fará caso descubra sobre o poder das Esferas do Dragão, não é?__

 _— _Ele escravizará Porunga... usará o nosso deus para seus próprios propósitos desumanos. Uma criatura como ele... não gosto nem de pensar que tipo de desejo pediria a Porunga.__

 _ _Guru anuiu severamente.__

 _— _Exato. E é isso o que preocupa Porunga, tanto que ele deseja que as Esferas sejam escondidas em outro planeta; longe, muito longe das garras de Freeza.__

 _— _Escondidas? — Perguntou Piccolo, e Dende notou algo diferente na postura do poderoso namekuseijin. Uma certa hesitação e desconfiança. — Guru, espero que não tenha me chamado aqui para me pedir para fugir com as Esferas enquanto Freeza ameaça Namek.__

 _— _Freeza matará a todos, Piccolo. Um de nós precisa sobreviver.__

 _— _Não! — Gritou o guerreiro, ultrajado com a ideia. — Eu não vou fugir, seu velho senil! Não sou um covarde. Não abandonarei o meu planeta. Sou o mais forte de todos os namekuseijins! Enfrentarei Freeza e protegerei Namek.__

 _ _Guru sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Exalou um forte sopro de ar antes de falar.__

 _— _Se ficar, você morrerá como todos nós. Freeza roubará as nossas Esferas e escravizará Porunga. Você não pode ficar aqui, Piccolo. Precisar deixar Namek e manter as Esferas do Dragão em segurança.__

 _ _Irritado, Piccolo cruzou os braços.__

 _— _Por que não evacuar o planeta? Ainda temos dois dias até a chegada de Freeza. Poderíamos fugir. Todos nós.__

 _— _Não temos naves em número suficiente para todos os namekuseijins. Como escolher, assim, quem vai e quem fica? Quem merece escapar e quem merece perecer nas mãos de uma besta cruel?Além do mais, Freeza perceberia se muitas naves deixassem o planeta de uma só vez e as perseguiria. No entanto, se apenas uma deixar a atmosfera, as chances de uma fuga bem sucedida aumentaria.__

 _— _Então, por que eu? Por que apenas eu fui escolhido para sobreviver enquanto o meu planeta, os meus irmãos e o meu pai perecem?__

 _— _A escolha foi feita por Porunga. Por isso eu o chamei. Foi-me revelado por ele que o seu futuro está intrinsecamente ligado ao dos guerreiros destinados a destruir Freeza. Mas, para encontrá-los, você precisa deixar Namek para trás. Você precisa ir e levar as Esferas com você. Você precisa ir e encontrar os nossos salvadores. Eles precisarão da sua ajuda, Piccolo... e, para ajudá-los, você precisa sobreviver.__

 _ _Por um instante, Piccolo não soube o que dizer e permaneceu em silêncio, ponderando a respeito das palavras ditas pelo chefe Guru. Depois de muito avaliar, perguntou, sua voz rouca e pausada:__

 _— _Por quê? Por que o meu futuro está ligado ao deles? E o mais importante: como poderei encontrá-los se nem sei quem são?__

 _— _Tudo o que posso te dizer, Piccolo, é o que me foi dito por Porunga — Confessou Guru numa voz tão baixa que Dende precisou se concentrar para ouvi-lo direito. — O seu coração saberá. Confie no seu coração, confie na sua intuição. Confie, e você os encontrará. E, quando os encontrar, você saberá o que fazer.__

~Dragon Ball~

Agora...

— Porque eu sou Raditz. Eu sou o seu irmão.

A resposta de Kakarotto demorou a vir, pois o jovem saiyajin demorou uns bons segundos para ser capaz de processar aquela informação. Com olhos enormes – um pouco desconfiados e muito assombrados –, observou atentamente Raditz, até que, por fim, abriu um sorriso imenso e praticamente pulou sobre o soldado, enlaçando-o num abraço muito apertado.

— Não acredito! Raditz! — Exclamou, feliz, e Raditz retornou o abraço com semelhante intensidade. — Eu esperei tanto... cheguei a pensar que não viria mais... mas você veio.

— Achei que estivesse morto — Sussurrou o mais velho dos irmãos, sua voz embargada pela emoção do reencontro. — Se eu soubesse que você estava aqui, Kakarotto, pode ter certeza de que eu teria vindo antes. Não o deixaria sozinho. Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto...

— Isso não importa mais. Tudo o que importa é que você está aqui — Kakarotto o respondeu com um sorriso sincero. — Isso significa que a guerra acabou, não é? Papai disse que viriam me buscar quando Vegetasei estivesse livre de Freeza.

Raditz rompeu o abraço e, com uma expressão soturna, fez que não com a cabeça.

— Nós perdemos a guerra. Vegetasei foi destruído e os saiyajins foram exterminados. Só nós restamos — Disse, olhando com tristeza de Kakarotto para Nappa e de volta para o irmão caçula.

— Então... papai e mamãe?

— Sinto muito. Ninguém sobreviveu. Foi um massacre.

Kakarotto olhou para o chão.

— Entendo — Murmurou, angustiado. Depois, ergueu o rosto e tornou a fitar o irmão. Sorriu antes de falar. — Na verdade, tem mais alguém. Tarble também está aqui.

— O quê? — Nappa e Raditz perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, surpresos com a revelação.

Aproximando-se dos dois irmãos, Nappa pegou Kakarotto pelos ombros e o sacudiu.

— O pequeno príncipe? Irmão de Vegeta? Ele também está vivo? Você tem certeza disso?

Kakarotto riu e esfregou a mão na nuca.

— Acho que sim, né? Até alguns minutos, ele estava muito bem. Quando senti o Ki de vocês, deixei ele na casa de Gure, lá na cidade — Apontou com o queixo na direção da mesma cidade que Raditz tinha visto antes e logo completou: — e vim até aqui ver o que estava acontecendo. E que boa surpresa que tive! Temia encontrar inimigos, mas fico feliz por ter me enganado. E por falar em Tarble, vamos encontrá-lo! Poxa, imagine só a cara dele ao ver mais saiyajins. Vai ser incrível!

Tagarelando e sorrindo feito um abobalhado, Kakarotto pegou Raditz pelo antebraço e o puxou. Franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, contudo, ao perceber uma certa resistência por parte do irmão.

— Kakarotto, não podemos ir até lá — O mais velho explicou, e o semblante do jovem saiyajin foi tomado pela confusão.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu? Algo errado?

Nappa o respondeu, apontando para a nave.

— Nós dois não somos os únicos saiyajins. Tem um terceiro, que está lá dentro.

— Está bem — Kakarotto coçou o alto da cabeça. — Então, chame-o também. Vocês são todos bem-vindos.

— Não é isso — O imenso saiyajin respondeu, trocando um olhar preocupado com Raditz. — É complicado.

— Complicado?

Raditz suspirou fundo e sugeriu:

— Por que não entramos e explicamos a ele a situação?

Nappa pinçou a pontinha do bigode fino e ponderou acerca daquilo. No final, deu de ombros e fez um gesto para os outros dois enquanto subia a rampa da espaçonave.

— Uau! Essa nave é enorme — Comentou Kakarotto, admirado, enquanto seguia o irmão e Nappa por um corredor.

Raditz sorriu brevemente ao escutá-lo.

— Você não viu nada ainda, Kakarotto. A nave de Freeza parece uma cidade, de tão imensa que é. Isso aqui não é nada comparada a ela.

— O quê? Vocês estiveram na nave de Freeza? — Indagou o mais novo, estarrecido.

— Não tivemos escolha — Raditz o respondeu, sua voz repleta de pesar e um pouco de vergonha. — Freeza nos capturou e nos escravizou. Servimos o maldito por muitos anos.

— Espera aí! Então, vocês trabalhavam para ele?

Raditz anuiu.

— Até muito recentemente, sim. Mas aconteceram algumas coisas e... ...agora, cortamos qualquer tipo de vínculo que tínhamos com o império. Freeza é nosso inimigo.

— Ufa! — Kakarotto suspirou e deu uns tapinhas amistosos no ombro do irmão. — Que bom que não estão mais do lado de Freeza. Detestaria ter que lutar contra você!

O mais velho correu os dedos pelo cabelo comprido.

— Não estávamos do lado dele. Sabe, servir Freeza não era bem uma coisa que gostávamos de fazer... mas sim algo que éramos obrigados a fazer. Era uma situação... humm-

— Complicada? — Kakarotto sugeriu, e Raditz assentiu e esboçou um meio sorriso.

— Não sabe o quanto.

— E por falar em situações complicadas — Nappa anunciou de repente, ao chegarem à entrada da enfermaria. — Esta é a razão de não podermos ir à cidade — Olhou para a maca onde Vegeta estava deitado e passou a mão pela cabeça careca.

Kakarotto o seguiu o olhar dele e fez uma cara de espanto ao ver o saiyajin ali deitado. Correu até Vegeta.

— Incrível! Ele é tão parecido com Tarble, só que é um pouco mais musculoso. Como pode ser?

— Este é o príncipe Vegeta. O irmão mais velho do príncipe Tarble — Nappa esclareceu, e Kakarotto assobiou.

— Irmão de Tarble? Caramba. Por essa, definitivamente, eu não esperava — Comentou, coçou o cabelo bagunçado e, de repente, estreitou um pouco os olhos escuros ao fitar o saiyajin inconsciente. — Isso é estranho.

Nappa lançou a ele um olhar intrigado.

— O que é estranho?

— Vocês não perceberam? O Ki dele está travado.

Raditz e Nappa se entreolharam, ambos confusos.

— Como? — Raditz quis logo saber. — Travado? O que isso significa? E como você foi capaz de inferir isso apenas olhando para ele?

Kakarotto franziu a testa.

— Vocês não conseguem sentir o Ki de outra pessoa?

— Conseguimos — Nappa disse e apontou para o scouter em sua cabeça. — Com a ajuda disso aqui. Com esse aparelho, conseguimos saber o poder de luta do nosso adversário... ...e ele não está me mostrando nenhuma anomalia no poder de luta de Vegeta.

— Não estou falando sobre o poder de luta dele — Explicou o jovem saiyajin. —, que, por sinal, é impressionante. Quase tão elevado quanto o meu. Aposto que deve ser um adversário e tanto! — Exclamou e, se não estivesse tão envolvido nas próprias observações e devaneios, imaginando como seria lutar contra alguém como Vegeta, com certeza teria reparado nos olhares atônitos que Raditz e Nappa lhe lançaram. — O poder de luta não é nada mais do que a medida da intensidade do Ki. Entretanto, não é a intensidade que interessa, mas sim o fluxo de energia.

— Fluxo de energia? — Nappa coçou o queixo, interessado na explicação oferecida pelo saiyajin. — Quando disse que o Ki dele estava travado, quis dizer, então, que o fluxo de energia parou?

Kakarotto estalou os dedos e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Isso! É isso mesmo. O Ki dele não está circulando pelo corpo, e a única explicação que me vem à cabeça é que os centros energéticos dele estão obstruídos. Isso, certamente, travaria o Ki. — O jovem entrelaçou os dedos atrás da cabeça e fitou o irmão mais velho e Nappa. — Há quanto tempo ele está assim?

— Dois dias — Raditz disse.

— Entendi. Imagino que isso tenha acontecido logo depois da transformação, não é?

— O quê? — Raditz arregalou os olhos. Ao seu lado, Nappa parecia tão chocado quanto. — Como... como você... como sabe que ele...?

Um sorriso que era inocente e meio sem jeito despontou nos lábios de Kakarotto, e ele riu timidamente.

— Ah, então! Eu sei porque foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu comigo quando eu me transformei. Eu fiquei assim por uns cinco dias, eu acho.

— Você se transformou? — Nappa quase gritou, levando as mãos à cabeça. — Deve haver algum engano.

— Kakarotto, tem certeza de que sabe do que estamos falando? Essa transformação é... é... é extremamente incomum.

Alheio à inquietação dos outros dois, Kakarotto apenas coçou a nuca e refletiu um pouco sobre as palavras do irmão.

— Incomum? Humm... talvez seja por isso que Tarble não conseguiu se transformar também. Mas o Vegeta conseguiu, então não deve ser assim tão incomum quanto vocês estão dizendo. E eu acho que estamos sim falando sobre a mesma coisa, a não ser que tenha algum outro tipo de transformação. A maior mudança física em mim foi na cor do cabelo, que fica loiro quando me transformo. Mas o poder de luta... esse quase triplica.

Incrédulo, Nappa encarou o mais jovem dos três.

— A transformação do guerreiro legendário não deveria passar de um mito. Nenhum saiyajin jamais conseguiu esse feito antes.

— Sério mesmo? — Indagou Kakarotto e, depois, fitou Raditz, como se esperando que o irmão confirmasse aquilo.

— É muito sério, Kakarotto. Mas, se você realmente fala a verdade, quero saber como fez para escapar desse coma. Você apenas dormiu e deixou os centros energéticos se desobstruírem sozinhos?

— Não. Eu estaria morto se não tivesse ajuda. Quem me salvou foi Piccolo.

— Piccolo? — Raditz ergueu uma sobrancelha grossa. — Um dos nativos?

Kakarotto negou.

— Ele é um namekuseijin. O último de sua espécie. Até onde sei, ele veio parar aqui por acidente. Estava fugindo de Freeza há dias quando, de repente, sua nave ficou sem combustível e caiu aqui neste planeta. Com a nave avariada, Piccolo não teve escolha a não ser ficar por aqui mesmo. Os techtecanos são bem amistosos e receptivos e o receberam bem, mas Piccolo é meio antissocial e preferiu morar nas montanhas mais ao norte, longe da civilização. E ele viveu lá por anos. Quando a nossa nave caiu aqui, digo, a minha e a de Tarble, foi Piccolo quem nos encontrou e nos resgatou dos escombros. Foi ele quem nos criou e, também, foi ele quem me treinou. Ele é o meu mentor.

Nappa se adiantou, antes mesmo de Kakarotto terminar de falar, e rogou-lhe numa voz suplicante:

— Chame-o aqui, por favor. Se ele pode ajudar o Vegeta, peço que traga-o até aqui.

— Não vai ser necessário. Ele já está aqui. Está apenas escutando a nossa conversa, não é mesmo, Piccolo? Hein, não seja tímido! Venha dar um oi para o meu irmão e o Nappa!

Kakarotto acenou na direção da porta da enfermaria, e os outros dois saiyajins viram um imenso alienígena – que era vários centímetros mais alto até mesmo do que o enorme Nappa – de pele verde e trajando uma opulenta capa branca e um turbante feito de pano branco com detalhes roxos que lhe cobria boa parte da cabeça entrar na ala médica e cruzar os braços na frente do peitoral musculoso.

— Vejo que, dessa vez, está prestando melhor atenção nos seus arredores, Kakarotto — Falou ele com uma voz imperturbável.

Kakarotto riu todo sem jeito enquanto Raditz se aproximou do namekuseijin e, parando de frente para ele, fez uma reverência respeitosa, pressionando o punho fechado contra o próprio peito e inclinando o tronco para a frente.

— Sou Raditz, irmão mais velho de Kakarotto. Pelo que fez pelo meu irmão e pelo príncipe Tarble, você tem a minha eterna gratidão.

— Seu irmão, apesar de imaturo, é um exímio lutador — Afirmou Piccolo daquele jeito estoico e firme, mas havia, em sua voz, um quê de orgulho paternal que fez o jovem saiyajin esboçar um sorriso tímido. — E percebo, aqui, um guerreiro com poder de luta semelhante.

— Este seria o Vegeta — Kakarotto disse, apontando para a maca.

Nappa se dirigiu ao namekuseijin.

— Kakarotto nos contou que o mesmo se passou com ele e que você foi capaz de ajudá-lo. Pode fazer o mesmo por Vegeta?

Piccolo nada disse. Com a mão no queixo, rodeou a maca na qual Vegeta estava deitado e parou atrás do saiyajin. Devagar, estendeu os braços à frente e pressionou as pontas dos dedos na lateral na cabeça do príncipe desacordado.

Fechou os olhos em concentração.

— É exatamente a mesma situação — Afirmou. — Os chakras e os canais de energia estão bloqueados. O Ki não pode se movimentar. Mas isso não explica o coma.

Três pares de olhos o fitaram, intrigados.

— O quê? — Nappa questionou. — Qual o motivo dele não acordar?

Piccolo estreitou os olhos.

— O que sabem sobre a transformação pela qual a espécie de vocês passa?

— Praticamente nada — Raditz respondeu. — Acreditávamos que não passava de um mito, mas Vegeta treinou muito, se fortaleceu e nos provou que ela é real.

O namekuseijin fez um som de desdém.

— São muito irresponsáveis. Não podem simplesmente acessar um poder tão grande sem saber usá-lo. Com Kakarotto foi a mesma coisa, mas ele, pelo menos, já aprendeu a lição.

O saiyajin em questão encolheu os ombros, embaraçado por causa do sermão inesperado.

Piccolo prosseguiu:

— Essa transformação exige mais do que apenas força física. Ela precisa de força espiritual e mental. Se as três não estiverem em equilíbrio, a transformação falha... …e é o corpo físico que sofre as consequências dessa falha. Para que a transformação ocorra, é necessário que os sete chakras estejam completamente abertos e funcionando em perfeita sincronia. O sétimo chakra, então, se expande e eleva a condição de espírito à divindade... pois é o sétimo chakra que nos conecta com o universo. Entretanto, no caso de um desequilíbrio, a transformação bloqueia os centros energéticos e se desfaz. No caso de Vegeta, que foi o mesmo caso de Kakarotto, os chakras bloqueados estão impedindo que o espírito dele retorne ao corpo. Por isso ele não acorda.

Confuso, Raditz piscou por várias vezes.

— Espera aí, você disse que o espírito de Vegeta não está mais no corpo dele? Quando isso aconteceu?

— Com a expansão do sétimo chakra, o espírito deixa o corpo por uma fração de segundo para se conectar com o universo — Explicou ele, sua voz severa ecoando pela enfermaria. — Agora, o espírito quer retornar ao corpo, mas não consegue, porque o caminho está obstruído.

— E o que podemos fazer para ajudá-lo?

— Vocês? Nada — Piccolo disse com ar de superioridade. — Eu consigo desbloquear os chakras dele e abrir o caminho para que o espírito tenha condições de retornar ao corpo. É um procedimento demorado, portanto, não me apressem. Levarei o tempo que for necessário.

Raditz e Nappa franziram um pouco a testa e não gostaram muito da atitude do namekuseijin, entretanto, como ele era o único que podia ajudar Vegeta, não contestaram. Apenas assentiram em silêncio e aceitaram a situação.

~Dragon Ball~

Piccolo gastou um total de quatro dias para desbloquear os sete chakras de Vegeta.

No primeiro dia – que foi o mais difícil de todos –, conseguiu desbloquear apenas o chakra básico, e a cor do Ki de Vegeta tornou-se vermelha e começou a fluir com muita vagareza. No segundo dia, teve um resultado melhor, pois contou com a ajuda do jovem e muito gentil príncipe Tarble – que estava mais do que disposto a ajudar na recuperação do irmão mais velho. Os dois, trabalhando juntos, foram capazes de desbloquear o chakra umbilical e o chakra do plexo solar, e o Ki de Vegeta, agora numa cor laranja, começou a fluir com mais velocidade pelos canais energéticos.

No terceiro dia, Tarble tornou a ajudar Piccolo a cuidar de Vegeta. Conseguiram desbloquear mais dois centros de energia de vez: o chakra cardíaco e o laríngeo, e o Ki do príncipe saiyajin assumiu uma belíssima coloração violeta. No quarto dia, Piccolo começou a trabalhar sozinho na movimentação do Ki através do sexto centro energético – o chakra frontal –, quando, de repente, sentiu uma presença completamente inesperada.

A princípio, pensou se tratar do próprio espírito de Vegeta, que tentava retornar ao corpo, mas logo percebeu que aquela estranha presença não poderia ser o príncipe saiyajin. Aquilo era outra coisa. Não era algo ruim, pois Piccolo não era capaz de sentir maldade nela, mas era confusa e abstrata, e o namekuseijin ficou desconfiado ao lidar com ela.

 _Quem é você?_ , perguntou em pensamentos, e a presença, não tardou a respondê-lo.

 _Sou Trunks._

 _Por que está aqui? Por que se aproxima deste saiyajin? O que quer com ele?_

 _Eu tinha de encontrá-lo. Broly me enviou. Eu precisava conversar com ele e ajudá-lo encontrar o caminho de volta e o motivo pelo qual vale a pena lutar._ , a estranha presença o respondeu. _Mas algo aconteceu. Algo deu errado... ...eu não consegui alcançá-lo a tempo. Estou fraco._

 _Fraco?_

 _Sim. Estou desaparecendo._

Piccolo franziu a testa, e a voz tornou a dizer:

 _Eu falhei, mas você pode ajudá-lo, não pode?_

 _É isso o que estou tentando fazer._ , o guerreiro namekuseijin assegurou e sentiu uma onda de alívio envolver aquela presença.

 _Que bom. Por favor, ajude-o, pois eu não posso mais ajudá-lo._

Uma terrível sensação de aflição apossou-se do coração de Piccolo, que perguntou:

 _Por que diz isso? O que aconteceu com você?_

 _É a minha mãe._ , a vozinha explicou num tom enfraquecido. _Ela estava bem, mas, agora, não está mais. A minha vida está conectada à dela e, se ela sofre, eu sofro. E ela está sofrendo muito. Por favor, quando ele acordar, diga a ele que precisa se apressar. Ela não tem muito tempo de vida. Por favor... já é tarde demais para mim. Não deixe que seja tarde demais para ela também._

E então, a presença extinguiu-se por completo e, quando Piccolo se recuperou daquela extraordinária conversa, percebeu que o chakra frontal estava desbloqueado.

Agora, só restava um: o sétimo chakra.

— Mestre Piccolo — A voz jovial de Tarble chamou atenção do namekuseijin, que ergueu o rosto ao fitar o pequeno saiyajin de espetados cabelos negros e feições gentis, que tinha acabado de chegar. — Peço perdão pelo atraso. Espero não ter demorado muito.

— Temos ainda um chakra para desbloquear.

— Apenas um? — Os olhos escuros de Tarble brilharam. — Essa é uma excelente notícia. Isso significa que ele despertará em breve. Não vejo a hora de poder conversar com o meu irmão! — Exclamou o jovem príncipe. — Raditz está lá fora. Ele também está ansioso e mal vê a hora de Vegeta se recuperar. Acho que eles são bons amigos, assim como eu e Kakarotto.

Piccolo esboçou um meio sorriso que perdurou por um segundo ou dois, mas logo voltou a ficar sério.

— Precisa se concentrar agora, Tarble — Comandou. — O sétimo chakra é o mais complexo de todos. Precisamos estar compenetrados na tarefa.

O saiyajin ajeitou a postura e gritou:

— Sim, senhor!

— Muito bem.

Piccolo pressionou a palma da mão na testa de Vegeta enquanto Tarble usava o seu próprio Ki para ajudar o Ki do seu irmão a fluir, conduzindo-o pelos canais de energia. Concentrou-se na função, mas não pôde evitar de, quando em quando, lembrar-se daquela presença que sentira momentos antes.

Uma presença que tinha desaparecido. Se apagado.

 _Já é tarde demais para mim. Não deixe que seja tarde demais para ela também,_ suplicara ela, desesperadamente.

Piccolo com certeza teria de conversar sobre isso com Vegeta.

— Mestre Piccolo. Acho que seria bom fazermos uma pausa — Tarble disse, de repente, arrastando Piccolo de seus devaneios. — Você parece cansado. Não está se concentrando.

— Sinto muito, Tarble — Pediu, um pouco sem graça. — Acabei deixando meus pensamentos soltos. Não acontecerá novamente. Vamos voltar ao trabalho.

— Sim, senhor.


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

*A despedida do pequeno príncipe*

 _Antes..._

 _Rei Vegeta lutara de igual para igual contra Freeza. Isso até o pequeno lagarto humanoide se transformar numa criatura imensa com longos chifres na cabeça e, logo em seguida, sofrer uma outra metamorfose, assumindo a aparência de um ser mais grotesco, com o crânio alongado, os ombros corcundas, a pele mais escamosa e pegajosa e espinhos pontiagudos que pareciam brotar das suas costas. A luta, então, tornou-se mais exigente para o saiyajin, mas, por sorte, o monarca não estava sozinho para defender o seu planeta, pois sua esposa, a rainha Chaya, chegara para lutar ao seu lado._

 _— _Dois contra um — Sibilou Freeza após se recuperar do ataque da rainha, que o golpeara com uma sequência de socos, cruzados e finalizara a investida com um chute giratório.__

 _— _Desista, Freeza — O rei bradou, olhando o invasor de cima. — Você não tem a menor chance.__

 _ _O lagarto limpou o sangue que escorria de sua bocarra e riu com escárnio.__

 _— _Eu não tenho chance? Hn, isso é o que veremos.__

 _ _Para espanto do rei e da rainha, Freeza se transformou mais uma vez. Com um grito furioso, o corpo animalesco e repleto de rugosidades e músculos assumiu a aparência de uma criatura que era menor e ludibriosamente inofensiva, de pele branca e lustrosa, olhos vermelhos e um enorme rabo escamoso. Apesar da sua fisionomia pequena, seu poder de luta nesta nova e última transformação era algo assombroso.__

 _— _Quem não tem a menor chance agora, rei Vegeta? — Desdenhou o cruel lagarto e, num piscar de olhos, avançou e atacou.__

 _ _Nem Vegeta e nem Chaya foram páreos para a força e a agilidade que aquele novo corpo branco e magro escondia, e o casal de saiyajins sofreu para acompanhar o ritmo de luta imposto pelo adversário.__

 _ _Freeza acertou o rei com uma cotovelada no rosto e um fortíssimo soco na boca do estômago, que o deixou sem fôlego e momentaneamente desorientado, e, com um soco de cima para baixo desferido na nuca do saiyajin, o derrubou no chão. Ameaçou chutar o rosto do rei caído; Chaya, contudo, interferiu naquela hora, investindo contra Freeza e o afastando de Vegeta com um chute frontal, o que fez o vilão recuar alguns metros.__

 _— _Sua luta é comigo, agora! — Vociferou a mulher, seus olhos escuros estreitos e suas curtas mechas negras esvoaçando à medida que ampliava seu Ki.__

 _— _Como quiser, majestade — O lagarto disse num tom zombeteiro.__

 _ _Ele atacou, então, tão rápido que Chaya mal teve tempo de compreender o que aconteceu. Num segundo, Freeza estava na sua frente e, no segundo seguinte, ele, de alguma forma, tinha ido parar bem atrás dela.__

 _— _Será um enorme prazer... … te matar! — Freeza urrou feito o demônio que era e usou uma mão para puxá-la pelos cabelos, fazendo-a gritar de dor.__

 _ _Na outra mão, concentrou uma esfera de energia vermelha e a aproximou das costas da rainha, que gritou ainda mais alto e se debateu nas mãos no inimigo ao sentir a dor causticante da pele sendo queimada.__

 _— _Pare! — Implorou o rei, horrorizado. — Pare! Solte-a!__

 _ _Os lábios arroxeados de Freeza se contorceram num esgar macabro.__

 _— _Eu poderia fazer isso — Disse o lagarto. — Mas, é claro, vou querer algo em troca.__

 _ _Devagar, o saiyajin se levantou do chão e, ao fitar o inimigo, rosnou.__

 _— _O que você quer?__

 _— _Não vou mentir. Você é um guerreiro decente e ofereceu mais resistência do que imaginava que era possível oferecer. Jamais precisei me transformar numa luta — Freeza comentou e afastou a esfera de energia da pele de Chaya. — Eu quero a sua lealdade, Vegeta. Eu quero Vegetasei. Quero que os saiyajins respondam apenas a mim. Que me reconheçam como o seu imperador.__

 _ _Foi um momento tenso e, vendo a esposa na condição em que se encontrava, sofrendo e choramingando e sangrando enquanto era torturada pelo inimigo, o rei Vegeta, por um instante, cogitou render-se à vontade de Freeza apenas para vê-la livre das mãos vis dele.__

 _ _Por um instante, ele cogitou dizer que sim.__

 _ _A rainha dos saiyajins, entretanto, tinha uma resposta diferente para oferecer ao tirano:__

 _— _Os saiyajins jamais se curvarão a você, monstro — Ela sussurrou entre os dentes, seu rosto moreno sujo de sangue, suor e lágrimas. E então, desviou o olhar e encarou o marido bem nos olhos. — Nunca! Vegeta! Me ouviu? Nenhum saiyajin se curvará a-__

 _ _Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar. A mão de Freeza atravessou o seu peito, e o lagarto lançou o corpo molenga e frio dela no chão, que caiu com um baque surdo na frente dos olhos úmidos e estarrecidos do rei.__

 _— _Sinto muito — Sussurrou a rainha em seu último suspiro. Gorgolejou com o sangue que preenchia-lhe a boca e escorria pelos lábios entreabertos. — Sinto muito por não ser forte o bastante.__

~Dragon Ball~

Agora...

O rei Vegeta acordou num susto. Confuso pela intensidade do pesadelo que lhe perturbara o sono, precisou piscar algumas vezes e respirar forte para se livrar da sensação medonha que o sonho grotesco lhe deixara. Seu coração batia acelerado, sua respiração estava errática, sua boca estava seca e suas mãos tremiam.

A morte de Chaya lhe assombrara por anos – assim como, por anos, sonhara quase que diariamente com o assassinato sangrento da esposa –, contudo, há tempos não tinha mais aquele sonho.

Angustiado e ofegante, encostou a cabeça na parede de pedra e fechou os olhos por um momento. Só voltou a abri-los quando sentiu sua respiração se normalizar e seu coração desacelerar. Correu o olhar pela cela lúgubre e franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas ao ver que Bulma continuava deitada no chão, as mãos pressionadas contra a barriga e os joelhos ligeiramente dobrados. A cientista, pelo visto ainda dormia.

Ela não se sentia bem há dias.

Começou com fortes ondas de enjoo, uma náusea que induzia o vômito mesmo quando ela estava com o estômago vazio. Os dois pensaram imediatamente que aquele podia muito bem ser um sintoma da gravidez, pois, até então, os sonhos que ela e Vegeta compartilhavam tinham sido o único sinal de que a cientista estava grávida. Além disso, por mais que Bulma nada entendesse de gravidezes, o rei se lembrava perfeitamente das duas vezes que Chaya engravidara. Afinal, uma saiyajin sofrendo de alterações de humor e náuseas intensas era, sem sombra de dúvidas, algo inesquecível. E, se a fisiologia dos terráqueos era semelhante a dos saiyajins a ponto de ser possível a concepção de um híbrido entre as duas espécies, o rei estava certo de que Bulma teria sintomas semelhantes aos experimentados por sua falecida esposa.

O segundo sintoma, porém, foi completamente inesperado e veio na forma de uma tosse seca que parecia rasgar a garganta de Bulma.

Pneumonia, dissera ela, uma doença que, pelo que Bulma lhe explicara, era comum entre os terráqueos.

 _"Eu já desconfiava. Há dias estou sentindo essa dor no peito, um pouco de falta de ar e, agora, a tosse. Imagino que seja pneumonia. Só pode ser isso, não vejo outro motivo para me sentir desse jeito."_ Comentara a cientista assim que a tosse começou a se intensificar. _"É uma infecção dos pulmões causada por bactérias e fungos... e bactérias e fungos é o que não falta nessa prisão nojenta."_

 _"É um péssimo momento para ficar doente, Bulma."_ O rei havia dito, e sua voz soara ríspida por causa da preocupação aflorada.

 _"Ai, não fique bravo comigo!"_ Reclamara ela, ofendida pela súbita aspereza nas palavras proferidas por ele, sem entender, contudo, que fora o medo o responsável por fazê-lo soar tão grosseiro. _"Nós, terráqueos, não somos fortes e resistentes como os saiyajins. Sinto muito, mas não somos."_ Depois, ela havia se ajeitado no chão, reclamando de muito cansaço e de uma certa moleza no corpo. _"Só espero que eu não tenha febre. Seria um saco."_

Ela teve febre. Uma febre tão alta que a envolveu em calafrios e a fez delirar, ora suplicando e chorando por Vegeta e por Trunks e por seus pais mortos, ora implorando a Freeza que a deixasse em paz e que não a matasse. E ela ficou assim por horas e mais horas seguidas, até que a exaustão a arrebatou e a fez dormir.

E desde então, permaneceu esparramada no chão. Inconsciente.

— Garota — Ele a chamou, de repente, sua voz rouca espalhando-se pela prisão. Bulma, contudo, não moveu um único músculo. — Vamos, menina, já dormiu muito. Está na hora de acordar.

O rei esperou por alguma indicação de que ela o havia escutado, mas não houve nada.

E continuou sem haver nada por um bom tempo.

Em determinado momento, após horas mergulhado num silêncio atordoante, ele pegou no sono mais uma vez e cochilou por não mais do que alguns minutos. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, sobressaltou-se ao ver a silhueta de uma criatura agachada ao lado da figura ainda desacordada de Bulma.

— Ei! — Gritou, apreensivo. — O que está fazendo? Deixe-a em paz. Ela está doente.

— Eu sei — Uma voz triste e infantil o respondeu, e o semblante do rei foi tomado pela dúvida. — Ela está muito doente.

— Você não é um dos guardas — Afirmou, e viu a silhueta da criatura estremecer pelas sombras da prisão como se fosse um ser sobrenatural.

— Não. Eu não sou.

O estranho visitante se levantou vagarosamente e o rei notou que ele não era muito alto, não devendo ser maior do que uma criança. Então, a criatura andou alguns poucos passos na direção do rei, sua aparência tornando-se mais evidente conforme se aproximava. Foi possível notar a fisionomia humana, o rosto de feições infantis, o cabelo lilás, o corpo pequeno e magro e a cauda peluda que balançava de um lado a outro.

Ele era uma criança.

Uma criança saiyajin. Ou melhor, uma criança que era apenas metade saiyajin.

— Você é Trunks — Murmurou, perplexo, e precisou esfregar os olhos e piscar várias vezes para se certificar de que não estava vendo coisas. — Você é o meu neto.

— Sim.

— Você é idêntico ao que ela descreveu.

O pequenino sorriu o sorriso mais triste que o rei Vegeta poderia ver.

— Por que está aqui? Por que eu posso te ver?

— Eu vim para me despedir. Não posso mais ficar aqui. É arriscado demais.

O coração do rei doeu e os seus olhos ficaram embotados.

— Se despedir? Eu não entendo. Como assim? Por quê? O que houve?

— Tem algo muito errado com a minha mãe. Essa doença dela... essa doença não é o que vocês pensam. Ela não é natural e... e a consumiu toda. A consumiu a ponto do corpo dela mal ter forças para sustentar a própria vida, quanto mais a vida de outra pessoa — A voz de Trunks, pequena e frágil e melancólica, ferroou o coração do rei como uma lâmina. — Para que ela possa viver, eu preciso deixá-la.

O saiyajin nada disse, pois nada conseguia dizer. Trunks, ainda sorrindo, se ajoelhou na frente dele e emoldurou o rosto sujo e barbudo com suas mãozinhas pequenas.

O toque foi morno e surreal.

Como um sonho.

— Ajuda está a caminho. Eu posso sentir a presença do meu pai cada vez mais forte. E cada vez mais próxima.

— Então, espere por ele — Sussurrou o rei, quase sem voz. — Eu imploro. Fique mais um pouco e espere por ele.

O menino fez que não. Apesar da resposta negativa, o rei não desistiu e tentou convencê-lo mais uma vez.

— Por favor, Trunks! Fique... eu peço que fique. Não, eu imploro! _  
_

— Sinto muito. Se eu ficar, será tarde demais tanto para mim quanto para ela. Se eu ficar, nós dois estaremos perdidos. Mas, se eu for, ela terá uma chance de sobreviver. E eu quero muito que ela tenha essa chance, porque ela é a minha mãe... e eu a amo muito.

— Ainda assim, eu não gostaria que você se fosse, pequeno Trunks — Confessou, rouco, e uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto sujo.

A última vez que sentira tamanha tristeza foi quando testemunhara o assassinato da sua esposa.

— Não chore, por favor. — Pediu Trunks, secando aquela única lágrima com o polegar. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós nos encontraremos de novo.

— Você tem certeza?

O menino assentiu e falou, subitamente sério:

— E é por isso que eu estou aqui. Porque vou precisar da sua ajuda.

— O que quiser. Peça o que quiser.

— Quando a minha mãe souber o que aconteceu, ela vai ficar muito triste e vai chorar por dias. Ela não tem vergonha de que vejam as suas lágrimas e não se importa de mostrar suas emoções, porque é assim que ela é. Mas, passada a tristeza, ela vai conseguir se reerguer, porque ela possui um coração forte e um espírito determinado. Papai, por outro lado, é diferente. Ele se faz de forte, mas a verdade é que ele não gosta que vejam o quão vulnerável é. Por isso, ele esconde o que sente. E, por isso, ele vai guardar tudo, vai reprimir tudo... e ele vai se culpar pelo que aconteceu. E, no final, a culpa vai consumi-lo... e destruí-lo — Trunks suspirou e, ao retomar a fala, sua voz tornou-se um pouco mais desesperada. — Por favor, ajude o meu pai. Ele vai negar ajuda e vai dizer que não precisa de ninguém, mas a verdade é que ele precisa. E, quando a hora chegar, ele vai precisar do pai mais do que nunca. Por favor, eu imploro... o ajude e não o deixe desistir de mim.

— Eu... eu prometo. Eu prometo, meu garoto — Ergueu as mãos e acariciou o rosto da criança. — Não permitirei que ninguém desista de você.

— Obrigado — Respondeu Trunks com um sorriso aliviado. — E adeus... por enquanto.

A voz suave e infantil pairou no ar e a figura da criança desbotou-se, tornando-se cada vez mais etérea até desaparecer de vez.

— Adeus... meu pequeno príncipe — Murmurou o rei, por fim, mas Trunks não estava mais ali para ouvi-lo.

Assim como não estava mais ali para vê-lo enterrar o rosto nas mãos e chorar.


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

*Interlúdio 6: Revelações! E agora, Vegeta?*

Vegeta se agitou ao recobrar a consciência. Hiperventilando, se debateu na maca e abriu os olhos, puxando o ar com a boca num desespero de quem não consegue mais respirar.

— Ei, fique calmo. Está tudo bem — Reconheceu imediatamente a voz e olhou na direção do dono dela.

Piscou várias vezes ao ver o rosto de Raditz.

— Droga — Murmurou Vegeta, sua voz rouca e arranhada pelo desuso. — Eu também morri.

Raditz explodiu em gargalhadas.

— Não dessa vez, chefe. Mas digo que foi por um triz, hein! — Exclamou o soldado e ajudou Vegeta a se sentar. — Você deu o maior trabalho.

— Eu não entendo — O príncipe continuou murmurando, olhando descrente para o outro saiyajin. — Eu vi você morrer. Burter e Jeice...

— Fizeram um baita de um estrago, admito — Raditz respondeu com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

Não gostava de lembrar o quão rápido tinha sido derrotado pelos dois integrantes do esquadrão Ginyu.

— Mas ainda estou de pé. Querendo ou não, vai ter que me aturar por mais um tempo.

Vegeta não o respondeu. Ainda olhava com incredulidade para o amigo que podia jurar que vira morrer ao mesmo tempo que tentava se recordar do que tinha acontecido durante a luta contra Ginyu e seus capangas.

Verdade seja dita, não se lembrava de quase nada depois de ter visto Raditz ser massacrado por Jeice e Burter.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou, então, fitando as próprias mãos, que descansavam sobre os joelhos. — Como escapamos de Ginyu?

Raditz arregalou os olhos.

— Espera aí! Quer dizer que você não se lembra? Não... não se lembra da... da transformação?

— Transformação? — Sussurrou o príncipe e fechou as mãos em punhos.

Fechou os olhos.

Inspirou e expirou.

E deixou as lembranças emergirem devagar. Lembrou-se de ver Raditz caído no chão, ensanguentado e imóvel. Lembrou-se das risadas escarnecedoras dos inimigos. Lembrou-se da fúria e do desejo de vingança que fizeram seu sangue ferver. E lembrou-se do poder que varrera o seu corpo, um poder intenso como jamais experimentara na vida.

Sim. Raditz estava certo. Vegeta se lembrava, agora.

Ele tinha se transformado.

— Eu destruí Ginyu — Disse, por fim, e sorriu de canto. — Finalmente... não acredito que consegui. Depois de tanto tempo. Raditz... você viu?

— Se vi? — O saiyajin riu. — Foi a coisa mais assustadora e impressionante que já vi na vida. Um poder como aquele... sinceramente, Vegeta, acho que se equipara facilmente ao poder de Freeza.

O sorriso no rosto de Vegeta tornou-se mais amplo. E até mesmo mais doentio.

— Equiparado ao poder de Freeza — Ele repetiu num sussurro maravilhado as palavras de Raditz. — Finalmente terei a vingança que sempre quis. Com esse poder, poderei derrotar o maldito.

— Isso se você não morrer primeiro.

A voz desconhecida e áspera fez Vegeta retesar a coluna e virar o rosto para o lado. Viu um imenso humanoide de pele verde parado sob o vão da entrada, braços fortes cruzados na frente do peito e um olhar circunspecto fixo no rosto. Uma onda de inquietação perpassou o corpo do saiyajin, e Vegeta fez menção de se levantar e encarar o estranho, entretanto, parou ao sentir a mão firme de Raditz em seu braço.

— Está tudo bem. O nome dele é Piccolo. É um aliado.

— Um aliado?

— Sim. É graças a ele que você está vivo.

Vegeta franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou rápido do desconhecido para Raditz.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Achei que tinha falado que eu venci a luta contra Ginyu.

— Pelo visto não contou nada a ele — Piccolo disse e caminhou até os dois saiyajins, sua capa branca ondulando a cada passo dado. — Você acessou um poder que ainda não é capaz de controlar... e isso quase o matou.

— O quê? — Ralhou Vegeta, imediatamente. — Não diga bobagens.

— Eu nunca digo bobagens — Proferiu o guerreiro namekuseijin num tom dogmático e definitivo e, depois, lançou uma encarada a Raditz. — Deixe-nos. Preciso conversar a sós com o seu príncipe.

O soldado resmungou alguma resposta afirmativa, deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Vegeta e saiu rapidamente da enfermaria. O príncipe dos saiyajins observou o amigo ir embora e, em seguida, encarou Piccolo.

— O que quer comigo?

— Esse poder oculto dos saiyajins é a chave para a destruição de Freeza.

Um sorriso convencido atravessou os lábios de Vegeta.

— E destruir Freeza é o que eu pretendo fazer.

— Você não entende — Afirmou Piccolo, e seu tom ficou ainda mais categórico e contundente. — Por acaso Raditz lhe contou o que houve? Você ficou em coma por dias depois que a transformação findou — A reação de Vegeta àquelas palavras foi de puro espanto. — O poder que você despertou por pouco não o matou, Vegeta. Se quer mesmo derrotar Freeza de uma vez por todas, precisa aprender a usar esse poder, caso contrário, você será a causa de sua própria ruína.

Vegeta abriu e fechou as mãos com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos ficaram brancos. Com um gesto ríspido, rechaçou Piccolo e deixou a maca.

— Você é muito insolente — Rosnou. — O que sabe sobre a transformação no guerreiro legendário se nem mesmo é um saiyajin?

Piccolo permaneceu indiferente a rispidez do príncipe.

— Aparentemente, sei mais do que você, já que fui eu quem o despertei do coma — As palavras ditas pelo namekuseijin fizeram Vegeta rosnar ainda mais e fuzilá-lo com o olhar. Após alguns segundos, Piccolo pinçou a curva do nariz e prosseguiu. — A destruição de Freeza foi prevista antes mesmo do seu nascimento, Vegeta. Eu aguardo, há anos, pela vinda dos guerreiros prometidos... e é minha função garantir que eles tenham alguma chance contra o inimigo.

— Um previsão, é? — Desdenhou Vegeta. Caminhou pela enfermaria e parou de frente para uma cadeira sobre a qual havia um traje de batalha novo. Sem se importar com a presença do namekuseijin, tirou o seu atual traje, que estava todo rasgado, e vestiu a nova armadura. — Já ouvi previsões demais para aprender que não passam de besteiras.

— Se acredita ou não no que foi profetizado pelos antigos, isso pouco me importa — Retrucou Piccolo, sem dar abertura à grosseria de Vegeta. — Minha única preocupação é Freeza... e garantir que vocês saiyajins tenham chance de destruí-lo. Você não deveria deixar o orgulho subir tanto assim à cabeça a ponto de interferir no seu bom senso. Não faria mal algum ouvir conselhos de quem só quer ajudar.

Vegeta não ofereceu resposta alguma. Ouviu as palavras em silêncio e ponderou sobre elas. Honestamente, não sabia direito o que pensar sobre aquele sujeito e nem sobre o que ele falava. Passara a vida inteira treinando sozinho para conseguir alcançar o poder do legendário e não seria agora que precisaria da ajuda de estranhos para aprender a usá-lo.

— E por falar em ajuda... ...Há algo que vem me incomodando. — Continuou Piccolo, fitando Vegeta por entre as pestanas. — O nome Trunks significa alguma coisa para você?

O saiyajin fez que não com a cabeça e logo falou:

— Deveria significar?

— Acredito que sim — Respondeu-lhe Piccolo. — Quando eu estava tentando despertá-lo do seu coma, senti uma presença estranha querendo se aproximar de você. Ao conversar com ela, foi-me dito que se chamava Trunks e que buscava ajuda, pois tinha uma mãe que estava passando por uma situação difícil. Ela buscava a sua ajuda, especificamente.

Vegeta, a princípio, ficou um pouco abalado pela revelação. Depois, riu uma risada ríspida e debochada.

— Que história ridícula. Jamais ouvi esse nome na minha vida. Nunca conheci nenhum Trunks, muito menos a mãe dessa pessoa. Sem contar que tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que me preocupar com estranhos.

Apesar da resposta negativa do saiyajin, a sensação de inquietação e de que havia algo errado ali continuou acesa no guerreiro namekuseijin. No final, contudo, Piccolo acabou dando de ombros e deixando aquela história de lado.

— Está certo, então — Falou, decidido e sem dar abertura para contestação. — Concordo que tenha suas prioridades no momento e acho que, por agora, deveria conversar com Kakarotto sobre a transformação nisso que chama de legendário. Ele pode ser imaturo na maioria das vezes, mas já passou pelo que você está passando e conseguiu descobrir um jeito de controlar o poder e aproveitar cem porcento a energia que a transformação lhe concede. Acredito que ele possa ajudá-lo.

— Espere um minuto. Você disse que alguém mais conseguiu esse feito? Kakarotto? — Perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e o olhar incrédulo. — Como isso é possível? E por que esse nome não me é estranho...

Piccolo bufou e revirou os olhos, ligeiramente impaciente.

— Esse Raditz não lhe disse nada, pelo visto — Comentou, um tanto quanto aborrecido. — Muita coisa aconteceu enquanto você dormia, Vegeta. Há alguns dias, Raditz e Nappa chegaram aqui, neste planeta e-

— O quê? Você disse "Nappa"? Nappa está aqui?

— Sim, foi o que disse. É ele o outro saiyajin que está com Raditz.

— NÃO ACREDITO! — Rugiu o príncipe, e Piccolo, que não esperava tamanha reação, arregalou os olhos. — Aquele traidor desgraçado! Não acredito! Não acredito! Argh! Eu vou matá-lo!

Num incontido acesso de fúria, expandiu o Ki – que destruiu uma parte da enfermaria e empurrou o corpanzil de Piccolo para longe –, tirou os pés do chão e voou para fora da nave em que se encontrava, abrindo buracos nas paredes de metal e destruindo tudo o que aparecia na sua frente. Ao chegar do lado de fora da nave, viu um grupo de quatro ou cinco pessoas, não soube dizer ao certo, pois tudo o que importava naquele momento era que Nappa estava ali entre elas.

E Nappa foi tudo o que ele viu.

— Seu maldito! — Gritou e, vendo vermelho de ódio, avançou para cima do imenso saiyajin.

Foi parado, no entanto, antes de cobrir metade da distância que o separava do traidor, e rugiu feito uma fera e se debateu tentando se livrar dos braços que o imobilizavam por trás.

— Solte-me! Solte-me, agora! Aquele maldito! Ele merece morrer!

— Se continuar desse jeito, eu não vou te soltar — Uma voz desconhecida falou próximo ao ouvido de Vegeta, e o príncipe berrou, enlouquecido pelo ódio.

— VERME MALDITO! Como ousa? Como ousa? — E então, ergueu o olhar e encarou Nappa bem nos olhos, que o fitava de volta, horrorizado. — Como ousa dar as caras depois do que fez? Seu desgraçado... é tudo culpa sua... É CULPA SUA!

Mais uma vez, Vegeta expandiu o Ki e, com toda a força que seu corpo recém-recuperado possuía, tentou se livrar daquele que o imobilizava e o impedia de esganar o saiyajin que o entregara a Freeza. Estava obtendo sucesso, quando, de repente, seu misterioso oponente também expandiu o próprio Ki, e Vegeta sentiu um poder sobrenatural irradiar do corpo do desconhecido.

O choque e o súbito espanto fizeram o príncipe retrair o Ki e até mesmo se esquecer da presença de Nappa.

— Ufa! — Exclamou o sujeito com um assovio. — Nossa, você é mais forte do que pensava. Não acredito que tive que apelar para a transformação para ser capaz de te segurar.

Com olhos arregalados, virou o rosto e viu um rapaz alto e forte que era nitidamente um saiyajin e que tinha o cabelo em formato de chama emitindo um intenso brilho dourado.

Vegeta soltou um arquejo audível e ficou totalmente imóvel, com a boca entreaberta, como se, de repente, estivesse preso num momento de infinito assombro.

— Mas fico feliz de ver que está mais calmo — O estranho continuou tagarelando e rindo feito um abobalhado, estando completamente alheio aos olhares estarrecidos que recebia. — Você estava assustando todo mundo com essa atitude, hein. Até mesmo o seu irmão ficou assustado ao vê-lo assim tão furioso. Isso não é jeito de causar uma boa primeira impressão.

O estranho, então, retraiu o Ki, e Vegeta, ainda perplexo, viu o cabelo do sujeito tornar-se preto e perder o formato de chama, espalhando-se para os lados. Impossivelmente aturdido, correu os olhos ao redor e viu Raditz – que tinha uma expressão indiscernível no rosto –, Nappa – que continuava fitando-o com medo no olhar –, um outro rapazinho que lhe era desconhecido, mas que também lembrava muito um saiyajin, e uma pequena criatura alienígena de rosto redondo, pele cinzenta e trajes rosas. Se ela não estivesse falando e se movendo, Vegeta teria pensado que se tratava de uma boneca grande.

— O que diabos está acontecendo nesse lugar? — Perguntou o príncipe ao recuperar a voz.

— Como eu dizia, Vegeta — Quem o respondeu foi Piccolo, que saiu da nave segurando o ombro direito, que provavelmente fora ferido durante a primeira explosão de Ki de Vegeta. — Muito aconteceu enquanto você dormia. Entendo que há muita informação a ser absorvida.

O olhar do namekuseijin vagou até o pequeno saiyajin que Vegeta não reconhecera, e o jovenzinho inspirou fundo, como se criando coragem, correu até Vegeta e, de frente para o príncipe, curvou as costas numa mesura respeitável.

— É uma honra finalmente poder te conhecer — Disse ele ao erguer o rosto e voltar a ajeitar a postura. — Sou Tarble. O seu irmão.

O príncipe ficou sem palavras. O sujeito que acabara de se transformar no guerreiro legendário com tanta facilidade, por outro lado, apoiou o cotovelo sobre o ombro de Vegeta e desandou a falar com jovialidade e irreverência:

— Que isso, Tarble? Não é assim que você cumprimenta o seu irmão! Apenas dê um abraço nele.

— Kakarotto! — Raditz interferiu e puxou o sujeito para longe de Vegeta, falando num tom que era meio ríspido e meio enfadado. — Deixe os dois se entenderem do jeito deles.

— Mas eu só queria ajudar — Resmungou o outro, sem graça, enquanto coçava a nuca. — Eles são muito sérios.

Por um estranho e estático segundo, tudo o que Vegeta conseguiu fazer foi ver Raditz e o tal Kakarotto se afastarem. Depois, desviou o olhar para o pequeno Tarble, que ainda o fitava com olhinhos cheios de expectativa.

— Eu sei que é estranho — O jovem saiyajin falou, preenchendo o silêncio deixado pela saída dos outros dois saiyajins. — Kakarotto sempre me falou que eu tinha um irmão, mas... sinceramente, jamais pensei que fosse ter a oportunidade de poder te conhecer pessoalmente. É mesmo uma grande honra, meu príncipe.

Tarble fez menção de se curvar de novo, mas Vegeta o pegou pelos ombros e o impediu.

— Não faça isso. Não é... não é necessário — Falou, lutando para que as palavras vencessem o bolo que se formara em sua garganta. — Você é meu irmão. Achei que estivesse morto.

— Eu sei. Raditz me contou sobre Freeza e suas mentiras. A verdade é que eu e Kakarotto fomos mandado a esse planeta ainda crianças. Freeza nunca nos encontrou. Honestamente, duvido que ele saiba sobre a nossa existência.

— Kakarotto — Murmurou Vegeta, de repente, e desviou o olhar para o lado. Viu Raditz ao lado daquele outro rapaz e estreitou um pouco os olhos.

Foi impossível não se lembrar do último sonho que tivera com Bulma; da lembrança de Vegetasei; da memória que revivera. Foi impossível não se recordar de um Raditz bem pequeno e tristonho falando algo sobre o seu irmão mais novo, Kakarotto, que estava doente.

Foi também impossível não se lembrar daquele mesmo Raditz falando sobre uma visão que Bardock tivera.

 _"Ele viu meu irmão adulto. Disse que Kakarotto pode ser fraco agora enquanto criança, mas, quando ficar adulto, será muito forte... parece que ele vai ficar mais forte até mesmo do que o papai."_

— É o irmão de Raditz — Disse Tarble, sorrindo. — Ele e o mestre Piccolo cuidaram de mim quando eu era apenas um bebê.

— Ele pode se transformar no guerreiro legendário — Murmurou mais uma vez, ainda tendo dificuldade para compreende e assimilar tudo o que vira. — Como isso é possível?

— Aconteceu há alguns meses — O jovem saiyajin relatou com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas. — Mestre Piccolo sempre nos alertou para não irmos até as montanhas do norte, pois é uma região perigosa. Nós nunca tínhamos ido até lá, mas, nesse dia em especial, começamos a treinar e perdemos um pouco a noção de espaço e de onde estávamos. Quando percebemos que tínhamos alcançado a região das montanhas, já era tarde demais. Fomos atacados por um ravii.

Vegeta franziu as sobrancelhas negras.

— O que é um ravii?

— É um tipo de réptil gigante — A resposta veio na forma de uma voz doce, e o saiyajin arregalou um pouco os olhos ao ver a mesma e pequena alienígena de antes. — Ele vive nas montanhas, por isso ninguém se aproxima de lá. É uma criatura selvagem e perturbadora. Ah, perdão por não ter me apresentado antes. Sou Gure! — Exclamou ela e, assim como Tarble fizera, cumprimentou o príncipe com uma reverência. — É um prazer recebê-lo em Tech-Tech, príncipe Vegeta. E é muito bom saber que está melhor. Todos estavam ansiosos pela sua recuperação.

— Gure é uma techtecana. E uma grande amiga — Tarble assegurou, e Vegeta não pôde deixar de perceber o sorriso afetuoso que seu irmão lançou à minúscula alienígena. Muito menos deixou de notar a troca de olhares carinhosos e o fato de Tarble segurar a mãozinha dela na sua.

A cena e o significado que estava por trás daqueles gestos o deixaram tão surpreso que se esqueceu completamente da história que Tarble começara a contar.

— É igualmente um prazer conhecê-la, err, Gure — Conseguiu dizer após um hiato de aturdimento, e a alienígena abriu um sorriso radiante.

— Ah, que legal! — Kakarotto exclamou subitamente e tanto ele quanto Raditz tornaram a se unir a Vegeta. — Vejo que já conheceu a sua cunhada — Ele riu e deu uma piscadinha para Tarble, que ficou muito vermelho.

— Kakarotto, a Gure é apenas uma amiga. Você sabe disso — O jovem saiyajin sussurrou, tímido. Ao seu lado, a pequena alienígena assentia fervorosamente, também bastante corada e envergonhada.

Apesar da negação dos dois, Vegeta achou que Kakarotto tinha razão naquela história, mas nada disse, pois não queria constranger ainda mais o irmão.

— É mesmo muito bom ver que se acalmou e que está se enturmando, Vegeta — Kakarotto falou de forma bem descontraída. — Não tem o que temer aqui em Tech-Tech. Você está entre amigos... e entre família.

— Na verdade — Vegeta logo contestou, e seu olhar tornou-se sombrio ao encarar a figura relativamente distante e solitária de Nappa. —, eu não diria que estamos entre amigos. Há um traidor aqui.

— O quê? — Perguntou Kakarotto, alarmado, e trocou um olhar severo com Piccolo.

Mestre e discípulo repararam na encarada hostil que o príncipe saiyajin lançava a Nappa e passaram a fitar o guerreiro com semelhante desconfiança. Kakarotto tornou a dizer:

— Raditz não nos disse nada sobre um traidor. Por quê?

Vegeta cruzou os braços na frente do peito e fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

— Exatamente o que me pergunto. Por quê, Raditz? O que Nappa está fazendo aqui?

— Ele me procurou — Respondeu o soldado após um longo e profundo suspiro.

O príncipe bufou, nitidamente descontente com aquela resposta.

— E por que você não o matou?

— Vegeta, ele nos ajudou. Se não fosse por ele, eu estaria morto — Afirmou Raditz, olhando ora para Nappa, ora para Vegeta. — Burter e Jeice me deixaram à beira da morte. Se não fosse a intervenção de Nappa, eu teria mesmo morrido. Ele estava nos procurando e seguiu a nave de Ginyu, pois sabia que o esquadrão estava no nosso encalço. Foi assim que nos encontrou.

— E o que você queria? — Vegeta perguntou diretamente a Nappa, que permanecera emudecido até o momento. — Não vai me dizer que se arrependeu do que fez e veio procurar perdão? Não vou perdoá-lo, maldito. Você nos abandonou e nos entregou a Freeza.

O vento soprou forte naquela hora, agitando os cabelos dos saiyajins e fazendo a pequena Gure cobrir os olhos para protegê-los de pequenos fragmentos de terra.

Nappa, após um extenso silêncio, falou:

— Eu sei que não tenho direito de pedir o seu perdão. Também sei que não o mereço. O que fiz foi injustificável. E imperdoável.

— Deixe de ladainha! — Impacientou-se Vegeta. — Não tenho o dia todo para ouvir os seus lamentos. Diga logo o que quer!

O imenso guerreiro suspirou e não se deixou abalar pela rispidez do príncipe. Já imaginava que teria mais dificuldade para lidar com Vegeta do que tivera com Raditz.

— Eu tenho informações importantes sobre o paradeiro da senhorita Bulma.

— Ah, sim! — Proferiu Vegeta, num tom cheio de petulância, escárnio e fúria. — E por falar nisso, eu gostaria muito de saber o que diabos você queria com ela? Por que foi vê-la em KX-27? E também... quem é o saiyajin que está sendo mantido prisioneiro naquele lugar?

Nappa e Raditz ficaram boquiabertos.

— Como sabe de tudo isso? — Perguntou Nappa.

— Irrelevante. Agora, me responda. O que queria com ela? Por que foi vê-la, verme?

— Eu... eu pedi a Freeza. Estava preocupado com ela.

Vegeta rosnou.

— O quê?

Constrangido, Nappa desviou o olhar e fitou o chão.

— Freeza me deu permissão para vê-la e me passou as coordenadas do planeta-cárcere. Ele queria que eu tentasse convencê-la a voltar a trabalhar para o império, mas ela não aceitou.

Algo na expressão do príncipe saiyajin mudou. Seus olhos se suavizaram.

— Ela teve a chance de deixar a prisão e recusou? Por quê?

— Porque ela não queria te trair — A resposta suave de Nappa deixou Vegeta momentaneamente sem fala. — De qualquer forma — O saiyajin pigarreou e prosseguiu. —, ela recusou, nós discutimos e... alguém interferiu.

— O outro saiyajin. Quem é ele?

A resposta demorou a vir. Nappa relanceou um olhar para Raditz e, em seguida, fitou com muita seriedade Tarble e Vegeta.

— O saiyajin que Freeza mantém prisioneiro é o pai de vocês dois. O rei Vegeta.

— O nosso pai? — Tarble arregalou os olhos. — Nosso pai vive?

— Ele está mentindo — Sibilou Vegeta. — Isso é mentira... nosso pai está morto, Tarble. Freeza o matou.

— Nappa diz a verdade — Raditz respondeu e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Vegeta. — Freeza mentiu. Ele mentiu sobre os nossos irmãos e mentiu sobre o rei. Lembra-se de quando fomos até aquele planeta prisão e encontramos um arquivo sobre a senhorita Bulma? Lembra? O arquivo dizia que ela estava morta, mas nós sabemos que ela não está, pois vocês estão se comunicando através de sonhos. Freeza fez a mesma coisa com o rei. Fingiu que o matou, quando, na verdade, o escondeu da vista de todos.

— Espere um minuto! — Nappa foi obrigado a interferir, chocado pelas palavras de Raditz. — Vegeta, isso é verdade? Você e Bulma estão compartilhando sonhos?

— Já disse que isso é irrelevante! — Ralhou o príncipe, nervoso e atônito, sem saber como lidar com aquelas revelações e, principalmente, com as emoções que elas provocavam nele.

Nappa fez que não com a cabeça.

— Por que não disse isso antes, Raditz? Não sabe o quão importante é isso?

— São apenas sonhos — Vegeta tornou a ralhar. — Não importam.

Ao redor dos três saiyajins, Kakarotto, Tarble, Piccolo e Gure assistiam a tudo com um misto de preocupação e assombro. Eles também, até então, nada sabiam sobre a traição de Nappa ou sobre o fato do rei dos saiyajins ainda estar vivo. Pelo visto, havia muitos segredos entre aqueles saiyajins.

— Não são apenas sonhos! Será que você não entende!? — Ele berrou, cheio desespero e terror, e todos ali o encararam emudecidos, sobressaltados pelo repentino alvoroço. — Pelos deuses, vocês não entendem, não é? Não sabem o que eles significam...

— E o que eles significam, senhor Nappa? — O jovem Tarble perguntou.

— Na cultura saiyajin — Respondeu o guerreiro. — É comum haver compartilhamento de sonhos entre um casal quando... quando a mulher está grávida. E, se você e Bulma estão mesmo compartilhando sonhos, só há uma explicação: ela está esperando um filho seu.

Houve um silêncio, a princípio, que imperou e se demorou e pareceu que jamais teria fim. E então, houve um rebuliço geral, e Kakarotto, Tarble e Raditz começaram a falar sem parar e ao mesmo tempo e correram até Nappa, bombardeando o saiyajin com mil e uma perguntas. Vegeta, todavia, permaneceu parado onde estava, calado e pensativo, tentando absorver tudo aquilo. Quando acordara, momentos antes, imaginara estar sozinho como estivera na maior parte da sua vida. Agora, no entanto, tinha um irmão, um pai e, pelo visto, um filho.

E ele não fazia a menor ideia de como reagir a todas aquelas notícias.

— O nome Trunks ainda não significa nada para você?

Ouviu a voz baixa e séria de Piccolo, e ergueu um pouco o rosto. Viu o namekuseijin parado ao seu lado, encarando-o apreensivamente.

— Você acha que...? — Sussurrou quase sem voz, sentindo um nó no estômago e um calafrio por todo o corpo.

Piccolo deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Mas faz sentido pensar assim. Se existe um vínculo mental e espiritual entre você e esta mulher, é de se esperar que exista também um vínculo com a criança. E esse Trunks... eu senti que, de certa forma, ele estava ligado a você. E ele buscava a sua ajuda. Disse que a mãe-

— Bulma — Murmurou Vegeta. — O que ele disse sobre ela?

— É melhor vocês se apressarem _—_ Sugeriu Piccolo _._ _—_ Quando retornarem, conversaremos sobre a sua transformação.

O saiyajin assentiu e, numa voz imperativa, chamou os demais.

— Vamos! Se sabe mesmo esse caminho até KX-27, Nappa, faça-se útil e leve-nos até lá agora mesmo!

Nappa anuiu rapidamente. Raditz, por sua vez, fez uma careta descontente e apontou para a nave.

— Sem querer ser estraga prazeres, mas já sendo, esqueceu que você esburacou a nossa nave, chefe? — Apontou, então, para o buraco enorme que o príncipe, durante seu ataque de fúria, fizera na parece externa da espaçonave.

Naquela hora, Vegeta teve vontade de destruir um planeta.

— Não se preocupem — A voz gentil de Gure surgiu trazendo esperança. — Nós, techtecanos, podemos reparar o estrago. Vou reunir os moradores da cidade... e prometo que a sua nave ficará pronta antes do anoitecer.

— Pode fazer isso? — Indagou Vegeta, e havia em sua voz um quê de alívio e de gratidão.

A pequena Gure sorriu.

— Claro que sim. A nave será reparada em breve e ainda hoje vocês poderão partir para resgatar a senhorita Bulma e o seu rei.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

*Um inimigo poderoso se aproxima*

 _Antes..._

 _Vegeta não estava nem um pouco feliz quando chegou ao laboratório de Bulma; a câmara de gravidade tinha quebrado mais uma vez – a segunda naquela semana – e ele não aceitava passar nem um minuto que fosse sem treinar._

 _— _Terráquea! — Bradou o orgulhoso príncipe dos saiyajins ao se certificar de que a cientista estava sozinha no laboratório. Bulma estava de costas para ele e debruçada sobre bancada mais distante, provavelmente trabalhando em alguma geringonça. — Sua câmara de gravidade estragou de novo. Tem que dar um jeito naquilo.__

 _ _Ele caminhou e parou a menos de quatro passos de Bulma. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito.__

 _— _Terráquea — Chamou de novo quando percebeu que ela estava tão concentrada no que quer que fosse que estava fazendo que nem sequer notara a presença do saiyajin. E, depois, chamou o nome dela o mais alto que pôde: — Bulma!__

 _— _Ai! Que susto! — Ela exclamou, finalmente, espalmou as mãos sobre o peito palpitante e virou-se para encarar Vegeta. Franziu a testa. — Por que gritou assim? Eu não sou surda. Quase me matou do coração.__

 _ _Ele bufou e virou a cara.__

 _— _Tem que consertar a câmara de gravidade.__

 _— _O quê? De novo? — Perguntou a cientista, sua voz carregando um misto de descrença, reprovação e fadiga. — Não faz nem um mês que você começou a usar a câmara de gravidade e eu já tive que consertá-la umas dez vezes. Precisa ser mais cuidadoso. É sério, Vegeta.__

 _— _É você que precisa consertá-la melhor.__

 _ _Bulma revirou os olhos e contou até três para tentar manter a calma e não respondê-lo com ignorância. Depois, contou até cinco e, depois, até dez.__

 _— _Tá, tanto faz. Vou ver isso mais tarde. Agora, aproveitando a sua ilustre presença aqui no humilde laboratório dessa reles humana, quero te mostrar uma coisa. Acho que vai gostar — Ela fez sinal ao saiyajin para que se aproximasse e começou a digitar num computador. Um gráfico de linhas surgiu na tela do monitor. — Estou mantendo registros do seu desempenho desde que você começou a treinar — Explicou, e uma sombra desceu sobre o rosto de Vegeta.__

 _ _Num tom ameaçador, ele perguntou:__

 _— _Está me espionando?__

 _— _Ai, claro que não! Não seja ridículo. Por Kamisama, você tem cada ideia! — Comentou Bulma, espanando uma mão no ar. — Eu acompanho a sua performance e mantenho tudo arquivado. Só isso, nada de mais. E, desde que você começou a usar a câmara de gravidade para treinar, isso há praticamente um mês, o seu Ki teve um aumento de 11,5%. É impressionante.__

 _— _11,5%? Parece pouco.__

 _— _Pouco? Claro que não. É uma resposta ótima, Vegeta! Você não conseguiria evoluir assim treinando em condições normais. O seu corpo já se adaptou a uma gravidade 28 vezes maior do que a gravidade padrão e seu Ki cresceu nesse meio tempo. Se continuar nesse ritmo, daqui a alguns poucos dias, chegará ao valor de cento e dez mil.__

 _ _Em silêncio, ele ponderou acerca daquelas palavras por alguns segundos.__

 _— _Cento e dez mil — Fez um som de desprezo. — Ainda falta muito para alcançar Freeza. O Ki dele é na ordem de milhões.__

 _— _Cem milhões — Bulma o respondeu precisamente, porque ela sempre era muito precisa. Vegeta engoliu em seco ao ouvir o número. — Mas não pense em Freeza, por enquanto. Pense em algum soldado dele... tipo aquele feioso que de vez em quando aparece por aqui para fazer vistoria. Dodoria, é esse o nome dele, né?__

 _— _De quanto é o Ki de Dodoria? — Indagou Vegeta, com os olhos estreitos.__

 _ _Bulma bateu a ponta do dedo indicador no queixo enquanto pensava.__

 _— _Na faixa de cento e setenta mil, eu acho.__

 _— _Maldito! Tudo isso?__

 _— _Ai, não fique estressadinho — Ela o repreendeu, e o saiyajin a fuzilou com o olhar. — Eu fiz uma progressão teórica do seu treinamento. Se manter o ritmo que vem mantendo, alcançará Dodoria em aproximadamente três meses — Disse e digitou mais alguns comandos no teclado. Na tela, a linha do gráfico seguiu um crescimento que era quase exponencial. — Claro, como eu disse, essas previsões são teóricas... ...o seu desempenho real pode ser melhor ou pior.__

 _— _Vou superar Dodoria antes do tempo que você previu. Você vai ver, terráquea.__

 _ _Bulma riu alto.__

 _— _Ai, como eu adoro o seu espírito competidor! — Provocou, ousada, e deu uma piscadela bastante atrevida, deixando o príncipe saiyajin sem graça.__

 _ _Com as bochechas coradas, Vegeta virou o rosto para o lado, não querendo que ela visse como a provocação o deixou desconfortável.__

 _— _Não sei porque, mas eu acho esse seu jeito extremamente charmoso.  
__

 _— _Pare com essas vulgaridades — Ralhou ele, constrangido. — Deveria ir reparar logo a câmara de gravidade ao invés de ficar falando asneiras!__

 _— _Está bem, está bem, você venceu — Ela falou e desligou o computador. — Vou só pegar minha caixa de ferramentas e já vou. Me aguarde aqui, tá?__

 _ _Ela deu as costas para Vegeta e seguiu até uma outra seção do laboratório para buscar as ferramentas das quais precisaria para o trabalho de reparo. O saiyajin a observou caminhar pelo corredor apertado entre as bancadas e desaparecer ao passar por uma porta que era bem estreita. Enquanto esperava Bulma retornar, ficou reparando e mexendo em uma ou outra coisa sobre a bancada para matar o tempo. Viu uma quantidade sem igual de equipamentos e aparatos que ele desconhecia__ _ _– e poucos que conhecia__ _ _–, alguns papéis dobrados com design de protótipos de espaçonaves, motores e propulsores e uma ou outra ferramenta. Entretanto, o que mais chamou a atenção do príncipe dos saiyajins foi um pequeno objeto que estava jogado no canto daquela bancada tão bagunçada.__

 _ _Um par algemas.__

 _— _Ah! Elas estavam aí esse tempo todo! Nem acredito.__

 _ _Ouviu a voz de Bulma e recuou a mão, que estava a milímetros de encostar no aro de metal.__

 _— _Passei o dia procurando por elas, mas não consegui achá-las no meio dessa bagunça. Qualquer dia desses, ainda vou me perder dentro desse laboratório desorganizado.__

 _— _O que é isso? Essas algemas não parecem ser normais... o que elas fazem?__

 _— _São restritoras de Ki, ou seja, se elas te prenderem, você ficaria tão forte quanto... eu! Seria engraçado, não? — Explicou a cientista, pegando as algemas com cuidado e as guardando dentro de uma caixa de metal. — Esse é um modelo antigo, mas ainda funciona. E é capaz de anular um Ki de até 500 mil.__

 _ _Vegeta arregalou os olhos.__

 _— _Quem teria um Ki assim tão poderoso?__

 _ _Bulma deu de ombros.__

 _— _Acho que só Freeza teria a resposta para essa pergunta. Há alguns anos ele me pediu para fazer um modelo ainda mais resistente do que esse aqui, já que o seu misterioso prisioneiro tinha conseguido escapar dessas algemas que você viu — Confessou ela num suspiro. — Mas isso é passado e também não é problema nosso. Agora, vamos! Quanto antes consertar a sua bagunça, melhor! Quero dormir cedo, hoje. Estou exausta.__

~Dragon Ball~

Agora...

Os olhos do rei Vegeta ainda estavam úmidos por causa do choro que durara verdadeiras e angustiantes horas quando a primeira explosão foi ouvida e fez as paredes da prisão estremecerem. Ligeiramente sobressaltado, olhou ao redor e, assim que escutou o som de vários passos descendo a escadaria em espiral, pôs-se de pé e cravou o olhar cheio de expectativa a sua frente.

E, com o coração batendo na garganta, aguardou apreensivo, pois já sabia bem quem descia aqueles degraus. Afinal, ainda se lembrava das palavras ditas por Trunks. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da despedida do pequeno e, acima de tudo, das palavras de esperança: _"Ajuda está a caminho."_

De todo o seu coração, jamais pensou que esse dia fosse chegar.

— Nós estamos aqui! — Gritou tresloucado ao ver a sombra do recém-chegado projetada na base da escadaria. — Estamos aqui!

E então, a sombra se dividiu e tornou-se duas, e o rei viu dois rapazes obviamente saiyajins terminarem de descer as escadas e pararem na frente das grades da cela. Imediatamente, apontou para o corpo de Bulma, que continuava imóvel, esparramado no chão.

— Ela precisa de ajuda. Rápido! Precisam levá-la daqui o quanto antes.

Um daqueles sujeitos, o mais baixo dos dois, fechou as mãos sobre as barras da grade, quebrando-as sem dificuldade alguma e entrando na cela.

— Kakarotto — Disse o mesmo sujeito numa voz imperativa e zangada, relanceando para a terráquea desacordada um olhar que, embora duro, não escondia a preocupação que sentia. — Leve-a até Raditz. Ele sabe operar o tanque de regeneração da nave e poderá ajudá-la.

O outro rapaz, um que era mais alto e aparentava ser mais jovem também, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cientista e ajeitou o corpo molenga dela nos braços fortes.

— E você, Vegeta? — Perguntou.

— Eu já vou — Respondeu, o olhar grave e indecifrável fixo no rosto do rei.

— Está bem. Vamos esperar por... por vocês dois — O outro logo disse e deixou a prisão com Bulma nos braços.

Ao vê-lo sair – e levar a cientista para receber o tratamento do qual tanto precisava –, o rei Vegeta suspirou aliviado, fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça para frente.

— E você? Está bem? — Ouviu a pergunta e tornou a abrir os olhos; deparou-se com um rosto que não via há quase dezesseis anos. E que, sinceramente, depois de ter sido jogado naquela prisão imunda, achou que nunca mais fosse ver.

— Sim. Estou bem — Respondeu e fez que sim com a cabeça, a emoção que sentia não deixando sua voz soar mais alta do que um sussurro profundo.

— Vou tirá-lo daqui — Prometeu o rapaz – o seu filho.

O rei respirou a longos haustos e fez que não.

— Apenas Freeza pode me libertar — Murmurou e estendeu os braços atados à frente, mais resignado do que triste quanto à própria condição de prisioneiro do tirano. — É necessário um Ki maior que o dele para quebrar essas algemas. Acho que não tem opção a não ser me deixar aqui.

Vegeta abaixou o rosto um mínimo, fitou as algemas que aprisionavam os pulsos do rei e viu as correntes que as prendiam à parede. Bufou de levinho antes de oferecer alguma resposta.

— Deixá-lo aqui? Até parece — Falou num misto de ansiedade e determinação, fechou as mãos sobre a corrente metálica e, com um puxão, arrancou-a da parede. Poeira e alguns pequenos pedregulhos caíram no chão. — As algemas em seus pulsos podem depender de um elevado Ki para serem quebradas, mas essas correntes são normais — Explicou o príncipe ao ver o olhar surpreso do rei. — Juro pela minha vida que vou achar uma maneira de quebrar essas algemas e lhe devolver a força e a liberdade que lhe foram roubadas. Mas, até lá, vai ter que continuar com os pulsos atados. Tudo bem?

— Eu passei anos assim. Certamente posso aguentar mais um tempo. Só de poder sair desse lugar maldito já é uma bênção dos deuses.

A sombra de um sorriso surgiu no rosto jovem e severo.

— Ótimo. Vamos, então? Estão nos esperando lá fora.

O velho saiyajin meneou a cabeça numa resposta afirmativa; não fez, entretanto, qualquer menção de se mover.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? — Ouviu o rapaz perguntar mais uma vez e, novamente, fez que sim.

— Estou. Eu só preciso de um minuto — Confessou quase sem fôlego e, com uma voz engasgada, perguntou: — Eu posso... posso te abraçar, meu filho?

Vegeta engoliu em seco e se retesou todo, nitidamente aturdido pelo pedido. Depois, soltou o ar que estava prendendo e, encurtando a distância que o separava do pai, abriu os braços e o envolveu num abraço que era desajeitado e estranhamente desesperado.

— Obrigado — Disse o rei e fechou os olhos para tentar conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam tornar a cair. — Muito obrigado.

— Não por isso... ...pai. Não por isso.

— Freeza me disse que tinha capturado a sua nave de fuga, e eu... eu tentei lutar, mas... mas, no final, não consegui vencer. Ele te levou... e eu não pude fazer nada. Não pude impedir a sua captura. Sinto muito, Vegeta, meu filho. Nenhum pai deveria permitir que seu filho passasse pelo que você teve de passar.

— Freeza irá pagar por tudo o que fez — As palavras do príncipe soaram frias e terríveis como uma promessa forjada na fogueira de ódio que ardia nas profundezas da sua alma. E então, ainda não satisfeito, completou: — Vou me certificar pessoalmente disso.

Pai e filho deixaram a prisão minutos depois. Em silêncio e vagarosamente – pois faltava ao rei a vitalidade e a mobilidade de anos atrás –, subiram a enorme escadaria em espiral até chegarem à superfície. Os guardas responsáveis por vigiar a prisão estavam todos mortos, e o velho saiyajin não pôde evitar de correr os olhos pelo cenário sangrento com o qual se deparou.

— Eles não tiveram tempo de avisar Freeza da nossa chegada — Vegeta falou num tom que sugeria que estava arrependido do que tinha feito, pois não queria ter matado aquelas criaturas tão rapidamente quanto fizera.

Queria que elas tivessem sofrido mais.

E o rei, apesar de não dizer nada, também pensava o mesmo.

Deixaram, então, os cadáveres para trás e seguiram até a nave que não estava muito distante.

~Dragon Ball~

Raditz correu até o tanque de regeneração no segundo em que viu Kakarotto aparecer com Bulma nos braços e ordenou ao irmão que o seguisse até a enfermaria.

— O que fizeram com ela? — Perguntou o soldado saiyajin, olhando aflito para o corpo machucado e quase sem vida da cientista.

— Não sei. Nappa disse que ela parecia estar bem quando ele foi visitá-la. Mas, agora, é até mesmo difícil de sentir o seu Ki. Está muito fraca — Kakarotto logo respondeu e, apesar de não conhecer a mulher que carregava no colo, não conseguia evitar de sentir uma imensa e quase que inexplicável preocupação por ela. — Vegeta apenas me pediu para trazê-la até você. Ele disse que você saberia o que fazer para ajudá-la.

Raditz anuiu e abriu o compartimento de vidro do tanque.

— Coloque-a aqui dentro — Pediu ao apontar para o interior do tanque de regeneração. — E por falar em Vegeta. Onde ele está? Por que não voltaram juntos?

— Ele pediu para ficar a sós com... — O mais novo dos irmãos hesitou um pouco e, assim que terminou de ajeitar o corpo pequeno de Bulma dentro da máquina, fitou Raditz. — Ele já deve estar vindo.

— Entendi — Murmurou e puxou uma pequena alavanca.

Um pequeno e intermitente zumbido espalhou-se pelo setor da enfermaria e, a uma velocidade muito baixa, o interior do tanque começou a ser preenchido por um líquido esverdeado.

— Vegeta nunca foi muito bom em lidar com... certas coisas. Esse com certeza está sendo um momento difícil pra ele.

Kakarotto ouviu as palavras proferidas pelo irmão, mas nem prestou atenção, pois estava mais concentrado em Bulma.

Estreitou os olhos.

— Humm... É muito estranho.

— O quê? — Indagou Raditz.

— Nappa disse que ela estava grávida, mas... — Hesitou mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se para se livrar do súbito e horrendo pensamento que aflorara repentinamente. — Não deve ser nada.

— O que é, Kakarotto? Diga, vamos.

Ele gaguejou por alguns segundos, incerto se deveria ou não dividir suas observações com o irmão. Quando, por fim, se decidiu e abriu a boca para falar o que tanto o afligia, Tarble apareceu correndo na enfermaria.

Ofegante, o jovem príncipe saiyajin exclamou:

— É meu irmão! Ele e meu pai se aproximam!

— O rei! — Raditz abriu um sorriso ansioso, ajeitou uma máscara sobre a boca e o nariz de Bulma e desceu o vidro do tanque, fechando-o completamente. — Vamos — Virou-se para o irmão e fez sinal para que o mais novo o seguisse. — Vamos receber nosso rei.

Kakarotto acenou e fez menção de acompanhá-lo, mas mudou de ideia na última hora. Lançou um olhar apreensivo a Bulma e espalmou a mão sobre o vidro temperado.

— Achei que fosse sentir duas energias de Ki em você, mas mal sou capaz de sentir a sua — Murmurou para a mulher inconsciente.

Dentro do tanque, o líquido esverdeado já cobria os tornozelos da cientista.

— Sinto muito pelo que te aconteceu. Espero mesmo que essa máquina realmente possa te ajudar na recuperação.

— Kakarotto! — Gritou Raditz da entrada da enfermaria, e o jovem saiyajin sobressaltou-se. Dando as costas a Bulma, correu até o irmão.

— Já estou indo.

— Ótimo — O mais velho disse num tom meio recriminador e colocou a mão no ombro do irmão. — E não me faça passar vergonha na frente do rei, ouviu bem?

— Ei! — Exclamou Kakarotto, ligeiramente ofendido. — O que quer dizer com isso?

Caminharam pelo corredor amplo da nave até alcançarem a rampa externa. Tarble e Nappa já estavam ali e tinham os rostos fixos à frente. Tanto Raditz quanto Kakarotto os seguiram com os olhos e viram, a uma certa distância, a silhueta de dois homens que andavam vagarosamente sob o sol escaldante daquele planeta. Raditz, naquele instante, sentiu uma pontada no peito; uma emoção tão grande e tão forte e tão indescritível que, por vários momentos, pensou que ela fosse arrebentar o seu coração.

Quando a silhueta dos dois ganhou contornos mais nítidos e as feições de Vegeta e o do rei tornaram-se perfeitamente visíveis, o soldado saiyajin prendeu o fôlego ao sentir a visão embaçar. Seus olhos escuros estavam marejados.

— Passamos tantos anos acreditando que éramos os últimos da nossa raça — Sussurrou para ninguém em especial, apenas pensando alto. — E, nos últimos dias, descobrimos que estávamos enganados. Éramos apenas três, mas agora somos seis. Me pergunto se, em algum lugar do universo, Freeza não esconde mais saiyajins. Me pergunto se poderemos reconstruir a nossa raça — Sorriu ao terminar de falar e, tal como os demais, esperou em silêncio – e transbordando de expectativa – pela chegada do seu rei e do seu príncipe.

— Rei Vegeta — Nappa disse, enfim, quando pai e filho não estavam a mais de poucos passos de alcançarem a rampa da nave.

E então, os quatro saiyajins abaixaram a cabeça, levaram o punho direito ao peito e se ajoelharam.

— Por favor, isso não é necessário — A voz rouca do soberano fez-se ouvida, mas nenhum saiyajin se moveu.

Os quatro continuaram ajoelhados.

— Eu não tenho sido um rei há muitos anos... por favor, entendam...

— O senhor sempre foi e sempre será nosso rei — Nappa assegurou, respondendo por todos ali. — O único e verdadeiro rei dos saiyajins.

O velho saiyajin esboçou um sorriso agradecido.

— Obrigado. É uma verdadeira honra poder continuar a servir o que remanesce da nossa raça — Respondeu com a voz embargada e, cansado tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente, buscou apoio no ombro firme do filho.

Vegeta suportou o peso do pai e, preocupado com o estado lastimável do rei, fez um gesto ríspido aos demais.

— Vamos, saiam do caminho — Ordenou enquanto guiava o rei até o interior da nave. — Não estão vendo que ele está cansado? Ele precisa se sentar... e de um pouco de água também.

Houve uma certa comoção, então, e Raditz e Nappa foram de imediato ao auxílio do rei. Com a ajuda deles, o velho saiyajin se acomodou um assento metálico e logo lhe foi oferecido um cantil cheio d'água, o qual aceitou prontamente e esvaziou num piscar de olhos.

Tarble e Kakarotto, por sua vez, observavam todo o rebuliço a uma certa distância.

— Não vai falar com o seu pai? — Kakarotto perguntou ao jovem príncipe.

— Depois, eu acho — Disse Tarble, incerto. — A verdade é que não sei direito o que dizer a ele. É tão estranho, Kakarotto, toda essa reviravolta em nossas vidas. Tudo mudou muito rápido, e eu não sei bem como reagir a tudo o que está acontecendo.

Kakarotto abriu um largo sorriso e afagou o cabelo espetado do amigo.

— Você é mesmo irmão de Vegeta! Raditz disse que ele também tem um pouco de dificuldade em lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Desse ser de família!

Tarble não disse nada, mas também não tirou os olhos da figura abatida e exausta do pai, que conversava com os outros saiyajins, estando completamente alheio ao olhar nervoso do jovenzinho.

— Obrigado, Nappa — A voz do rei retumbou, de repente, pelas paredes da espaçonave. — Muito obrigado por ir atrás do meu filho. Eu sabia que iria voltar atrás.

Por algum motivo, aquelas palavras deixaram Tarble pensativo e o fizeram estreitar os olhos negros. Com a mão no queixo, fitou o enorme saiyajin, que parecia um tanto quanto envergonhado e respondia o rei em voz baixa.

— O que foi? — Kakarotto logo indagou, reconhecendo o olhar de Tarble.

Conhecia o rapaz há muito tempo para saber que algo o incomodava.

— Não sei ao certo. Algo que meu pai disse. Ele... ele sabia que Nappa voltaria atrás e procuraria Vegeta.

Kakarotto fez que sim.

— E isso foi bom, não? Graças a ele, nossos irmãos nos encontraram e resgatamos o rei e a namorada do seu irmão.

— Eu sei, mas, ainda assim, há algo aqui que parece estar... errado — Comentou o jovem príncipe, claramente perturbado. — Isso me fez pensar, Kakarotto. O meu pai estava certo de que Nappa se arrependeria... ...e talvez o meu pai não fosse o único a pensar assim.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Nappa disse que Freeza concordou que ele fosse visitar a senhorita Bulma na prisão... que, por sinal, era a mesma prisão na qual o nosso rei estava aprisionado. Freeza escondia o rei ali por anos, mas permitiu que Nappa descobrisse sobre ele. Ele permitiu porque... oh, não! Senhor Nappa! — Gritou Tarble assim que compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. Atônito, correu até os saiyajins, atraindo olhares curiosos e perplexos.

De tão estarrecido e inquieto que estava, nem sequer percebeu o olhar surpreso que o rei lhe lançava.

— Senhor Nappa! Freeza está te seguindo!

— O quê? — Nappa também gritou, horrorizado ante a acusação. — Não, não, isso não é verdade. Juro que não é verdade. Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com Freeza.

— Não estou acusando o senhor — O príncipe completou. — Mas é a única explicação que faz sentido. Freeza sabia que você repensaria os seus atos assim que descobrisse sobre o rei, por isso permitiu que você fosse visitar a senhorita Bulma. Ele já desconfiava que você procuraria pelo meu irmão assim que descobrisse que nosso pai estava vivo... e eu acho que ele está te usando... para encontrar Vegeta. É por isso que acho que ele deve estar te seguindo.

Ao final da fala de Tarble, o enorme saiyajin estava branco feito um papel.

— Nappa — Vegeta comandou numa voz ríspida e estendeu a mão à frente. — Me dê o seu scouter. Vamos. Agora!

Com mãos trêmulas e suadas, o guerreiro desacoplou o pequeno aparelho da lateral da cabeça e o entregou ao príncipe. Vegeta, sem perder tempo, quebrou o aparelho ao meio e franziu o cenho ao ver uma pequena pecinha vermelha instalada no interior do scouter. E ele sabia bem o que era aquilo; já tinha visto várias peças como aquelas no laboratório de Bulma.

— Tarble estava certo — Bufou Vegeta e esmagou o que restara do aparelho. Lançou um olhar venenoso ao saiyajin — O seu scouter estava sendo rastreado. Freeza provavelmente tem a nossa localização. Ele sabe que estamos aqui.

— Vegeta — Nappa implorou, abalado pela revelação. — Eu... e-eu juro que não sabia! Achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao procurar por você e Raditz!

— Nós acreditamos em você, Nappa — O rei assegurou, falando mansamente. — Freeza é uma criatura vil que se aproveita dos outros para obter o que quer. Nesse caso, ele se aproveitou da sua consciência pesada e da sua vontade de se redimir.

O imenso saiyajin enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

— Eu sinto muito, meu rei. Mesmo sem querer, acabei traindo a todos mais uma vez. Que desgraçado sou.

Tarble pousou uma mão sobre o antebraço de Nappa.

— Não fique assim. O senhor não teve a intenção. Freeza pode saber onde estamos, mas, pelo menos, agora, estamos todos juntos... e esse reencontro só foi possível por sua causa. Estamos todos juntos depois de tanto anos... ...e, juntos, sei que somos mais fortes.

Ao redor dele, todos assentiram com firmeza, as sábias e ternas palavras ditas pelo mais jovem daqueles saiyajins aquecendo o coração de cada um ali e os deixando subitamente confiantes e esperançosos. Isso até que, num rompante, algo mudou no semblante do rei, que olhou aflito para Vegeta.

— E quanto à garota...? Bulma! Como ela está? Ficará bem?

— Raditz! — Vegeta buscou o rosto do amigo e falou num tom brusco e imperativo. — Espero que ela já esteja no tanque de regeneração.

— Claro que está — O leal soldado não tardou a responder e apontou com o queixo na direção da enfermaria. — Se não acredita em mim, pode ir conferir por si mesmo.

O príncipe, por um momento, nada disse. Mas então, assentiu bruscamente e caminhou na direção apontada por Raditz.

— Vou me certificar de que ela está confortável, afinal, não quero aquela mulher gritando no meu ouvido e resmungando quando acordar. Imagino que esteja mais insuportável do que antes, agora que está grávida.

Raditz e Nappa riram alto, pois já conheciam o jeito de Vegeta, que sempre usava da arrogância e da grosseria para mascarar o que realmente sentia em seu íntimo. O rei Vegeta, por sua vez, não compartilhou daquela repentina alegria, e seu semblante foi tomado por uma tristeza infinita no instante em que seu filho comentou sobre a criança. E aquilo, claro, não passou despercebido nem a Tarble e nem a Kakarotto, que se entreolharam, os dois pensando a mesma coisa.

Apesar de tudo o que Nappa contara a eles sobre Bulma estar esperando um filho de Vegeta, nenhum dos dois fora capaz de sentir um segundo Ki no corpo terrivelmente debilitado da mulher. E, a julgar pela expressão angustiante do rei, ele certamente sabia o motivo do Ki da criança não estar se manifestando.

~Dragon Ball~

Vegeta caminhou apressado até a enfermaria e parou apenas quando alcançou o tanque de regeneração. Dentro do reservatório, o líquido curativo cobria os joelhos da cientista e subia a uma velocidade mínima.

— Raditz! — Ralhou ao saiyajin. — Por que o fluxo está tão baixo? O líquido ainda não alcançou a metade do tanque. Não me diga que essa porcaria quebrou!

— É assim mesmo, chefe... ele enche bem devagar. Mas fique tranquilo. Já programei todas as etapas — Respondeu Raditz com calma e apontou com o dedo para o monitor ao lado do tanque. — Eu sei o que está pensando... ela não parece nada bem, agora. Mas os sinais vitais não estão ruins. Você vai ver! A senhorita Bulma ficará novinha em folha.

Vegeta não o respondeu. Seus olhos, negros e frios, estavam cravados na figura abatida da humana e, apesar do saiyajin aparentar estar inabalado enquanto a observava, sua postura rígida – bem como a rigidez dos músculos – e sua respiração laboriosa deixavam transparecer uma tensão imensa.

— Você vai ficar aqui com ela? — Indagou o soldado saiyajin, e, antes que Vegeta pudesse ter chance de respondê-lo, um movimento no interior do tanque chamou atenção do príncipe.

— Ela moveu os dedos — Disse ele, espalmando as mãos no vidro. — Ela está acordando.

— Tem certeza, chefe? Eu não vi nada.

— Mas eu vi. Ela moveu os dedos. Tenho certeza.

Raditz cruzou os braços.

— Só porque ela se moveu não significa que está acordando — Afirmou o saiyajin e tornou a olhar para o dentro do tanque.

E Bulma escolheu aquele momento para abrir os olhos num demorado adejar de pálpebras.

— Droga! — Exclamou Raditz e correu até os controles do tanque de regeneração. — Tente conversar com ela, Vegeta. Não a deixe se desesperar, está bem? Vou interromper o processo.

Vegeta anuiu e fitou a cientista bem nos olhos.

— Você está dentro de tanque de regeneração, Bulma — Falou pausadamente, enquanto a mulher olhava ao redor, assustada. — Apenas fique calma. Não se apavore.

Mas Bulma já estava apavorada, olhando freneticamente para os lados e tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo e porque ela tinha acordado dentro de um reservatório de vidro. Quando, após o que pareceu ser uma pavorosa eternidade, viu que era Vegeta quem estava do outro lado da barreira de vidro, começou a chorar e levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando se livrar da máscara que cobria sua boca.

— Bulma — Vegeta pediu mais uma vez, sua voz severa e, ao mesmo tempo, assustada. — Pare com isso. Já disse para não se apavorar. Você está dentro do tanque de regeneração.

— Vegeta... — Murmurou a mulher ao arrancar a máscara. — Vegeta...

— Raditz, vou abrir o tanque.

— Espere só mais um pouco. Se abrir agora, vai danificar o equipamento.

Vegeta rosnou.

— Droga, Bulma. Fique calma. Vamos!

— Eu sinto muito... Vegeta — Ela soluçou e fechou os olhos, lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto pálido. — Eu sinto tanto...

Ela chorou mais, e Vegeta já tinha perdido a pouca paciência que possuía e estava prestes a quebrar o vidro quando Raditz lhe deu permissão para abrir o tanque. Num puxão forte, o saiyajin abriu o compartimento e retirou Bulma de dentro do tanque.

— Vegeta! — Ela gritou e soluçou, abraçando-o com uma força que parecia ser impossível aquele corpo pequeno e tão fragilizado possuir. — Me desculpe... me desculpe.

— Pare com isso — Murmurou ele no ouvido dela. — Você ficará bem, Bulma. Precisa apenas se acalmar e voltar para o tanque de regeneração.

— Eu não consigo mais.

— Claro que consegue. Eu vou te ajudar. Apenas se acalme.

Ela chorou ainda mais forte, as lágrimas de sofrimento ensopando o ombro do saiyajin.

— Eu não consigo mais senti-lo, Vegeta... ...eu acho que ele se foi.

— O quê? Do que você está falando?

— Não posso mais te sentir... e não posso mais sentir o meu bebê... ele se foi... ...e foi minha culpa. Me desculpe, Vegeta... ...por não ser forte o bastante.

Vegeta perdeu a fala, e a enfermaria foi dominada pelos soluços desesperados de Bulma, até que, de repente, ela se aquietou e desfaleceu nos braços do saiyajin. Ao sentir o corpo dela amolecer de uma hora para a outra, o príncipe a sacudiu de levinho, preocupado.

— Bulma?

— Eu precisei sedá-la, chefe — Foi Raditz quem o respondeu, e Vegeta viu uma pistola de injeção nas mãos dele. — Ela está muito agitada e precisa realmente voltar para o tanque.

O príncipe fez que sim e, em choque, tornou a colocar a mulher dentro do compartimento e ajeitar a máscara sobre o rosto inerte.

— Eu vou ficar aqui com a senhorita Bulma — Prometeu Raditz, sua voz soturna. — Vá lá pra fora tomar um ar, está bem?

Se Vegeta escutou a sugestão oferecida pelo amigo, não demonstrou, pois nem se moveu. Sua consciência estava perdida nas palavras horríveis de Bulma e no significado sinistro que elas guardavam, seu coração parecia ter despencado e seu sangue corria gelado nas veias.

— Vegeta, vamos. Precisa arejar a cabeça — Raditz o pegou pelo braço e o guiou para fora da enfermaria.

— Você ouviu...? — Sussurrou, quase sem voz, e deixou-se ser levado por Raditz.

— Ouvi. Mas eu não acho que ela tem como saber dessas coisas. A senhorita Bulma estava nervosa... com certeza não sabia o que estava falando. Estava delirando.

— Eu acho que ela sabia, Raditz.

— Chefe, é melhor não tirarmos conclusões precipita-

A fala do saiyajin foi bruscamente interrompida por um barulho alto, agudo e persistente, e os dois se entreolharam, confusos e intrigados.

— O que é isso? Algum tipo de alarme? — O príncipe indagou, e Raditz correu até o computador mais próximo para ver o que se passava.

— É sim um alarme — Disse o soldado por cima do ombro crispado de tensão. — Um alarme de aproximação, para ser mais exato.

— Quem se aproxima?

— De acordo com os sensores, uma nave acabou de atravessar a atmosfera do planeta. E está vindo em nossa direção.

Vegeta cerrou os punhos com força ao lado do corpo e apertou os olhos, seu semblante escurecido pelo ódio.

— É Freeza — Sibilou, visualizando o tirano em sua mente. — Que bom. Estava mesmo querendo matar alguém.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

*Vegeta, pelo que você luta?*

O alarme ainda soava quando Vegeta e Raditz foram abordados pelos demais saiyajins, todos bastante aflitos e intrigados acerca do súbito barulho que ecoava pelo interior da nave. Tarble, ao deparar-se com o irmão mais velho, correu a frente de todos, gesticulou agitadamente e perguntou:

— Irmão, que está acontecendo? Que barulho é esse? Há algo errado?

— Uma nave se aproxima da nossa localização — Vegeta o respondeu secamente, sustentando um olhar severo à frente, mas sem encarar nenhum dos saiyajins. — Acredito que seja Freeza.

O rosto moreno do jovem príncipe empalideceu e sua boca secou.

— Freeza? — Gaguejou Tarble. Ao seu lado, Nappa e o rei tinham os olhos arregalados enquanto Kakarotto aparentava estar pensativo.

— Isso explica porque, de repente, passei a sentir essa grande energia — O irmão caçula de Raditz confessou com a mão no queixo e o olhar distante. — É um Ki gigantesco. Jamais senti algo assim antes.

Vegeta cerrou os punhos e franziu a testa, as linhas em seu rosto moreno se acentuando.

— Você pode senti-lo?

Kakarotto anuiu e falou, sua voz mais grave e mais séria do que de costume:

— É uma presença perturbadora.

— E o que faremos agora? — O rei perguntou, então, dando voz à dúvida que certamente povoava a mente de todos. — Se é mesmo Freeza quem se aproxima, o que nós faremos?

Alguns segundos transcorreram em silêncio, as palavras do rei pesando no ar, na mente e nos corações dos guerreiros. Até que, num instante, Vegeta fez um movimento ríspido para Kakarotto, como se ordenando-o a segui-lo, e se afastou do grupo, marchando até a abertura da espaçonave.

— Eu e Kakarotto ficaremos no planeta e o enfrentaremos.

— O que disse? — O rei quase se engasgou ao perguntar. — Ficou louco? Freeza irá matá-lo. Aquele demônio irá matar os dois!

— E que escolha temos? — O príncipe confrontou o pai, mirando-o por cima do ombro. — Fugir não é uma opção.

— Vegeta, o seu pai tem razão — Raditz, falando o mais calmamente possível, tentou dissuadi-lo, pois sabia que o amigo não estava pensando direito. — Você está com a cabeça quente... tomar decisões assim, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não é sensato. Pare e pense um pouco! Você não está pronto para enfrentar Freeza. Lembre-se do que Piccolo disse...

— Recuso-me a continuar fugindo de Freeza. Não sou um covarde — Contestou o príncipe saiyajin e trocou um olhar entendedor com Kakarotto, que assentiu com firmeza. — Nós dois somos os únicos em condições de enfrentá-lo, por isso digo que ficaremos e lutaremos. Raditz e Nappa, vocês vão levar essa nave até a outra extremidade do planeta, vão deixar a atmosfera sem serem notados e retornarão a Tech-Tech — Correu os olhos rapidamente pelos rostos assustados do seu pai e do seu irmão e tornou a encarar Raditz. — Mantenha-os em segurança.

O soldado saiyajin inspirou fundo e passou as mãos pelo cabelo comprido. Quando falou, havia incredulidade e decepção em sua voz.

— Não acredito que está me pedindo para deixá-lo aqui à mercê de Freeza. Você e o meu irmão...

— Não estou pedindo — Vegeta o cortou sem cerimônias. — É uma ordem.

— Irmão! — Tarble exclamou. — Isso é loucura. Freeza é muito forte!

Apesar de ter dirigido a palavra ao irmão, foi Kakarotto quem o respondeu.

— Vai dar tudo certo. Vamos ser cuidadosos. Além do mais, Freeza não sabe sobre a transformação. Vamos pegá-lo de surpresa!

— Ainda assim, Kakarotto, não ach-

— JÁ BASTA! — Rugiu Vegeta, silenciando de vez o jovem Tarble e fazendo todos ali o fitarem com assombro. — Já está decidido. Vocês devem partir imediatamente.

Dito isso, deu as costas ao grupo e deixou a nave sem falar mais uma palavra sequer.

Kakarotto, notando bem a expressão angustiada no semblante de todos, coçou a nuca e suspirou fundo.

— Não se preocupem — Tentou soar confiante e bem otimista. — Prometo que ficaremos bem. Vou ficar de olho no seu irmão, Tarble! Não vou deixar nenhum mal se abater sobre ele.

Raditz se aproximou do irmão caçula e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

— E que nenhum mal se abata sobre você também, Kakarotto — Disse o mais velho, não gostando nada daquela situação, mas esforçando-se para aceitá-la. — Acabamos de nos reencontrar depois de tantos anos. Não gostaria de perdê-lo mais uma vez.

— Não é uma despedida — Kakarotto assegurou com um sorriso de canto e, tal como Vegeta fizera instantes atrás, também deu as costas aos demais e seguiu para fora da nave.

Raditz observou o irmão desaparecer após descer a rampa e exalou um sopro de ar. Cansado, fechou os olhos e pinçou a curva do nariz curto.

— Acho que não temos escolha senão seguir com esse plano maluco de Vegeta — Murmurou resignado apenas para se ver vítima dos olhares chocados – e cheios de reprovação – que Tarble e o rei lhe lançaram.

— Espero que não esteja mesmo pensando em deixar o meu filho aqui? — Perguntou o rei num tom consternado, e Raditz logo fez que não.

— Vou apenas afastar um pouco a nave, mas ainda assim ficaremos de olho naqueles dois. Não tenho intenção de deixar o planeta sem Vegeta e Kakarotto.

A resposta oferecida pelo soldado pareceu tranquilizar o rei, que assentiu devagar e suspirou ao apoiar a cabeça na parede metálica da espaçonave.

— Muito bem — Raditz tornou a falar e puxou uma alavanca afixada na parede. Devagar, a rampa começou a se retrair. — Acho melhor nos movermos logo — Disse enquanto observava a abertura da nave se fechar.

E então, Nappa, que até o momento não se manifestara, passou pelo estreito espaço da abertura antes dela se fechar completamente e, sem dizer nada, deixou a nave.

— Nappa! O que está fazendo? — Raditz gritou, mas já era tarde demais.

A rampa já tinha se retraído toda e a abertura tinha sido trancada.

Nervoso, o soldado fechou os dedos sobre a alavanca e já estava prestes a empurrá-la e descer a rampa mais uma vez para ir atrás de Nappa quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Olhou para trás e deparou-se com o rosto do rei Vegeta.

— Deixe-o ir.

— Ele vai morrer — Respondeu Raditz, sua preocupação pelo outro saiyajin fazendo-o ignorar o fato de que tinha começado uma discussão com o rei. — Ele não é forte como Vegeta e Kakarotto. Não tem a menor chance num embate contra Freeza.

— Ele sabe disso — Respondeu o rei num sopro de ar. Complacente, tornou a dizer: — Nappa deseja recuperar a sua honra. Ele quer morrer num campo de batalha, lutando ao lado do seu príncipe. Somente assim sua redenção estará completa.

— Ele não precisa morrer.

— Isso já é com ele, meu rapaz. Apenas Nappa pode decidir o seu próprio destino. Agora, vamos. A nossa presença aqui apenas atrapalhará o desenvolvimento da batalha.

Em silêncio – e com o coração pesado – Raditz assentiu e caminhou ao lado do rei e Tarble até a sala de controle. Pelo caminho, tentou não pensar em Kakarotto, nem em Vegeta e nem em Nappa, mas era impossível mantê-los afastados dos seus pensamentos. Momentos atrás, refletia sobre toda a mudança que se abatera repentinamente sobre sua vida – o reencontro com o irmão que, até então, julgara estar morto, a transformação de Vegeta no guerreiro legendário, o arrependimento de Nappa, o possível filho de Bulma e Vegeta e o resgate da cientista e do rei dos saiyajins – e como tudo parecia ir tão bem. Agora, contudo, a ameaça de Freeza voltava se fazer presente em suas vidas e acabar de vez com aquela tão breve felicidade.

Antes de chegar à sala de controle, passou pela ala da enfermaria e relanceou um olhar rápido para Bulma, que estava dentro do tanque de regeneração e totalmente imersa no líquido curativo, e, naquele instante, não pôde evitar de sentir algo desagradável manifestar-se em seu peito, como um vazio que se revolvia dentro do seu coração. Por algum motivo que não era capaz de compreender, foi varrido por uma sensação gélida de que algo muito ruim ainda estava por acontecer e flagrou-se remoendo as palavras proferidas por Kakarotto: _"Não é uma despedida"_

A cena medonha de uma Bulma desesperada abraçando Vegeta surgiu sem aviso prévio em sua mente, assim como a expressão destroçada de Vegeta, incontestavelmente abalado tanto pelo comportamento da cientista quando pelas palavras angustiantes que ela lhe confidenciara em seu momento de delírio febril.

E Raditz podia contar nos dedos de uma mão apenas quantas vezes na sua vida inteira vira aquele mesmo olhar desolado no rosto do amigo.

 _"Não é uma despedida"_ , Kakarotto dissera com um sorriso nos lábios e um tom de voz confiante. Raditz, entretanto, sentia um aperto ruim no peito e um gosto amargo na boca ao pensar sobre o assunto. Algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia com certa insistência que sim, uma despedida estava a caminho.

~ Dragon Ball ~

Vegeta marchou para longe da nave e, ao parar, cravou o olhar no céu azulado e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos. Depois, soltou o ar devagar e abriu e fechou as mãos enluvadas ao lado do corpo repetidas vezes.

— Kakarotto — Disse de forma contundente ao perceber a aproximação do jovem guerreiro. — Você é capaz de sentir Ki sem a necessidade de um scouter... e conseguiu sentir a presença de Freeza.

O irmão de Raditz assentiu.

— Ainda sinto. A presença dele é bem forte... ...acho que o termo mais apropriado seria pungente. Não é nada agradável.

Vegeta virou um pouco o rosto e o fitou demoradamente.

— E quanto aos outros?

— Outros? — Kakarotto indagou, sem entender a pergunta. — A que se refere?

— A mim e aos demais. Também é capaz de sentir o nosso Ki?

Mais uma vez, Kakarotto meneou a cabeça.

— Todas as criaturas possuem um Ki — Explicou o mais novo. — Piccolo me ensinou a sentir essa energia, seja ela pequena como de um animal minúsculo ou enorme como a de Freeza.

— O que você sentiu em relação a Bulma?

Kakarotto arregalou um pouco os olhos ao escutar a pergunta de Vegeta e, por um instante, quedou-se sem palavras.

Seria esse o motivo de Vegeta estar tão agitado e irritado?, o saiyajin logo pensou. Será que Vegeta, de alguma forma, chegara a mesma pavorosa conclusão que ele e Tarble tinham chegado?

— Responda-me, verme! — Ralhou o príncipe, impaciente, e Kakarotto vacilou antes de dizer alguma coisa.

— Vegeta, eu não sei-

— Não sabe o quê? Se Bulma realmente está esperando uma criança, você teria sentido o seu Ki, não é mesmo? Você teria sentido um segundo Ki no corpo dela. O que você sentiu, Kakarotto?

— Eu... eu posso ter me equivocado, porque ela estava muito ferida e muito enfraquecida e...

— Diga logo! — Comandou Vegeta com rispidez. — Você sentiu a energia dessa criança? Sim ou não?

Kakarotto exalou um sopro de ar resignado e, não querendo encarar Vegeta nos olhos ao dar a notícia, abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão pedregoso.

— Sinto muito — Murmurou. — Eu senti apenas a energia da própria Bulma, que por sinal estava muito fraca.

Vegeta não ofereceu resposta alguma. Ouviu a fala de Kakarotto em silêncio e em silêncio continuou por algum tempo, os olhos escuros fixos na vastidão do céu, uma expressão indiscernível no rosto e os ombros carregados de tensão.

— Como conseguiu controlar a transformação? — Falou, por fim, no entanto não desviou o olhar para encarar o outro saiyajin.

Kakarotto correu a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado enquanto avaliava a pergunta e pensava numa resposta.

— Eu acho que... encontrei um motivo pelo qual vale a pena lutar.

O príncipe saiyajin franziu o cenho.

— Um motivo?

— É, um motivo. A transformação pede algo além de força física para se estabilizar. Ela pede um motivo.

— E qual foi o seu motivo?

— Proteção — Respondeu Kakarotto imediatamente. — Na primeira vez que eu me transformei, a transformação deu errado porque eu usei o motivo errado. Naquela vez, eu estava assustado e, também, com muita raiva e acabei deixando o meu medo e o meu ódio guiarem a transformação.

— O que aconteceu?

Kakarotto fechou os olhos e deixou as lembranças invadirem-lhe a mente.

— O seu irmão tinha sido atacado por um ravii — Relatou, envergonhado e triste, e Vegeta apertou um pouco os olhos ao se recordar de uma história que Tarble começara a lhe contar, mas que não conseguira concluir. — Ele quase morreu naquele dia. Foi... foi horrível. Eu não estava muito atento... …se estivesse prestando mais atenção, teria percebido a aproximação do animal e protegido Tarble, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Quando eu vi todo aquele sangue, eu... eu senti muito medo. Tarble era o único saiyajin que eu conhecia e eu me apeguei a ele como um irmão.

Vegeta entendia perfeitamente como Kakarotto se sentia, pois considerava Raditz e até mesmo Nappa como família. Como irmãos.

Talvez por esse motivo a traição de Nappa doera tanto.

— Além do medo de perdê-lo, eu também senti muita raiva, tanto do animal que quase o matara quanto de mim mesmo, por não ter sido capaz de evitar o desastre. E foi aí que eu senti esse poder despertar dentro de mim... e eu deixei que ele despertasse. Deixei o meu ódio conduzi-lo até alcançar o ápice. O que aconteceu depois eu não me lembro muito bem. Sei apenas que eu matei aquele ravii, um animal que pesava toneladas e tinha pelo menos quatro vezes a minha altura, com único golpe. E, então, a escuridão me tragou e eu só fui acordar uns cinco dias depois.

Vegeta anuiu devagar assim que Kakarotto terminou de falar. Novamente, surpreendeu-se ao se identificar com o jovem saiyajin, uma vez que ele também sentira a manifestação do poder ao ver um amigo entre a vida e a morte. Desfez-se de suas ponderações, contudo, ao ouvir outra vez a voz de Kakarotto.

— Eu levei quase dois meses tentando entender a transformação e usá-la mais uma vez sem que ela me matasse, mas foi muito difícil. Até que, finalmente, consegui descobrir o que eu estava fazendo de errado. Por muito tempo, pensei que o que impelia a transformação era a raiva, mas estava enganado. O que eu realmente senti naquele dia foi a minha vontade de proteger as pessoas que me são queridas, só que eu acabei deixando o meu medo e a minha fúria falarem mais alto. Depois que descobri o real motivo, a vontade de proteger os outros, me transformar no super saiyajin ficou muito simples. E você, Vegeta? Também já descobriu o seu motivo? Se quer ter alguma chance contra Freeza, vai precisar se transformar. E, para se transformar, vai precisar achar o seu real motivo.

— Eu tenho um motivo — Garantiu o príncipe, sua voz profunda carregando um quê de rancor e prepotência.

Ergueu um pouco o rosto e viu uma pequena nave cruzar o céu e pousar a cerca de um quilômetro e meio da atual localização dos saiyajins.

Estreitou os olhos.

— Eu luto por vingança. Esse é o meu motivo.

Kakarotto balançou a cabeça para os lados. Não aprovando a resposta dada pelo príncipe, deu um passo a frente e o encarou.

— Vegeta, eu não acho que você entendeu-

— Vegeta! Kakarotto!

O vozeirão de Nappa interrompeu a fala do irmão de Raditz, e os dois jovens saiyajins viraram-se imediatamente ao escutarem seus nomes.

— Nappa! O que está fazendo aqui? — Inquiriu o príncipe, e o gigantesco guerreiro passou a mão pela careca antes de respondê-lo.

— Eu vim lutar. Vou lutar ao lado de vocês.

Vegeta cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

— Negativo. Volte para a nave.

— Vegeta, por favor. Eu quero fazer isso.

— Não. Você não é páreo para Freeza. Retorne agora mesmo.

— Não, Vegeta. Minha escolha já foi feita.

— Será que não entende, seu idiota? Você vai morrer!

— Eu... ...eu sei — Afirmou Nappa sem desviar os olhos do rosto do príncipe. — Eu também recuso-me a continuar fugindo. Quero lutar. E quero morrer com honra, defendendo o orgulho da minha raça. Por favor, peço que não me negue isso.

Vegeta o encarou por um instante, seu rosto inexpressivo. Até que, de repente, um leve sorriso atravessou seus lábios.

— Pois bem, se é isso o que quer, que seja — Falou e Nappa assentiu, contente. Depois, Vegeta virou-se para Kakarotto e, notando a cauda do saiyajin, que balançava de um lado a outro, disse de forma grosseira. — E você, se não quiser passar vergonha na luta, deveria fazer tal como nós.

Confuso, Kakarotto o fitou de volta.

— O que quer dizer?

— A sua cauda — Nappa esclareceu e, para demonstrar, desenroscou a sua própria cauda da cintura e a enroscou de novo. — Se deixá-la presa à cintura, dificultará que Freeza ponha as mãos nela. Ele sabe que a cauda é o nosso ponto fraco e certamente tentará pegá-la. Não vai querer facilitar as coisas para ele, não é mesmo?

— Não, claro que não — Murmurou Kakarotto, com as bochechas levemente coradas, e fez tal como Nappa o instruíra. — Não sabia que ela era o nosso ponto fraco.

Vegeta rolou os olhos e Nappa ficou estarrecido.

— Como pode não saber disso? — Perguntou o imenso saiyajin.

Teve intenção de falar mais, todavia, uma lufada muito forte de vento quente o silenciou. Ao seu redor, Vegeta olhou com desconfiança à frente e Kakarotto assumiu uma postura bem mais tensa e franziu as sobrancelhas.

Ao longe, um pontinho preto surgiu no horizonte, e os três saiyajins prenderam a respiração e assumiram uma posição defensiva.

— É Freeza — Vegeta afirmou e Kakarotto assentiu gravemente.

— É sem dúvida alguma um poder incrível — Falou o guerreiro mais jovem, seus músculos vibrando com um misto de antecipação pela batalha e inquietação. — Vegeta, não se esqueça do que falei. Vamos precisar da transformação se quisermos vencer... vamos precisar que você ache um motivo.

Vegeta bufou.

— E eu já disse que tenho um.

Kakarotto deixou escapar um som insatisfeito.

— Vingança não é a resposta, assim como a raiva e ódio também não são.

— Dessa vez, vai ter que ser.

Houve um som alto logo em seguida, de algo se impactando com o chão pedregoso e levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira. Apesar de nada conseguirem ver atrás daquela espessa cortina amarronzada, os três saiyajins não despregaram seus olhos dela.

— Ora, ora, ora.

Uma voz maliciosa, de repente, ecoou pela planície, e um rugido brotou na garganta de Vegeta.

— Parece que cheguei um pouco atrasado — A voz ribombou mais uma vez, espalhando calafrios pelo corpo de Kakarotto e Nappa e fazendo Vegeta tremer de ódio. Então, a nuvem de particulados começou a baixar e a silhueta de um lagarto humanoide tornou-se visível. — Mas, pelo visto, não cheguei assim tão no final da festa quanto imaginava.

Um enorme e escamoso rabo branco balançou no ar e dissipou mais rapidamente a poeira, e a figura de Freeza, o sádico e cruel imperador do universo, ficou bem nítida. Lábios arroxeados se torceram num sorriso perverso e olhos vermelhos se encontraram com os olhos negros de Vegeta.

— Olá, macacos. Há quanto tempo não os vejo.

~ Dragon Ball ~

O rei Vegeta sentou-se sobre uma maca na enfermaria e, por um tempo incalculável, pôs-se a observar a figura pálida de Bulma. Não sabia como aquele tanque funcionava, mas Raditz lhe explicara rapidamente sobre o monitor que exibia os sinais vitais da terráquea e sobre um visor no canto inferior do tanque, que avisava o andamento do processo de cura.

O visor ainda marcava 2%.

— Ela ficará bem. Raditz tem muita confiança nessa tecnologia.

Uma voz amistosa o fez despertar de suas reflexões e devaneios e arrastou de volta à realidade. Viu-se, assim, de frente para um jovem saiyajin, um adolescente, de cabelos negros espetados, rosto moreno e de feições suave e olhos bondosos.

Engoliu em seco.

— Espero que perdoe a minha falta de educação — O rapazinho tornou a dizer, um sorriso que era nervoso e tímido presente nos lábios finos. — Com toda a confusão ainda não tive a chance de me apresentar apropriadamente. Sou Tarble.

— Eu sei — O rei respondeu com a voz pequena e o coração batendo forte. — Por favor, aproxime-se.

— Está bem — Tarble murmurou e deu dois passos à frente. — É uma honra conhecê-lo, senhor.

— Você não precisa soar tão formal. E nem me chamar de senhor.

Um tom ligeiramente avermelhado coloriu as bochechas de Tarble.

— Sim, senhor... digo, sim. Claro. Está bem — Ele riu de nervoso e apertou as mãos uma contra a outra. — É que... desculpe, mas é muito estranho para mim. Foi tudo tão repentino.

— Eu entendo — O rei esboçou um sorriso pequeno. — Também está sendo estranho para mim. Tudo o que aconteceu... e que ainda está acontecendo. Minha vida, por muitos anos, foi reduzida a uma cela e, agora, ganhou uma vastidão pela qual, sinceramente, não esperava. É muita novidade de uma vez só para lidarmos.

Tarble suspirou, aliviado por ser compreendido.

— Sim. Muitas mudanças — Concordou o jovem. — Mas estou muito feliz com o que aconteceu. Jamais imaginei que fosse ter a oportunidade de conhecer a minha... a minha família.

Ele sorriu, e o rei lhe sorriu de volta.

— Você tem os olhos da sua mãe.

— Sério? — Perguntou o jovem, surpreso e bastante animado. — De verdade mesmo?

— De verdade, meu... meu filho. A sua mãe era uma criatura bem teimosa e mandona.

Tarble riu.

— Parece o meu irmão.

— Parece mesmo! — O rei abafou uma risada. — Mas os olhos dela deixavam transparecer quem ela realmente era por trás de toda aquela atitude. Ela era uma pessoa muito gentil.

— Poderia me contar mais sobre ela? — Indagou o príncipe, sentando-se ao lado do pai, na maca. — Kakarotto me disse apenas que ela era a rainha, você, o rei, e meu irmão, o príncipe primogênito. Mas nada além disso, pois ele também não se recordava de muita coisa. Como ela se chamava? Ela era bonita? Nós éramos felizes no castelo? Havia um castelo, não é mesmo? E como era Vegetasei?

— Calma, meu jovem! — O rei pediu, e Tarble, envergonhado pelo súbito comportamento, abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão.

— Sinto muitíssimo. O senhor provavelmente está cansado depois de tamanha provação e deve querer descansar e... e... e talvez tomar um banho e trocar suas vestimentas — Hesitou enquanto fitava o rei.

Reparou a roupa imunda, o rosto sujo e exausto, a barba desgrenhada, os pés cheios de feridas, as mãos atadas por aquelas algemas e se sentiu ainda pior do que antes. O seu pai precisava de um bom banho, de cuidados médicos e de atenção, e não ficar perdendo tempo contando histórias tolas.

— Não vou negar que adoraria me ver livre dessas roupas. Já me acostumei com o cheiro, mas acredito que, para você, não deve estar sendo uma experiência agradável ficar perto de mim.

Tarble imediatamente fez que não.

— Não me sinto incomodado.

— Você é muito gentil, meu rapaz — O rei inspirou e expirou devagar. — De qualquer forma, vou ter que esperar mais um pouco. Não vou conseguir fazer muita coisa com as mãos atadas do jeito que estão.

Novamente, Tarble fitou as algemas e, de repente, teve uma ideia. Abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Eu poderia ajudá-lo! Claro... se o senhor não se importar.

O rei piscou repetidas vezes, tentando compreender a sugestão do filho.

— Você... sério? Não tem que se sentir obrigado a...

— Não faço por obrigação. Seria um prazer, na verdade. Eu gostaria muito de ajudá-lo no que precisar, senhor.

— Poderia começar acatando a minha sugestão e não me chamando mais de senhor — Pediu o rei com suavidade e exibiu um sorriso terno.

Tarble assentiu vigorosamente, desceu da maca e estendeu a mão ao rei.

— Vamos, então, pai? Vou te preparar um banho.

O rei quase chorou de emoção ao ouvir a palavra 'banho'.

Não sabia o que era banho há quase dezesseis anos.

— Vamos, Tarble, meu filho. Mostre o caminho.

— Claro! — Exclamou, radiante, e pôs-se a caminhar em silêncio ao lado do pai.

E em silêncio os dois continuaram até o rei, após um longo suspiro, falar:

— O nome dela era Chaya — O coração de Tarble saltou uma batida. Cheio de expectativa e com olhos embotados, relanceou um olhar para o pai. — E ela era a mais linda saiyajin que já habitou Vegetasei.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

*Este é o meu verdadeiro motivo*

— Olá, macacos. Há quanto tempo não os vejo — Disse Freeza com um esgar doentio fixo no rosto esbranquiçado e olhos vermelhos passeando quase que preguiçosamente pelo semblante dos três saiyajins.

O céu escureceu num repente e uma sombra caiu sobre os guerreiros. O vento, que antes soprava forte, estagnou-se e a atmosfera ficou densa e pesada, difícil de respirar. Um trovão rugiu, e o som espalhou-se pela planície deserta.

Freeza ergueu o rosto por um segundo quando um relâmpago cortou aquele céu escuro e, ao tornar a encarar os saiyajins, deparou-se imediatamente com Kakarotto.

Estreitou os olhos.

— Não estou familiarizado com você — Declarou numa voz baixa e terrivelmente álacre, que fez os pelinhos da nuca do jovem saiyajin se eriçarem. Seu rabo branco fez um movimento sinuoso no chão, como uma cobra que rastejava devagar, apenas avaliando a presa antes de dar o bote. — Um outro saiyajin? Estava se escondendo de mim por todos esses anos, macaquinho?

— Não estamos aqui para conversar fiado, Freeza! — Ralhou Vegeta, impaciente, e o vilão gargalhou.

— Vegeta, Vegeta... sempre agindo como o selvagem que é — O tirano deu alguns passos em direção aos três. — Mas acho que isso era de se esperar de você... ...o príncipe de uma raça tão primitiva e ignorante.

Vegeta fechou as mãos em punho com força e rangeu os dentes.

— Seu insolente! Vai se arrepender por isso! — Bramiu ele, enfurecido. — Nós vamos te destruir de uma vez por todas. Você vai pagar pelo que fez aos saiyajins.

A expressão no rosto de Freeza não se alterou, e o monstro fitou Vegeta com desdém.

— Ah, é? — Debochou e, mais uma vez, gargalhou. — Me destruir? Vocês? Bem, se me enfrentar é o que realmente querem, acho que não custa nada fazer a vontade de vocês, seus tolos. Então, vejamos... quem será o primeiro a morrer?

Foi tudo muito rápido depois disso. As palavras nem bem deixaram os lábios de Freeza quando o lagarto ergueu o braço direito e disparou um raio de energia azulada que certamente teria atravessado o peito de Vegeta se não fosse pela interferência de Nappa, que previu o ataque e empurrou o príncipe para o lado, recebendo o golpe em seu lugar.

— Oh, que situação — Suspirou Freeza com uma expressão de puro desprezo, vendo o corpo enorme do saiyajin estirado no chão, convulsionando e sangrando sobre o terreno pedregoso.

Ao lado de Nappa, Vegeta permanecia estarrecido, seus olhos negros enormes e repletos de pavor e descrença enquanto seu cérebro se esforçava para processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Não era bem ele que eu tinha em mente — Freeza estalou o pescoço e continuou falando, mas as palavras do vilão não alcançaram os ouvidos do príncipe saiyajin. — Mas, pelo menos, um de vocês já caiu. Só restam dois. E agora? — Lançou um olhar enojado a Kakarotto. — Seria essa a sua vez, macaquinho que eu não conheço?

Kakarotto olhou de relance para Nappa e franziu o cenho ao tornar a encarar Freeza. Cerrou os punhos, expandiu o Ki e, com um grito, deixou um rastro de poeira para trás ao alçar voo e partir para cima do inimigo. Uma aura amarelada envolveu o corpo musculoso do jovem guerreiro e seu cabelo mudou de cor uma fração de segundo antes de Kakarotto desferir um soco contra Freeza. O lagarto bloqueou o golpe, e o estrondo que seguiu-se ao impacto do punho do saiyajin com a palma da mão de Freeza foi algo tão poderoso que fez o ar vibrar e o chão estremecer.

— Interessante — O tirano murmurou com um sorriso torto nos lábios e contra-atacou com um chute lateral, mas que foi efetivamente bloqueado por Kakarotto.

Outro poderoso estrondo ecoou pelos ares.

— Que surpresa. Não é todo dia que encontro alguém capaz de bloquear um ataque meu — Sibilou o vilão, verdadeiramente intrigado pela força demonstrada pelo adversário.

O saiyajin sorriu de canto. Seus olhos – agora verdes –, entretanto, fitavam Freeza com seriedade.

— Digo o mesmo — Respondeu o guerreiro, seu tom de voz, que era sempre bastante jovial e espontâneo, soando incomumente dogmático. — Vou usar toda a minha força nessa luta. Espero que faça o mesmo.

— Quer que eu o ataque usando toda a minha força? Que convencido você é, macaco, por achar que terá alguma chance contra todo o meu poder — Os músculos do rosto feio do vilão contraíram-se quando um sorriso demoníaco brotou em seus lábios arroxeados. — Devo dizer, contudo que será um imenso prazer atender o seu pedido.

Os dois expandiram o Ki e se moveram ao mesmo tempo, um atacando o outro, o barulho explosivo causado pelo impacto de seus golpes sendo capaz de sobrepujar o rugido dos trovões que retumbavam de quando em quando.

Longe da luta – e alheio ao embate travado entre Kakarotto e Freeza –, Vegeta se aproximou devagar de Nappa e engoliu em seco ao ver a quantidade de sangue que jorrava pelo estômago perfurado do saiyajin. De repente, Nappa engasgou-se com o sangue e a saliva que preenchiam-lhe a boca e gorgolejou, seu pomo-de-Adão subindo e descendo rápido pelo pescoço largo. O som horrível que escapou da boca dele ressoou por algum tempo e fez o sangue de Vegeta gelar.

— Por que fez isso? — O príncipe dos saiyajins perguntou num sussurro. Seu olhar, depois, vagou da ferida grotesca até o rosto do saiyajin caído, e Vegeta sentiu uma inexplicável queimação no peito e na garganta ao ver a expressão miserável de Nappa.

Por um minuto, teve a impressão de que não era mais capaz de respirar e foi obrigado a desviar o olhar.

Ergueu os olhos para o céu escuro.

— Por quê? O que estava pensando? — Perguntou mais uma vez, e o som de uma súbita explosão engoliu suas palavras. — O que você estava pensando? Por que fez isso, seu maldito? Como pôde? Depois de tudo o que fez, Nappa... ...depois de trair a minha confiança, depois de me fazer te odiar a ponto de querer te matar com as minhas próprias mãos... …por quê? Por que deu a sua vida por mim?

Um ruído estrangulado e ininteligível escapou pela boca ensanguentada de Nappa enquanto ele lutava para respirar e, poucos segundos depois, o saiyajin acabou sufocando no próprio sangue. Seus músculos contraíram e relaxaram, fazendo o seu corpo gigantesco estremecer e convulsionar, até que, de repente, parou de se mover.

Vegeta voltou seus olhos de ônix para o saiyajin que conhecia desde que era uma criança e observou em silêncio a vida esvair-se dele. Em seguida, fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, tentando esquecer o mal-estar e a dor que aquela cena lhe causava, mas o que obteve foi justamente o contrário. A situação inspirou-lhe uma gama de pensamentos sinistros, que fizeram seu corpo tremer dos pés à cabeça e instauraram um sentimento pútrido em seu coração.

Algo profundo e medonho.

— Freeza — Pronunciou o nome do inimigo com ódio e ergueu o rosto.

Viu a luta que desenrolava-se a certa distância, a troca rápida e violenta de chutes e socos e raios de energia que faziam a atmosfera esquentar e enchiam o vazio daquela planície com cacofonias explosivas. Viu Freeza, o desgraçado que destruíra o seu planeta, a sua família e a sua vida. O maldito que tirara tudo dele... e que continuava tirando e tirando e tirando e tirando sem parar. E, por fim, viu Kakarotto, o irmão caçula de Raditz, transformado no guerreiro de cabelos dourados e lutando de igual para igual contra Freeza, roubando de Vegeta o direito de enfrentar aquele lagarto de merda.

Roubando-lhe a única chance de obter vingança.

Aquele algo pútrido que se instalara no coração do príncipe germinou, cresceu e se alimentou de toda a dor, de todo o sofrimento e de toda a angústia que estavam acumulados no peito do saiyajin, e um ódio como Vegeta nunca antes experimentara desabrochou e o consumiu por inteiro, dominando os seus pensamentos, os seus sentimentos, o seu corpo e a sua alma.

" _E foi aí que eu senti esse poder despertar dentro de mim... e eu deixei que ele despertasse. Deixei o meu ódio conduzi-lo até alcançar o ápice."_ , as palavras de Kakarotto ecoaram em sua cabeça, e um sorriso perturbador fixou-se no rosto do saiyajin.

Ódio.

Sim. Ele deixaria o ódio ser seu guia.

" _Deixei o meu ódio conduzi-lo até alcançar o ápice."_

Ele se tornaria o legendário.

" _Deixei o meu ódio conduzi-lo até alcançar o ápice."_

Ele destruiria Freeza.

" _Deixei o meu ódio conduzi-lo até alcançar o ápice."_

E ninguém, ninguém no universo o impediria.

Possuído por uma fúria insana, Vegeta urrou e ampliou o seu Ki. Uma energia amarelada envolveu todo o seu corpo, fazendo seus cabelos e seus olhos mudarem de cor e seus músculos aumentarem significativamente de tamanho. Um série de intensos relâmpagos crispou o céu naquele momento, sendo logo acompanhada pelo rugido feroz dos trovões, e o saiyajin, num impulso, deixou o chão e voou com uma velocidade alucinante até o local da luta. Em sua loucura, contudo, ao se aproximar o bastante, não atacou Freeza.

Atacou Kakarotto.

O soco desferido no rosto do outro saiyajin foi forte ao extremo e o pegou desprevenido, derrubando-o no chão e deixando-o momentaneamente desorientado.

— COMO OUSA? — Gritou Vegeta, enlouquecido, sua visão obscurecida pela cólera e pela insanidade. — EU SOU O PRÍNCIPE DOS SAIYAJINS! MATAR FREEZA É MEU DIREITO! É MINHA HERANÇA! MEU LEGADO! MEU!

Ele não demorou a atacar de novo, descendo sobre Kakarotto como um anjo da morte, e o jovem guerreiro mal conseguiu desviar daquela segunda investida.

— Vegeta, o que está fazendo? — Kakarotto limpou um filete de sangue que escorria pelo seu queixo e perguntou, muito confuso pelo comportamento imprevisto de Vegeta. — Nós não somos inimigos. Freeza é o inimigo!

— Cale a boca, maldito! — O príncipe logo retrucou, aos berros. — Você não sabe o quanto eu aguardei por esse dia! O quanto eu treinei! E para quê? Para você, um palhaço, enfrentá-lo! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

Novamente, ele avançou e atacou e, de novo, Kakarotto foi rápido o bastante para esquivar-se do golpe. E Freeza, por sua vez, tinha se distanciado um pouco e assistia, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito e uma expressão divertida no rosto, àquela surreal disputa que se iniciara entre os dois saiyajins.

— Você precisa se acalmar — Pediu Kakarotto, fazendo o possível para escapar dos ataques desferidos pelo príncipe e não contra-atacar. — É o poder da transformação! Ele está amplificando o seu ódio e cegando a sua razão, Vegeta. Se você se acalmar, vai lembrar que estamos do mesmo lado nesta luta. Mas, se continuar assim, a transformação vai consumir toda a sua energia... e você vai falhar!

— Eu já mandei calar a boca!

Vegeta rugiu e acertou Kakarotto bem no peito com um potente chute frontal. A força descomunal do ataque fez o jovem saiyajin voar por vários metros até bater as costas num paredão rochoso.

Diante da cena, Freeza gargalhou escandalosamente.

— Eu estou tão cansado — Rosnou Vegeta ao se aproximar do corpo caído do outro saiyajin. — Você está sempre tirando tudo de mim. Mas, agora, basta!

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — Disse Kakarotto, respirando com dificuldade e pressionando a mão contra o peitoral ferido.

Ergueu o rosto um mínimo, mas o suficiente para ver Vegeta, e assustou-se ao notar a loucura que dominava aqueles olhos recém transformados em verdes.

— Nós não somos inimigos — Falou com o máximo de serenidade que conseguiu. — Nós estamos do mesmo lado nesta luta... e o nosso inimigo é Freeza. Foi ele quem destruiu o nosso planeta e quem nos separou das nossas famílias. Foi ele quem aprisionou o seu pai, quem machucou a Bulma e quem o escravizou por todos esses anos, Vegeta. Eu sei, você está furioso e quer se vingar pelo que ele fez, mas não pode deixar essa fúria guiar a sua vida e as suas ações. Não pode deixar essa fúria controlar a transformação em super saiyajin! Não pode deixar essa fúria cegar a sua razão!

— Verme — Murmurou Vegeta, arfando e pressionando as mãos contra a lateral da cabeça. — Como pode ser tão insolente? Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins! Ninguém me diz o que fazer!

O príncipe apertou ainda mais a palma das mãos contra a cabeça e fechou os olhos com muita força. Tentou ignorar a dor aguda que sentia nos músculos, a pressão que parecia aumentar a cada segundo dentro da sua cabeça e o frio que espalhava-se pelo seu corpo todo, no entanto, não conseguiu. Uma onda violenta de tontura o atingiu e Vegeta descobriu-se com sérias dificuldades para manter-se de pé. Não demorou a ir ao chão, totalmente enfraquecido, e, depois de muito tentar, abriu os olhos. Sua visão estava embaçada pela dor, pela falta de ar e pela tontura, mas, apesar de tudo, conseguiu ver a silhueta de Kakarotto.

— Eu falhei — Murmurou ao recuperar a razão e perceber o erro gravíssimo que cometera, e a confissão por pouco não venceu o bolo que formou-se em sua garganta. Era uma grande infelicidade admitir, mas tudo acontecera tal qual Piccolo o advertira. No final, ele mesmo foi a causa da sua própria ruína. — Não acredito... ...foi tudo em vão. Eu... eu me destruí... e destruí a minha chance...

Kakarotto falou alguma coisa, pois Vegeta podia jurar que vira os lábios dele se moverem, entretanto, não foi capaz de ouvir as palavras proferidas pelo saiyajin. Sua visão nublou-se ainda mais e os pequenos pontos pretos e ofuscantes que enxergava tornaram-se manchas enormes. Os contornos do corpo de Kakarotto perdeu-se numa névoa difusa que desceu sobre os olhos do príncipe e, num instante, ele perdeu a consciência.

~Dragon Ball~

Vegeta despertou num susto, abrindo completamente os olhos e escancarando a boca para tragar o ar com avidez e um pouco de desespero. Por incontáveis segundos, permaneceu deitado no chão, arfando e ofegando várias vezes, apertando o próprio pescoço e emitindo sons estrangulados e arquejantes.

— Está tudo bem. Apenas respire devagar.

Uma voz desconhecida pediu, e Vegeta, sem nem questionar, fez tal como ela lhe dissera; fechou os olhos e inspirou e expirou fundo. Pouco tempo depois, já estava respirando mais devagar.

— Isso! Viu? Está tudo bem. Você ficará bem, só precisa se acalmar.

— O que houve? — O saiyajin perguntou assim que abriu os olhos e descobriu-se estar na mesma planície de antes, mas que, agora, aparentava estar deserta e silenciosa, pois não havia mais nem sinal de Freeza e nem de Kakarotto. — O que aconteceu aqui? Onde estão Freeza e o irmão de Raditz? Será que... será que Kakarotto perdeu a luta? — Indagou mais para si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa, sentindo algo estranho e ruim manifestar-se em seu peito.

Algo como culpa, vergonha e fracasso.

— Kakarotto está bem... eu acho. Ele ainda está lutando contra Freeza.

A mesma voz de antes tornou a responder, e Vegeta olhou ao redor, procurando pelo seu dono. Não vendo ninguém, franziu o cenho.

— Quem é você? Por que posso ouvi-lo, mas não posso vê-lo?

— Estou bem aqui.

O príncipe saiyajin virou o rosto mais uma vez e arregalou um pouco os olhos assim que a figura de uma criança tornou-se perfeitamente visível.

E ele tinha certeza absoluta de que já vira aquela criança antes.

— Você é o mesmo garoto que aparecia nos sonhos que eu e Bulma compartilhávamos.

O menino abriu um sorriso e anuiu, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

— Sim, eu sou. É muito bom finalmente poder falar com você.

O olhar cauteloso e desconfiado de Vegeta demorou-se no rosto sorridente da criança.

— O que está havendo? Por que está aqui? Por que estava em meus sonhos? E o que aconteceu com Kakarotto? Se ele ainda luta contra Freeza, por que não posso mais vê-los?

— Nossa! Fique calmo. São muitas perguntas — O pequenino respondeu, jamais deixando de sorrir. — Kakarotto e Freeza estão exatamente no mesmo lugar em que estavam antes, mas você não pode mais vê-los porque você não está mais no plano físico.

— O que disse? — Vegeta tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas estavam fracas demais, e o saiyajin não teve opção senão continuar do jeito como estava, sentado no chão. — Plano físico? O que isso significa?

— Você conseguiu se transformar no guerreiro legendário, mas a transformação acabou dando errado de novo. No final, os seus chakras se fecharam e você apagou.

Vegeta avaliou em silêncio aquelas palavras. Lembrou-se imediatamente de tudo o que Piccolo lhe dissera: da falha na transformação, do estado comatoso em que se encontrara por vários dias e de como ele, por pouco, não morrera.

E agora? O que tinha acontecido agora? E quem era aquele garoto? Por que ele estava ali? E como ele sabia sobre a transformação?

— Piccolo disse que a transformação poderia me matar se usada incorretamente, e eu sei que eu a usei de forma incorreta — Murmurou Vegeta, ruminando seus pensamentos e suas dúvidas. — Então é isso? Eu estou morto?

— Não — Respondeu a criança, e príncipe arregalou os olhos ao ter o vislumbre de um rabo peludo balançando de um lado a outro.

Aquele menino era um saiyajin?

— Você está num lugar chamado Nem-lá-nem-cá.

— O quê?

— Nem-lá-nem-cá — O pequeno respondeu. — É uma espécie de intermediário entre o plano físico e o plano espiritual.

— E isso significa o que, exatamente?

— Que você não está morto, mas que também não está exatamente vivo. É como se fosse um meio-termo. O seu corpo ainda está no planeta, mas inconsciente. O seu espírito, por outro lado, está aqui. Entendeu?

Vegeta fez que sim com a cabeça e o sorriso no rosto da criança se alargou um pouco mais.

— Que bom! — O menino exclamou e, depois, coçou o cabelo lilás.

Uma cor estranha.

— Eu não sabia se conseguiria te explicar direito, porque eu também não entendo muito bem dessas coisas. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu estou aqui em uma missão, que é justamente te mandar de volta ao plano físico!

— Você pode fazer isso? — Inquiriu o saiyajin, surpreso. — Como?

A criança aproximou-se de Vegeta e, com as mãos na cintura, parou a pouquíssimos centímetros do príncipe. Olhos azuis e brilhantes se encontraram com olhos negros e curiosos.

— Eu posso desbloquear os seus chakras e guiar o seu espírito de volta ao seu corpo.

— Então faça isso! — Ordenou Vegeta. — Preciso retornar para a luta!

— Espere — Pediu o menino, e não passou despercebido ao saiyajin a mudança que se sucedeu no tom da criança, que tornou-se, de repente, mais sério e um tanto quanto presunçoso. — Há uma condição.

— O quê? Que condição? Do que está falando, pirralho?

— Você quase se matou... de novo. Usou o poder da transformação de forma errada, perdeu completamente o controle e atacou o seu aliado. Isso não foi legal. Você foi teimoso em não aceitar os conselhos de Piccolo e de Kakarotto e por pouco não pôs tudo a perder.

Vegeta corou de vergonha e quase se engasgou com o excesso de indignação que sentiu naquele instante. Era embaraçoso demais ter seus erros expostos por uma criança, e era ainda mais embaraçoso ter aquela mesma criança ali, bem na sua frente, dando-lhe um sermão.

Quem aquele pivete pensava que era para falar assim com ele, Vegeta, o príncipe dos saiyajins?

— Por isso, só vou ajudá-lo a retornar ao seu corpo se você descobrir como controlar a transformação. Você precisa encontrar o verdadeiro motivo para lutar. Só assim conseguirá destravar a transformação sem correr o risco de morrer ou de surtar. Entenda, me foi explicado que, para dar certo, a transformação precisa de uma motivação positiva. Algo capaz de elevar.

Mais uma vez, Vegeta tentou se pôr de pé, entretanto, não conseguiu. Lançou um olhar zangado ao pequenino, que certamente não surtiu o efeito intimidador desejado, já que o menino parecia encará-lo de volta sem nem um único resquício de medo.

— Eu já disse que tenho um motivo.

— O quê? Vingança? Ódio? Raiva? — O menino disse, um pouquinho exasperado, e fez que não. — Nada disso funcionou antes, e você ainda quer seguir por esse mesmo caminho? Será que não percebe? Isso não vai funcionar. Vingança não é a resposta.

Kakarotto lhe falara a mesma coisa antes e, por mais que doesse admitir, Vegeta tinha que aceitar o fato de que tanto o irmão de Raditz quanto aquela estranha criança estavam corretos.

— Eu não entendo — Confessou o príncipe, por fim, tombando a cabeça para frente e socando o chão com as costas do punho. Sua voz, antes tão dura e orgulhosa, agora, não passava de um sussurro rouco e sofrido. — Eu treinei durante a minha vida inteira e busquei me fortalecer motivado pela possibilidade de, um dia, poder enfrentar Freeza e me vingar. Vingar a minha raça e a minha família foi a razão que me fez querer lutar sempre. Não consigo pensar num outro motivo. Eu apenas... não consigo.

Ante a desesperança do saiyajin, o olhar da criança se suavizou.

— Se você luta apenas por vingança, o que vai fazer quando Freeza for derrotado? — Perguntou o pequenino, e Vegeta ergueu imediatamente o rosto.

Seus olhares voltaram a se encontrar.

— Se Freeza for derrotado?

— Sim — Assentiu o menino, um sorriso sereno em seu rosto. — Se ele for derrotado, você vai parar de lutar?

— Não. Claro que não.

— E por que não? Se ele estiver morto, sua vingança estará completa e não haverá mais motivo pelo qual lutar, não é mesmo?

Vegeta ficou em silêncio pois não sabia como responder. O raciocínio daquele garoto fazia sentido, mas Vegeta, por algum motivo, não concordava com ele.

Afinal, mesmo com Freeza obliterado, o saiyajin jamais pararia de lutar ou de se fortalecer.

— Eu não posso. Não posso parar de lutar — Admitiu o príncipe, e o menino se aproximou ainda mais e emoldurou o rosto de Vegeta com suas mãozinhas pequenas.

— Por que não?

— Eu não sei.

— Você precisa saber — Insistiu o pequeno. — O que te faz seguir em frente? O que existe por trás do seu desejo de vingança? O que Freeza tirou de você que te deixou tão... vazio?

O que Freeza tirara dele era uma pergunta que Vegeta nem sabia por onde começar a responder, já que aquele maldito lagarto lhe roubara tantas, tantas coisas. Ele pensou em Vegetasei, um planeta que, agora, só existia em suas lembranças. Pensou em sua mãe, assassinada com uma brutalidade desmedida. Pensou em seu pai, aprisionado por tantos anos, privado da sua força, do seu trono e do seu título. Privado do seu orgulho saiyajin. Pensou também em seu irmão, Tarble, que até muito recentemente não conhecia a própria família, pois era apenas um bebê de colo quando o ataque em Vegetasei ocorreu. Pensou na lealdade cega e na amizade firme de Raditz, no sacrifício de Nappa e na perseverança de Kakarotto. E pensou em Bulma, no amor que ela lhe dera e no filho que não foi capaz de lhe dar.

Encarou os olhos azuis da criança e estremeceu todo.

Não tinha percebido até então, mas aqueles olhos era iguais aos de Bulma.

— Minha família — Disse num suspiro e sentiu algo morno espalhar-se pelo seu peito. — Eu luto... eu luto pela minha família. É isso. Esse é o meu motivo.

— Família... sim. Esse é um bom motivo — Concordou o menino com um sorriso enorme. — Eu também luto pela minha família. É por isso que ainda estou aqui, quando, na verdade, não deveria estar. Broly me enviou em uma missão para te encontrar e te ajudar a encontrar o motivo verdadeiro pelo qual vale a pena lutar, mas algo aconteceu e eu falhei. Pedi a Piccolo que te ajudasse, mas ele também não conseguiu. Por isso, eu optei por permanecer ao seu lado, apenas esperando por uma oportunidade.

— Você permaneceu ao meu lado?

— Sim, claro que sim. Você é minha família... e eu jamais desistiria de você — Respondeu a criança com suavidade, e a respiração de Vegeta ficou mais laboriosa e profunda. — Agora que você encontrou o seu motivo, eu preciso ir. Já completei a minha missão.

— Para onde você irá?

— Eu seguirei o caminho contrário ao seu. Você deve retornar ao plano físico e ajudar Kakarotto — Uma expressão soturna tomou conta das feições do garoto. — E ele está precisando muito de ajuda. Não vai conseguir vencer Freeza sozinho. Nenhum de vocês conseguirá vencer sozinho, mas, juntos, a vitória será possível. Você entendeu? É importante que você entenda.

Vegeta engoliu em seco e, bem devagar, fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Que bom! — O jovenzinho pareceu satisfeito, e Vegeta, atordoado, ergueu os braços e pegou a criança pelos ombros.

— Espere. Eu preciso saber... você estava nos meus sonhos. Por que nunca falou comigo antes?

— Você estava muito desconfiado, por isso não conseguia me aproximar. A sua energia me repelia.

— Você é Trunks, não é? Você é...

— Sim.

— Eu vou vê-lo de novo? — Vegeta perguntou, quase sem voz, seus olhos enormes e deslumbrados.

— Isso vai depender apenas de você. A escolha é toda sua. Agora, eu preciso mesmo ir... e você precisa voltar. Kakarotto-

— Ele está perdendo a luta?

Trunks assentiu, triste.

— Ele irá morrer se você não interferir — Trunks se inclinou para frente, aproximou o rosto do de Vegeta e suas testas se tocaram. Fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. — O caminho está desbloqueado. Você pode retornar. Então, vá... e vença.

— É claro que vou vencer.

Trunks riu baixinho.

— Eu sei. Boa sorte e... adeus, papai.

Uma luz intensa envolveu o corpo de Vegeta, e o saiyajin precisou fechar os olhos e cobri-los com as mãos para protegê-los da súbita claridade. E então, de repente, a luz desapareceu e, quando Vegeta deu por si, estava de volta ao planeta. Estava de volta ao seu corpo físico.

Estava vivo e pronto não só para lutar.

Estava pronto para vencer.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

*O poder do super saiyajin*

Vegeta estreitou os olhos ao ver a cena que se desenrolava a vários metros de onde estava: Freeza ria e debochava enquanto sua enorme cauda enrolava-se no pescoço de Kakarotto, erguendo-o a bons centímetros do solo e estrangulando o jovem saiyajin que, de tão fraco que estava, já tinha perdido a transformação e mal se movia.

" _Ele irá morrer se você não interferir"_ , as palavras de Trunks lhe voltaram, atingindo-o com força, e Vegeta imediatamente ampliou o Ki.

Sentiu o poder da transformação envolvê-lo mais uma vez, contudo, percebeu que havia nele uma diferença. A energia dourada que circulava o seu corpo e aquecia os seus músculos não era a mesma energia deletéria de antes, mas sim algo completamente distinto. Se da última vez o incrível poder do legendário não fizera nada senão consumir o corpo do saiyajin e quase levá-lo à morte, agora, a energia que fluía com tanta facilidade era benéfica e engrandecedora e fomentava os canais de Ki de Vegeta ao invés de prejudicá-los.

Trunks havia chamado a transformação de 'super saiyajin', e Vegeta achou o nome apropriado, pois o poder que fervilhava por todo o seu corpo ia mesmo muito além do poder de um saiyajin.

Aquele poder o fazia se sentir superior.

Aceitou, assim, a nova energia e, abraçando tudo o que a transformação tinha a lhe oferecer, tirou os pés do chão e disparou até Freeza. Investiu contra o vilão e o atingiu com o chute no pescoço forte o bastante não apenas para fazê-lo soltar Kakarotto, que caiu de costas no chão, arfando dolorosamente, mas também para jogar o vilão longe.

— Olha só quem resolveu voltar do mundo dos mortos — Freeza escarrou ao se recuperar do ataque inesperado, seus olhos, vermelhos e intensos, cravados na figura do príncipe saiyajin. — Mas não continuará vivo por muito tempo, Vegeta. Vou te mandar de novo para o inferno!

— Não se eu te mandar para lá primeiro.

Os dois se moveram com rapidez, um atacando o outro quase ao mesmo tempo. Vegeta bloqueou sucessivamente uma cotovelada e uma série de socos e cruzados e não demorou a contra-atacar, por pouco não acertando Freeza nas costelas com mais um chute lateral. O príncipe não desistiu depois de ter seu ataque bloqueado e tentou um novo assalto, intercalando socos, joelhadas e mais chutes. Conseguiu acertar o queixo do inimigo com um soco gancho e aproveitou o breve momento de atordoamento, quando Freeza manteve a guarda baixa, para lançar contra ele um raio de energia. Infelizmente, Freeza se recuperou instantes antes de ser atingido e foi capaz de desviar do ataque.

O raio de energia passou a milímetros do corpo do lagarto e destruiu uma elevação rochosa que havia a certa distância.

— É uma impressionante demonstração de poder, Vegeta — Disse o vilão com um sorriso dissimulado. — Admito que está realmente muito mais forte... …mas esse seu poder ainda assim não é suficiente. Precisa de mais do que isso para se igualar a mim.

Freeza moveu-se tão rápido ao terminar de falar que, para Vegeta, foi como se ele tivesse desaparecido em pleno ar. Apreensivo, o saiyajin olhou ao redor, esperando ver qualquer indício de aproximação ou da possível localização do lagarto, mas era como se o ar, de repente, tivesse estagnado, uma grande e perturbadora calmaria dominando a atmosfera do planeta. E então, percebeu uma mudança abrupta no ambiente e ouviu um estalo violento próximo ao seu ouvido esquerdo. Viu um vulto surgir ao seu lado, todavia, não foi rápido o suficiente para se defender ou esquivar do golpe, e sentiu o impacto feroz do punho de Freeza contra a lateral do seu corpo.

Vegeta voou uns bons metros no ar e, antes que pudesse acertar o chão, foi surpreendido por Freeza, que atacou de novo, unindo as mãos em forma de martelo e atingindo Vegeta bem na nuca, o golpe fortíssimo fazendo o saiyajin mergulhar no ar até atingir o chão, abrindo uma cratera enorme ao cair.

— Você é muito arrogante por achar que teria alguma chance contra mim — O vilão disse de forma imponente. Com asco, olhou para Vegeta, que gemia e grunhia no centro da cratera, tentando inutilmente se levantar, e ergueu o braço na direção do saiyajin ferido.

Uma esfera de energia amarelada concentrou-se na palma da mão esbranquiçada e um sorriso cruel deformou-lhe o rosto.

— Você pode ser o príncipe dos saiyajins, Vegeta, mas lembre-se de que eu sou o imperador do universo — Soltou uma risada triunfante. — Não há e nunca haverá criatura mais poderosa do que eu.

Disparou logo em seguida, mas o ataque não acertou o alvo, pois Kakarotto tirou Vegeta do caminho antes que o raio de energia pudesse atingi-lo.

— O outro macaco está de pé? — Um esgar medonho contraiu as feições de Freeza. — Vocês, saiyajins, são piores do que baratas! Deveriam morrer e continuar mortos!

Freeza lançou outro ataque de energia na direção dos dois saiyajins, e Kakarotto, mais uma vez, evitou o golpe. Buscando uma distância relativamente segura, ajudou Vegeta a se levantar e o olhou com preocupação.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou, amparando o outro saiyajin.

Vegeta, ao conseguir se sustentar sozinho, rechaçou o toque do rapaz.

— Não deveria interferir na minha luta, Kakarotto — Resmungou, e Kakarotto riu.

— Isso responde a minha pergunta. Se está resmungando, então está bem!

As palavras bem-humoradas arrancaram um rosnado de Vegeta. Após uma fração de segundo, todavia, a expressão divertida de Kakarotto evaporou, e uma mais séria surgiu, acentuando as feições do saiyajin e dando-lhe a impressão de parecer mais velho do que realmente era.

— Ele é muito forte. Achei que a transformação seria suficiente para enfrentá-lo, mas me enganei — Afirmou o irmão de Raditz. — Se você não tivesse intervindo naquela hora, certamente ele teria me matado. Então... obrigado.

Vegeta cruzou os braços, torceu o nariz e resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível. Suas bochechas, contudo, estavam levemente coradas.

— Freeza também foi capaz de te sobrepujar sem muito esforço — Prosseguiu Kakarotto, seus olhos fixos à frente. — Ele parece possuir vantagem numa luta individual, mas não sei se se dará tão bem assim enfrentando nós dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Propõe que lutemos juntos? — Indagou o príncipe, e Kakarotto anuiu.

— O que acha?

— Acho que luto melhor sozinho — Vegeta estreitou os olhos e fitou Kakarotto rapidamente. Depois, desviou o rosto e mirou a figura de Freeza, ao longe, levitando a vários metros do chão. Inspirou e expirou fundo e, quando tornou a falar, soou bastante arrogante. — Mas acho vale a pena tentar. Só espero que mantenha o mesmo ritmo que eu, Kakarotto. Não vou lutar ao lado de um fraco que não consegue me acompanhar.

O saiyajin sorriu de canto.

— Vou dar o meu melhor.

— O melhor não é suficiente — Vegeta falou, gravemente. — Essa luta vai exigir tudo de nós. Tudo. Por isso, temos que estar dispostos a fazer o que for necessário. Você entendeu?

Kakarotto meneou a cabeça, e os dois expandiram o Ki, transformaram-se e partiram ao mesmo tempo para cima de Freeza, acertando-o com uma verdadeira chuva de golpes.

Mantiveram sim uma certa vantagem; os dois saiyajins, apesar de não se conhecerem direito e de nunca terem lutado lado a lado antes, funcionavam muito bem em equipe, pois seus movimentos e ataques tinham semelhante força e velocidade, além de serem quase sincronizados. O ataque em dupla também pegou Freeza de surpresa, que não esperava pela investida dobrada e, no começo, teve bastante dificuldade para conseguir evitar os golpes que pareciam vir de todos os lados.

Em certo momento, os saiyajins improvisaram um combo e conseguiram acertar o lagarto, que despencou, girando no ar, e atingiu o chão com tudo, fazendo a superfície do planeta estremecer e levantando uma nuvem espessa de poeira.

— Vegeta! — Exclamou Kakarotto e trocou um olhar entendedor com o príncipe saiyajin, que assentiu em silêncio e voltou seu olhar para a forma desfalecida de Freeza.

Ainda levitando metros acima de onde o vilão havia caído, os dois se afastaram e assumiram posições distintas. Vegeta ergueu os braços na frente do corpo e uniu a base das mãos espalmadas uma na outra, concentrando nelas uma enorme quantidade de energia. Kakarotto, por sua vez, uniu as mãos em forma de concha ao lado do corpo e, tal qual Vegeta fizera, também concentrou nelas imenso poder.

Eles gritaram e disparam ao mesmo tempo, uma onda de desproporcional destruição e poder rasgando o ar e atingindo não apenas Freeza, mas alastrando-se pela superfície do planeta e devastando tudo o que encontrava em seu caminho.

~Dragon Ball~

Raditz estava caminhando em direção à enfermaria da nave para dar uma conferida em Bulma e no tanque de regeneração quando sentiu um súbito tremor sacudir a espaçonave toda. Apoiou a mão na parede metálica para não perder o equilíbrio e cair e, quando o forte tremor passou, franziu o cenho e correu até a entrada.

Estavam muito longe da luta, pois ele tinha pousado a nave praticamente na outra extremidade do planeta, e seria impossível, da distância que se encontravam, experimentarem os efeitos da batalha. Quando chegou à entrada da nave, contudo, e deparou-se com um intenso clarão que ganhava todo o horizonte, teve certeza de que aquilo não era um fenômeno de ocorrência natural naquele lugar.

— Por todos os deuses que regem o universo — Murmurou quase sem voz, seus olhos esbugalhados e suas mãos trêmulas e suadas.

— É um poder imenso.

Olhou por cima do ombro ao ouvir a voz de Tarble, e viu o rapazinho parar ao seu lado. Percebeu que a cauda dele estava agitada, toda eriçada e balançando freneticamente de um lado a outro.

O jovem príncipe estava assustado, e perceber aquilo preocupou Raditz.

— Você consegue sentir a energia deles?

— Não. Não consigo — A resposta fez Raditz empalidecer, e Tarble, notando a reação do outro saiyajin, inferiu que ele tinha interpretado erroneamente suas palavras e logo fez questão de esclarecê-las. — Não consigo sentir a energia individual de nenhum deles porque essa repentina onda de energia está interferindo. Tudo o que posso sentir agora é esse imenso poder, nada mais.

Aliviado, Raditz suspirou.

— Nunca vi um ataque assim tão potente — Continuou Tarble. — Kakarotto e Piccolo tinham vários ataques poderosos, mas não me lembro de nenhum que chegava a esse nível. É... …é incrível e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

— Acha que esse ataque pertence a Freeza?

— Difícil dizer — Respondeu o príncipe, muito sério. Logo depois, entretanto, fitou Raditz e abriu um sorriso sincero. — Nossos irmãos são guerreiros formidáveis, Raditz. Os dois são muito fortes e persistentes. Devemos acreditar na força que possuem... e torcer para que eles saiam vitoriosos da batalha.

A fé demonstrada pelo pequeno saiyajin era verdadeira e abundante, mas não contagiou o soldado.

— Sei que você está certo. Eu deveria ter mais fé — Concordou Raditz e suspirou fundo. — Mas não consigo. Tenho um péssimo pressentimento. Essa luta... ...essa luta não vai acabar bem, Tarble. Já perdemos Nappa _—_ Comentou ao se lembrar, com tristeza, do momento em que o príncipe sentiu o Ki de Nappa desaparecer. _—_ E sinto que vamos perder mais alguém.

Tarble não o respondeu. Fitou o horizonte iluminado em silêncio e, quando o clarão começou a diminuir, fechou os olhos em concentração.

— Eles estão bem — Disse, sua voz inabalável. — Posso sentir seus Ki's agora que essa outra energia está minguando.

— Pode sentir os Ki's de Kakarotto e Vegeta? — Perguntou Raditz, aflito.

O jovem príncipe fez que sim.

— Há um pequeno decaimento em suas energias, o que pode indicar um certo grau de cansaço, mas, tirando isso, estão bem... eu acho.

— E quanto a Freeza? Não pode mais senti-lo?

— Se esse clarão que vimos foi uma tentativa de destruir Freeza, então foi em vão — Respondeu Tarble. — Seu Ki ainda é muito forte — Mirou o horizonte por mais um tempo, suspirou profundamente e, novamente, sorriu.

Dessa vez, Raditz percebeu que aquele sorriso parecia um pouco mais forçado e até mesmo um pouco mais triste.

— Como disse, precisamos ter fé em nossos irmãos. Eles vão sair vitoriosos — Assegurou o jovem, e Raditz se perguntou mentalmente se Tarble dizia aquilo apenas para assegurá-lo ou se, no fundo, no fundo, era uma forma que o príncipe encontrara de tentar convencer a si mesmo e manter o otimismo. — Podem não ter conseguido agora, mas vão pensar numa estratégia. Você vai ver! Tudo ficará bem.

Raditz o respondeu com um sorriso tenso e muito forçado e, quando virou o rosto e se afastou um pouco de Tarble, suas feições foram tomadas pela agonia. Em um certo momento, fechou os olhos e teve um vislumbre de Kakarotto retornando sozinho da batalha. Apavorado pela inesperada visão, abriu os olhos com rapidez, arfou e esfregou a mão nas têmporas suadas.

— Raditz? Está tudo bem?

Ouviu a voz suave de Tarble e olhou na direção do rapaz.

Piscou várias vezes para afastar o mal-estar.

— Você está pálido. Está doente? — O jovem príncipe tornou a perguntar, sua voz ligeiramente apreensiva, e Raditz logo fez que não.

— Estou bem — Mentiu.

— Tem certeza? Não me parece muito bem.

— Não se preocupe comigo. É sério. Está tudo bem — Piscou demoradamente e, mais uma vez, foi assaltado pela mesma visão de antes.

Em sua mente, conseguia ver com nitidez a imagem de um Kakarotto bastante machucado e exaurido, mas vivo, retornando sozinho da luta contra Freeza. Ele erguia o rosto e, com olhos repletos de tristeza, dizia apenas: _"Sinto muito."_

Balançou a cabeça para os lados para se livrar daquela visão maldita e, por uma fração de segundo, pensou em seu pai e nas visões que o acompanharam até o fim de seus dias. Flagrou-se perguntando se seria possível que ele também viesse a desenvolver um dom assim – que mais parecia uma maldição –, entretanto desfez-se do pensamento e convenceu-se de aquilo certamente era obra do seu pessimismo, que o fazia imaginar coisas ridículas e sem sentido.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Tarble? Você está certo. Eu preciso mesmo ter mais fé nesses dois. Um pouco de otimismo não iria me fazer mal.

Aquelas palavras alegraram o príncipe, que exclamou:

— Com certeza! Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Poderia me ajudar a encontrar alguma coisa para comer? O meu pai está tão magro... acho que ele passou muita fome nesses anos todos. É bastante preocupante... e triste.

— Agora que você tocou no assunto, — Murmurou, coçando o queixo. — eu acho que vi sim um compartimento com algumas rações operacionais. O gosto não é dos melhores, mas são bastante nutritivas. Farão bem ao rei.

Deu alguns tapinhas amistosos no ombro de Tarble e o seguiu pelo corredor. Vez ou outra, a mesma visão de antes perpassava a sua mente, mas Raditz achou melhor ignorá-la e não pensar mais no assunto.

~Dragon Ball Z~

Exaustos e ofegantes, Vegeta e Kakarotto retornaram à superfície do planeta e analisaram a destruição que o ataque em conjunto causara.

A combinação de suas forças tivera um efeito devastador, Vegeta pensou e, ao não ver nenhum sinal de Freeza naquela planície arrasada, abriu um sorriso vitorioso.

— Não comemore ainda. Ele não está morto — Kakarotto disse, e aquelas palavras arrancaram o sorriso do rosto do príncipe saiyajin e fizeram a maravilhosa sensação de triunfo dissipar do seu peito.

— O que disse? — Inquiriu, mais descrente do que furioso.

Kakarotto cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo e estreitou os olhos.

— Freeza. Ele ainda está vivo. Posso sentir o seu Ki.

— Maldição! — Xingou Vegeta, sua respiração errática e seu rosto molhado de suor.— Não é possível! Tem certeza? — Apreensivo, olhou ao redor, procurando por algum sinal do inimigo, porém nada viu. — Há alguma chance de você ter se enganado?

— Também não posso vê-lo, mas sinto o seu Ki. É bem forte. Vegeta, Freeza ainda vive... estou certo disso.

— Que inferno! Por acaso esse maldito é imortal ou coisa parecida? Como ele pode ter sobrevivido a isso? Nossos golpes mais poderosos... ...não acredito.

Kakarotto observou Vegeta xingar mais uma meia dúzia de impropérios e esmurrar o ar em sua frustração e, após muito refletir, falou com a voz baixa:

— Na verdade, esse não foi o meu ataque mais forte.

Vegeta o encarou e, a julgar pela forma como bufava, não havia dúvidas de que, dessa vez, estava mais furioso do que descrente.

— Não? Então porque não usou o mais forte, seu idiota? Eu disse que deveríamos fazer de tudo para erradicar Freeza!

— Eu sei! Eu posso explicar — Garantiu Kakarotto, numa voz que era mansa e um pouco cabisbaixa. — A técnica pode ser muito forte, mas é bem inútil. Nunca conseguiria usá-la numa luta assim.

Vegeta apertou os olhos.

— E por que não?

— A Genki Dama é uma técnica que me permite absorver e acumular a energia de todos os seres vivos de um planeta, inclusive a energia do próprio coração do planeta. Só que, para isso, ela exige concentração e muito, muito tempo para ficar pronta. Freeza jamais me daria tempo para reunir a energia necessária para preparar o ataque. Ele me mataria antes... …e a Genki Dama se perderia.

Eles ouviram um barulho distante e viraram o rosto na direção do ruído.

Foi possível ver os contornos de Freeza bem ao longe.

Vegeta fechou as mãos em punho e rosnou ao encarar o inimigo odiado. Pensou nas palavras de Kakarotto e, de repente, lembrou-se de Trunks.

 _"Nenhum de vocês conseguirá vencer sozinho, mas, juntos, a vitória será possível."_

Eles já tinham tentado atacar Freeza em conjunto, contudo, apesar da investida poderosa, o lagarto continuava de pé. Seus ataques combinados não tinham sido suficientes para destruir o vilão, mas talvez, talvez esse outro ataque de Kakarotto fosse sim capaz de acabar com Freeza.

O problema é que Kakarotto precisaria de tempo para reunir tanta energia.

Um tempo que Freeza certamente não os daria.

 _"Nenhum de vocês conseguirá vencer sozinho, mas, juntos, a vitória será possível."_

Um tempo que, talvez, Vegeta pudesse conseguir.

— Responda-me, Kakarotto! Essa sua técnica é mais poderosa do que o nosso último ataque? — Perguntou o príncipe, seus olhos cravados na figura distante do vilão.

— Eu... eu usei a Genki Dama apenas uma vez, mas não deixei que ela chegasse ao limite. No entanto, eu acredito que, se eu permitir que alcance o máximo... ...sim. Sim, ela pode ser bem mais forte do que nossos últimos ataques — O outro saiyajin respondeu, bastante seguro.

Vegeta, resoluto, deu as costa a Kakarotto e comandou:

— Então, faça-a! Faça essa técnica.

— O quê? Vegeta, eu disse q-

— Estou mandando! Pare de perder tempo e comece logo a preparar esse ataque.

Tirou os pés do chão e expandiu o Ki em pleno ar.

— O que está pensando? O que você vai fazer? — Kakarotto perguntou, e o príncipe olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro ao respondê-lo.

— Vou te dar tempo.

E, dito isso, partiu feito um míssil até Freeza, que também voava em direção ao saiyajin.

Encontraram-se em pleno ar e não trocaram palavras, apenas golpes. Freeza estava ferido, Vegeta notou, pois favorecia seu lado direito tanto ao atacar quanto ao defender, e o saiyajin viu ali uma vantagem preciosa. Investiu com um série de chutes, priorizando acertar o lado machucado do inimigo, e riu quando acertou as costelas de Freeza, extraindo dele um grito de dor.

— Seu saiyajin maldito! Eu vou acabar com você, Vegeta! — Ele berrou, furioso, e tornou a atacar.

Conseguiu acertar um soco no rosto do príncipe e uma joelhada na boca do estômago, o que deixou Vegeta momentaneamente sem fôlego e desorientado.

— Ah, eu já deveria ter imaginado. Você está me distraindo.

Vegeta ouviu a voz sibilante do lagarto e, recuperando-se do golpe, seguiu o olhar dele. Percebeu que Freeza olhava diretamente para Kakarotto, que tinha os braços erguidos acima da cabeça e uma pequena esfera de energia azulada concentrada em mãos.

E Freeza, pelo visto, já tinha uma ligeira ideia do que Kakarotto estava fazendo.

— Eu sou o seu adversário! — Bradou o saiyajin, lançando um raio de energia contra o inimigo para chamar atenção. — Eu! Ouviu bem? Você luta contra mim!

O lagarto relanceou um olhar para Kakarotto e, depois, fitou Vegeta. Fez um som de puro desprezo antes de falar.

— Vou acabar com você rapidamente, Vegeta. Em seguida, destruirei aquele outro macaco estúpido e, depois, vou atrás da nave onde está o seu pai e a aquela irritante cientista terráquea — Sorriu com perversidade. — E por falar nela, como ela está? Da última vez que tive notícias, parece que estava tendo sérios problemas com a gravidez. Espero que nada de mal tenha acontecido ao... ...seu filho.

Vegeta arregalou os olhos, pois não fazia ideia de que Freeza sabia sobre a gravidez de Bulma. Passado o choque inicial, enfureceu-se tanto que seus ombros tremeram com o excesso de ódio.

— O que fez com ela? Diga-me! Você fez alguma coisa com ela, não fez? Alguma coisa que a deixou doente!

O sorriso horrível no rosto do vilão não só confirmou as suspeitas do saiyajin como o deixou louco de tanta raiva. Descontrolado, gritou e atacou mais uma vez, avançando contra Freeza com os punhos em riste. Lutaram de igual para igual por vários e vários minutos, trocando golpes incessantemente. Vez ou outra, Freeza tentava enganar Vegeta e atacar Kakarotto, mas o príncipe saiyajin sempre percebia a intenção do inimigo e o impedia de atingir o outro guerreiro.

— Eu já disse que a sua luta é comigo! — Irritou-se Vegeta e, num movimento muito rápido, acertou Freeza com um chute giratório.

O golpe derrubou o vilão no chão.

— Seu filho da mãe... ...o que fez com ela?

Ainda no chão, Freeza gargalhou.

— É impressão minha ou você está preocupado com a cientista, macaquinho? Ora, ora... e eu achando que você não se importava com ninguém além de você mesmo.

A respiração de Vegeta ficou mais pesada, e o semblante do saiyajin endureceu-se. Com o corpo todo tenso, andou até o lagarto caído.

— Eu fiz uma pergunta. O que você fez?

— Só digo uma coisa — Riu com escárnio. — O tanque de regeneração não pode ajudá-la.

A resposta deixou Vegeta perturbado, e Freeza se aproveitou muito bem daquele momento de aturdimento. Rapidamente, moveu sua enorme cauda branca e a usou para atar as pernas do príncipe, prendendo-as com tanta força que os ossos não demoraram a quebrar sob a enorme pressão exercida.

Vegeta urrou de dor.

— Dói, não é mesmo? — Pôs-se de pé e lançou uma encarada sádica ao saiyajin. — Minha cauda é o membro mais poderoso do meu corpo... ...e eu usei toda a força que ela possui para quebrar as suas pernas. Transformei seus ossos em fragmentos tão pequenos que duvido que você voltará a andar um dia — Disse e liberou Vegeta, que caiu com tudo no solo, ainda gritando e se contorcendo de dor. Virou o rosto para o lado e viu Kakarotto a uma certa distância, parado e com olhos fechados enquanto fazia uma enorme esfera de energia. Sorriu. — Você não será capaz de me impedir de alcançar aquele outro saiyajin. Suas pernas estão inutilizadas... e ficarão assim para sempre. Além disso, não consigo nem imaginar a dor que você está sentindo. Deve ser algo tão intenso que duvido que esteja sendo capaz de me escutar. Duvido que seja capaz até mesmo de pensar.

O vilão riu novamente e arrastou o pé deformado pelo rosto ensopado de Vegeta.

— Pensei em te matar, mas agora que o vejo assim, macaco estúpido, ganindo feito o animalzinho que é, vou deixá-lo vivo. Sempre gostei de escutar esses seus choramingos de dor.

Freeza, então, virou as costas a Vegeta e começou a se afastar, seu olhar perverso cravado na sua próxima vítima. Não conseguiu, contudo, se distanciar mais do que um ou dois passos do saiyajin, pois Vegeta, surpreendentemente, segurou a cauda do lagarto com uma mão e, concentrando o máximo de energia possível, usou a outra mão para decepar-lhe o apêndice.

E foi a vez de Freeza rugir por causa da dor lancinante.

— SAIYAJIN MALDITO! O QUE FEZ COMIGO?

Vegeta riu ao ver o sangue azulado do vilão jorrar e misturar-se ao pó a às pedras no chão. Com muita dificuldade, arrastou-se até aproximar-se o suficiente de Freeza e o agarrou pelas pernas.

— O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? SOLTE-ME, SEU IGNORANTE! SOLTE-ME AGORA MESMO!

Freeza continuou gritando e esperniando, e Vegeta optou por permanecer em silêncio, concentrando o que restava da sua energia para manter o vilão imobilizado. Sabia que, se deixasse Freeza escapar, Kakarotto jamais conseguiria acertá-lo com a Genki Dama e tudo estaria perdido.

Já tinha chegado longe demais para perder uma chance como essa.

E não a perderia por nada no universo. Nem que, para isso, tivesse que dar a própria vida.

— Kakarotto! — Gritou e ofegou ao ver a gigantesca esfera de energia que Kakarotto conseguira reunir e que parecia tomar o céu.

Em toda a sua vida, jamais vira algo parecido.

— Você precisa atirar agora! Eu não vou conseguir segurá-lo por muito tempo!

Mesmo distante, Vegeta foi capaz de ver a hesitação e o medo no rosto do outro saiyajin.

— Saia daí! — Kakarotto gritou de volta, mas Vegeta sacudiu a cabeça para os lados e segurou Freeza com mais firmeza ao sentir o lagarto tentar escapar.

— Não seja idiota! Faça o que estou mandando, Kakarotto! — O saiyajin hesitou mais uma vez, assustado e incerto, e Vegeta impacientou-se. — Se eu o soltar, você sabe muito bem que não conseguirá atingi-lo! Pare de perder tempo!

Kakarotto respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Então, com determinação no olhar, assentiu com firmeza e, movendo os braços vagarosamente, manipulou a colossal esfera de energia que criara e a jogou na direção de Vegeta e Freeza.

Apesar do clarão intenso que, em breve, o engoliria, Vegeta não fechou os olhos. Sentiu o calor do ataque, o formigamento em sua pele e a ardência em suas veias, seu sangue esquentando e fazendo-o queimar por dentro. Percebeu que o lagarto também experimentava semelhante agonia, pois contorcia-se todo, sangrando e babando e, até mesmo, chorando.

Quis rir muito, pois jamais imaginara Freeza explodindo em prantos, mas não o fez. Estava deslumbrado demais com a lenta aproximação da morte, tanto que, de repente, descobriu-se incapacitado de pensar em mais nada.

Ou melhor, em quase nada, pois, segundos antes de ser atingido, pensou em Bulma e em Trunks. Se Freeza falara mesmo a verdade sobre o tanque de regeneração não ser capaz de ajudá-la, e se o destino dela fosse mesmo a morte, não seria nada mal encontrar a cientista e o menino no plano espiritual.

O pensamento o fez sorrir, e nem mesmo a dor agonizante do impacto foi suficiente para obliterar aquele sorriso do seu rosto.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

*O segredo de Piccolo! Porunga, realize o nosso desejo!*

A primeira coisa que Vegeta viu quando abriu os olhos foi o céu violáceo e sem nuvens que pairava sobre a sua cabeça. Um céu de coloração bela e brilhante que em nada se assemelhava ao céu escuro e tempestuoso do planeta-cárcere onde enfrentara Freeza.

Ah, sim. Freeza.

A lembrança do lagarto e da luta feroz o fez abrir um pouco a boca e aspirar o ar com força e desespero. Após deixar escapar um grunhido audível, fechou os olhos momentaneamente e permitiu que as lembranças do recente embate contra o déspota o inundassem. Recordou-se com uma perfeição estarrecedora da batalha, da dor que sentira quando Freeza destruíra as suas pernas e do sacrifício que tivera que fazer no final para garantir a aniquilação do monstro.

Tornou a abrir os olhos e, ao fitar o céu, sorriu com tristeza, pesar e um quê de resignação. Percebeu-se, naquele momento, deitado sobre o chão pedregoso de onde quer que fosse aquele lugar em que estava, e, apesar do desconforto oferecido pelo terreno áspero e duro, não fez questão nenhuma de se pôr de pé; suas pernas não doíam mais agora que não mais carregavam as feridas acumuladas na batalha, e Vegeta até mesmo conseguia movê-las um pouco, entretanto, seu corpo estava bastante cansado e seu coração pesava em seu peito.

Respirou fundo.

— Então, é isso — Disse para si mesmo. — Estou mesmo morto.

De repente, uma sombra desceu sobre o seu corpo inteiro, e Vegeta arregalou os olhos ao ver uma figura enorme serpentear pelo céu e ocupar quase que inteiramente o seu campo de visão, bloqueando-lhe por completo a vista do firmamento.

Confuso e espantado, coçou os olhos e os arregalou ainda mais ao perceber que aquela figura imensa era, na verdade, um réptil de proporções gigantescas que se assemelhava a um dragão sem asas, com olhos vermelhos, escamas verdes e perfurantes, corpo musculoso e uma comprida cauda verde no lugar das patas traseiras.

— Você estava morto, príncipe dos saiyajins — A voz de trovão daquela criatura espalhou-se pelo cenário árido. — Mas não mais. O desejo do seu povo o trouxe de volta à vida.

Vegeta não compreendeu aquelas palavras, porque, para ele, elas não faziam sentido algum. Tentou imaginar como era possível que ele estivesse vivo por causa, simplesmente, de um mero desejo, mas não conseguiu.

O surrealismo daquele pensamento o fez ter vontade de rir, e a criatura colossal, ao notar a descrença e a incompreensão no semblante do saiyajin, estendeu os braços à frente e disse:

— Se não acredita em minhas palavras, veja por si mesmo.

Vegeta ergueu um pouco o rosto e seguiu com o olhar para onde o dragão apontava. Sentiu a boca secar ao ver, a certa distância, não apenas o seu pai, mas também Raditz, Tarble, Kakarotto, Piccolo e mais uma meia dúzia de Techtecanos, todos se aproximando, devagar e relutantes, da sua atual posição.

— O que está acontecendo? — Conseguiu perguntar, ofegante e com a voz rouca.

— Como eu disse, o desejo do seu povo o trouxe de volta à vida — Repetiu o dragão. — O seu espírito ainda vagava pelo plano intermediário, por isso, fui capaz de coletá-lo, trazê-lo de volta ao mundo físico e uni-lo ao seu corpo recém-reconstruído. O outro saiyajin, contudo, já tinha ascendido ao mundo espiritual, portanto, não pude trazê-lo de volta. Eu posso ser Porunga, um dos sete deuses-dragão, todavia, não sou onipotente. Tenho minhas limitações... ...e recolher almas que habitam o plano espiritual é algo que vai muito além dos meus poderes.

— Porunga? — Sussurrou. — Espere, o que quer dizer com 'o outro saiyajin'? — Indagou o príncipe, passado alguns breves segundos, e encarou a gigantesca criatura.

Quem o respondeu, contudo, foi o rei Vegeta, que se agachou ao seu lado e pousou uma mão em seu ombro.

— Porunga fala de Nappa — Explicou o rei, com um sorriso triste nos lábios e alívio no olhar. — Pedimos que revivesse vocês dois, mas ele só foi capaz de te trazer de volta — Abraçou o filho ao terminar de falar; Vegeta, todavia, ainda bastante aturdido, não foi capaz de responder o abraço.

— Ele salvou a minha vida.

— Kakarotto nos contou. Ele estava realmente arrependido pelo que fizera e queria mais do que tudo poder se redimir pelas faltas cometidas. Acredito que seu espírito, agora, está em paz, pois Nappa morreu fazendo o que precisava fazer para tranquilizar sua consciência.

O príncipe escutou as palavras do pai em silêncio e, quando o rei desfez o abraço e se afastou um pouco, percebeu que os pulsos dele não estavam mais atados pelas algemas restritoras de Ki.

Eles estavam livres.

— Como conseguiu quebrá-las? Por acaso... …foi Kakarotto...? — Perguntou, abalado e com o rosto lívido apenas por cogitar a ideia de Kakarotto ter conseguido realizar o feito.

O rei, contudo, logo fez que não.

— Kakarotto bem que tentou, mas seu poder está longe de se equiparar ao de Freeza. Pedimos a Porunga que as quebrasse, porém nem mesmo ele conseguiu, pois não tinha força suficiente — Desviou o rosto e fitou o enorme deus-dragão, seus olhos negros repletos com infinito agradecimento e reverência. — No entanto, ele nos ofereceu uma alternativa.

— Uma alternativa?

— As algemas foram criadas de modo a serem extremamente resistentes, cedendo apenas ao poder de Freeza. Porunga foi capaz de alterar a sua estrutura básica, tornando-a mais frágil, dessa forma, eu mesmo fui capaz de destruí-las.

Vegeta assimilou aquelas palavras, assim como esforçou-se para assimilar e compreender o pouco que lhe tinha sido explicado até então, mas havia ainda uma série de lacunas a serem preenchidas e muitos detalhes dos quais precisava saber.

— O que aconteceu? — Indagou ao tentar se levantar. Suas pernas não estavam mais quebradas, mas ainda assim foi difícil manter-se de pé e, se não fosse pela ajuda que seu pai lhe oferecia, certamente já teria caído no chão. — Lembro-me apenas da luta contra Freeza. Ele está morto? Nós vencemos? E... e quanto tempo se passou?

— Apenas um dia... mas que pareceu durar uma eternidade — Respondeu o rei e olhou ao redor quando os demais se aproximaram. — E sim. Ele está morto; isso graças a você e Kakarotto.

Tarble se uniu ao pai e o ajudou a suportar o peso de Vegeta, e Kakarotto deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do príncipe e abriu um sorriso enorme e sincero ao notar que ele estava bem, apenas um pouco cansado. A pequena techtecana Gure aproximou-se também para dar as boas-vindas ao saiyajin, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso radiante e várias palavras de agradecimento e de alegria pelo seu retorno, e até mesmo o estoico Piccolo abandonou sua típica e quase eterna fachada austera e abriu um breve sorriso de canto. Raditz foi o único que não foi ter com Vegeta, optando por manter-se afastado, a cabeça inclinada e o olhar sombrio e pensativo cravado no chão. Apesar de ninguém ali parecer notar o comportamento incomum do saiyajin, Vegeta o notou muito bem e estreitou os olhos.

— Kakarotto retornou sozinho — A voz serena de Tarble arrastou o príncipe de volta à realidade, fazendo-o abandonar seu breve devaneio envolvendo o amigo. — Sabíamos que a luta contra Freeza seria difícil e que muito provavelmente exigiria sacrifícios, mas... mas mesmo assim foi um momento muito difícil para todos nós. Lidar com o que tinha acontecido foi... ...acho que posso dizer que não foi nada bom. Quando retornamos a Tech-Tech e relatamos ao mestre Piccolo o que se passara no planeta-cárcere, ele nos revelou algo muito importante e que poderia nos ajudar: a existência das esferas do dragão.

— Esferas do dragão? — Vegeta perguntou. — O que é isso?

— São sete artefatos mágicos que existiam no meu planeta-natal — A voz dogmática de Piccolo abocanhou a atenção de todos. Até mesmo Porunga o fitava com respeito. — Fui encarregado de proteger as esferas do dragão, porque, se Freeza descobrisse sobre elas e sobre o poder que continham, o universo estaria perdido para sempre.

— O que há de tão especial nesses artefatos? — O saiyajin quis logo saber, curioso. Esperou que Piccolo o respondesse, entretanto foi surpreendido quando o próprio deus-dragão falou, esclarecendo suas dúvidas.

— As esferas do dragão, quando reunidas, tem o poder de permitir não apenas que eu me materialize no mundo físico, mas que eu tenha energia suficiente para realizar um desejo daquele que me conjurou. Como eu estou eternamente unido às esferas, se Freeza as encontrasse e as usasse, eu seria obrigado a realizar a vontade dele. Ele me escravizaria e, assim, poderia ter tudo o que quisesse, tornando-se um monstro muito pior do que era. Com o poder das esferas, ele poderia ser invencível.

Houve um período longo e terrível de desalento e pavor que tomou com intensidade a mente de todos, pois era, sem dúvida alguma, muito perturbador imaginar o que Freeza teria desejado a Porunga caso usasse as esferas do dragão.

— A vinda dos guerreiros que libertariam o universo da tirania imposta por Freeza já tinha sido profetizada e era apenas uma questão de tempo — O dragão tornou a falar, sua voz sobrenatural quebrando o silêncio pesado que se formara. — Por isso, pedi a Piccolo que protegesse as esferas e que as escondesse da vista de todos até que o universo voltasse a ser um lugar seguro para usá-las. E foi exatamente o que ele fez. Agora que as esferas estão a salvo e que Freeza está morto, posso ser conjurado mais uma vez.

— Então, foi isso o que aconteceu — Falou Vegeta, aos poucos juntado os nós daquele emaranhado de informações. Ergueu o rosto e enfrentou os olhos vermelhos de Porunga. — Mas você disse ser capaz de realizar apenas um desejo. Como pôde me trazer de volta à vida e libertar o meu pai daquelas algemas? Não seriam dois desejos?

— Você está correto. Geralmente, posso conceder apenas um desejo — Elucidou o deus-dragão. — Contudo, as esferas acumularam muita energia durante todos esses anos em que estiveram escondidas. Quando Piccolo me conjurou, tinham energia suficiente para que eu pudesse realizar quatro desejos — Sua voz, então, mudou num repente, tornando-se mais grave e ainda mais alta, e seu peito musculoso e escamoso inflou-se. — O primeiro desejo foi destinado ao guardião das esferas, Piccolo, que muito sacrificou para que Freeza jamais as encontrasse. Ele pediu por uma semente sagrada e foi atendido. O segundo desejo foi pela sua vida, saiyajin, e também foi atendido. O terceiro desejo foi pela liberdade do seu rei, e foi atendido. Ainda resta a vocês um desejo. Se não tiverem mais nada a pedir, irei me retirar.

— Espere! — Exclamou Vegeta. — Eu... eu tenho um desejo.

Porunga abriu um sorriso, expondo uma carreira de dentes brancos e muito afiados.

— Eu sei — Respondeu o deus-dragão. — Pude sentir os desejos que permeiam a sua alma quando a coletei no plano intermediário. O seu coração é ávido, príncipe dos saiyajins, e ele arde sofregamente por ter seus anseios atendidos. E como você possui desejos... muitos, muitos desejos e vontades. Você deseja, e com muita intensidade, a reconstrução do seu planeta-natal, e eu posso atendê-lo. Eu posso reconstruir Vegetasei.

A fala de Porunga foi seguida por vários arquejos e exclamações de surpresa. Vegeta, por sua vez, manteve-se impassível, seus olhos escuros reluzindo sem piscar e cravados na figura fantástica do dragão.

— É isso o que quer? O seu planeta? O seu palácio? O trono que seria seu por direito? Sua... herança? Se sim, saiba que você poderá ter tudo isso — Os olhos vermelhos de Porunga passearam pelos semblantes impressionados dos saiyajins e emitiram um brilho bem forte. — Em Vegetasei, será possível restaurar a glória da sua raça. Poucos saiyajins estão reunidos aqui, mas sinto que existem mais de vocês espalhados pelos recônditos do universo.

— O que disse? — O rei perguntou, deslumbrado com a informação, e Porunga assentiu vagarosamente.

— Você não foi o único saiyajin que Freeza escondeu, majestade. Há mais de vocês... não muitos, mas há sim alguns saiyajins espalhados pelo universo, a maioria em prisões. Eu poderia trazê-los até aqui, isso se vocês assim o desejarem. Então... o que será?

— Poxa, isso é incrível! — Kakarotto exclamou, de repente. — Quem diria que encontraríamos mais saiyajins por aí! Seria ótimo pedir que Porunga os trouxesse até aqui, mas também seria muito bom pedir para que o nosso planeta fosse restaurado. Ei, Porunga! — Chamou o dragão, que encarou o jovem guerreiro com curiosidade. — Será que poderíamos usar esse último desejo para pedir por mais desejos?

O pedido inocente _–_ e de certa forma, inusitado _–_ de Kakarotto irritou Piccolo, que deu um safanão na cabeça do seu discípulo e lançou a ele uma encarada feia.

— Não seja tão desrespeitoso com o deus Porunga, Kakarotto! — Repreendeu o namekuseijin.

Porunga, por sua vez, soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

— A força de um herói e o coração de um criança. Você é um jovem abençoado, saiyajin — Disse o deus-dragão com humor e sinceridade. — E não. Sinto dizer, mas não é possível pedir por mais desejos. Uma escolha deve ser feita, pois só lhes resta um único desejo.

Kakarotto suspirou e coçou a cabeça.

— É muito difícil escolher — Comentou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e trocando um olhar rápido com Vegeta. — Hein, Vegeta. O que está pensando? Conseguiu decidir o que quer? Esses dois são pedidos muito bons.

— Eu sei muito bem o que eu quero — O príncipe respondeu secamente, e Porunga abaixou o rosto e o aproximou do saiyajin, como se para ouvi-lo melhor. — Diga-me, Porunga. O que acontecerá com as esferas do dragão quando o último desejo for feito?

— As esferas se espalharão pelo universo. Quando reunidas, poderão ser usadas novamente no período de um ano contado a partir de hoje.

— Isso significa que, dentro de um ano, quem reunir as esferas terá direito a um novo desejo.

— Correto, príncipe dos saiyajins.

Vegeta coçou o queixo e fitou o chão enquanto pensava. Quando se decidiu, tornou a encarar os olhos do dragão.

— É muito tentador o que ofereceu, mas não é isso o que desejo agora. Com Freeza morto, podemos libertar todos os prisioneiros, pois tenho certeza de que nem mesmo os soldados mais leais daquele maldito ousarão se colocar no nosso caminho. Acho estupidez gastar um desejo para libertar os prisioneiros, já que é algo que temos condições de fazer com nossas próprias mãos — Fez uma pequena pausa para retomar o fôlego e logo prosseguiu: — A restauração de Vegetasei é algo que apenas você, Porunga, pode conseguir, mas não é urgente. Isso pode esperar um ano. O que eu desejo é algo que não pode esperar.

— E o que é assim tão urgente, príncipe saiyajin?

— Freeza me revelou algo enquanto lutávamos. Algo que... ...que está me preocupando — Fez outra pausa e precisou engolir um pouco de saliva para molhar a garganta seca. Em seguida, umedeceu os lábios rachados com a ponta da língua antes de retomar a fala. — Há uma pessoa. Uma cientista terráquea chamada Bulma Briefs que está muito doente. Nesse momento, ela se encontra dentro de um tanque de regeneração, mas Freeza disse que nada pode ajudá-la, nem mesmo essa tecnologia de cura. Há algo que você possa fazer por ela?

Os olhos vermelhos do deus-dragão, mais uma vez, emitiram um forte brilho, e o seu semblante tornou-se um pouco mais compenetrado do que antes. E mais gentil também.

— Ah, sim... a terráquea. Posso senti-la. Sim, sim — Murmurou o dragão. — Freeza dizia a verdade. Há veneno no corpo dela, algo muito, muito poderoso e ruim que a afeta de diversas maneiras. Claro, o veneno deixará o corpo dela com o tempo, mas tempo é algo que ela não tem. Afinal, a cientista é uma terráquea... e terráqueos não são criaturas muito fortes. Ela é frágil... delicada... e sucumbirá à doença muito antes.

Uma tensão enorme enrijeceu ainda mais os músculos de Vegeta, e o saiyajin cerrou o maxilar com força, rangendo os dentes, e respirou pesadamente pelo nariz. Com o canto do olho, viu uma expressão que era aflita e bastante preocupada surgir no rosto do seu pai, que, pelo visto, também fora extremamente afetado pelo impacto das palavras de Porunga.

— Você pode ajudá-la? — Perguntou, fazendo o possível para que sua voz não denunciasse o quão inquieto se sentia.

Porunga fez que sim.

— Eu posso, se for esse o seu desejo.

Vegeta, então, afastou-se do pai e do irmão e, dando um passo à frente, ajoelhou-se.

— Eu desejo que retire o veneno do corpo dela e que a ajude a se recuperar.

O dragão fechou os olhos e, por um bom tempo, não disse nada. O silêncio profundo e demorado já estava impacientando Vegeta, até que, após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Porunga disse:

— Está feito.

E desapareceu.


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

*Um problema chamado "mal-entendido" - Parte 1*

— Está certo de que ela está bem?

A voz de Vegeta, embora baixa e extremamente contida, ressoou pela enfermaria silenciosa da espaçonave. Preocupado e sentindo os músculos doerem pela tensão acumulada, o príncipe saiyajin desviou o olhar do rosto inerte de Bulma e passou a prestar atenção no vagaroso e suave levantar e abaixar do peito da cientista.

Aparentemente, ela respirava sem dificuldade.

— Creio que sim. Parece que está apenas dormindo — Respondeu Raditz, terminando de avaliar a condição da mulher, que estava deitada sobre uma maca. — Porunga pode ter retirado o veneno do corpo dela e tê-la ajudado a se recuperar, mas mesmo assim precisamos levar em conta tudo o que ela passou. Não duvido de que esteja exausta por tudo o que houve.

Vegeta não ofereceu nenhuma resposta imediata. Ainda em silêncio, continuou a fitar o corpo da terráquea, reparando em cada detalhe. Lembrava-se muito bem de como ela estava ferida e mortalmente pálida quando a resgatara da prisão e esperava sentir alívio ao ver como aparentava estar melhor agora, com o rosto mais corado e o corpo menos castigado, as feridas que maculavam a pele alva já cicatrizadas, contudo, ainda experimentava um certo desconforto em seu íntimo por vê-la desacordada.

— Será que despertará em breve? — Perguntou, e Raditz o respondeu com um sacolejar de ombros.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. Difícil dizer — Murmurou o saiyajin enquanto encaixava um pequeno aparelho no dedo indicador de Bulma. Aguardou alguns segundos e, quando o dispositivo emitiu um fraquinho e intermitente bip, Raditz o desacoplou e leu as informações exibidas no visor. Sorriu. — Os sinais vitais dela estão ótimos. Como eu disse, está apenas dormindo, muito provavelmente por estar exausta. Talvez seria bom levá-la até a casa de Gure, onde ficará mais à vontade e poderá descansar melhor do que se deitada nessa maca.

Vegeta meneou a cabeça, acatando a sugestão e, bem devagar, ajeitou o corpo de Bulma nos braços.

— Vamos, então — Disse o príncipe, lançando um olhar sério ao amigo e fazendo um gesto ríspido com a cabeça.

Esperava ser imediatamente seguido, no entanto, foi surpreendido com uma estranha relutância por parte do outro saiyajin. Observou o soldado com atenção redobrada e ficou bastante desconfiado ao notar como Raditz parecia fazer o possível – e o impossível – para evitar encará-lo nos olhos, optando por manter-se sempre ou de cabeça baixa ou com o olhar desviado. Recordou-se do comportamento não habitual que testemunhara assim que voltara à vida e franziu um pouco a testa.

Algo estava errado.

— O que houve? — Indagou, olhando para o saiyajin com irritação, seu rosto moreno transparecendo enfado.

Mais uma vez, Raditz deu de ombros.

— Nada.

— Até parece — Vegeta rolou os olhos. — Você está estranho — Comentou e viu alguma coisa mudar no semblante do saiyajin, embora não soubesse dizer ao certo que mudança era aquela e nem o que ela significava.

— Já disse que não é nada. Não devia se preocupar comigo.

— Não estou preocupado — Retrucou com rapidez, ajeitando o peso de Bulma no colo. — Só estou dizendo porque você, de repente, não está se comportando feito o idiota que é. Você parece ainda mais estúpido do que de costume. Você parece... — Calou-se, estreitou os olhos e viu além da hesitação que parecia ter tomado o corpo de Raditz e dominado suas atitudes.

Viu medo nas feições do saiyajin.

— Você parece assustado. Por quê?

Raditz suspirou fundo e correu os dedos algumas vezes pelo cabelo comprido. Mordeu o lábio com força a ponto de perfurar a pele e fazer brotar um pouco de sangue, que escorreu-lhe pelo queixo.

— Merda — Xingou e limpou a boca machucada com o as costas da mãos.

— Qual o seu problema? — Vegeta perguntou, encarando-o com fúria. Ao perceber que Raditz mantinha o olhar baixo, irritou-se ainda mais. — Quer parar de ficar me evitando feito um maldito rato amedrontado?! Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está com medo de mim.

Vegeta ralhou e, assim que as palavras deixaram-lhe a boca, se silenciou de súbito. Pensou no que havia dito e inspirou fundo.

— É isso, não é? — Murmurou, aturdido, nervoso e um pouco ofendido com a ideia, a seu ver, ridícula. — Você está com medo. Seria por causa do poder que revelei durante a luta? Por acaso é assim que se sente também em relação ao seu irmão? Está com medo porque matamos Freeza?

O pensamento de que seu poder pudesse instigar medo nos inimigos sempre fora muito bem-vindo, contudo, descobriu que não gostava nem um pouco da sensação de saber que esse mesmo poder podia, muito bem, fomentar medo em...

…em amigos.

— Não seja tão convencido — Raditz deixou escapar uma risada sem humor. — Não é nada disso do que está pensando. Droga! Não queria ter passado essa impressão.

— Se não queria passar essa impressão, por que está se comportando feito um paspalho? _  
_

O soldado respirou pesadamente e esfregou o rosto antes de responder, massageando os olhos cansados e ligeiramente avermelhados com as pontas dos dedos. Tentou várias vezes retomar a fala e, por várias vezes, sentiu-se engasgar com as palavras. Mas foi apenas após um hiato de silêncio, quando ele disse, sua voz repleta de incerteza e agonia:

— Você está certo. Estou assustado, mas não pelo motivo que imagina — Admitiu. — Eu vi... eu vi Kakarotto retornando sozinho da batalha.

— E daí? — Vegeta falou, irritado, porém sentindo-se estranhamente aliviado por sua hipótese estar equivocada. — Não foi o que todos viram? Eu morri. Kakarotto retornou sozinho. Porunga me reviveu. Fim da história. Agora, pare com esse drama desnecessário.

Raditz balançou a cabeça para os lados.

— Você não entende. Eu vi o que ia acontecer antes mesmo de acontecer. Eu sabia que você ia morrer, Vegeta.

A confissão pegou Vegeta de surpresa, tão de surpresa que o príncipe demorou um bom tempo para processar o que tinha escutado.

— Você sabia que eu ia morrer? C-Como? — Perguntou, lançando ao amigo um olhar interrogativo. — Por acaso você teve... teve uma... uma...

— Visão — Ofereceu Raditz, e era pungente a infelicidade que dele irradiava. — Tive. Eu tive uma merda de uma visão.

— Desde quando você...?

— Desde nunca — Respondeu o saiyajin. — Foi a primeira vez... e, sinceramente, espero ter sido a última. As visões de meu pai sempre me assustaram — Confessou. — Nunca quis que isso acontecesse comigo.

— Talvez tenha sido apenas um acaso infeliz — Vegeta murmurou, sem saber ao certo o que falar. — Algo do momento. Um infortúnio. Talvez não volte a acontecer.

Raditz suspirou fundo.

— É isso o que eu espero, mas... ...e se não for só isso? E se essa foi apenas a primeira de muitas? E se eu estiver destinado a carregar o mesmo fardo que Bardock? A mesma... a mesma maldição.

O príncipe ajeitou novamente o peso de Bulma nos braços e deu as costas a Raditz. Olhou por cima do ombro ao falar:

— Não acho que deveria ficar perdendo o seu tempo pensando nas possibilidades. O que eu acho, Raditz, é que você não pode esquecer quem você é. Você é filho do seu pai. Se essa visão não foi apenas um acontecimento ao acaso e, a partir de agora, passar a fazer parte da sua vida, sei que você vai aprender a lidar com o que o futuro lhe reserva, assim como Bardock aprendeu.

Vegeta se retirou logo em seguida, e Raditz permaneceu sozinho na enfermaria, refletindo sobre aquelas palavras. Verdade seja dita, ainda estava assustado não apenas com a visão que tivera, mas, principalmente, com a possibilidade de vir a ter outras. Fechou os olhos por um instante e lembrou-se do pai, sempre assombrado com imagens de um futuro que nunca pôde mudar, apenas aceitar.

 _"Você é filho do seu pai. Você vai aprender a lidar com o que o futuro lhe reserva."_

A voz de Vegeta – irritadiça, porém firme e segura – reverberou em seus pensamentos e fez seus ânimos se elevarem um pouco. Ainda tinha dúvidas, receios e sentia-se inquieto ante às incertezas e surpresas que o futuro poderia lhe revelar, entretanto, iria ter de aprender a trabalhar seus impasses e seus medos pouco a pouco, um dia após o outro. E Raditz estava certo de que iria conseguir porque, como Vegeta mesmo falara, ele era filho do seu pai.

Se Bardock conseguira lidar com aquelas visões, Raditz também conseguiria.

Sentindo-se mais confiante, deixou a enfermaria e correu até Vegeta. Encontrou-o não muito longe, andando devagar pelo corredor em direção à saída da nave.

— Vejo que cansou de ficar bancando a mulherzinha — O príncipe provocou assim que viu o saiyajin se aproximar.

Raditz abafou um risada.

— Não deveria dizer esse tipo de coisa na presença da senhorita Bulma. Ela arrancaria sua cabeça se ouvisse algo assim. É ofensivo ao gênero dela.

Os cantinhos dos lábios de Vegeta se contorceram num sorriso curto e bem ligeiro.

— Essa mulher — Murmurou o príncipe, fitando a cientista em seus braços. — Sempre tão mandona, temperamental e cheia de si. Às vezes até mesmo me esquecia de que ela pertencia a uma raça inferior — As linhas em seu rosto, então, ficaram mais escuras e marcantes, conferindo-lhe uma expressão mais séria. — Meu pai me confessou ter sido envenenado certa vez durante o cárcere. Ele acha que ela pode ter sido vítima do mesmo veneno. Mas ele se recuperou rápido dos sintomas, Bulma, por outro lado, teria morrido caso Porunga não tivesse interferido.

— Ela tem um temperamento e uma mente fortes — Raditz comentou. — Mas o corpo é fraco se comparado a um saiyajin. É como Porunga disse: ela é uma terráquea... e terráqueos são criaturas frágeis.

De repente, um gemido fraco escapou pelos lábios entreabertos de Bulma, e os dois saiyajins a observaram em silêncio e cheios de expectativa, torcendo para que a cientista acordasse. Ela se remexeu toda nos braços de Vegeta, soltou alguns grunhidos baixinhos e até mesmo chegou a abrir um pouquinho só os olhos, suas pálpebras oscilando entre o abrir e o fechar, entretanto, no final, rendeu-se ao sono e continuou a dormir.

Ao sentir o corpo dela tornar a amolecer, Vegeta deixou escapar um sopro de ar que era mais frustrado do que resignado.

— Calma, chefe. Apenas dê tempo ao tempo. Ela precisa do descanso. Na verdade, acho que todos nós precisamos.

— Descanso? — O príncipe sacudiu a cabeça para os lados. — Porunga disse que existem saiyajins sendo mantidos nas prisões de Freeza. Não vou me permitir descansar até que todos estejam livres.

Raditz assentiu, pois também ficara muito abalado – e curioso – com a revelação feita pelo deus-dragão e compartilhava do mesmo desejo que Vegeta. Se havia saiyajins espalhados pelo universo, ele queria, mais do que tudo, a chance de poder encontrá-los.

— O que tem em mente? — Perguntou o soldado enquanto caminhava ao lado do príncipe. — Já pensou em alguma coisa?

— Claro que sim. Vamos partir hoje mesmo.

— O quê? Partir? — Indagou Raditz, confuso. — E partir para onde exatamente?

— Para o único lugar onde encontraremos não só as informações das quais precisamos, mas também possíveis aliados. Vamos para a nave de Freeza.

~Dragon Ball~

Depois de deixar Bulma aos cuidados da pequena e muito prestativa Gure e de se certificar de que a terráquea ficaria mesmo bem, Vegeta se reuniu com os demais para revelar seu plano de não apenas invadir e apossar-se da nave que servia como o quartel-general de Freeza, mas de descobrir o paradeiro dos outros saiyajins sobre os quais Porunga lhes falara. Tanto o rei Vegeta quanto Tarble demonstraram uma certa relutância ante aquela ideia, pois ambos tinham receio do que poderia vir a acontecer na nave de Freeza. A resposta de Vegeta em relação ao desassossego do seu pai e do seu irmão foi resoluta:

— Se algum seguidor daquele maldito ousar cruzar o meu caminho, ele será obliterado imediatamente — E depois: — Além do mais, vocês dois permanecerão aqui neste planeta, onde sei que estarão seguros. Freeza pode ter sido derrotado, mas sei que ele ainda possui alguns seguidores bastante leais e que podem oferecer uma certa resistência. Tarble não é um guerreiro e definitivamente não está preparado para o que pode vir a acontecer; e você, pai, não está em condições de lutar.

Houve, como já era de se esperar, algum protesto logo em seguida, mas, no final, a opinião de Vegeta prevaleceu. Kakarotto concordou prontamente em se unir a Vegeta e a Raditz naquela empreitada, pois, assim como os outros dois, também experimentava uma enorme vontade de encontrar os poucos sobreviventes da sua raça. Pessoalmente – e isso ele não ousou revelar a ninguém – nutria a esperança de que um desses saiyajins pudesse ser o seu pai ou a sua mãe, ou até mesmo os dois. Era um pensamento quase impossível de se concretizar, ele sabia bem, mas que não conseguia evitar, por mais que dissesse a si mesmo o quão ínfima era a probabilidade de Bardock e Gine estarem vivos.

Quem também concordou em participar do plano de invasão – e isso surpreendeu a todos – foi Piccolo.

— Eu também irei — Manifestou-se o namekuseijin, seus braços cruzados na frente do peito, seu semblante sério e sua voz firme.

— Vai nos ajudar a resgatar os outros saiyajins, Piccolo? — Kakarotto indagou, e o guerreiro fez que não.

— Eu os acompanharei até o quartel-general de Freeza, mas nossos caminhos se separarão assim que chegarmos lá. Preciso de uma espaçonave, e sei que a nave de Freeza possui várias delas.

Tarble coçou o queixo e lançou a Piccolo um olhar interrogativo e triste.

— O que pretende fazer com uma espaçonave? Ou melhor, para onde pretende ir?

Piccolo, então, estendeu a palma da mão à frente, revelando a todos um pequeno objeto de formato alongado e coloração verde-oliva: a semente sagrada que desejara a Porunga.

— Quando realizou o meu pedido, Porunga implantou em minha mente as coordenadas do planeta que possui as condições ideais de clima e solo para que a semente sagrada possa germinar. Por isso preciso de uma espaçonave, para que eu chegue a esse lugar e a plante.

— E o que nascerá dessa semente, Piccolo? — O rei Vegeta o questionou, tão curioso quanto os demais.

O namekuseijin esboçou um sorriso pequeno, retraiu a mão e guardou a semente num pequeno bolso de sua vestimenta.

— Vocês não os únicos que desejam a restauração da sua raça. Se plantar logo essa semente, dentro de alguns meses poderei colher os primeiros namekuseijins.

— O quê? — Todos falaram em uníssono, estupefatos pela revelação.

— Quer dizer que vocês namekuseijins nascem de sementes? — Kakarotto quase gritou. — Vocês são algum tipo de planta? Como flores e, hum, repolhos? É por isso que você é verde?

— É claro que não somos plantas, Kakarotto!

As bochechas de Piccolo esquentaram de vergonha e humilhação, e todos riram muito alto, com exceção de Vegeta, que revirou os olhos e lançou um olhar enviesado a Kakarotto, perguntando-se em silêncio como era possível aquele saiyajin ser tão poderoso e tão ridículo ao mesmo tempo. Por acaso ele não tinha vergonha ou amor-próprio ou um mínimo de orgulho?

— De qualquer forma — Disse Tarble, assim que as risadas cessaram. — Será uma pena termos que nos despedir. Tem certeza de que esse planeta é o único onde poderá plantar a semente sagrada? Talvez o solo de Tech-Tech também seja propício... e assim, não precisará ir embora e nos deixar.

As feições do namekuseijin se suavizaram, e ele colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Tarble e a afagou, bagunçando os cabelos espetados do jovem príncipe.

— Isso não significa que perderemos contato. Vocês serão sempre muito bem-vindos entre os namekuseijins.

— O mesmo vale para você, Piccolo, e todos da sua raça — O rei Vegeta logo fez questão de completar, oferecendo um sorriso amistoso. — Pode contar com a colaboração e com a amizade dos saiyajins sempre que precisar.

As despedidas não foram demoradas e muito menos se deram entre soluços e lágrimas, no entanto, carregaram seu grau de tristeza e emoção. Tarble pegou Piccolo de surpresa com um abraço rápido, mas repleto de afeto, e o rei Vegeta conteve-se para não fazer o mesmo com o seu primogênito. Ao invés de um abraço, contudo, pousou a mão no ombro de Vegeta e resmungou alguma coisa como "é bom voltar logo", o que Vegeta respondeu com um sorriso de canto que era a pura definição de arrogância.

Os três saiyajins e o namekuseijin seguiram em direção à espaçonave que outrora pertencera ao famigerado esquadrão Ginyu e, minutos depois, partiram rumo à nave de Freeza.

O estrondo feito pelos motores da nave sendo ligados e o som quase explosivo da câmara de combustão fizeram Bulma despertar. Ela abriu os olhos após um demorado adejar de pálpebras e, com muita dificuldade, deixou a cama e seguiu até a janela do quarto. Abriu as cortinas e viu uma nave riscar o céu violáceo e subir até desaparecer de vista, perdendo-se entre um emaranhado de nuvens brancas, entretanto, não entendeu o que aquilo significava. Seu corpo estava cansado e sua mente bastante pesada, ainda entorpecida pela letargia reminiscente da doença que quase tirara-lhe a vida, por isso mesmo, após acompanhar com os olhos a subida da nave até onde sua vista era capaz de alcançar, voltou a aconchegar-se na cama e, entregando-se à escuridão morna do quarto, mais uma vez, rendeu-se ao sono.

Adormeceu segundos depois e sonhou com Trunks e Vegeta, ambos dizendo-lhe adeus.

~Dragon Ball~

Os quatro guerreiros chegaram ao quartel-general de Freeza exatamente cinquenta e três horas após deixarem Tech-Tech.

Boatos sobre a morte de Freeza pelas mãos dos saiyjains e da inevitável ruína do império construído pelo lagarto já permeavam o universo e já tinham alcançado a nave do tirano derrotado; por isso mesmo, quando adentraram a gigantesca nave, os quatro foram recebidos por uma pequena comoção.

— Então, o que dizem é mesmo verdade — Disse o general Zarbon assim que viu Vegeta e Raditz.

Ele era um humanoide de pele e cabelos esverdeados e também o braço direito de Freeza. Não era tão forte quanto o imperador ao qual jurara eterna lealdade, e Vegeta acreditava ser capaz de subjugá-lo sem mesmo necessitar da transformação, contudo, também era do conhecimento do saiyajin o quão perigoso Zarbon podia ser.

Enquanto a maioria dos soldados de Freeza seguia o tirano por medo ou por falta de opção, Zarbon o fazia de muito bom grado, visto que era tão ou mais sádico do que o próprio lagarto.

— Vejo que ainda está vivo, Zarbon — Vegeta comentou, ora encarando os olhos amarelados e cínicos do general, ora olhando ao seu redor.

Por todos os lados, soldados de todas as espécies possíveis bradavam e comemoravam a derrocada do império de Freeza, e alguns até mesmo se aproximavam do grupo recém-chegado para cumprimentá-los e felicitá-los pela vitória.

— Imaginei que teriam te matado num motim ao saberem da morte de Freeza — Prosseguiu o saiyajin, maliciosamente.

Zarbon abriu um sorriso perverso, não se importando com as palavras proferidas por Vegeta.

— As notícias chegaram, sim, mas até então não passavam de meros boatos e suposições. Somente agora tivemos a... ...confirmação da morte do nosso caríssimo mestre. Então, vocês macacos se deram mesmo bem nessa história. Parabéns para vocês.

Vegeta franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não falaria assim com os responsáveis pela morte de Freeza.

— Ora, ora, Vegeta! — O alienígena riu. — Suas ameaças não me assustam. Se me quisesse mesmo morto, você já teria me matado. Imagino que precisa de mim para alguma coisa. Estou correto?

O príncipe saiyajin e Raditz se entreolharam brevemente, como se conversando silenciosamente. Em seguida, voltaram seus olhares para o general.

— Você era o braço direito de Freeza — Raditz disse com seriedade. — Acreditamos que saiba sobre os segredos dele.

Zarbon estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

— Segredos? Terão de ser mais específicos. Freeza tinham muitos segredos.

— Queremos a localização dos saiyajins — Ordenou Vegeta. — Sabemos que existem mais da nossa espécie e queremos encontrá-los.

A declaração deixou o alienígena verdadeiramente espantado, pois seus olhos amarelos se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo. No instante seguinte, mais recomposto, tornou a assumir sua fachada cínica.

— Entendo — Zarbon coçou o queixo pontudo. — Se já sabem disso, para que precisam de mim?

— Precisamos ter acesso ao computador pessoal de Freeza — Disse Vegeta, num tom que não deixava espaço algum para discussão.

O general Zarbon cruzou os braços e observou a carranca habitual de Vegeta. Após alguns segundos, correu os olhos pelos outros guerreiros que encontravam-se ao lado do príncipe. Viu o rosto sério e fechado de Raditz e franziu um pouco a testa ao deparar-se com um saiyajin que não reconhecia e com um outro guerreiro bem alto e de pele verde que também não lhe era familiar. Depois, encarou Vegeta mais uma vez e sorriu com maldade.

— Se é só isso o que quer, vou colaborar. Posso te dar acesso irrestrito ao computador de Freeza e aos arquivos que apenas ele tinha acesso.

Dito isso, virou as costas ao grupo e fez um gesto vagaroso com a mão para que o seguissem. Caminharam por um extenso corredor e pararam apenas ao alcançarem a porta da sala do trono. Zarbon digitou um código num pequeno painel e a porta se abriu logo em seguida, revelando o salão amplo no qual Freeza costumava passar a maior parte do tempo.

— Aí está. Os segredos de Freeza são seus agora, saiyajins — Disse ao liberar o acesso ao computador pessoal do tirano. E então, aproximou-se de Vegeta e sussurrou: — Se era só isso mesmo o que queria, deveria então ter trazido a sua preciosa terráquea. Ela teria invadido o sistema em segundos. Pergunto-me porque ela não está aqui com você. Será porque não passa bem de saúde? A última notícia que tivemos era de que estava bastante doente e que não tinha chance de recuperação. O que era uma pena. Freeza comentou algo sobre ela estar esperando um filho seu.

— Ela está bem — Vegeta rangeu os dentes ao responder, e um esgar de macabra alegria contorceu as feições charmosas do general, deixando-o terrivelmente assustador.

— Sério? Que bom — Não havia sinceridade na voz peçonhenta de Zarbon, apenas deboche. — Teria sido bastante frustrante, não acha? Ter poder suficiente para destruir Freeza e seu império, mas não para conseguir salvar aqueles que lhes são... ...queridos.

— Você já serviu ao seu propósito, Zarbon — Vegeta falou, controlando-se para não matar o infeliz ali mesmo. — Se quer viver, retire-se agora mesmo antes que eu mude de ideia e te mate de uma vez.

O general abafou uma risada, deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Vegeta e se afastou ainda rindo. Pouco tempo depois, entretanto, sua risada foi substituída por um som estrangulado e muito estranho, e o príncipe olhou para trás apenas para se deparar com o corpo de Zarbon, estirado no chão e completamente sem vida. Ao lado dele, Piccolo estava parado feito uma estátua, com o braço estendido à frente e a mão aberta apontando na direção do cadáver.

— Ele estava me irritando — Afirmou o namekuseijin quando Vegeta o encarou. — Agora, vejam logo nesse computador em que compartimento poderei encontrar uma nave decente. Assim como vocês, não tenho tempo a perder.


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

*Um problema chamado "mal-entendido" - Parte 2*

 _ _Antes...__

 _ _Vegeta marchou a passos rápidos pelos corredores compridos do complexo científico de Beliza e parou apenas ao alcançar a porta do laboratório de Bulma. Desconfiado e cauteloso, olhou para os lados e, ao perceber que estava mesmo sozinho, sorriu de canto. Digitou o código de acesso no pequeno painel que havia ao lado direito da porta e esperou, um tanto quanto ansioso, até ela se abrir, revelando-lhe não apenas o laboratório, mas, principalmente, a cientista.__

 _ _Já era tarde da noite e a mulher ainda estava trancada naquele maldito lugar, provavelmente distraída com algum projeto maluco, e Vegeta não via a hora de entrar no laboratório e arrastá-la até o quarto. Ou de tê-la ali mesmo.__

 _ _Os planos do saiyajin, contudo, foram frustrados por um estranho e rápido bip que o pequeno painel emitiu, negando o seu acesso ao laboratório.__

 _— _O quê? — Murmurou ele, baixinho, e, mais uma vez, digitou o código de acesso.__

 _ _O mesmo bip de antes – um som agudo e dissonante – alcançou os ouvidos do saiyajin, e Vegeta, irritado, já estava se preparando para quebrar a porta e mandar tudo para o inferno quando, de repente, ouviu um pigarro às suas costas.__

 _— _Não vai conseguir falar com a Bulminha. Ela está trancada aí há horas. Deseja ficar sozinha.__

 _ _Vegeta virou-se e encontrou os olhos cansados do doutor Briefs, o pai de Bulma.__

 _ _O velho cientista trajava um jaleco velho e surrado, todo manchado de graxa, e tinha em mãos uma xícara fumegante, muito provavelmente cheia até à borda com uma bebida amarga e horrível que tanto ele quanto Bulma consumiam em quantidades que não podiam ser consideradas normais. Muito menos saudáveis.__

 _— _Se precisa dela para reparar alguma coisa, vai ter que esperar até amanhã. Ou melhor, até depois de amanhã — Continuou o terráqueo, alheio às verdadeiras intenções de Vegeta. — Se for urgente, posso dar uma olhada para você.__

 _— _Não será necessário. O assunto é só com ela — Respondeu Vegeta, sua voz áspera. — E por que ela se trancou no laboratório? Por acaso surtou de vez?__

 _ _O doutor sorriu enquanto bebericava o líquido quente.__

 _— _A minha filha é uma mulher muito orgulhosa, Vegeta. E pessoas muito orgulhosas não sabem lidar direito com... ...com a possibilidade de fracassar.__

 _— _Fracassar? — A testa do saiyajin se franziu tanto que suas sobrancelhas quase quase se tocaram. — No que ela fracassou?__

 _— _Freeza espera que ela aumente a capacidade dos motores das espaçonaves de modelo V-100 em pelo menos 50%. Eu a ajudei com a parte teórica e com a maioria dos cálculos... revisamos tudo inúmeras vezes, mas, apesar de tudo, não obtivemos sucesso. Não foi possível estabilizar o fluxo de energia e, por causa disso, o motor apresentou falhas severas antes mesmo de ter sua capacidade aumentada em 38%. Bulma passou a semana inteira tentando descobrir o que estava errado, mas não obteve êxito. — Ele bebeu mais um pouco daquela bebida amarga que Vegeta tanto detestava e, após várias pequenas goladas, tornou a encarar o saiyajin. — Isso, para ela, é um baita fracasso.__

 _— _Entendo — Com o canto do olho, fitou a porta metálica e tentou imaginar Bulma do outro lado, fazendo sabe-se-lá-o-que para conseguir lidar com aquela falta de resultados positivos.__

 _ _Do jeito que a mulher era escandalosa, logo pensou, provavelmente estava chorando pelos cantos.__

 _ _Bufou com desdém ao imaginar a cena ridícula.__

 _— _Vou procurá-la amanhã — Disse ele, por fim, cruzando os braços e afastando-se do velho cientista.__

 _ _Poucos minutos depois, estava de volta ao seu quarto, deitado de barriga para cima na cama, os olhos escuros cravados no teto. Tentou, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono, pois muitos pensamentos povoavam a sua cabeça, a maioria deles centrados na terráquea e na infortuna situação em que ela se encontrava.__

 _ _Era uma infelicidade admitir, contudo, Vegeta reconhecia que fracasso era algo com o qual estava mais do que familiarizado. Afinal, ter sua raça massacrada e passar a vida sendo obrigado a servir o maldito lagarto responsável por dito massacre estava longe de ser considerado uma vitória.__

 _ _Voltou a se pôr de pé algum tempo depois e, novamente, seguiu até o laboratório de Bulma. Percebeu que o doutor Briefs não estava mais ali por perto e, tal como fizera antes, digitou no painel o código para ter acesso ao laboratório. Ao ter sua entrada negada pela terceira vez, impacientou-se e abriu a porta com as próprias mãos, destruindo a grossa camada de metal que o impedia de alcançar a cientista.__

 _— _Vegeta! O que você pensa que está fazendo?__

 _ _Foi recebido com a voz furiosa de Bulma, e respondeu a mulher com uma encarada que era tão feroz quanto.__

 _— _Eu que faço essa pergunta, sua terráquea tola — Resmungou enquanto caminhava até ela, os braços cruzados na frente do peitoral musculoso e uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto moreno.__

 _— _Não acredito que você quebrou a porta do laboratório! Ela estava trancada por um motivo — Bulma colocou as mãos no quadril enquanto repreendia o saiyajin, e Vegeta, nesse momento, notou muito bem a aparência dela.__

 _ _E ela estava péssima.__

 _ _Os olhos estavam vermelhos e fundos por causa do cansaço e da falta de dormir, rodeados por olheiras escuras que contrastavam com a palidez do rosto. As costas dela estavam impossivelmente curvadas – provavelmente mais um sinal de cansado extremo –, as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas e o cabelo todo sujo preso num rabo-de-cavalo desgrenhado. O jaleco que cobria o corpo pequeno e curvilíneo estava imundo de graxa, fuligem, tinta de caneta e também um pouco de sangue, e o príncipe saiyajin estreitou os olhos ao ver uma atadura manchada de vermelho envolvendo a mão esquerda da mulher.__

 _ _Bulma com certeza percebeu que Vegeta encarava o machucado, pois logo escondeu as mãos nos bolsos largos do jaleco. Desviou o olhar antes de falar.__

 _— _É só um corte. Nada sério. Agora, o que está fazendo aqui? Saiba que, se quer que eu conserte a câmara de gravidade, está perdendo o seu tempo. Tenho coisas mais urgentes para fazer, como, por exemplo, descobrir o que está errado com os meus cálculos.__

 _ _Ela quase rugiu ao terminar de falar, e a súbita e inesperada violência presente naquelas palavras fez Vegeta a fitar com mais cautela.__

 _— _Não estou aqui por causa da câmara de gravidade.__

 _ _Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a resposta.__

 _— _Não? Então, o que quer?__

 _ _Vegeta sustentou o olhar no rosto dela e, por vários segundos, não disse nada. Quando falou, sua voz estava mais profunda e bem mais irritada do que de costume.__

 _— _Acho que estou aqui para impedir que a sua estupidez te mate de vez. Você está exausta. Vá dormir, Bulma.__

 _— _Não estou exausta — Respondeu ela, teimosa. — E, mesmo que estivesse, não posso me dar ao luxo de dormir ainda.__

 _ _Então, fez um movimento vagaroso com a mão, mostrando ao saiyajin uma bancada com quatro computadores ligados, um disposto ao lado do outro, várias xícaras vazias – e algumas contendo um restinho já frio daquela mesma bebida repulsiva que o doutor Briefs bebericava há pouco – uma pilha de papéis e, um pouco mais ao longe, um quadro branco todo riscado com equações matemáticas.__

 _— _Como pode ver, tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Eu tenho um prazo a cumprir, sabia? Tenho menos de duas semanas para entregar não apenas um, mas uma dúzia de motores funcionais a Freeza. Você ouviu? Ele não quer apenas o protótipo. Ele já quer tudo pronto para instalar nas naves. Estou envolvida há dias nesse projeto e, até agora, não consegui sair da estaca zero. Tudo o que faço dá errado. Ai, Kamisama! — Bulma exclamou de repente, levando as mãos à cabeça. — O que estou pensando? Nunca vou conseguir cumprir esse prazo infernal! Freeza vai me matar!__

 _ _Vegeta resfolegou, fazendo um som de desprezo, e lançou à cientista um olhar desdenhoso.__

 _— _Não é à toa que sempre digo que você pertence a uma raça inferior. Um saiyajin jamais se comportaria de maneira tão patética e fracassada.__

 _ _Disse e esperou em silêncio pela resposta dela. Já era capaz de imaginar o grito furioso que escaparia pelos lábios da cientista, a resposta impetuosa e ousada, as palavras cheias de aborrecimento, os incontáveis xingamentos e ofensas e os olhos faiscantes que procurariam os dele como loucos. O que obteve, entretanto, foi uma resposta diferente, pois Bulma apenas exalou um sopro de ar, massageou as têmporas e virou-se de costas para Vegeta.__

 _— _Por favor, me deixe sozinha — Murmurou ela. — Tenho muito o que fazer, Vegeta. Já me basta ter que lidar com o fato de que Freeza com certeza vai matar a mim e a minha família quando descobrir que não vou conseguir entregar o que me pediu a tempo... eu não preciso ter de lidar também com os seus insultos e a sua fantasia de superioridade racial. Então, apenas... apenas me deixe. Por favor.__

 _ _A fala dela – derrotada, triste e tão incomum para uma mulher obstinada e de temperamento forte feito Bulma – enfureceu tanto Vegeta que o saiyajin sentiu um pequeno espasmos varrer o seu corpo. A primeira vontade dele foi de gritar com ela, provocá-la mais, sacudi-la por dentro até fazê-la deixar de lado aquele comportamento ridículo; o que ele realmente fez, no entanto, foi também dar-lhe as costas e seguir até a porta destruída.__

 _— _Você pode pertencer a uma raça mais fraca — Disse Vegeta, olhando para ela por cima do ombro. — Mas nunca pensei que fosse do tipo que desiste tão fácil assim.__

 _ _Dez dias depois, Dodoria apareceu em Beliza para buscar os motores que Freeza ordenara, e Vegeta se preparou para o pior. Não via Bulma desde aquela frustrante noite no laboratório e tinha a infeliz e angustiante sensação de que ela realmente não conseguira concluir o trabalho que Freeza lhe incumbira. Todavia, quando Bulma recebeu o alienígena grotesco com um sorriso vitorioso e o levou até o galpão onde não apenas doze, mas quinze motores estavam guardados, o saiyajin sentiu o nó que se formara em sua garganta se desfazer.__

 _ _Sentia-se tão aliviado que nem percebeu quando fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo.__

~Dragon Ball~

Agora...

Bulma acordou sentindo a luz do sol em seu rosto.

Lambeu os lábios, gemeu baixinho, remexeu-se sobre a cama e, por fim, abriu os olhos. Deixou-os passear pelo lugar no qual se encontrava – um quarto pequeno, porém aconchegante, e que lhe era totalmente estranho – e, por mais que tentasse, não compreendeu o que via. Sua última lembrança era de estar na prisão na companhia do pai de Vegeta, portanto não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava agora e nem o que tinha acontecido.

Com bastante esforço, apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e ergueu o tronco. Depois, mexeu-se mais ainda sobre o colchão macio e, empurrando um lençol amarelo para longe, sentou-se.

— Que bom que acordou. Já estávamos preocupados, menina Bulma.

Ouviu uma voz que era grave e um pouco rouquenha, mas amistosa, e ergueu o rosto, piscando sem parar ao deparar-se com um rosto familiar.

— Senhor Vegeta? — Perguntou, e sua voz soou tão fraca e baixa que Bulma tinha certeza de que ele não fora capaz de escutá-la.

— Você dormiu bastante — Ele falou, e aquelas palavras pouco contribuíram para aclarar a mente da terráquea. — Como está se sentindo? Está bem?

Bulma não conseguiu respondê-lo. Num silêncio aturdido, observou o velho saiyajin se aproximar e se sentar na beirada da cama, e a cientista nem percebeu quando chegou o tronco para frente, ergueu os braços e emoldurou o rosto dele com as mãos. Notou que não havia mais um só resquício de sujeira no rosto enrugado; a barba estava cortada de maneira impecável, tão diferente daquele emaranhado de pelos grisalhos do qual ela se lembrava; o cabelo tinha sido lavado recentemente, visto que ainda estava úmido e tinha um cheiro agradável; e ele não mais trajava aquele manto imundo e fétido, mas sim uma bela túnica azul-marinho.

Pensou, por um segundo, que a cor lhe assentava muito bem.

— Bulma?

Ele a chamou, e ela viu a preocupação que se destacava nos olhos negros.

— Senhor Vegeta... eu estou sonhando? — Perguntou, por fim, pois a única explicação na qual conseguia pensar era que aquilo não passava de um sonho.

Quando ele apenas fez que não com a cabeça, Bulma franziu um pouco a testa e abaixou os braços. Ligeiramente pálida, forçou-se a perguntar:

— Estamos... estamos mortos, então?

Ele sorriu antes de respondê-la.

— Não estamos mortos, menina. Nós fomos resgatados.

— Resgatados? — A voz – emocionada, descrente, feliz, trêmula – custou-lhe a deixar a garganta. — Nós fomos salvos? E... e que lugar é esse?

— Estamos num planeta chamado Tech-Tech. Chegamos há alguns dias e fomos muito bem acolhidos pelos habitantes.

— Alguns dias? — Indagou ela, um pouco aflita. — Nós estamos aqui há alguns dias? Por acaso eu dormi por... por dias? Por quê?

Alguma coisa mudou nas feições do rei, e Bulma sentiu sua respiração ficar mais laboriosa ao notar o quão nítida a tristeza nos olhos dele se tornara.

— Muita coisa aconteceu desde que deixamos a prisão.

Ele, então, relatou a Bulma um breve resumo do que tinha acontecido: Nappa guiando Vegeta e Raditz até o prisão; a descoberta de que Kakarotto e Tarble estavam vivos; a chegada de Freeza a KX-27; a morte de Nappa e o sacrifício de Vegeta para que Freeza fosse derrotado; Piccolo, as esferas do dragão e os desejos que foram realizados por Porunga; e a informação de que mais saiyajins estavam vivos. Bulma ouviu tudo com redobrada atenção, estupefata com todas aquelas notícias. Entretanto, tinha a estranha impressão de que o rei não lhe contara tudo.

Ele parecia sincero em seu relato, mas também parecia esconder alguma coisa dela.

— Vegeta, na companhia de Raditz, Kakarotto e Piccolo, deixou o planeta ontem mesmo e seguiu em direção à nave de Freeza. Eles pretendem descobrir o paradeiro dos outros saiyajins e resgatá-los. Espero que retornem logo.

— Eu também espero — Murmurou ela com sinceridade. — Por Kamisama! Não acredito que perdi tudo isso. Tanta coisa aconteceu...

— Você ficou muito tempo no tanque de regeneração, Bulma. Depois que Porunga interferiu no seu tratamento e acelerou a sua recuperação, você dormiu por quase um dia inteiro. Ele pode ter curado o seu corpo, mas você estava emocionalmente esgotada.

Ela assentiu devagar, concordando com as palavras do rei.

Emocionalmente esgotada. Não poderia encontrar melhores palavras para descrever como se sentia depois de passar por uma experiência tão penosa.

Suspirou fundo e, em seguida, encarou os olhos dele e falou:

— Eu já vi muitos soldados de Freeza utilizarem do tanque de regeneração... e todos eles estavam terrivelmente feridos para precisarem do equipamento. O que eu não entendo é... por que eu precisei dele? Eu sei que tinha algumas feridas, mas nada tão severo a ponto de necessitar do tanque para me recuperar. Por acaso eu estava tão mal assim?

O saiyajin a sua frente abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes, mas nenhum som escapou pelos lábios ressequidos. O rei a respondeu apenas depois de vários segundos de silêncio, e ela não pôde deixar de notar as emoções entremeadas às palavras dele.

Tristeza, pesar e um pouco de culpa.

— Você estava... você estava muito doente, menina Bulma.

— Eu estava... doente?

Ele anuiu e a fitou bem nos olhos, preocupado.

— Você não se lembra?

— Eu... eu... — Ela hesitou antes de responder, procurando pelas pequenas memórias que preencheriam as diversas lacunas em sua mente.

Fechou os olhos e respirou devagar, inalando o ar puro e exalando-o vagarosamente. E então, de repente, se lembrou de tudo. A primeira memória que lhe voltou foi o mal-estar que começara a sentir na prisão, a fraqueza nos braços e nas pernas, a febre alta e as dores que se concentravam principalmente em sua região abdominal. Lembrou-se também do terror que sentira quando estava dentro do tanque de regeneração e do rosto assustado de Vegeta, distorcido por trás da parede de vidro que os separava. Depois, foi assaltada pela vaga recordação de estar sendo carregada nos braços de alguém, vozes indistinguíveis pairando sobre a sua cabeça e lhe dizendo sem parar _"ela pertence a uma raça mais fraca"_ ou _"não é uma saiyajin"_ ou _"terráqueos são criaturas frágeis"_. A memória mais dolorida de todas, contudo, foi o rosto sorridente de Trunks, e um vazio gélido quase parou o seu coração assim que ela percebeu que não seria mais capaz de ver o filho.

Ao se dar conta de que perdera o bebê, teve a sensação do mundo desabar ao seu redor.

— Será que... que eu poderia ficar sozinha? — Ela permaneceu de olhos fechados e, ao sentir a primeira lágrima se formando, pressionou os lábios fortemente um contra o outro e virou o rosto para o lado.

— Bulma, eu não ach-

— Por favor — Suplicou, toda trêmula, ainda incapaz de encarar o saiyajin. — apenas me deixe. Eu... eu preciso mesmo de um tempo a sós.

Ele não a ofereceu nenhuma resposta imediata, mas a cientista percebeu quando ele exalou um sopro de ar repleto de resignação e deixou a cama. Ouviu os passos que se afastavam aos poucos e o rangido da porta de abrindo.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, — Disse o rei. — basta chamar. Você não precisa passar por isso sozinha.

Quando a porta se fechou, Bulma soltou um guincho de dor, abraçou a barriga e, deitando na cama, chorou até a exaustão.

~Dragon Ball~

Bulma só deixou o quarto muito tempo depois. Não sabia exatamente que horas eram, entretanto, a julgar pela escuridão e pela quietude que dominavam aquela casa, imaginou ser ou tarde da noite ou de madrugada.

Com passos curtos e silenciosos, andou um pouco pela estranha habitação e se permitiu um pequeno sorriso ao achar o banheiro. Tirou a roupa assim que trancou a porta e tomou um bom banho quente. Na volta, passou pela cozinha e pensou em comer alguma coisa, todavia, logo mudou de ideia e tornou a rumar para o quarto. Dormiu assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e sonhou com Broly.

O imenso saiyajin estava de pé, parado bem na frente da cientista como se fosse uma figura sobrenatural, e lhe lançava um olhar que era, ao mesmo tempo, decepcionado e peçonhento.

— Você era a responsável por sustentar a vida do pequenino, terráquea — Rosnava o guerreiro legendário, e Bulma, amedrontada pelo poder que emanava do corpo dele, deu um passo vacilante para trás. — Mas você fracassou. Por culpa da sua fraqueza, o pequeno príncipe se foi.

Ela acordou num sobressalto, toda suada, trêmula e com o rosto ensopado de lágrimas. Sua cabeça latejava e seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, e, com o coração palpitante, levantou-se da cama e andou de um lado a outro no quarto. Em certo momento, teve a impressão de que as paredes começaram a se fechar ao seu redor e, experimentando um ligeiro pânico, correu até a janela e a abriu, colocando a cabeça para fora e respirando o ar fresco daquele início de manhã. Sentiu a brisa gentil acariciar o seu rosto úmido e o frescor passageiro a fez suspirar fundo. Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali, debruçada na janela e perdida em devaneios sinistros, e somente quando ouviu alguém bater à porta e entrar no quarto que sentiu-se retornar à realidade.

— Olá! — Exclamou uma pequena e muito estranha criatura, e Bulma, a princípio, não encontrou palavras para respondê-la. — Vim ver se estava bem e se precisa de alguma coisa. Ah, e também trouxe algumas roupas. Como nossas espécies são um pouco diferentes, não tinha nada do seu tamanho, por isso, minha mãe costurou essas roupas. Espero que sirvam.

A criatura colocou uma muda de roupas sobre a cama e abriu um sorriso gentil.

— Esta é a sua casa, certo? — Indagou a cientista, aproximando-se da pequena alienígena de feições delicadas.

— Sim. Sou Gure. É um prazer finalmente poder conversar com você, senhorita Bulma. Estávamos todos torcendo pela sua recuperação.

— O prazer é todo meu — Respondeu, sincera, e deu uma olhada nas roupas que Gure trouxera: uma blusa branca e calças compridas cinzentas. — Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade e por me trazer essas roupas. Não vejo a hora de me livrar desse vestido velho.

— Fico contente por ajudar no que puder — A pequena alienígena sorriu ainda mais. — Troque-se e junte-se a nós para o desjejum. Tem alguém que gostaria muito de te conhecer.

Esse alguém que gostaria muito de conhecê-la era Tarble, o irmão mais novo de Vegeta. E ele se parecia bastante com Vegeta, pois tinha o mesmo cabelo preto e arrepiado, os mesmos olhos – que eram determinados e sagazes –, o mesmo queixo pequeno e o nariz pontudo e a mesma pele morena. As semelhanças, contudo, acabavam por aí. Tarble tinha um corpo mais magro e feições que eram mais suaves e gentis, enquanto Vegeta era bem mais rude e agressivo. O jovem saiyajin também era mais calmo – e isso ficava bem nítido ao observar suas ações e ouvir sua voz –, além de aparentar ser bem mais prudente e sensato, ao passo que o seu irmão era movido pelo impulso, agindo, muitas vezes, na exaltação do momento. Ele era também um rapazinho bastante sábio, apesar de não passar de um adolescente, muito observador e cauteloso, e não passou despercebido a Bulma que ele parecia sempre pensar bastante antes de falar alguma coisa a ela.

Também não passou despercebido à cientista os olhares que pena que o jovem saiyajin, vez ou outra, lhe lançava.

~Dragon Ball~

Seis dias depois de Vegeta ter deixado Tech-Tech, Bulma escutou brevemente uma conversa entre o rei Vegeta e Tarble. Pai e filho discutiam sobre o possível paradeiro de Vegeta e se ele tinha realmente conseguido localizar algum saiyajin. O rei resmungou alguma coisa sobre querer muito ter notícias do filho e do andamento da missão quando Tarble, de repente, abriu um sorriso iluminado, pegou as mãos do pai entre as suas e exclamou algo como _"a senhorita Bulma não é a cientista mais inteligente do universo? Talvez ela possa construir algum tipo de aparelho que nos permita conversar com o meu irmão e Kakarotto! Isso também a distrairia um pouco dos problemas que ela vem enfrentando. Com certeza ocuparia a mente dela e a faria pensar menos no... no que aconteceu."_

O rei adorou a ideia e disse que conversaria com Bulma sobre o assunto, e ele conversou mesmo com ela. Bulma fez uma lista das peças que precisaria para construir um comunicador potente o bastante para entrar em contato com Vegeta, e Gure lhe prometeu que se encarregaria de conseguir todo o material requisitado pela cientista.

Naquela mesma noite, Bulma dormiu pensando no príncipe saiyajin, seu coração batendo um pouquinho mais forte sempre que cogitava a possibilidade de poder não só localizá-lo e saber se estava bem, mas também conversar com ele. Entretanto, apesar da ligeira felicidade que a acompanhou até a cama, a cientista foi assombrada por um pesadelo horrendo.

Em seu sonho pavoroso, Vegeta retornava a Tech-Tech com a nave abarrotada de saiyajins e, após comemorar o sucesso daquela arriscada empreitada, virava-se para Bulma e a encarava com asco.

— Para que preciso de uma terráquea inútil ao meu lado agora que estou rodeado de saiyajins? — Perguntava ele, e Bulma, tentando disfarçar o quanto aquilo a ferira, retrucou de imediato:

— Não sou inútil! Sou a pessoa mais inteligente do universo!

— E do que adianta toda a sua inteligência, humana estúpida, quando você não é forte o bastante nem para me dar um filho!?

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Bulma sentia-se pior do que nunca. E, quando Gure surgiu com todos os itens que pedira, lembrou-se do pesadelo que tivera, do olhar torpe de Vegeta e das palavras cruéis direcionadas a ela, e sentiu um pânico avassalador dominar o seu corpo e sua mente.

Inventou uma desculpa qualquer e mentiu dizendo que não era capaz de construir o comunicador.

~Dragon Ball~

Exatamente cinco dias depois de ter mentido sobre o comunicador, Bulma foi surpreendida por um súbito estrondo. Assustada, correu para fora da casa de Gure e, toldando os olhos com as mãos, ergueu o rosto para o céu violeta.

E viu não apenas uma, mas duas naves atravessarem a atmosfera e pousarem num terreno descampado que ficava a algumas dezenas de metros do povoado techtecano.

— Vamos até lá, menina — Ouviu a voz do rei Vegeta e olhou para o lado ao sentir a mão dele em seu cotovelo. — Não está ansiosa para vê-los?

— Claro — Mentiu e tentou sorrir, e o rei estava tão eufórico que nem percebeu que aquele sorriso forçado parecia mais uma careta.

A verdade é que ela estava com medo de encarar Vegeta. Assim como estava com medo de ter aquele pesadelo tornado realidade.


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

*Um problema chamado "mal-entendido" - Parte 3*

Além do seu pai, Vegeta descobriu que mais quatorze saiyajins tinham sido capturados por Freeza e estavam sendo mantidos trancafiados em prisões desde a queda de Vegetasei. Ele não conseguiu nenhum nome nos arquivos acessados no nave do tirano, nenhuma dica de qual seria a possível identidade de cada um daqueles prisioneiros, no entanto, descobriu a localização de onde estavam enclausurados e, de posse da informação, não se permitiu perder mais tempo; juntamente com Raditz e Kakarotto, despediu-se de Piccolo – que, daquele momento em diante, seguiria sozinho até o planeta onde poderia plantar a semente sagrada – e retornou o mais rápido possível ao hangar onde tinha deixado a espaçonave.

O curso foi traçado para o planeta-cárcere mais próximo, KX-04, onde, de acordo com as informações recuperadas do computador de Freeza, seis saiyajins estavam aprisionados. A viagem durou um pouco mais de 30 horas, e cada segundo foi uma agonia para os três, pois era inegável a ansiedade que cada um deles sentia ante o prospecto de encontrarem mais membros da sua raça. Kakarotto, em especial, Vegeta notou – porque aquilo foi algo estranho demais para não se notar –, passou boa parte da viagem em silêncio, provavelmente mergulhado em pensamentos e devaneios.

— Ele acha que nosso pai está vivo — Raditz lhe confessou em determinado momento, sussurrando as palavras para que o irmão caçula não o ouvisse. — Eu tentei dizer a ele para não nutrir esperanças, mas ele... ele é otimista demais para o próprio bem.

— E o que você acha? — Vegeta indagou, avaliando a possibilidade de encontrarem Bardock entre os poucos sobreviventes. — Há alguma chance de...?

— Não — Raditz respondeu antes mesmo de Vegeta concluir a pergunta. — Ele está morto. Eu tenho certeza. Papai e mamãe morreram em Vegetasei.

O príncipe ouviu a resposta em silêncio, meneou a cabeça e não falou mais nada até alcançarem o primeiro destino.

Quando chegaram a KX-04, foram surpreendidos por vários guardas e soldados de Freeza, que ainda nada sabiam sobre a derrocada do vilão.

— Freeza está morto — Bradou Vegeta enquanto expandia o próprio Ki e concentrava uma esfera de energia na palma da mão, o que fez vários soldados congelarem de medo, dezenas de pares de olhos repletos de pavor – e de expectativa – cravados no semblante poderoso do príncipe. — Ele morreu pelas mãos dos saiyajins... e já adianto que este será o mesmo destino daqueles que se meterem no meu caminho. Agora, se quiserem continuar vivos, me digam onde estão os saiyajins que aquele verme maldito escondeu nessa pocilga.

Os prisioneiros estavam sendo mantidos em celas distintas, e Vegeta achou melhor o trio se separar para adiantar o resgate. Assim, sozinho, o príncipe seguiu por vários corredores lúgubres e bem compridos até alcançar o compartimento no qual um dos saiyajins provavelmente estava. Forçou a porta de ferro, quebrando a tranca, e, após um longo suspiro, entrou na cela.

Era um cubículo bastante escuro, e seus olhos demoram a se acostumar com a falta de luz. Também era pequena – muito menor do que a cela onde encontrara seu pai e Bulma – e impossivelmente abafada, não possuindo nenhuma fresta para o exterior, o que impedia a circulação de ar e saturava a atmosfera interna com um mau cheiro pútrido.

Com a respiração presa e a pulsação acelerada, o saiyajin deu alguns curtos passos à frente e parou ao escutar um gemido rouco e o som tilintante de metal.

— Quem está aí?

Uma voz desgastada, velha e assustada perguntou, e Vegeta deu mais um passo à frente, apertando os olhos para conseguir enxergar alguma coisa.

— Sou Vegeta, o seu príncipe. Estou aqui para tirá-lo desse inferno.

Vegeta ouviu o prisioneiro fazer um som estranho – algo entre um engasgo, um soluço e uma risada – e estreitou ainda mais os olhos. Foi capaz de ver alguns contornos na escuridão, e, após vários segundos, conseguiu definir o que seria um homem muito velho e muito magro acorrentado à parede. Por um instante, lembrou-se da condição em que seu pai estava quando o encontrou, e a sensação de _déjà vu_ fez um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

A cena era parecida demais.

E tão horrenda quanto.

— A-Alteza...? — O saiyajin sussurrou num misto de choque e exaltação, e Vegeta, após aproximar-se o suficiente, fechou as mãos entre as correntes e as quebrou sem dificuldade.

— Você está livre — Disse o príncipe.

— Livre?

— Sim, livre. Agora, vamos. Nosso tempo é curto.

O saiyajin, contudo, não parecia ter escutado Vegeta, pois contemplava, maravilhado, os pulsos não mais acorrentados, seus lábios feridos escancarados num sorriso enorme e quase sem dentes.

— Ei! — Vegeta tentou chamar atenção do velho prisioneiro. — Disse que temos qu-

— Obrigado — A fala emocionada fez Vegeta se calar e sustentar o olhar no rosto maltratado do saiyajin. — Eu esperei, esperei muito por esse dia. Às vezes, pensava se meu destino seria morrer como um escravo de Freeza, mas... mas você chegou! Muito obrigado, alteza. Graças a você, morrerei um saiyajin livre.

— Não diga asneiras! Ninguém aqui vai morrer! — Rosnou Vegeta, soando furioso, mas também um pouco aflito. — Se está doente ou ferido, temos condições de ajudá-lo. Apenas aguente firme.

O prisioneiro, contudo, não o respondeu, e o príncipe saiyajin deu dois passos à frente quando viu o corpo do sujeito desfalecer de repente. Agachando-se ao lado dele, percebeu que a pele estava fria ao toque e, ao procurar por uma pulsação, não encontrou nada.

Ele estava morto.

~Dragon Ball~

Dos seis saiyajins mantidos em KX-04, apenas quatro deixaram a prisão com vida. Eles eram todos sujeitos já bem idosos – da mesma idade ou até mesmo mais velhos que o rei Vegeta – e disseram terem sido membros da corte de Vegetasei, no passado. Vegeta não se recordava de nenhum deles, pois suas lembranças da infância eram escassas e enevoadas, entretanto, Raditz se recordava especialmente de um deles: um homem alto, de rosto esquálido e cabelos ralos e grisalhos chamado Tora, que fora um grande amigo do seu pai.

— É verdade que você conheceu o nosso pai? Eram amigos? — Kakarotto logo perguntou, cheio de expectativa. — Sabe se ele também foi feito prisioneiro? Acha que ele tem chance de estar vivo?

— Bardock foi mais do que um amigo para mim. Ele foi um irmão — Respondeu Tora, seus olhos opacos de catarata umedecidos pela emoção do momento e pelo poder que aquelas recordações possuíam. Colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Kakarotto e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso cortês. — Ele morreu com honra.

Kakarotto sorriu de volta, mas Raditz percebeu que aquele fora um sorriso forçado e infeliz, pois aquela não era a resposta que seu irmão tanto queria ouvir.

— Eu devia ter te escutado quando disse que não devia ficar cultivando falsas esperanças — Kakarotto lhe dissera algum tempo depois, os ombros murchos e o semblante cabisbaixo. — Você estava certo, Raditz.

— Acredite quando digo que preferia estar errado — Confessou o mais velho, esfregando o rosto amarrotado pelo cansaço com as mãos. — Eu... eu sinto muito, Kakarotto.

— Tora disse que papai morreu lutando, e que não há honra maior do que morrer num campo de batalha, defendendo o seu povo — Comentou o mais jovem e, após um hiato de silêncio, coçou o queixo. — Hein, Raditz! Por que você acha que Freeza aprisionou esses saiyajins por todos esses anos? O que será que ele pretendia fazer?

— Esses homens que resgatamos — Murmurou Raditz, pensativo. — eram todos saiyajins poderosos, tanto em força física e poder de luta quanto em influência. Todos ocupavam altos cargos na corte de Vegetasei e eram respeitados e admirados pelo povo. Kakarotto, eu não sei ao certo, mas acho que Freeza os capturou e os subjugou apenas por pura vaidade, entende? Para mostrar que podia — Suspirou fundo. — Bem, mas isso é só uma suposição. A verdadeira resposta, contudo, morreu com Freeza.

~Dragon Ball~

O segundo – e último – planeta para o qual os saiyajins seguiram foi KX-22. E KX-22 não era apenas um planeta-cárcere.

Ele era algo muito pior.

Era em KX-22 que havia os maiores depósitos de ferro de todo o Império, e, por causa disso, Freeza transformou aquele planeta numa monstruosa siderúrgica para a produção de chapas de ferro e ligas de aço, usando, como mão de obra, milhares e milhares de prisioneiros de todas as espécies possíveis.

O lugar era um gigantesco caos e quente feito o inferno.

— Vai ser impossível encontrar alguém aqui — Raditz deixou escapar num sopro de ar, seus olhos estupefatos correndo de um lado a outro pela imensidão da fábrica.

Por todos os lados, chaminés compridas se erguiam, cuspindo uma fumaça preta e danosa, fornalhas agigantadas queimavam sem parar, consumindo madeira, ferro e o que mais delas se aproximasse, e alto fornos ardiam incessantemente.

Raditz passou as costas da mão na testa, limpando o suor que já empapava-lhe o rosto, e encarou Vegeta, esperando uma resposta do amigo. Percebeu, entretanto, que o príncipe parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa.

Pela expressão em seu rosto, ele não fazia ideia de como fariam para localizar os saiyajins em meio àquela confusão.

— Esse lugar é enorme — Comentou o soldado, impressionado com o tamanho da usina. — Jamais imaginei que Freeza controlasse algo assim.

— Se pararmos para pensar, — Vegeta falou. — faz sentido. Todas aquelas naves que Bulma construía... o material tinha que sair de algum lugar.

Raditz coçou a cabeça.

— Eu sei, mas sempre imaginei que ele apenas saqueasse civilizações e roubasse tecnologia. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que ele teria a sua própria usina siderúrgica... muito menos que fizesse prisioneiros para usá-los desse jeito. É... ...diferente, eu acho.

Fez uma pausa e observou, por um instante, um grupo de arcosianos passar próximo de onde estavam, as pobres criaturas esforçando-se para carregar uma comprida chapa metálica. Mais ao longe, dezenas de tritekianos e o que Raditz pensou se tratar de saibamans carregavam, nas costas, fardos e mais fardos de minério bruto, os alienígenas se arrastando e quase cedendo ao peso descomunal que eram obrigados a suportar.

A cena fez o peito do saiyajin apertar.

— Vegeta, você acha certo mesmo resgatarmos apenas o nosso povo? Poderíamos ajudar essas pessoas.

— Quando a notícia de que Freeza não mais está no poder se espalhar, — Disse o príncipe, sem encarar Raditz, sua voz séria e dogmática. — as prisões vão ruir por conta própria. Eu entendo que você esteja ansioso, mas temos que ter cuidado. Se espalharmos o fato de que estamos livres de Freeza num lugar como esse, o caos se instalará quase que imediatamente. Ficará impossível sair daqui — Murmurou sem tirar os olhos de uma série de alto fornos que cozinhavam uma massa incandescente. — Temos que encontrar os saiyajins que viemos procurar e dar o fora desse lugar antes que os prisioneiros deem início a uma rebelião.

Raditz bufou de levinho, sentindo-se, ao mesmo tempo, contrariado e obrigado a concordar com o raciocínio de Vegeta.

Aquele lugar era uma bomba-relógio. E era só uma questão de tempo até explodir.

— Muito bem — Disse, por fim. — E como é que vamos fazer para encontrar oito saiyajins sem fazer alarde, chamar atenção ou criar suspeitas?

Vegeta franziu a testa.

— Estou pensando. E você deveria estar pensando também num plano ao invés de ficar se preocupando com coisas que nã-

Um grito alto, agudo e persistente fez Vegeta se calar rapidamente e olhar para trás, na direção do inesperado barulho. Viu uma moça de aparência humana, de cabelo preto, olhos grandes, corpo magro e roupas maltrapilhas, cair de costas no chão enquanto segurava em seus braços algo semelhante a um embrulho.

Um embrulho bastante escandaloso, já que era ele a fonte do barulho tão irritante.

— Por favor, eu imploro! Tenha piedade! Ele é apenas um bebê! — A mulher rogou a uma criatura imensa que parecia algum tipo de crocodilo humanoide.

— Um bebê muito barulhento — Rosnou a criatura ao mesmo tempo que ergueu ameaçadoramente um chicote acima da cabeça. — Se você não conseguir calar essa criança neste segundo, sua terráquea inútil, eu mesmo irei silenciá-la!

O monstro, então, preparou-se para atacar a humana, que chorava e dobrava-se sobre o bebê em seus braços, fazendo o possível para protegê-lo, quando, de repente, Kakarotto se interpôs entre o réptil bípede e a mulher.

— Merda! — Vegeta escutou Raditz xingar ao seu lado. — O que Kakarotto pensa que está fazendo? E como ele foi parar ali? Achei que estivesse aqui conosco...

— Seu irmão é um idiota — Vegeta resmungou ao ver Kakarotto tentar dialogar com o réptil em favor da humana. — Ele vai estragar tudo.

— Já está estragando — Raditz comentou, percebendo que vários alienígenas pararam de trabalhar para assistir ao desenrolar da cena. — Ele está chamando atenção dos outros.

— Então vamos ter que dispersar os curiosos.

O príncipe saiyajin quase rugiu e lançou uma encarada tão feia a um grupo de espectadores que as pobres criaturas saíram correndo. Seguindo o exemplo de Vegeta, Raditz também afugentou mais alguns alienígenas e, quando se aproximou o suficiente de onde Kakarotto estava, percebeu que o enorme crocodilo humanoide estava caído no chão, inconsciente.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Perguntou o mais velho ao irmão. — O plano era "não chamar atenção", Kakarotto!

— Ah, desculpe, mas... esse cara não estava querendo cooperar — Kakarotto tentou se desculpar, não gostando nem um pouco dos olhares recriminadores que tanto o seu irmão quanto Vegeta lhe lançavam. — Ele queria atacar essa moça e o bebê. Eu não podia ficar de braços cruzados.

Vegeta rolou os olhos e pinçou a curva do nariz e, depois, fitou a mulher, que ainda estava ajoelhada no chão, encarando os saiyajins com olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente entreaberta.

Nos braços dela, o bebê continuava a gritar.

— Numa coisa eu tenho que concordar com aquela besta — Murmurou o príncipe, olhando de canto para o crocodilo nocauteado. — Essa criança é muito barulhenta. Não consegue fazê-la ficar quieta?

— Vegeta, não seja tão mal-educado — Kakarotto murmurou e caminhou até a humana, ajudando-a a ficar de pé. — Não ligue para o meu amigo. Ele não tem muito jeito com pessoas.

— Eu também não sou seu amigo — Vegeta retrucou de imediato, e Raditz foi obrigado a abafar uma risada.

— Você salvou a minha vida — A moça, então, saiu daquele estado de estupor e conseguiu falar, seus olhos grudados em Kakarotto. — M-Muito, muito obrigada pelo que você fez. Tem minha eterna gratidão!

As bochechas do jovem saiyajin coraram de vergonha.

— Não precisa agradecer por isso — Ele balbuciou, sem graça. — Espero que você e o seu filho estejam bem.

— Hum? Meu filho? — Indagou ela, confusa, e, de repente, olhou para o bebê choroso em seus braços. — Ah! O Gohan não é meu filho.

— E onde estão os pais dele? — Raditz perguntou, aproximando-se do irmão e da humana. Deu uma boa olhada na criança, que já tinha o rosto todo vermelho de tanto que chorava, e tornou a falar: — Vai ver que é por isso que está chorando tanto. Porque precisa dos pais.

O rosto da humana foi assolado por uma tristeza repentina, e ela apertou ainda mais o bebê contra o peito.

— Os pais de Gohan estão mortos. Já faz algum tempo que estou cuidando dele — Ela balançou o pequeno Gohan nos braços e ergueu um pouco o rosto, dando uma boa olhada nos saiyajins, como se avaliando cada um deles. Mordeu o lábio inferior e inspirou fundo. — Mas não é por isso que ele está chorando. Eu não sei se deveria mostrar isso a vocês, mas... mas vocês são saiyajins e acho que entenderiam. Além disso, acabaram de salvar a minha vida, então creio que não faria mal...

— Do que você está falando? — Vegeta disparou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e fitando-a com suspeita.

— Sobre isso — A mulher ajeitou a criança no colo e, após olhar ao redor, como se para ter certeza de que ninguém mais os observava, e guiar os saiyajins até um canto mais afastado e escondido, afrouxou um pouco a roupinha que o bebê usava. No mesmo instante, um rabo peludo e marrom escapou pelo espaço da roupa e o choro cessou, sendo substituído por pequenos soluços de alívio.

Os três saiyajins ficaram subitamente emudecidos.

— Ele fica muito incomodado com a cauda presa, mas é necessário que ela fique bem escondida. Os guardas não podem descobrir que ele é um saiyajin.

Raditz estreitou os olhos.

— Por que não?

— Os guardas de Freeza nos tratam feito lixo, mas com os saiyajins... …com os saiyajins é diferente.

— Diferente? Diferente como? — Inquiriu Kakarotto, e a moça exalou um sopro de ar.

— Os guardas são mais cruéis com os saiyajins. Muito mais cruéis. Por isso não posso deixar que descubram sobre Gohan, pois o maltratariam muito. Eu prometi à mãe dele que cuidaria do bebê como se fosse meu.

Vegeta observou o bebê por algum tempo e, em seguida, sustentou o olhar no rosto sujo da humana.

— É por isso que os pais dele estão mortos? Os guardas de Freeza os mataram?

A moça fez que não.

— O pai dele, Parsla, morreu num acidente um pouco antes de Gohan nascer. O piso de uma das plataformas cedeu e ele caiu num caldeirão de ferro fundido.

Raditz e Kakarotto estremeceram ao ouvirem sobre a morte horrenda de Parsla, e Vegeta desviou o rosto e olhou na direção de um dos caldeirões. Tentou supor a temperatura necessária para se cozinhar aquela massa de ferro – 1.400ºC? 1.500ºC? – e foi obrigado a lutar contra um arrepio ao imaginar a cena.

Certamente uma morte bastante desagradável.

— A mãe dele, ao contrário do que vocês estão pensando, não era saiyajin. Honey era uma terráquea, assim como eu — A moça continuou a falar, e as palavras dela fizeram Vegeta arquear as sobrancelhas em surpresa e trocar um olhar entendedor com Raditz. — A gravidez foi uma surpresa para ela e também foi bastante difícil e exigiu muito do seu corpo. Ela morreu no parto.

A humana falou mais coisas, inúmeras coisas; para Vegeta, no entanto, todas as palavras que saíram da boca dela pararam de fazer sentido após ser-lhe revelado o destino da mãe do bebê. Foi impossível para o príncipe, naquele momento, não pensar em Bulma, em Trunks e em Honey, uma mulher que ele não conhecia, mas que morrera ao dar a luz a uma criança que era metade saiyajin.

Perguntou-se mentalmente se seria esse o destino de Bulma caso não tivesse perdido o filho e sentiu a boca secar.

— Ei, Vegeta.

O príncipe foi arrastado de volta à realidade ao sentir a mão de Raditz em seu ombro e buscou os olhos do amigo.

— Vegeta, — O soldado prosseguiu. — você não ouviu o que a senhorita Chichi disse?

— Chichi? — Ele fraziu a testa. — Quem é Chichi?

Raditz lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado e questionador.

— É o nome da moça com quem estivemos conversando até agora. Você não estava prestando atenção?

— Eu... eu — Hesitou e sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, tentando afastar os pensamentos de Bulma e Trunks de sua cabeça. — Acho que não.

— Hn, bem... ela vai nos levar até os outros saiyajins. Então, vamos logo. Quanto antes sairmos desse lugar, melhor pra gente!

~Dragon Ball~

Num total, foram resgatados nove saiyajins – quatro em KX-04 e cinco em KX-22 –, dezesseis terráqueos e um bebê híbrido. A nave que outrora pertencera ao esquadrão Ginyu não teve condições de comportar a todos, então foi necessário a apropriação de uma outra espaçonave. Raditz, que estava mais familiarizado com os controles da nave de Ginyu, seguiu com ela, enquanto Borgos, um dos saiyajins resgatados, e que, por sinal, tinha bastante facilidade com pilotar veículos espaciais, pois fora, no passado, o comandante da força aeroespacial de Vegetasei, foi o responsável por conduzir a espaçonave recém-roubada.

O curso para Tech-Tech foi traçado, e a viagem de volta durou exaustivos três dias e meio.

No primeiro dia, Vegeta estava tão cansado que, assim que se certificou de que tudo estava bem, dormiu por onze horas seguidas, mal se mexendo sobre o catre no qual estava deitado. No segundo dia, entretanto, não conseguiu dormir quase nada, pois foi assombrado por pesadelos diversos. Em um deles, o saiyajin via-se chegando à prisão onde Bulma e o rei estiveram trancafiados, apenas para encontrar uma cela vazia, mas toda suja de sangue.

— Chegou tarde demais, macaquinho — Ouviu a voz de Freeza, embora não conseguisse ver o maldito. — Eu já me livrei da sua cientista terráquea.

A voz sibilante e maldosa ficou suspensa no ar, e Vegeta apertou as mãos ao lado do corpo e reprimiu um grito de ódio, horror e dor, seus dentes rangendo tanto que estavam a ponto de trincar. E então, aquela voz peçonhenta começou a mudar, e Vegeta percebeu que não era mais Freeza quem lhe falava, mas Zarbon:

— Deve ser mesmo muito frustrante, não é? Ter poder suficiente para destruir Freeza e seu império, mas não para conseguir salvar aqueles que lhes são... ...queridos.

Vegeta acordou molhado de suor, com um grito preso na garganta e uma dor indescritível varando o seu peito. Demorou a voltar a pegar no sono, mas, quando tornou a adormecer, sonhou com Bulma. Dessa vez, ela estava bem viva – e bem grávida, também, a julgar pelo tamanho da barriga – e gritava, rugia e chorava, agonizando nos braços de Vegeta enquanto dava a luz a Trunks. Quando o choro de bebê eclodiu no ar, os gritos de Bulma finalmente cessaram, bem como as batidas do seu coração.

Vegeta acordou sentindo-se sufocado e decidiu que não mais dormiria até chegarem a Tech-Tech.

A lembrança de uma Bulma morta em seus braços e do choro agonizante de um bebê que jamais teria a oportunidade de conhecer a mãe o acompanharam até o fim da viagem.

~Dragon Ball~

Bulma observou, a uma certa distância, as duas naves pousarem num terreno descampado de Tech-Tech e suas respectivas rampas serem baixadas. Olhou para o chão por um instante e pressionou a mão sobre o coração palpitante. Estava um pouco nervosa – além de bastante apreensiva – com a possibilidade de rever Vegeta, e seu corpo inteiro sofria com aquela intensa ansiedade: a boca estava seca; as pernas, bambas; o estômago se revolvia em inúmeros nós; e a respiração, vez ou outra, ficava laboriosa, pois o ar parecia lhe faltar. Quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, ergueu o rosto e deparou-se com uma pequena multidão de techtecanos, saiyajins e o que pareciam ser terráqueos concentrados na frente das espaçonaves.

Temerosa de se aproximar, permaneceu onde estava e esticou um pouco o pescoço para procurar por Vegeta. Não tardou a encontrá-lo, pois logo reconheceu o cabelo preto e arrepiado, agitado pela leve brisa, o rosto moreno e suado – e muito cansado – brilhando sob o sol forte e os músculos bem definidos, que, por algum motivo, pareciam estar sempre tensos, como se fossem obrigados a suportar o peso do universo. Observou enquanto ele trocava algumas palavras com o rei Vegeta e mais alguns sujeitos que eram, sem sombra de dúvida, saiyajins, pois, apesar da magreza exagerada e dos óbvios sinais de maus-tratos, ainda assim carregavam o mesmo porte guerreiro que só os saiyajins possuíam.

Viu quando ele deu as costas ao grupo e se afastou um pouco, indo ter com Raditz, Tarble e mais um outro rapaz, que Bulma julgou se tratar de Kakarotto. E então, de repente, prendeu a respiração quando Vegeta desviou o rosto dos outros saiyajins e ergueu o olhar, fitando-a de volta com uma intensidade desconcertante. As feições dele estavam marcadas pela seriedade e pela exaustão da viagem, ela logo notou, com os lábios unidos numa linha dura, a testa enrugada e os olhos severos, e a cientista pensou, por um breve momento, que aquela sisudez iria evaporar, que os olhos dele perderiam a frieza e que os lábios se contorceriam num sorriso petulante e vitorioso, porém seguro e cheio de promessas de que, dali em diante, tudo ficaria bem.

Por um breve instante, pensou que estivera se comportando feito uma tola e que passara todos aqueles dias preocupando-se à toa com o que aconteceria quando Vegeta retornasse.

Por um breve instante, pensou que nada tinha a temer.

E então, aquele breve instante não só chegou ao fim, como foi estilhaçado bem diante dos seus olhos, pois o rosto de Vegeta, ao contrário do que Bulma imaginara, não se iluminou ao vê-la. Seus olhos não se suavizaram. Seus lábios não esboçaram o menor sorriso. Ao invés disso, o príncipe saiyajin franziu ainda mais o cenho e desviou o rosto, evitando os olhos dela.

Ignorando-a completamente.

E aquilo, aquilo espalhou uma sensação tão ruim pelo corpo de Bulma que foi como se o sangue gelasse em suas veias e o chão ruísse sob seus pés.

Aquilo bastou para confirmar que os seus maiores temores estavam certos, pois, uma fração de segundo antes de Vegeta virar o rosto e ignorá-la, ela viu um lampejo de vergonha transpassar aqueles olhos escuros.

E Bulma sabia qual era o motivo daquela vergonha: era ela. Tinha de ser ela. E por que não seria? Até ela sentia vergonha de si mesma e da debilidade do seu próprio corpo, então, por que Vegeta não poderia sentir o mesmo?

Com o pensamento em mente e um peso no coração, a cientista deu as costas a todos, retornou à casa de Gure e se trancou no quarto.

~Dragon Ball~

Naquele dia e no seguinte, Bulma evitou Vegeta – e Raditz, Tarble, Gure e o rei Vegeta – o máximo que pôde, inventando sempre alguma desculpa quando batiam-lhe à porta e lhe procuravam. Não conseguiu, todavia, evitar Kakarotto, o irmão de Raditz, pois o jovem saiyajin, além de extremamente persistente, também não tinha o menor senso de convivência social e não era capaz de perceber que Bulma não queria ser incomodada.

— Ei! Estão todos perguntando sobre você — O rapaz disse ao entrar no quarto e sobressaltando Bulma, que estava deitada na cama. — Você não está doente, está? Desde ontem que não sai desse quarto... ...espero que não seja nada grave.

— Eu estou bem — Ela sussurrou, sem vontade alguma de conversar. — Você é Kakarotto, não é? O que quer?

Ele coçou a nuca, meio sem jeito, e se aproximou, sentando-se na beirada da cama, e foi aí que Bulma percebeu que ele carregava algo no braço.

— Por acaso isso é um bebê? — Perguntou, espantada e curiosa, e Kakarotto fez que sim.

— Esse é o Gohan. Estou tomando conta dele para a Chichi. Ela está ocupada cozinhando pra gente e não pode cuidar dele. Ela também disse que Gohan gostou de mim, por isso me pediu para ficar com ele por um tempo.

Bulma anuiu e fitou o bebê, que parecia bem à vontade nos braços do saiyajin.

— A mãe dele era uma terráquea assim como você, e o pai era um saiyajin chamado Parsla.

Bulma engoliu em seco.

— Parece com você e Vegeta, não acha? Claro, eles estão mortos... e essa parte não parece tanto assim, mas... acho que você me entendeu, não entendeu?

Ela não o respondeu. Na verdade, mal prestou atenção no que ele disse, pois estava completamente focada na criança que dormia um sono profundo nos braços de Kakarotto.

— Quer segurá-lo, Bulma?

— O quê?

— Quer segurá-lo um pouco? — Perguntou ele, inocentemente, e Bulma hesitou por um segundo ou dois.

No final, fez que não com a cabeça.

— Ah, está bem — O saiyajin tartamudeou alguma coisa, até que, num instante, seus olhos se iluminaram, como se de repente se lembrasse de algo. Encarou a cientista com um sorriso no rosto. — O pai de Chichi, o senhor Cutelo, tem essa ideia de que poderia partir com os outros terráqueos e procurar um novo planeta para habitar... por isso ele queria saber se você poderia dar uma olhada numa das naves, sabe? Ver se elas estão funcionando direito, se ainda têm combustível suficiente para uma longa viagem e tudo o mais.

— Os terráqueos estão indo embora?

— Gure e os outros techtecanos estão sendo muito gentis com todos, mas o senhor Cutelo não quer abusar muito da hospitalidade deles e pretende partir assim que possível. Então, o que diz? Pode ajudá-los? Vai dar uma olhada nas naves?

Ela pensou um pouco e logo meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

— Claro. Vou apenas lavar o rosto.

~Dragon Ball~

Bulma gastou quatro dias avaliando as duas naves. Nenhuma delas estava muito avariada e nem precisava de grandes reparos, mas a cientista fez vários _upgrades_ nos dois veículos, aumentando a potência dos motores e a eficiência dos amortecedores inerciais, bem como a eficácia dos sistemas de propulsão e combustão. Após concluir tudo, guardou as dezenas de ferramentas numa maleta, limpou as mãos sujas de graxa na lateral da calça e estava prestes a deixar a nave e ir direto para o banheiro tomar um bom banho quando viu que Vegeta estava parado na frente da abertura da espaçonave, os braços cruzados e a testa franzida.

Bulma parou de súbito ao vê-lo e respirou fundo.

Era a primeira vez que se encontrava cara-a-cara com ele desde que retornara da missão de resgate.

— Vegeta — Ela murmurou, fazendo o possível para não encará-lo. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Queria falar com você — Disse o saiyajin, a voz rouca e áspera.

Bulma assentiu em silêncio, os olhos fixos em tudo, menos nos dele.

— Já terminou de reparar esta nave?

Ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de corrigi-lo e dizer a ele que não tinha reparado nada, apenas feito algumas modificações, no entanto, apenas respondeu que sim.

Quanto antes a terminasse aquela conversa, melhor.

— As duas naves estão prontas. Já terminei o serviço.

— Ótimo — Respondeu ele, não com rispidez, mas com algo que era muito pior.

Frieza e indiferença.

— Os terráqueos partirão amanhã mesmo. Eles levarão esta nave aqui e deixarão a outra para nós.

— Amanhã? — Perguntou a cientista, surpresa. — Acho muito cedo, considerando que ainda vou precisar ensinar a pelo menos dois deles os comandos básicos da espaçonave, o que com certeza levará mais de um dia.

— Isso não será necessário.

— Por que diz isso?

Vegeta, então, ergueu o rosto e sustentou o olhar no dela pela primeira vez em dias. Quando falou, sua voz, suas palavras e o significado que elas carregavam atingiram Bulma como um soco na boca do estômago.

— Eu disse a Cutelo que você iria acompanhá-los. Você irá partir com os outros terráqueos, Bulma. Será bom para você ficar com gente da sua mesma espécie.

Se ela estivesse pensando com clareza, certamente teria respondido algo como _"e desde quando você toma decisões por mim?"_ ou _"onde está escrito que você tem algum direito de mandar na minha vida?"_ ou _"vai se ferrar, Vegeta! Eu faço o que bem entender!"_ ou apenas colocado as mãos nos quadris e dado algumas boas risadas da cara dele. Entretanto, Bulma não estava pensando com clareza naquele momento – e nem agindo como normalmente agia –, pois sua mente tinha sido consumida pela culpa, pela vergonha e pelo medo, e, apesar de Porunga ter curado o seu corpo, sua alma sofria com uma doença que apenas piorava a cada dia. Por isso, ela apenas virou o rosto para que ele não visse a dor que aquilo lhe causara e respondeu:

— Está bem.

E, sem ao menos se despedir, passou pelo saiyajin e se foi.

~Dragon Ball~

O rei Vegeta sabia que havia algo muito estranho acontecendo entre o seu filho e Bulma. No começo, quando Vegeta tinha partido de Tech-Tech para procurar pelos outros saiyajins, não passara nem um pouco despercebido ao rei como Bulma optou por se manter sempre muito distante, calada e preferindo a solidão à companhia dos demais. Ele respeitou o isolamento dela, pois achou que a terráquea realmente precisava de um tempo a sós para lidar com o que tinha acontecido e prantear a perda do bebê. Todavia, quando Vegeta retornou de viagem, Bulma se isolou ainda mais, evitando qualquer tipo de contato com... bem... com qualquer pessoa. Depois, quando Cutelo pediu a ajuda da cientista com o reparo das espaçonaves, a moça praticamente se trancafiou dentro das naves e deixou-se perder no trabalho.

Ele não a viu por dias, até que, de repente, ela o procurou, e o rei percebeu que havia um vazio assustador naqueles belos olhos azuis dela.

Nesse dia, ela o procurou para se despedir.

" _Vou partir com os outros"_ , foi o que ela disse, e aquilo pegou o rei tão desprevenido que ele nem soube o que falar. _"Foi um grande prazer te conhecer. Espero que fique bem."_

Quando ele finalmente recuperou a capacidade de falar, perguntou a ela o que tinha acontecido e por que tinha tomado tal decisão. E tudo o que Bulma respondeu foi que tinha conversado com Vegeta e os dois concordaram que seria melhor ela permanecer com membros da sua própria espécie.

Ele tentou arrazoar com a cientista, saber o que estava acontecendo e porque os dois tinham concordado com uma ideia que, do seu ponto de vista, não fazia o menor sentido, e tudo o que Bulma fez foi fitá-lo com olhos marejados e suplicantes. _"Por favor, entenda,"_ foi o que ela disse, controlando-se para não desabar ali mesmo _"eu não consigo suportar a forma como ele me olha. Ele tem vergonha de mim... e o pior de tudo é que não posso culpá-lo por isso. Vegeta tem todo o direito de se sentir assim porque eu falhei com ele."_

Ao invés da resposta oferecida ter esclarecido as dúvidas do rei, ela o confundiu ainda mais, pois ele duvidava que Vegeta sentia-se assim em relação a Bulma. Se fosse esse o caso, o seu filho jamais teria mostrado toda a preocupação que mostrou pela humana, muito menos teria pedido a Porunga que a ajudasse na recuperação. Havia algo ali que não fazia sentido, e o velho saiyajin estava bastante disposto a descobrir o que de fato acontecera. E, se ele não conseguira respostas claras o bastante com Bulma, ele iria consegui-las com Vegeta.

~Dragon Ball~

O rei encontrou Vegeta do outro lado do planeta.

O príncipe parecia estar lutando sozinho num planalto que era completamente deserto e desprovido de qualquer tipo de vida.

Ou melhor, ele parecia estar destruindo tudo o que havia ao seu redor.

— O que deu em você? — Perguntou assim que o filho terminou de lançar uma série de esferas de energia contra um paredão rochoso, transformando tudo em pó. — Ficou louco, meu filho?

— O que está fazendo aqui? Como me achou? — O saiyajin ralhou, sem fôlego, olhando para o pai por cima do ombro.

— Estou procurando por você há horas. Precisei pedir a Tarble para localizar o seu Ki.

— Se eu quisesse que me encontrassem, não teria vindo até aqui! — Ele rosnou e atacou outra formação rochosa, transformando tudo em minúsculos fragmentos. — Vá embora!

O rei suspirou fundo.

— Por que está fazendo isso? Por acaso... esse seu comportamento irracional teria alguma coisa a ver com o fato de Bulma estar partindo com os outros terráqueos? — Perguntou e viu Vegeta se retesar todo.

Pelo visto, estava no caminho certo.

— Ela disse que foi ideia sua.

— E foi. Será melhor para ela desse jeito — Respondeu Vegeta, e o rei notou algo estranho na voz do filho.

— Tem certeza? Me parece estranho que, depois de tudo o que você fez para encontrá-la, você a mande embora da sua vida — Disse com suavidade e olhou para o céu quando uma nuvem cinzenta bloqueou o sol, fazendo com que um sombra caísse sobre os dois. Quando voltou a encarar o filho, percebeu que os ombros de Vegeta estavam trêmulos. — Filho, eu não sei direito o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, mas, se aceita um conselho, eu acho q-

— Eu passei anos sem precisar dos seus malditos conselhos! — Vegeta virou-se para o pai e ralhou, enraivecido. — Não é agora que vou precisar deles!

O rei arregalou os olhos e empalideceu, e Vegeta, ao ver a tristeza e o choque tão nitidamente estampados no rosto do pai, arrependeu-se na mesma hora do que falara.

Abatido e envergonhado, abaixou o rosto e pregou os olhos no chão.

— Sinto muito — Fez questão de se desculpar, pois seu pai – seu rei – não merecia escutar aquilo. — Sinto muito, passei dos limites com o senhor. Eu... — Ele, então, hesitou e esfregou a mão no rosto suado. — É que... você não entende. Jamais entenderia.

— E vou continuar sem entender se você não me explicar o que está havendo. Apenas... apenas tente. O que aconteceu, Vegeta?

O príncipe levou vários minutos para conseguir vencer o bloqueio que formara-se em sua garganta e que impedia as palavras de ganharem vazão.

— Eu não consigo mais. Não consigo encará-la — Confessou, e o rei, por um instante, pensou se Bulma estava mesmo dizendo a verdade quando afirmou que Vegeta se envergonhava dela.

O mero pensamento o assustou.

— Por que diz isso?

Foram mais vários minutos até Vegeta conseguir falar de novo, e o velho saiyajin lembrou que, certa vez, Bulma descrevera o príncipe saiyajin como sendo emocionalmente constipado. E, ao ver o filho naquela situação, não fazendo a menor ideia de como lidar com seus sentimentos e expressá-los, foi obrigado a concordar com a cientista.

— Eu me pergunto do que adianta — O rapaz falou, de repente, e o rei franziu a testa, confuso. — Eu me transformei no guerreiro legendário. Lutei contra Freeza de igual para igual. Eu ajudei a destruí-lo! E do que tudo isso adiantou? De que adiantou tanto poder? Eu não fui rápido o bastante e, se não fosse pela interferência de um dragão mágico, Bulma teria perdido mais que o bebê. Ela teria morrido.

— Vegeta — O rei falou, pausadamente, e lançou ao filho uma olhar repleto de incredulidade e angústia. — Você não está se culpando pelo que aconteceu a ela, está?

O saiyajin socou o chão, o impacto sendo forte o bastante para abrir uma cratera de metros de diâmetro sob o seu punho cerrado.

— Claro que estou! E ela também está! Bulma mal consegue olhar para mim e, quando olha, há apenas recriminação e julgamento nos olhos dela.

— Você está errado! — Exclamou o rei, horrorizado agora que compreendia o que acontecera entre os dois. — Pelos deuses, meu filho, você está tão errado. O que quer que você acha que viu... o que quer que esteja pensando, você está errado. Se equivocou. Vocês dois... como podem os dois serem tão orgulhosos a esse ponto? Aposto que nem conversaram um com o outro direito e já tiraram conclusões precipitadas.

— Do que está falando?

— Ela não te culpa, Vegeta. Nunca te culpou. Muito pelo contrário. Ela acha que você a culpou pelo que aconteceu.

As palavras do pai deixaram o príncipe aturdido.

— Que eu a culpei? — Falou ele, descrente e, até mesmo, ultrajado com a ideia. — Por que diabos eu a culparia? Que maldita culpa ela carrega nessa história?

— Ela acha que você a culpa por perder Trunks. Ela acha que é fraca, por isso sente vergonha... não de você, mas dela mesma. Vegeta, meu filho, essa recriminação que você viu nos olhos dela não é direcionada a você, e sim a ela mesma. Bulma acha que fracassou com você.

Vegeta demorou até processar tudo o que pai lhe dissera e, quando abriu a boca para falar, ouviu um barulho que era estranho, baixo e muito distante e olhou para trás.

Olhou para o horizonte e viu, ao longe, um pontinho minúsculo cortar o céu, subindo e subindo e subindo até se perder de vista.

Não teve dúvidas de que aquele minúsculo pontinho era a nave dos terráqueos.

Também não teve dúvidas de que era Bulma quem a pilotava, indo embora de vez da vida de Vegeta pensando que ele a condenava por algo que não era, nem de longe, culpa dela. E nem dele.

Agora, contudo, já era tarde demais.


	27. Capítulo 27

N/A: Gente boa, este é o último capítulo da fic! Pois é, galera, chegamos ao fim da saga! rsrsrs Ainda tenho um epílogo programado, que devo postar nesse fim de semana mesmo, beleza? No mais, só tenho a agradecer a todos que acompanharam a história. Sei que tem gente aí que a acompanha desde quando comecei a postar a primeira versão da fic, lá em 2012, e que, até hoje, não tinha desistido de mim! Então, muito obrigado, galera! You rock!

No mais, um beijo e um queijo e nos vemos no epílogo!

Capítulo 27

*Não me deixe ir embora de novo*

Um ano depois...

Vegeta andou devagar por uma estrada de terra batida que ficava apenas um pouco distante do centro da colônia terráquea, a cabeça sempre baixa e os olhos cravados no chão seco e empoeirado. Em certo momento, após passar por algumas pequenas casas de pedra com telhado de sapê, parou de súbito e tirou um pequeno papel do bolso traseiro do seu uniforme. Leu e releu o seu conteúdo e, depois de exalar um forte sopro de ar, xingou em voz alta.

Por todos os deuses que regiam o universo! Como ele se sentia idiota por ter que fazer o que estava na iminência de fazer.

Não guardou o papel de volta no bolso, mas o amassou entre os dedos ao seguir andando pelo caminho. Passou por uma pequena horta, por uma estufa para plantas e por algo que se assemelhava a um cercado para animais e só tornou a parar ao alcançar a porta de madeira de uma casa que, tal como as demais que haviam espalhadas pela pequena colônia organizada pelos terráqueos, também era toda feita de pedra e coberta com sapê, com a diferença de ser bem maior que as outras. Olhou ao redor e apertou ainda mais o papel na mão.

Pela descrição do lugar, era exatamente ali onde encontraria o que estava procurando.

Ou melhor, quem ele estava procurando.

Bulma.

Pensar na cientista e no fato de estar prestes a revê-la após tanto tempo sem ter notícias da terráquea o assustou um pouco e quase o fez dar meia-volta, retornar à nave e deixar aquele planeta para todo o sempre. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da última vez que vira Bulma, da palidez anormal que marcara aquele rosto que geralmente estava sempre corado, da derrota que tomara conta do semblante dela e do vazio estranho que consumira os belos olhos azuis da cientista. Lembrava-se – e como podia não se lembrar – da agonia que foi vê-la partir junto com os outros terráqueos, por sugestão dele, da decisão – orgulhosa, estúpida e covarde – de não ir atrás dela para tentar consertar o mal-entendido que os afastara tanto e da desesperança que o acompanhou nos dias que se seguiram à partida dela.

Uma desesperança que o acompanhava até então.

Agora, saber que em breve a reencontraria o fazia se sentir estranho – todo ansioso e inquieto – contudo, apesar do desconforto que a situação lhe causava, apesar da respiração que, de repente, tornara-se errática e apesar do frio que crescia em seu estômago – tentando se espalhar por todo o seu corpo –, Vegeta não deu meia-volta. Não retornou à nave. Não deixou aquele planeta. Ao invés disso, ficou parado na frente da porta daquela casa, de quando em quando desamassando o papel e lendo-o pelo que já deveria ser a trigésima vez apenas naquele dia.

— Yamcha, eu acho que isso não daria certo.

Prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a voz familiar de Bulma e apoiou o corpo na porta de madeira, que não estava trancada e se moveu um centímetro ou dois sob o peso do saiyajin. Empurrou vagarosamente a porta e, sem fazer barulho, entrou na casa.

Era um lugar bem espaçoso, ele logo notou, mas incrivelmente bagunçado e foi impossível não ser remetido à época em que costumava procurar por Bulma no laboratório do complexo científico localizado em Beliza. Viu uma infinidade de aparatos tecnológicos espalhados pelo chão e sobre uma ampla mesa de madeira que havia no meio do salão, porém, ao contrário do que esperava, não viu nem sinal da humana.

Podia jurar que ela estaria ali, ainda mais depois de ter certeza de que fora a voz dela que ouvira.

— Mas, Bulma! Por que não?

Uma outra voz reverberou pelas paredes de pedra – uma voz masculina, fato que fez Vegeta estreitar um pouco os olhos e apertar ainda mais os dedos contra o pedaço de papel em sua mão –, e o saiyajin ziguezagueou pela bagunça daquele salão e seguiu por um estreito corredor em direção às vozes.

— Nós nos damos tão bem, gatinha... Por que não nos dá uma chance?

— Olha, Yamcha, eu... eu... Ai, você é um rapaz tão bom e não está errado quando diz que nos damos bem, mas é que eu não sinto que estou pronta para um relacionamento. Não agora.

A voz dela ficou mais alta – mais próxima – e Vegeta parou assim que alcançou a entrada de um cômodo que era tão bagunçado quanto o salão que vira há pouco, cheio de parafernálias, ferramentas e apetrechos espalhados pelo chão e sobre os poucos móveis: uma mesa, uma cadeira e um catre estreito, tudo feito de madeira. Bulma estava ali, sentada sobre a cama pobre e desconfortável, os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e a cabeça baixa, provavelmente não querendo encarar o rapaz que se encontrava ali com ela, um humano alto, de cabelo vasto e escuro e um rosto quadrado marcado por cicatrizes.

Os dois estavam completamente alheios à presença do saiyajin.

— Isso é por causa daquele cara, não é? Aquele que te deu o fora.

O humano falou, e Vegeta notou muito bem a acusação presente no tom de voz dele.

— Já faz um ano, Bulma. Não acha que já está na hora de superar o que aconteceu?

— Você sabe que não gosto de falar sobre isso.

Ela pediu com uma voz pequena e sofrida, e Vegeta viu os ombros dela estremecerem. O humano, entretanto, não era tão atento quanto o saiyajin, pois não notou o desconforto dela perante aquele assunto e logo prosseguiu:

— Não sei porque você ainda fica pensando naquele babaca. Sério, Bulma? Ele te abandonou depois do inferno pelo qual você passou. Que tipo de gente faz isso?

— Não deveria falar assim dele — Retrucou ela, subitamente zangada. — É por causa dele que não vivemos mais sob o domínio de Freeza. Além do mais... ele... …ele teve seus motivos para fazer o que fez. No final, foi a decisão certa.

— Que devemos nossa liberdade a ele e aos outros saiyajins, não tenho dúvida. Só não acho certo você defendê-lo desse jeito. Muito menos ficar desperdiçando sua vida por causa daquele idiota. O que passou, passou. E pronto!

— Yamcha, será que podemos mudar de assunto? Não quero mais falar sobre o Vegeta e nem sobre o que aconteceu — Ela suspirou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. — Quer saber? Acho melhor você ir embora. Quero ficar sozinha.

Naquele instante, Vegeta decidiu que já tinha escutado o suficiente. Viu o outro terráqueo abrir a boca – provavelmente para prosseguir com aquela discussão sem fundamentos que só estava servindo para deixar Bulma mais alterada e mais chateada –, no entanto, antes que o humano tivesse a chance de falar mais asneiras, o saiyajin entrou no cômodo e fez sua presença percebida.

— Você por acaso é surdo, inseto? — Rosnou para o humano, que, agora, o observava com olhos enormes e temerosos. — Ela disse pra você ir embora.

Ninguém falou nada após o comando rude de Vegeta, e o príncipe saiyajin sentiu-se mergulhar num silêncio que era bastante desagradável. Incomodado, fez um gesto ríspido com a cabeça e tornou a dizer:

— Saia daqui, verme.

O terráqueo murmurou alguma coisa que Vegeta não fez questão alguma de tentar entender e desapareceu da vista do príncipe, deixando-o a sós com Bulma, que, por sua vez, parecia estar em choque desde que vira o saiyajin chegar.

— Vegeta — Murmurou ela, incerta, a voz trêmula e baixa.

Ele não disse nada e nem tentou se aproximar, mas sustentou o olhar no dela, seus olhos escuros fixos no rosto pálido e assustado de Bulma.

— Já faz... já faz um tempo — Disse ela, levantando-se e caminhando devagar até o príncipe, que parecia ter os pés pregados no chão. — Você parece bem — Comentou enquanto o fitava e, logo em seguida, se calou e esperou por uma resposta dele.

Uma resposta que só obteve após um longo período de silêncio.

— Você também parece bem, Bulma — Por um momento, Vegeta teve a impressão de que uma parede de concreto se erguera em sua garganta e, quando falou, as palavras soaram fracas e falhadas. — Seu cabelo está diferente.

O comentário a fez enrubescer um pouco e levar as mãos ao cabelo, massageando as mechas recém-cortadas.

— O verão por aqui é bem quente – bem mais do que eu estava acostumada –, por isso achei melhor cortar o cabelo. Sinto-me mais confortável assim — Explicou ela, e Vegeta meneou a cabeça, mostrando que a escutava. — Então, não leve a mal a pergunta, mas... o que está fazendo aqui? Já faz tanto tempo e... e eu não esperava te ver... poxa! É uma surpresa te ver assim tão de repente. O que houve? Espero que estejam todos bem.

Quando ele hesitou em respondê-la, Bulma se aproximou mais, parando a menos de um passo de distância dele. Nesse momento, Vegeta ergueu o braço e estendeu-lhe o papel amassado.

— O que é isso?

— É de Tarble. Ele me pediu para te entregar.

A resposta oferecida por Vegeta foi um resmungo, e Bulma, curiosíssima, pegou o papel amassado.

— De Tarble? Sério? — Ela o leu rapidamente e abriu um sorriso enorme. — Um convite de casamento? De verdade, Vegeta? Seu irmão vai casar?

Vegeta deu de ombros e fez uma careta, e Bulma, não se contendo, riu alto. E aquela risada foi tão súbita, tão verdadeira e tão linda que pegou o saiyajin completamente desprevenido e, por um bom tempo, ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada além do som gostoso e tranquilo que ressoava pelas paredes daquele cômodo.

A última vez que ouvira Bulma rir daquele jeito foi antes de Freeza aparecer em Beliza e decretar que eles estavam, oficialmente, ferrados.

— O seu irmão caçula vai se casar, Vegeta! Mas quem diria, hein? Que gracinha! — Ela disse num tom brincalhão, provocando-o, e o saiyajin, para mascarar a emoção morna que se espalhava pelo seu peito ao ouvi-la e vê-la tão contente, bufou e cruzou os braços em sinal de enfado, o que a fez rir ainda mais forte.

E, por um instante, foi como se toda a dor que envolvia o passado dos dois desaparecesse por completo. Foi como se tudo ficasse bem entre eles, como se a sensação de desconforto evaporasse e como se a distância emocional que se formara entre os dois se tornasse quase inexistente.

Por um instante, foi como se eles nunca tivessem se separado, como se aquele ano todo não existisse, foi como se... como se tudo voltasse a ser como era antes.

— Essa é uma ótima notícia — Comentou a cientista, sincera. — Ele e Gure devem estar tão felizes. E é claro que irei à celebração! Não perderia isso por nada no universo!

— Ele ficará contente em saber — Disse o saiyajin. — Estava contando com a sua presença.

— Acha que é tarde demais para tentar causar uma segunda boa impressão? — Indagou ela, e Vegeta, sem entender, a encarou com o cenho franzido. — Eu não estava nada bem quando conheci o seu irmão e a pequena Gure. Naquela época eu estava muito deprimida e — Sussurrou ela, a voz distante. — com certeza não fui uma companhia muito agradável. Eles foram muito pacientes comigo — Bulma abriu um sorriso triste e seus olhos se umedeceram um pouco, mas foi só ela piscar algumas vezes e balançar a cabeça para os lados que logo sumiu com aquele olhar tristonho do rosto. — A celebração será em Tech-Tech, não é? Vocês ainda estão morando lá enquanto não conseguem reunir as sete esferas do Dragão para desejar que Vegetasei seja reconstruído, certo? E vocês só conseguiram reunir o quê? Duas esferas até hoje, estou correta, não estou?

Ela estava muito certa sobre tudo, e isso deixou Vegeta espantado, pois há um ano não tinha notícias de Bulma e não fazia ideia de como ela podia saber de tudo isso. Não fazia a menor ideia de como ela podia saber que os saiyajins estavam caçando as sete esferas de Porunga pelo universo para desejar a reconstrução de Vegetasei, assim como não fazia a menor ideia de como ela podia saber que eles só tinham sido capazes de encontrar duas esferas durante aquele ano inteiro.

— Como pode saber disso?

— Simples — Disse ela, num tom conspiratório, e sussurrou a resposta como se fosse um segredo — Chichi.

— Chichi?

Bulma fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Ela e Kakarotto estão mantendo esse estranho e totalmente único relacionamento à distância. Ele sempre entra em contato com ela para contar as novidades e também para ter notícias da gente. E, às vezes, ela comenta uma coisa ou outra comigo.

Vegeta rolou os olhos.

— Inacreditável — Rosnou o saiyajin. — Mas esse Kakarotto é mesmo um palhaço inútil.

— Eu não diria que ele é tão inútil assim — Provocou ainda mais a humana. — Afinal, foi ele quem encontrou a segunda esfera, não foi?

— Por pura sorte. Ela caiu na cabeça dele enquanto investigávamos uma floresta em Metamor — Contou Vegeta, e a irritação em sua voz fez Bulma gargalhar várias vezes. — É um verdadeiro idiota.

— Chichi gosta muito dele... e acho que o sentimento é recíproco. Isso sem contar que ela acha que ele seria um ótimo pai para Gohan.

A menção do pequeno híbrido terráqueo-saiyajin fez o saiyajin arquear um sobrancelha.

— Gohan? É a criança que resgatamos, não é? Como ele está?

Bulma suspirou.

— Muito bem, acredito eu. Ele é um menino muito tranquilo e raramente dá trabalho. Não tem nem dois anos de idade, mas é mais forte do que qualquer um de nós aqui da colônia — Bulma esperou que Vegeta fosse esboçar um dos seus típicos sorrisos de canto de dizer alguma coisa como _era de se esperar, já que ele tem sangue saiyajin_ , entretanto, o príncipe apenas ouviu a resposta dela em silêncio e em silêncio permaneceu, seu semblante fechado e um pouco distante. — Então, Vegeta — Ela fez questão de mudar de assunto, pois não queria estragar o clima bom que se formara entre eles. **—** eu... eu preciso confessar que estava mesmo prestes a entrar em contato com vocês.

Ele apertou os olhos.

— Ah é? Por quê? Estão com alguma dificuldade aqui na colônia? Precisam de ajuda com alguma coisa?

— Não! Nada desse tipo. Na verdade, eu tenho uma surpresa — Respondeu e, correndo até a mesa bagunçada, pegou um estranho objeto que se assemelhava a uma bússola grande. — Há alguns meses comecei a trabalhar num novo projeto que com certeza vai ajudá-los a procurar pelas esferas que estão espalhadas pelo universo. Eu o chamo de radar do dragão.

— Radar do dragão?

Bulma meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e estendeu o aparelho a Vegeta, que o fitou, desconfiado.

— Vamos, ele não morde. Pode pegar.

— O que isso faz, exatamente?

A cientista revirou os olhos.

— Achei que o nome fosse autoexplicativo, mas esqueço que vocês não tem a minha genialidade — Vegeta lançou-lhe um olhar venenoso, e Bulma o respondeu com uma piscadinha atrevida. — Se você não sabe, as esferas do dragão emitem uma frequência de onda que é única em todo o universo. Com isso em mente, pensei _por que não criar um dispositivo capaz de localizar apenas essa frequência?_ e pronto! Está criado o radar do dragão! Simples assim! Claro, eu ainda ia fazer mais alguns ajustes – nada de mais – antes de entrar em contato com vocês para avisar sobre o radar e tal, mas, já que você está aqui, acho que já pode levá-lo. Sabe, para aproveitar a viagem. Tenho certeza de que vai acelerar bastante essa busca pelas esferas.

A princípio, Vegeta não disse nada, pois estava embasbacado demais para conseguir pronunciar uma só palavra. Depois de muito admirar o aparelho em suas mãos, ergueu o rosto e procurou os olhos da cientista.

— Você disse que este aparelho conseguirá localizar as esferas? — Perguntou ele, e a voz rouca, ligeiramente emocionada e esperançosa fez o coração de Bulma apertar.

— Foi isso o que eu disse — Respondeu a cientista com suavidade. — Eu sei que esse último ano não foi fácil para vocês. Chichi disse que vocês estão procurando planeta por planeta... e isso levaria uma vida inteira, Vegeta. O universo é uma imensidão... Agora, de posse do radar, tenho certeza de que essa busca ficará mais fácil e bem mais rápida.

Vegeta assentiu e tornou a olhar o dispositivo em suas mãos.

— Como ele funciona?

— É muito simples. Possui apenas um botão de liga e desliga e um visor que mostra a localização exata das esferas. A tela é sensível ao toque, o que permite controlar o raio de visualização e até mesmo calcular a distância entre a sua posição atual e a do alvo mais próximo. Ele também emite um sinal sonoro quando a menos de um quilômetro de uma esfera. Vamos, faça o teste!

Acatando a sugestão, dela, Vegeta ligou o aparelho, que logo começou a emitir um pequeno barulho, algo como um apito insistente.

O saiyajin enrugou a testa.

— Acho que ele precisa mesmo desses ajustes sobre os quais você comentou — Resmungou o príncipe, incomodado pelo barulho. — Você não disse que o radar só apita quando próximo a uma esfera?

Bulma cruzou os braços na frente do peito e abriu um sorriso convencido.

— Foi exatamente o que eu disse. Por que não dá uma olhada aqui no quarto? Às vezes, você pode encontrar algo do seu interesse.

— Você está dizendo que... que aqui... uma esfera, Bulma? Tem uma esfera do dragão aqui neste lugar?

Ela balançou a mão no ar e sentou-se no catre enquanto Vegeta olhava aturdido para o visor do radar, que piscava e apitava sem parar.

— Vamos, Vegeta. O que está esperando? Siga as coordenadas que o visor está lhe mostrando e procure pela esfera.

Conforme ela orientou, Vegeta manuseou o radar – que realmente era bem simples de se usar – e conseguiu localizar a origem do sinal. Seguindo as coordenadas indicadas pelo aparelho, caminhou sem nem perceber onde ia e, quando se deu conta, estava parado de frente para Bulma.

— Pelo radar, — Falou ele. — a esfera encontra-se aqui. Exatamente neste lugar.

Bulma apenas sorriu e bateu com a ponta dos dedos na beirada do catre.

— Tente olhar embaixo da cama — Sugeriu ela, e Vegeta se ajoelhou e correu as mãos por baixo do catre.

E então, de repente, os dedos do saiyajin tocaram algo que se assemelhava a uma caixa de madeira, e Vegeta não demorou a puxar o objeto para sim. Quando o abriu, seu coração quase parou.

Dentro da caixa, repousava a esfera de uma estrela.

— Eu achei essa esfera há alguns meses. Cinco ou seis, não me lembro ao certo — Bulma contou a ele, e Vegeta, ainda ajoelhado ao lado da cientista, a ouviu atentamente. — Eu estava trabalhando no aqueduto que abastece a colônia quando, numa das minhas idas ao rio, tropecei em algo que julguei ser uma pedra, só que, na verdade, era essa esfera. Meu primeiro impulso foi de pedir a Chichi que contasse a Kakarotto sobre ela, mas fui vencida por essa vontade enorme de estudá-la. Foi assim que descobri sobre a frequência de onda.

— Obrigado, Bulma — Murmurou o príncipe, a voz rouca, pausada e séria, e Bulma anuiu fracamente, dominada pela emoção que permeava as palavras dele. — Muito obrigado.

— Fico feliz em ajudar — Ela falou e, depois, nenhum dos dois disse mais nada.

E eles ficaram assim por minutos, parados e em silêncio, Bulma ainda sentada na beirada da cama e Vegeta ainda ajoelhado aos seus pés, um capturado pelo poder do olhar do outro. Num certo instante, Vegeta colocou uma mão enluvada sobre o joelho de Bulma, e o toque fez a cientista deixar escapar um suspiro suave pelos lábios entreabertos, seu peito descendo e subindo bem, bem devagar. E então, de repente, Vegeta pigarreou, se levantou e se afastou, seguindo em direção à entrada do quarto.

— Vegeta — Parou ao ouvi-la chamar o seu nome e se virou para tornar a encará-la.

— O que foi? Estou com pressa, Bulma. Ainda tenho que procurar Kakarotto.

— Kakarotto está aqui com você?

— Ele insistiu em me acompanhar. A princípio, não sabia porque aquele idiota queria tanto vir, mas, depois do que você me contou sobre ele e essa outra terráquea, já posso imaginar o motivo — Ele bufou e esfregou a mão na nuca — O que você quer?

— Eu estive pensando... Você poderia apenas ter enviado uma mensagem de vídeo avisando sobre a cerimônia de casamento. Não havia necessidade de ter vindo até aqui me entregar o convite pessoalmente. Este planeta é bastante afastado de Tech-Tech e tenho certeza de que a viagem foi muito longa e cansativa — Ela fez uma pausa bem curta e logo retomou a fala. — O que eu quero dizer é: por que veio até aqui?

Uma expressão que era um misto de enfado e de embaraço desceu sobre o rosto carrancudo do saiyajin. Constrangido, confessou:

— Meu pai me obrigou.

— O seu pai? — Bulma abriu um sorriso iluminado mais por se lembrar do velho saiyajin do que por achar graça na expressão contrariada de Vegeta. — E como ele está?

— Ah, ele está ótimo — Murmurejou o príncipe, num tom ligeiramente aborrecido. — É um velho mandão.

Bulma gargalhou tão forte que lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos.

— É claro que ele é mandão. Ele é o seu pai e o seu rei. Tem direito de ser mandão em dobro com você — Quando Vegeta não ofereceu mais resposta alguma, a cientista suspirou e completou: — Será bom revê-lo no dia do casamento. Sinto falta dele. Ele... ele me ajudou muito.

— Ele também sente sua falta. Ficará contente em vê-la.

— Ah, é? — Bulma perguntou e, permitindo-se ser um pouco mais atrevida com ele, disse: — E quem mais sente a minha falta?

As bochechas de Vegeta coraram e ele virou o rosto para que ela não percebesse como ele estava sem jeito.

— Raditz, aquele molenga.

Ela riu de novo, mas a risada foi mais fraca e não tão alegre quanto as outras, muito provavelmente porque estava esperando ouvir uma resposta diferente. Uma resposta que, no fundo, no fundo, sabia que não escutaria.

— Entendo — Prosseguiu a cientista, mais recomposta. — Bem, só me resta desejar a você boa sorte caçando as outras esferas. Agora, só faltam quatro a serem encontradas e, com o radar do dragão é bem possível que consigam reuni-las antes da data da cerimônia. Já pensou se realizam o casamento em Vegetasei? Seria bem legal!

Vegeta arregalou os olhos.

— O que você disse?

Bulma deu de ombros.

— É só uma ideia que me passou pela cabeça. O casamento do seu irmão será em aproximadamente quarenta dias, o que é tempo mais do que suficiente para encontrar as quatro esferas restantes e invocar Porunga, você não acha?

Ele ficou em silêncio e, pensativo, coçou o queixo, avaliando a ideia de Bulma.

Uma ideia, a seu ver, bastante interessante.

— Poderia ser — Concordou e, mais uma vez, deu as costas a Bulma, pronto para ir embora. — Vou avisar caso... caso a celebração mude de local.

Ela assentiu e, antes que ele pudesse sair do quarto, o chamou de novo:

— Vegeta.

— O que foi dessa vez? — Perguntou o saiyajin por cima do ombro, fitando-a com o canto do olho.

— Eu — Hesitante, Bulma mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou uma mão contra a outra. — Eu só queria saber... como você está, Vegeta? Você está bem? Está feliz?

A resposta dele foi uma pergunta que pairou no ar.

— Você está?

E se foi.

~Dragon Ball~

A cerimônia de casamento aconteceu mesmo em Vegetasei.

Bulma tinha uma vaga lembrança de ter ido a um casamento certa vez, há muitos, muitos anos, quando ela não devia ter mais do que oito, talvez nove anos de idade. Ela se lembrava de uma cerimônia religiosa – que foi extremamente enfadonha, tanto que ela não tardou a adormecer no colo do pai – e de uma festa – que foi bem mais divertida – que aconteceu logo em seguida. Ela também se lembrava da noiva, linda e encantadora, toda vestida de branco, parecendo uma princesa saída de um perfeito conto de fadas. Lembrava-se do noivo trajando um elegante terno azul claro, do salão enorme, das músicas animadas, das danças, da fartura de comidas e bebidas, da quantidade enorme de convidados e da opulência e ostentação que encheram seus olhinhos naquela noite de festa.

O casamento de Tarble e Gure, contudo, foi algo completamente diferente.

Apesar de se passar no enorme castelo da família real saiyajin, que por si só já era uma construção deslumbrante – com muralhas enormes, torres altíssimas e uma fachada imponente –, não havia nada de pompa ou glamour naquela celebração. Como o planeta tinha sido restaurado há pouco mais de uma semana, não havia ainda nenhuma plantação, nenhum cultivo, nenhuma indústria, nem mesmo em nível artesanal, por isso, a comida disponível para os convidados era escassa e simples – algumas frutas coletadas em Tech-Tech, uma ou outra carne de caça e até mesmo algumas das famosas e insípidas rações que Freeza costumava dividir entre os seus soldados – e que foram saqueadas das várias instalações do tirano que ainda existiam espalhadas pelo universo.

Os convidados não eram muitos – ela, Chichi, os poucos saiyajins que tinham sido resgatados, alguns techtecanos e um ou outro alienígena que Bulma desconhecia, todos vestidos de forma muito simplória – afinal, quando praticamente todo o universo está tentando se reerguer após décadas de escravidão, destruição, morte e terror, moda e roupas de luxo não passam nem perto de entrar no extenso rol de prioridades. Ela mesma trajava uma roupa extremamente simples e rústica – que, por sinal, era bem semelhante a de Chichi –, um vestido bege de algodão que não possuía nenhum atrativo. Também não havia nenhuma música, Bulma percebeu, e aquilo a deixou um pouco triste, pois não seria nada mal escutar uma ou outra canção de amor para marcar a ocasião.

Assim que chegou no salão principal do castelo, foi recebida pelo rei Vegeta, que a envolveu num abraço carinhoso e aconchegante.

— Você está muito bonita, garota — Ele disse, e ela sabia que ele estava mentindo descaradamente, porque aquele vestido era horrível, mas era a única roupa que ela tinha que não estava rasgada e nem suja de graxa ou fuligem. — Fiquei muito contente quando Vegeta disse que você viria. É muito bom vê-la novamente.

— Também é muito bom ver o senhor. Senti saudades!

— Então, conte-me. Como está a vida no novo planeta, menina Bulma? Aposto que está trabalhando muito.

— Você nem imagina!

Eles conversaram bastante e também foram interrompidos por diversas vezes – uma vez por Raditz, que acabou se unindo a eles, três por Kakarotto, duas vezes por um ou outro saiyajin e uma vez por Tarble e Gure.

— Fiquei tão feliz quando Vegeta me entregou o convite! — Exclamou a cientista, abraçando o casal de noivos e felicitando-os.

— Somos nós que ficamos felizes com a sua presença — A pequena Gure, sempre educada, respondeu. Ela não trajava o mesmo vestido branco e armado que a noiva da lembrança de Bulma usava, mas sim um vestidinho verde-água bem comum, só que a delicada techtecana estava tão radiante de felicidade que parecia mil vezes mais bela do que a noiva utópica que povoava a mente da cientista.

— Infelizmente não pudemos preparar uma festa grande, — Tarble explicou. — pois nossos recursos são escassos, mas esperamos que, mesmo assim, possa aproveitar a cerimônia.

— Não se preocupe com isso — Pediu Bulma. — Estar aqui com vocês já é motivo de grande alegria. Nada mais importa.

Eles trocaram sorrisos e mais algumas palavras, até que Gure sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Tarble que fez o jovem saiyajin sorrir de orelha a orelha.

— Ele está aqui? — Perguntou o príncipe, bastante animado e sem nunca deixar de sorrir. — Você o viu? Sério, Gure?

— Sim, acho que ele acabou de chegar. Está ali com Kakarotto, está vendo? — Ela apontou para algum lugar, e Bulma ouviu Tarble murmurar um "com licença" apressado e sair em disparada na direção em que Gure havia apontado.

— Precisa perdoá-lo, senhorita Bulma — A techtecana se desculpou pelo noivo. — Ele é muito apegado ao senhor Piccolo.

— Piccolo? — Perguntou Bulma e olhou para trás bem a tempo de ver Tarble praticamente pular em cima de um enorme humanoide de pele verde e enlaçá-lo num abraço muito forte. — Foi ele quem criou Tarble e Kakarotto, não foi? Me lembro de ter ouvido as histórias.

— Foi ele mesmo. Não sabíamos se ele viria — Ela esboçou um último sorriso, também pediu licença e foi ter com o noivo e o recém-chegado namekuseijin.

Quando Gure se afastou, Bulma viu-se completamente sozinha, pois o rei Vegeta, agora, conversava animadamente com os pais de Gure, e Raditz parecia se divertir muito segurando o pequeno Gohan nos braços, fazendo caras e bocas para a criança, que gargalhava com as palhaçadas do saiyajin. Então, sozinha, ela caminhou devagar por entre a multidão, de quando em quando cumprimentando um convidado ou outro. Em certo momento, contudo, teve a impressão de estar sendo observada e, parando de súbito, olhou ao redor. Não viu nada de estranho, pois todos ali pareciam entretidos com alguma coisa e ninguém aparentava estar prestando atenção nela, no entanto, continuou experimentando aquela estranha sensação. Por algum motivo, pensou imediatamente em Vegeta e se perguntou onde ele poderia estar.

Desde que chegara a Vegetasei, não vira nem sinal do príncipe dos saiyajins.

~Dragon Ball~

No início da noite, todos se reuniram em volta de uma ampla mesa de madeira que fora impecavelmente esculpida em tronco de árvore, e os votos entre os noivos foram trocados ali mesmo, após um breve discurso feito pelo rei Vegeta – que falara algumas poucas, mas fortes palavras sobre amizade, esperança e amor – e, quando o velho saiyajin se afastou, dando espaço aos noivos para prosseguirem com a cerimônia, Bulma percebeu que os olhos negros dele brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas. Perguntou-se mentalmente se ele estaria emocionado apenas pela situação em si ou se estaria se recordando da sua falecida esposa e da ocasião do seu próprio casamento, mas logo afastou qualquer pensamento da sua mente quando ouviu Tarble pigarrear antes de começar a dizer os votos.

Ele estava muito nervoso, com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, os olhos um pouco saltados e o rosto e o pescoço bem vermelhos, mas, passados alguns segundos, pareceu se controlar bem e pegou as mãozinhas de Gure entre as suas, segurando-as com firmeza o tempo todo.

— Meu amor por você — Ele gaguejou e fez uma pausa. Inspirou e expirou lentamente e prosseguiu. — Meu amor por você é algo que não pode ser explicado e nem entendido e, mesmo assim, meu coração o entende tão bem. Meu amor por você não pode ser medido, nem quantificado e nem pesado. Ele não possui limites, não possui início e nem fim, mas mesmo assim, o meu coração o comporta perfeitamente. Meu amor por você às vezes me assusta e, mesmo assustado, meu coração se inunda de coragem e o aceita em sua totalidade, sem pestanejar e sem ter dúvidas e nem perguntas.

Ele fez outra pausa para respirar e retomar o fôlego, e Bulma notou que ela respirou junto com ele, pois, em determinado instante – não sabia quando –, tinha prendido a respiração. Pressionou a mão contra o peito e sentiu seu coração tamborilar contra a sua palma. Ao sentir os olhos marejados, piscou forte.

— Gure, é de coração que eu espero que você me aceite em sua vida... …para que eu possa te amar e ter esse amor correspondido. Para que eu possa te proteger e também ser protegido. Para que eu possa te oferecer minha amizade, minha confiança, meu apoio e o meu respeito... e para aceitar tudo o que você tem a me oferecer de volta. O destino já agiu em nossas vidas e fez a sua parte. Ele me trouxe até você... da mesma forma que ele te trouxe até mim. Ele nos uniu. Agora, precisamos fazer a parte que nos cabe para continuarmos unidos. E eu desejo de todo o meu coração continuar ao seu lado, porque o meu futuro é seu, assim como eu espero que o seu futuro seja meu. Eu te amo, e não preciso dizer que te amarei para sempre, porque o amor – amor de verdade – por si só já é eterno.

O salão irrompeu em aplausos quando Tarble concluiu seus votos e, após um minuto ou dois, fez-se silêncio mais uma vez para que Gure proferisse suas promessas ao futuro marido, entretanto, Bulma nem ouviu quando a techtecana começou a falar. Seu peito estava apertado a ponto dela não conseguir respirar, e seus olhos ardiam tanto que a qualquer instante ela corria o sério risco de desabar num choro compulsivo. Por isso mesmo, afastou-se aos poucos dos demais convidados e, sem chamar atenção, seguiu até o corredor mais próximo e correu o mais rápido de pôde para longe daquele salão.

Andou ao léu, subiu alguns lances de escada, seguiu por vários corredores escuros e, quando deu por si, percebeu-se de frente para uma porta enorme e muito familiar.

Uma porta dupla de madeira negra e detalhes entalhados.

A mesma porta que vira em seus sonhos.

— Não é possível — Murmurou para si mesma e estendeu a mão à frente, contudo, estacou antes que pudesse encostar na madeira. — Você está sendo boba, Bulma — Repreendeu-se, porque aquela não poderia ser a mesma porta dos seus sonhos.

Ou poderia?

Fez que não com a cabeça ao notar que os entalhes na madeira formavam figuras abstratas, e lembrou-se de que, no sonho, a imagem desenhada ali era de um enorme dragão. Não. Ela estava sendo mesmo tola, porque aquilo nada tinha a ver com os sonhos que ela compartilhara com Vegeta.

Embora...

Embora...

Embora, não seria de todo ruim se aquela fosse mesmo a mesma porta. Nos seus sonhos, aquela porta costumava levá-la até Vegeta, e Bulma flagrou-se pensando que seria muito bom se por acaso ela se deparasse com o saiyajin quando a abrisse.

— Você está apenas se iludindo, sua tonta. Ele não deu as caras durante a cerimônia de casamento do próprio irmão. Às vezes não está nem no planeta — Murmurou mais uma vez para si mesma e sorriu fracamente. E então, empurrou a porta e a abriu.

Defrontou-se com uma ampla varanda que era idêntica a do sonho em que vira as versões infantis de Raditz e Vegeta, e a sensação de déjà vu fez um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo.

— Isso foi estranho — Comentou baixinho enquanto se abraçava e andava pelo espaço amplo da varanda.

Passou por um caramanchão que outrora estivera coberto por flores e trepadeiras, mas que, agora, sustentava apenas galhos e ramos secos e parou ao alcançar a balaustrada. Debruçando-se sobre o corrimão, fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar puro da noite.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

A voz a assustou, e Bulma abriu os olhos de súbito. Viu Vegeta ao seu lado, parado com os braços cruzados na frente do peito e as costas apoiadas no corrimão da sacada.

Piscou forte.

— Onde você estava? — Perguntou ela, e o saiyajin fez um gesto ríspido com a cabeça, apontando para baixo.

— Lá no salão, onde você também deveria estar. Por que veio até aqui? Já cansou da festa?

Ao invés de respondê-lo, Bulma o encarou com olhos bem, bem estreitos.

— Você não estava lá no salão. Eu te procurei, Vegeta, e não vi sinal da sua sombra desde a hora que cheguei.

— Então, acho que não procurou direito — Ele esboçou um sorrisinho de canto, e Bulma suspirou, cansada. — Por que está aqui?

— Ah, sinceramente, não sei — A cientista deu as costas a ele e passou a mão pelo cabelo curto. — Eu precisava de um pouco de ar, eu acho. Estava... estava sufocante demais lá embaixo.

O saiyajin a fitou, preocupado, porém não disse nada e deixou a voz de Bulma preencher o silêncio.

— Achei que vir até aqui e rever a todos seria uma boa ideia, mas me enganei. Sempre que eu olho para o seu pai, ou para o seu irmão, ou Raditz, ou Gure e até mesmo para Kakarotto, eu me lembro de coisas que preferia não me lembrar. Yamcha vive me dizendo que eu já deveria ter superado o que aconteceu, mas a verdade é que eu não consigo. Não consigo superar e, pra ser honesta com você, acho que nunca vou conseguir — Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo por vários segundos. — Eu às vezes sonho com ele, sabia?

Vegeta não perguntou a quem "ele" se referia, pois, a julgar pelo tom de voz sofrido e pela forma como as palavras dela soavam cada vez mais estranguladas pela dor, o saiyajin já sabia sobre quem ela falava.

— Eu sei que eles não são como aqueles sonhos que nós costumávamos ter. Esses de agora não passam de memórias vagas e desejos do meu subconsciente, mas... mas... eles parecem tão reais. E Trunks está sempre tão lindo e alegre e você está com a gente e é tudo tão bom e... e quando eu acordo e descubro que nada daquilo foi real – que nada daquilo é real –, eu sinto esse desespero dentro de mim. E isso é horrível! — Suas últimas palavras tremeram, e a cientista passou a mão rapidamente sobre os olhos quando sentiu as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem. — Sabe o que é mais engraçado? Quando o seu pai me contou sobre o significado daqueles sonhos, quando ele disse que eu provavelmente estava esperando um filho seu, Vegeta, eu... eu não quis acreditar. Naquele momento, a primeira coisa que eu pensei era que aquilo tinha de ser mentira, porque eu não podia estar grávida. Porque eu não queria estar grávida. Eu não queria um bebê. Só que quando eu sonhei com ele... quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, eu... eu... ele era tão lindo e... e ele sorriu pra mim, e aquele sorriso era igual ao seu e...

— Bulma.

— Não! — Ela chorou e gritou ao mesmo tempo e ergueu uma mão, calando-o. — Eu preciso dizer isso, Vegeta, porque nós nunca conversamos sobre esse assunto e isso está me matando, sabia? Isso está me matando e se eu não disser alguma coisa eu sinto que vou explodir de tanta angústia — Confessou e espalmou as mãos sobre o próprio peito. — Sabe aquele dia que você apareceu na colônia? Yamcha tinha me beijado um pouco antes de você aparecer e... quando ele me beijou, eu só consegui pensar em você. E sabe por que isso? Porque eu sou uma idiota! Esse é o porquê! Porque eu sou uma maldita idiota que não conseguiu te superar até hoje! Nós quase tivemos um filho juntos, Vegeta, e, e, e... eu... eu não queria que fosse apenas "quase".

Bulma levou as mãos à boca para tentar conter os soluços chorosos e seu corpo estremeceu tanto que ela precisou se apoiar no corrimão para não ir ao chão.

Tinha mais coisas que queria dizer a Vegeta, coisas que estavam acumuladas em seu peito, guardadas e amontoadas dentro do seu coração por tanto tempo que ela não sabia como toda aquela mágoa ainda não tinha se transformado num tumor, todavia, não foi mais capaz de dizer nada, pois chorava tão forte que era impossível pronunciar uma só palavra.

E então, sentiu quando ele se aproximou e a pegou e colo, e sentiu também quando os pés dele deixaram o chão, as rajadas de vento batendo contra o seu rosto enquanto alçavam voo. Não sabia para onde estavam indo – para onde ele a levava –, mas nem se importou. Estava cansada, exausta, esgotada fisicamente, mentalmente e emocionalmente e queria apenas poder fechar os olhos e não sentir mais essa dor dilacerante que rasgava o seu coração.

— Nós vamos ficar bem, Bulma — Ela o ouviu o sussurrar e, com aquelas palavras ressoando em sua cabeça, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

~Dragon Ball~

Bulma notou três coisas quando abriu os olhos.

A primeira foi que já era de manhã, a julgar pela fraca luz do sol que adentrava o quarto onde estava.

A segunda foi que estava deitada sobre uma cama extremamente macia e confortável.

E a terceira foi que ela não estava sozinha, pois sentia o calor aconchegante de um corpo pressionado contra o seu e um braço sobre a sua cintura.

Muito devagar, remexeu-se sobre o colchão até ficar deitada de frente para a outra pessoa que estava ali com ela e sentiu um sorriso despontar em seus lábios ao ver o rosto de Vegeta. Os olhos dele estavam fechados e as linhas do rosto estavam bem relaxadas. Ele, muito provavelmente, dormia um sono profundo.

— O que está olhando, Bulma?

Ou não.

— As suas entradas — A reação dele às palavras dela foi imediata, e Bulma riu baixinho quando o viu abrir os olhos apenas para lançar a ela uma encarada furiosa. — Senti muita falta delas, Vegeta — Confessou, correndo os dedos com leveza pelo cabelo escuro e espetado do saiyajin. — Também senti falta do jeito como sua testa fica toda enrugada quando você fica zangado. Senti falta do jeito como o seu maxilar enrijece, como as linhas em volta da sua boca se acentuam e como os seus olhos se estreitam. Senti falta do seu rosto, da sua pele, da sua voz e do jeito como os seus olhos me olham.

— E como os meus olhos te olham? —Ele perguntou, e a voz rouquenha e profunda fez uma sensação morna se espalhar pelo ventre de Bulma.

— Como se eu fosse a criatura mais insuportável do universo... uma criatura insuportável... da qual você não suporta ficar longe.

Ele soltou uma risadinha abafada.

— Você é uma mulherzinha muito convencida, sabia?

— Claro que sei — Ela sorriu em resposta. — Sabe do que mais senti falta? — Perguntou e, quando ele fez que não com a cabeça, Bulma tirou o vestido e pegou a mão de Vegeta entre as suas, guiando-a até o seu corpo e espalmando-a contra a pele exposta do seu abdômen, deslizando-a até o seu baixo ventre. — Senti falta das suas mãos... e da forma como elas deslizam pelo meu corpo. E senti falta de como o meu corpo reage ao seu toque; como a minha pele se arrepia e os meus músculos se contraem. Só você consegue me fazer sentir assim.

O saiyajin engoliu em seco.

— Bulma — Sussurrou e firmou as mãos sobre o corpo dela, seu toque reconfortante e seguro.

— Vegeta — O nome foi pronunciado como uma súplica. — Eu não quero ter que te deixar de novo. Não quero — Ela implorou, a voz frágil e desesperada, e Vegeta se posicionou sobre ela e enterrou o rosto na curva macia do seu pescoço, seus lábios roçando a pele pálida. — Por favor, não vou conseguir fazer isso apenas para ter que ir embora mais uma vez. Não vou, não vou...

— Você não vai embora, Bulma — As palavras dele soaram como uma promessa e inundaram a cientista de alívio, paz e esperança. — Você não vai a lugar algum — Ele tornou a dizer com mais ímpeto, assegurando-a mais e mais, porque ela precisava ser assegurada. — Você não devia ter ido embora daquela vez... ...e eu não devia ter te pedido o que pedi. Não foi justo o que eu fiz e eu juro que não vou fazer isso de novo com você.

E então, o corpo dele moveu-se contra o dela e ele a penetrou tão devagar que Bulma abriu a boca, aspirou o máximo de ar que conseguiu e prendeu a respiração. Com os olhos bem fechados, mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir seu corpo se abrindo e se ajeitando para Vegeta, recebendo-o depois de tanto tempo.

— Agora, você não vai a lugar algum, Bulma — Ela o ouviu sussurrar contra o vale dos seus seios e arqueou as costas ao sentir os lábios deles em sua pele — Nem que para isso eu precise te algemar a essa cama.

— Me algemar? — A cientista riu, a princípio, mas o riso morreu rápido. As linhas em seu rosto ficaram mais escuras, seu semblante tornou-se mais circunspecto e seus olhos se estreitaram. Com uma voz quase solene, afirmou: — Eu não sou uma prisioneira. Você me ouviu, Vegeta? Eu não sou uma prisioneira.

As palavras dela soaram firmes e resolutas, e Vegeta ergueu a cabeça e sustentou o olhar no dela.

— Eu também não sou — Disse ele, tão sério quanto ela. — Eu sou mais um prisioneiro. Não sou mais um escravo.

— Não somos mais. Nenhum de nós. Nunca mais.

Foi muito bom falar aquilo em voz alta, porque, finalmente, aquilo era verdade. Estavam livre de Freeza há cerca de um ano, contudo, ambos continuavam presos mesmo após a derrocada do vilão. Presos pelos grilhões invisíveis da culpa, do remorso e da mágoa. Presos pelas correntes do orgulho, correntes essas que eles mesmos haviam criados e que os mantiveram separados por tanto tempo.

Mas não mais.

Nunca mais.

— Eu nunca te culpei pelo que aconteceu, Bulma — Vegeta falou, de repente, e a cientista sorriu.

— Eu sei — Ela murmurou contra os lábios dele, beijando-o devagar. — Eu não entendi isso na época. Minha mente estava doente e me fazia ver as coisas de maneira distorcida. Eu não conseguia pensar direito. Mas, quando consegui, percebi que você nunca tinha me culpado. Você estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Você estava tão doente quanto eu — Ela o beijou de novo, e o beijo foi mais demorado e mais intenso. Quando se separaram, ela prosseguiu: — Você enfrentou Freeza e o seu exército por mim.

— Sim — Ele confirmou sem pestanejar. — E eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso.

A confissão quase a fez chorar de emoção, porque aquelas palavras eram mil vezes mais impactantes e poderosas do que um "eu te amo".

— Não será necessário — Ela o assegurou, deslizando as mãos pelo rosto de Vegeta. —Nós estamos juntos, agora. E estamos livres.

— Sim. Nós estamos.

— E nós ficaremos bem, não é mesmo?

— Nós já estamos bem, Bulma. Agora, cale a boca. Você está falando mais do que uma matraca.

— Como é que é? — Ela perguntou, ligeiramente indignada, mas não disse nada mais, pois ele a silenciou com um beijo.


	28. Epílogo

Epílogo

Vegeta e Bulma fizeram amor por horas e mais horas naquela manhã e dormiram um nos braços do outro quando a exaustão, finalmente, os clamou. E justamente por ter certeza de que dormira ao lado da cientista que o saiyajin não pôde evitar de estranhar que, ao abrir os olhos, não a viu mais ao seu lado.

Para ser mais exato, logo pensou, não era bem ela quem não estava ao seu lado, mas sim ele quem não estava mais ao lado dela. Porque, quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que não estava mais deitado sobre a cama. Não estava nem mais no quarto.

E, ao olhar ao redor e não ser capaz de reconhecer o lugar onde tão repentinamente acordara, Vegeta até mesmo cogitou a hipótese – improvável, mas não impossível – de não estar nem mais em Vegetasei.

— O que está acontecendo? — Bastante confuso, perguntou em voz alta a ninguém especial, pois não havia ninguém ali além dele.

Com olhos estreitos e os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, caminhou um pouco pelo lugar estranho – uma planície árida e deserta que parecia se estender infinitamente, perdendo-se no horizonte – e estacou num repente ao ouvir um leve farfalhar as suas costas. Olhou para trás de imediato e arregalou os olhos ao ver que era Trunks que estava ali, de pé e parado bem no meio daquela planície.

— Até que enfim! — O menino exclamou, e Vegeta franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber uma mistura de alegria e recriminação na voz da criança.

O pequeno parecia a personificação da presunção.

— Quanta demora, hein? Já estava cansando de esperar que vocês se acertassem. São muito lerdos!

— Olha como fala comigo, moleque — O saiyajin disse e, apesar do seu tom soar firme e até mesmo um pouco zangado, o cantinho dos seus lábios se contorceram num sorriso. — Você tem muita atitude para alguém que nem nasceu ainda — Comentou com os braços cruzados e, no instante em que as palavras lhe deixaram os lábios, a expressão no rosto do príncipe se alterou profundamente. Surpreso, fitou a criança. — Eu estou sonhando, não é? E por que você está no meu sonho? Por acaso... Bulma já...?

Trunks colocou as mãos na cintura e gargalhou, sua cabeça tombando levemente para trás e seus cabelos se agitando com o movimento.

— Quem dera! Mas, não. Não é nada disso. Além do mais, você não é assim tão rápido — Ele provocou e riu mais ainda, e Vegeta sentiu o sangue escaldar-lhe o rosto por inteiro.

— Moleque insolente! Vou ter que te ensinar uma coisa ou outra sobre aprender a respeitar os mais velhos!

Apesar da reprimenda dada por Vegeta, Trunks continuou rindo, até que sua risada cessou por completo e ele lançou ao saiyajin um olhar que era sério demais para pertencer a uma criança.

— Isso vai ser muito bom — Confessou o pequeno com um sorriso sincero e manso. — Há muita coisa que eu quero aprender com você. Com vocês dois. Mal vejo a hora do momento certo chegar.

Vegeta o observou por um instante ou dois e também sorriu, mas não falou nada, pois não sabia direito o que falar.

Ele sempre ficava um pouco atordoado na presença de Trunks.

O menino chutou algumas pedrinhas no chão e, após um hiato de silêncio, retomou a palavra.

— Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu só estou aqui por estar — Ele deu de ombros. — Eu só queria te ver. Estava com saudades. Mas... …me diga. Por que demoraram tanto? Fazer as pazes não pode ser assim tão complicado, por mais brigado que se esteja.

— Você não deveria se meter no assunto de adultos. E, para a sua informação, nós não estávamos brigados.

— Mas também não estavam "não brigados". Havia um... não sei explicar direito... algo como uma fissura entre vocês. Uma fissura que me preocupou muito e que doeu aqui dentro em mim — Ele fez um biquinho tristonho e levou as mãozinhas ao peito, como se cobrindo o próprio coração. — Doeu muito e por muito tempo, e eu cheguei a pensar que estava tudo acabado e que eu não teria direito a uma segunda chance. Mas, de repente, a dor passou e, no lugar dela, eu senti essa emoção morninha e muito boa... e foi aí que eu soube que vocês estavam bem de novo — Ele ergueu um pouco o rosto e encarou os olhos de Vegeta. — Hein, por que disse a ela que você só foi vê-la porque o vovô mandou? Isso não foi bem a verdade... e não é legal sair por aí falando coisas que não são verdades!

A primeira reação de Vegeta foi de surpresa. Depois, franziu as sobrancelhas e lançou ao menino um olhar muito desconfiado.

— Você estava me espionando? — Indagou, zangado, e a única resposta que obteve de Trunks foi uma piscadela bastante abusada e um sorriso levado, o que o fez se lembrar imediatamente de Bulma. — Já disse que não deve se meter nesses assuntos, garoto. Assim como não deve ficar xeretando a vida dos outros.

— Bastava apenas dizer que estava com saudades dela. A mamãe não ia zombar de você caso falasse a verdade. Ela não é nada boba... e sabe muito bem quando pode ou não te provocar — Replicou o pequeno sem se importar com a bronca que recebia. — Você não precisa ter medo dos seus sentimentos, papai. E não precisa ter medo de que os outros saibam o que você sente.

Era sempre uma experiência estranha ouvir Trunks chamá-lo de "papai" e Vegeta sabia que teria que se acostumar com isso. Mas o mais estranho de tudo – e também um pouquinho só desconfortável – era receber, de novo, conselhos e sermões da criança. Tão estranho que o saiyajin não conseguiu reagir, ou falar, ou pensar.

— Achei que tinha entendido isso daquela vez que conversamos, mas você é bem devagar quando quer — Murmurou Trunks e, aproximando-se de Vegeta, apertou a mão do saiyajin e o puxou para baixo.

O corpo de Vegeta respondeu fácil ao comando do menino e, num piscar de olhos, o saiyajin estava ajoelhado no chão, seu olhar rente ao da criança.

— Eu não tenho medo — Sussurrou o príncipe, suas palavras não carregando certeza alguma.

— O medo tem muitas faces e aparece de diversas maneiras — Trunks explicou suavemente, seu olhar sereno e gentil. — Você pode não temer o que vem de fora. Não teme uma boa luta, nem um desafio e nem um inimigo poderoso. Não teme nem mesmo a possibilidade de ser morto em batalha. Porém, — Ele fez uma pausa e espalmou a mãozinha sobre o peito de Vegeta. — você tem muito medo do que vem aqui de dentro... e esse medo às vezes te confunde e te paralisa, e você deixa de fazer coisas que deveria fazer. Coisas que são importantes. Mas não se preocupe! Eu e a mamãe vamos te ajudar com isso. E o vovô também vai, você só precisa dar mais ouvidos a ele, porque ele está tentando o máximo que pode, mas você não o deixa se aproximar, papai. Já está na hora de você entender que já é seguro baixar a guarda — Falou e abriu um sorriso tão largo e tão verdadeiro que os seus olhinhos azuis brilharam. — Eu mal vejo a hora de nascer, sabia? Sei que vou aprender muito com você, da mesma forma que você vai poder aprender muito comigo também.

— E o que mais você poderia me ensinar, Trunks? — Perguntou o príncipe, a voz rouca e profunda.

Aquele menino já tinha lhe ensinado tanto, lhe aconselhado tanto que chegava a ser impossível imaginar que outras lições poderiam vir daquela criança.

— Muitas, muitas coisas — Sussurrou o pequenino saiyajin e, dando um passo à frente, abraçou o pai. — Nós vamos poder aprender juntos e um com o outro, porque é assim que uma família funciona. Você ainda está um pouco enferrujado, mas eu sei que logo, logo você vai reaprender como é viver em família. Você vai ver, papai. Tudo dará certo.

Vegeta, que até então não tinha correspondido o abraço, ergueu a mão devagar e, após um breve momento de hesitação, deixou-a repousar no topo da cabeça de Trunks.

Ao sentir o toque, o garoto sorriu e soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa e alegria.

— Você não está mais na nave de Freeza... você está entre amigos — Continuou Trunks. — Entre família. Você está seguro, e ninguém mais vai usar os seus sentimentos para te ferir. E, se alguém tentar, eu juro que vou te proteger... ...porque eu luto pela minha família.

— Nós dois lutamos, Trunks. Nós dois.

~Fim~

* * *

O doujinsh dessa fic pode ser encontrado no deviantart da Mayabriefs (versão em inglês) ou no meu tumblr (claralaarc) em português.


	29. Capítulo bônus

Capítulo bônus

Mais um ano depois...

Bulma sentiu as primeiras contrações exatamente dois dias após Raditz ter deixado Vegetasei para acompanhar Tarble e Kakarotto até o planeta onde Piccolo se estabelecera, os três saiyajins comprometidos a ajudar o namekuseijin na colheita dos primeiros frutos dados pela semente sagrada.

De acordo com seus cálculos – que nunca, nunca estavam errados –, ainda faltava pouco mais de um mês para o bebê nascer e, por isso mesmo, quando experimentou um leve incômodo nas costas, seguido por uma dor que, de tão intensa, mal permitia a cientista conseguir ficar de pé, Bulma soube não só que tinha entrado em trabalho de parto, mas que alguma coisa ali não estava certa

— Tem alguma coisa errada — Ela disse entre gemidos e gritos e respirações ofegantes e laboriosas enquanto Vegeta a carregava o mais rápido possível até a cama mais próxima e berrava para que alguém fosse chamar o médico. — Está muito cedo, Vegeta. Está cedo demais. Trunks não deveria nascer agora...

Vegeta não a respondeu, ou, se a respondeu, Bulma não ouviu, pois a dor, que era como uma lâmina e manifestava-se em intervalos que eram curtos demais e mal davam a ela chance de se recuperar, aliada ao pânico de estar entrando em trabalho de parto muito antes do previsto tinham não só esgotado o seu corpo, mas, principalmente, deixado a mulher num estado de extrema aflição, e a cientista encontrava-se alheia a tudo, exceto ao próprio – e agonizante – sofrimento físico, mental e emocional.

Do jeito que estava, não percebeu quando Vegeta a deitou sobre a cama e nem quando o médico – um velho saiyajin –, Chichi e Gure entraram correndo no quarto e se aproximaram, os três rodeando a cientista e cobrindo-a com compressas de água e toalhas quentes, fazendo tudo o que podiam para tentar diminuir as dores que lhe atacavam sem descanso. Não percebeu também quando Vegeta, anormalmente pálido e com olhos arregalados e aterrorizados, foi praticamente arrastado para fora do cômodo pelo rei.

— Ela ficará bem — O rei Vegeta garantiu ao filho pela décima quarta vez naquele final de tarde, mas o saiyajin permaneceu calado e nem mesmo fez menção de mostrar que ouvira as palavras proferidas pelo pai. — Lentis sempre foi um médico muito competente — O rei disse, referindo-se ao saiyajin que estava ajudando Bulma, e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Vegeta, num gesto de conforto. — Sei que ele já é bem idoso e está bastante enferrujado, mas tenho certeza de que poderá ajudar Bulma e o pequeno Trunks. Apenas tenha fé, meu filho.

Houve um silêncio longo demais quando o rei terminou de falar, pois Vegeta somente se manifestou vários minutos depois. Quando falou, sua voz soou estranha, carregando um quê de arrependimento e derrota.

— Não sei onde estava com a cabeça — Sussurrou o príncipe. — Devia ter deixado as coisas como estavam.

Ao seu lado, o rei franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Do que está falando?

Um suspiro cansado precedeu a fala de Vegeta:

— Eu já tive esse sonho tantas vezes que até mesmo perdi a conta. E ele nunca termina bem — Ele pressionou as pontas dos dedos contra os olhos, massageando-os devagar. — Bulma nunca sobrevive ao parto.

— Você tem pesadelos com Bulma em trabalho de parto? — Indagou o rei, fitando o príncipe com preocupação. Quando percebeu que Vegeta não o responderia, prosseguiu, falando bem devagar e de modo complacente. — Pesadelos não costumam passar da manifestação dos nossos medos. Não deveria dar-lhes tanta atenção... ...muito menos dar-lhes permissão para conduzir a sua vida.

Vegeta bufou de levinho e torceu um pouco o nariz, entretanto, permaneceu calado.

— Ela é uma garota muito forte. Com certeza se sairá bem. E o meu neto ficará bem também.

— Ela disse que não estava na hora ainda — Interrompeu o príncipe, rispidamente. — Trunks só deveria nascer no próximo mês. As contrações começaram cedo demais. Bulma está certa... algo tem de estar errado.

— Não necessariamente — Acautelou o pai. — Bulma baseou os seus cálculos no seu pouco conhecimento de gestação e na fisiologia dos terráqueos, contudo, não podemos nos esquecer de que Trunks não é nem um terráqueo puro e nem um saiyajin puro. Ele é uma mistura de duas raças bem diferentes. Além do mais, — Falou o velho saiyajin, e sua voz carregava uma seriedade que apenas raramente utilizava. — Trunks jamais escolheria nascer se a gravidez realmente oferecesse a Bulma qualquer risco de vida. Não se esqueça da escolha que ele fez há alguns anos.

O príncipe prendeu a respiração e retesou a coluna ao se lembrar da época em que Bulma perdera o bebê.

— Pai, você acha...?

— Eu acho que você está deixando a sua preocupação falar alto demais — Orientou o rei e esboçou um sorriso pequeno ao filho. — Não permita que isso aconteça. Tenha um pouco de fé na sua esposa e no seu filho. Ela pode ser uma terráquea e não possuir a mesma força física que um saiyajin, mas existem muitos tipos de força... e o que Bulma não tem nos músculos, Vegeta, ela tem de sobra no coração e no espírito. E Trunks... ...Trunks pode ser apenas uma criança, mas ele é um menino valente e bastante sábio ao seu próprio modo. Ele jamais permitiria que mal algum acontecesse a ela... e nem a você.

O príncipe ponderou sobre aquelas palavras, seu corpo ainda tenso por causa da preocupação que era impossível deixar de sentir. E então, encarou o pai bem nos olhos e perguntou:

— Ele se lembrará de tudo o que aconteceu? — Sua voz soou ligeiramente estrangulada, refletindo bem o aperto que experimentava no peito.

Não sabia que tipo de resposta gostaria de ouvir – se sim ou se não –, mas a réplica do seu pai o surpreendeu.

— Você se lembra?

— O quê? Se eu me lembro do quê?

O rei sorriu com mansidão.

— Eu e a sua mãe costumávamos compartilhar muitos sonhos... ...primeiro, quando ela estava grávida de você e, depois, do seu irmão. E você estava sempre presente nesses sonhos. Você ainda tem as lembranças dessa época?

Vegeta permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o rei falava e, no instante em que abriu a boca para responder que não, pois ele de nada se recordava, seu pai retomou a palavra:

— Meus conhecimentos sobre esses assuntos não são grande coisa, porém, até onde sou capaz de entender, nossas memórias são perdidas quando atravessamos os portões do mundo espiritual e adentramos o plano físico para aqui habitarmos. É por isso que acredito que ele não se recordará de nada, assim como você não se recorda e como eu também não me lembro do que se passou quando os seus avós me esperavam. Acredito que Trunks será como nós fomos um dia. Uma folha em branco... e ele, tal como todos nós, fará novas memórias nessa sua nova existência.

O som alto e estridente do choro de um bebê, então, eclodiu no ar e ressoou pelos corredores do palácio real assim que o rei concluiu sua fala, e os dois saiyajins deram a conversa por encerrada naquele momento. Correram até a porta do cômodo onde Bulma estava e, repletos de antecipação e palpável nervosismo, aguardaram.

Ao ver a maçaneta girar e a porta começar a abrir, o príncipe prendeu a respiração.

— Parabéns, alteza — O doutor Lentis o felicitou ao abrir a porta. O semblante do velho saiyajin deixava transparecer imenso cansaço, bem como a alegria e o alívio de uma missão cumprida com sucesso. — É um menino. Mas acho que você já sabia disso!

O médico riu e deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Vegeta, que estava aturdido demais pela notícia para conseguir responder. Percebendo a dificuldade do filho, o rei sorriu e indagou ao outro saiyajin:

— Lentis, meu filho pode entrar para vê-los?

— Claro que sim. Bulma está um pouco cansada, mas passa bem. E já está amamentando, o que é um ótimo sinal. Vou deixá-los a sós, mas me chamem caso haja necessidade.

Eles trocaram mais algumas poucas palavras e, assim que o doutor se foi, o rei deu passagem ao príncipe para que entrasse no quarto. Chichi e Gure ainda estava lá dentro, as duas mulheres ao lado de Bulma, rindo e conversando enquanto limpavam o rosto suado da cientista, paparicavam o bebê e trocavam alguns lençóis que estavam sujos de sangue e secreções. Ao verem Vegeta caminhando até a cama, a terráquea e a techtecana se entreolharam e se despediram brevemente de Bulma, prometendo retornarem mais tarde.

— Parabéns, Vegeta! — A pequena Gure exclamou e segurou as mãos do cunhado entre as suas. — É um bebê muito bonito.

— Obrigado... — Vegeta sussurrou a resposta, seu olhar ainda um tanto perdido, e caminhou devagar até Bulma.

Ele ouviu as duas mulheres conversarem baixinho com o rei, que optara por permanecer no corredor e dar a Vegeta privacidade para ver o filho e a esposa, entretanto, não prestou muita atenção no que diziam, pois estava completamente concentrado na mulher deitada na cama e no pequenino bebê que sugava-lhe o peito com avidez.

— Calminha, Trunks — Bulma murmurou para o filho, e o príncipe ouviu o cansaço e um ligeiro desconforto na voz dela. — Eu sei que o apetite de vocês saiyajins é muito grande, mas pode mamar com mais calma. — Ela riu fracamente e olhou para cima quando Vegeta se acercou o suficiente.

— Ele está te machucando? — Perguntou o saiyajin, e Bulma fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não. Está apenas esfomeado. Apressado para comer... apressado para nascer... ele é mesmo o seu filho!

Indignado, Vegeta bufou, cruzou os braços na frente do peito e virou o rosto, no entanto continuou a fitar os dois com o cantinho dos olhos.

— Não fique emburrado — Disse a cientista, num tom brincalhão, e Vegeta bufou novamente. — Quando ele terminar de mamar, você poderá segurá-lo.

— O quê?! — A ideia o deixou um pouco assustado. — Segurá-lo?

— Claro — Ela tentou se ajeitar um pouco contra o encosto da cama e sorriu agradecida quando o saiyajin a auxiliou, afofando e arrumando os travesseiros em suas costas. — Sei que parece difícil, mas não há mistério algum nisso.

O príncipe saiyajin não disse nada, apenas observou o pequeno Trunks em silêncio, seus olhos escuros ligeiramente estreitos. Bulma, percebendo o olhar um tanto quanto sério e preocupado de Vegeta, perguntou:

— O que foi?

— Não é nada — Garantiu ele, rapidamente.

— Tem certeza? Parece pensativo...

— É que — Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder, mas seus olhos, nem por um segundo, deixaram a figura pequenina do filho. — Eu não esperava que ele fosse ser tão pequeno.

Bulma riu.

— Eu te entendo. Estávamos tão acostumados a vê-lo mais crescido. Mas ele é apenas um bebê, agora. E bebês são assim... pequenos.

— Meu pai disse que ele não se lembrará do que aconteceu.

— Oh! — Bulma exclamou e abaixou um pouco o rosto, seu olhar demorando-se no bebê. — Acho que será melhor assim — Disse ela, por fim, e tornou a erguer o rosto, sustentando o olhar sereno em Vegeta. — Ele passou por muita coisa. Na verdade, nós todos passamos. É melhor mesmo que ele não se lembre do que aconteceu.

O príncipe assentiu devagar e sentou-se na beirada da cama, ao lado de Bulma. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela, ajeitando algumas mechas azuis que estavam coladas na testa suada.

— Você se saiu muito bem, Bulma — Sussurrou baixinho, e a cientista sorriu, gostando do toque gentil.

— Eu estava preocupada. Quando senti a primeira contração, achei que algo estava errado, pois, pelos meus cálculos, ainda estava cedo demais para Trunks nascer. Mas acho que nem eu, a mulher mais inteligente do universo, sou infalível.

O cantinho dos lábios de Vegeta se contorceram num sorriso.

— Você é uma terráquea muito convencida, isso sim.

Bulma abriu a boca para respondê-lo, mas calou-se assim que sentiu a boquinha de Trunks afastar-se do seu seio e o ouviu fazer um som pequenino.

— Ah! Olha só quem já está com a barriguinha cheia — Comentou ela, seu coração explodindo de carinho e felicidade. Com muito cuidado, arrumou o bebê nos braços. — Agora que já está alimentado, o que acha de conhecer o seu pai?

No seu colo, Trunks deixou escapar outro som miúdo, que Bulma interpretou como sim.

— Muito bem — Disse a cientista com firmeza. — Vegeta, pode se preparar.

A princípio, o saiyajin empalideceu e até recuou um pouco, mas, depois, recuperou a compostura e, estufando o peito, aceitou o desafio.

— O que devo fazer?

— Apenas fique calmo e não tenha medo. Tenho certeza de que você não irá machucá-lo. Trunks é uma criança forte, afinal, ele puxou ao pai.

Ele também puxou à mãe, foi o que Vegeta imediatamente pensou, mas não disse nada. Em silêncio, recebeu a criança em seus braços e a contemplou como se ela fosse a criatura mais fantástica e incrível e maravilhosa do universo.

E, talvez, até fosse mesmo.


End file.
